Something Unexpected: New Directions
by Awela
Summary: Sequel to Something Unexpected. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier. They are finally married, they have a beautiful daughter, their life is perfect, right? But then Blaine comes up with the idea of expanding their family and it brings a whole new set of problems into their perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It's been almost a year but I'm finally ready to publish the sequel to** _ **Something Unexpected**_ **. It starts about 18 months after the first story.**

 **Summary: Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier. They are finally married, they have a beautiful daughter, their life is perfect, right? But then Blaine comes up with the idea of expanding their family and it brings a whole new set of problems into their perfect life.**

Your wedding day is supposed to be the most perfect day of your life, full of happiness and no stress. Well, things usually weren't that easy, especially not for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

When Blaine had come up with the idea of an outdoor wedding, Kurt had absolutely loved the idea and said yes. What could ruin a beautiful outdoor wedding in August anyway?

"It's still raining" Kurt sighed as he looked out at the huge place where they were supposed to get married.

It had been Blaine' choice, too, just outside of an old restaurant, beside the lake. It seemed so romantic, Kurt had imagined how perfect it would be with all the colorful decoration he had planned, with their families sitting on the comfortable white chairs and getting married right at the lake. Absolutely perfect. Well, it would have been. But the rain didn't seem to stop anytime soon and they were running out of time.

"We could keep it inside" Isabelle offered.

Kurt turned around sharply and Blaine had to suppress a smile when he saw the desperation on Kurt's face.

"Here?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that bad" Blaine shrugged.

"But-but how are we supposed to decorate this place?" Kurt asked as he looked around. The restaurant was absolutely not suitable for their wedding. It was too small and with the amount of decoration they had made ready for outside, they wouldn't have enough space for everyone.

"Let's see..." Blaine muttered as he stepped forward. "Okay. So we can get the tables out of here for the time of the ceremony."

"How are we supposed to start dinner in time if we have to install everything again?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure the others will gladly help us" Blaine smiled.

"You mean our guests?" Kurt asked. "No. Absolutely not."

"That's our only chance, Kurt" Isabelle agreed with Blaine. "We have to get the tables out of here, so there will be enough place for the ceremony. We also need to make some rearrangement after dinner, so we can dance."

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was so not fair that that stupid rain decided to fall right on their wedding day. There had been no rain in August at all, it could have waited for another day.

"It will be fine, honey" Blain said gently and pulled his fiancé into his arms. "Our families and friends will understand."

"Fine" Kurt muttered. "I don't like it but I guess we don't have a choice."

"Very good" Isabelle said. "Now help me with the decoration and then go. You have to look fabulous for your wedding."

"Right" Kurt said, not too excitedly.

~ o ~

Kurt looked at his reflexion in the mirror and shook his head. He didn't like it at all. His hair seemed to be fine and so were his clothes but something was missing. His eyes wandered back at his face and he knew what it was. Although he had promised himself to have a good night sleep before the wedding, so he wouldn't look exhausted, he had been too nervous to sleep at all. There had been things he had to take care of and he had been worried that something would be wrong, so he could barely close his eyes the previous night. And now here was the consequence. He looked like a ghost.

He sighed and applied some more makeup, hoping that it would be enough to hide how tired he was. He had wanted this, he had planned to have a huge wedding with Blaine but now that he was here, he didn't want it anymore. Not getting married, of course. He still wanted to marry Blaine but having such a huge party seemed so wrong. Maybe they should have had a small wedding with only their families and closest friends, with a small dinner. Yeah, it would have been a lot less stressful but there was nothing he could do now. Their guests were already here, now he had to go through this night, no matter what.

"Here's my beautiful, stunning fiancé" Blaine smiled as he stepped into the room.

Kurt turned aorund sharply. Oh, no...

"Blaine, you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"I thought it only goes for brides" Blaine frowned.

"Oh, God" Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "Something will be wrong. I know that. You saw me, so..."

"Hey" Blaine interrupted and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms before he could freak out. "Stop it, Kurt. We will be fine. We love each other and nothing can change that. We are going to get married today and we will be happy. Forever."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He was so lucky to have this amazing man and he couldn't wait to marry him.

"Come on, honey" Blaine said as he pulled away. "Let's get married."

Kurt had to admit that Isabelle had done an amazing job with the decoration and the small place. He peeked inside to see their families and friends sitting on their chairs, waiting for the wedding to start. Even if he hadn't planned things like this, he was perfectly happy. Everything looked beautiful and he knew that their wedding would be something they would never forget.

"Gentlemen, your daughter is ready" Carole said as she walked to them with Elyse in her arms.

Kurt gasped as he saw his baby girl in his beautiful white dress. Elyse was smiling at them as they got closer and reached out towards her fathers.

"Oh, you're so beautiful" Kurt said as he took Elyse from Carole. To Blaine's surprise, he fought to not cry. "Isn't she, Blaine?"

"She is" Blaine smirked, imagining how Kurt would act at Elyse's wedding if he was so touched from her dress now.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Carole asked, smiling at Kurt knowingly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know... Maybe there is a reason why you are so sensitive right now" Carole said slowly.

"Just the wedding stress" Kurt said.

"If you say so" Carole shrugged.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kurt gasped when he finally understood what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry. But you know, you were..."

"I'm not" Kurt said firmly. "We are very careful not to have any accidents anymore."

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. Sure, they had agreed not to have any children anytime soon but he didn't know why his fiancé was acting like this. Luckily, they were saved as the rest of their families joined them.

"Boys, you are so beautiful" Pam said as she hugged her son and her soon-son-in-law. "I'm so proud of you."

"At least one of us gets married" Cooper smiled. "Her dream comes true."

"I don't give up on you, either" Pam replied. "Who knows, maybe one day you will find a nice girl..."

"Sweet dreams, mom" Cooper laughed.

"We should go" Burt said. "Everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "So Cooper and Carole go in first with Elyse. You walk down the aisle and then wait for us in front of the others."

"Got it" Cooper nodded.

"Let's get married" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

The music started and Kurt put Elyse down, so she could walk with Carole and Cooper. She was so cute as she made small steps forward, looking over her shoulder several times to check on her fathers. But when she and the others reached the guests, she realised that everyone was looking at her and she smiled at the others, waving towards them.

"She's so cute" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"She is" Blaine agreed.

"Are you ready?" Burt asked as he held out his arm for his son.

"More than ready" Kurt smiled.

Blaine and his mother walked inside first. The man smiled at everything and everyone he saw, especially his daughter waiting for him and her papa at the end of the rows. It was such a beautiful day, he had been waiting for this moment since asking Kurt to marry him the first time. He had known back then that they would get married someday, even if things hadn't gone the way he had planned them. But finally, they were here and there was nothing that could stop them from getting married.

Kurt and Burt came next, slowly walking down the aisle. Kurt's eyes wandered down the rows, at all of their friends who came today to share this beautiful moment with them. Rachel and Jesse, smiling proudly at him. Mercedes and Sam, sitting way too close to each other. Kurt had a feeling that those two would hook up later. Quinn and Puck, with their son who was the same age as Elyse, the people who had made the first step to bring Blaine and Kurt back together. And then there were their other old friends from high school, even Sebastian, who hadn't seemed too thrilled to be invited at first but now he seemed just as happy for them as the others. There were all of their friends from work, some of Blaine's students. Everyone except for Blaine's dad. Kurt was somewhat disappointed that John didn't come to see his son getting married, although Blaine had gathered all of his courage and had gone to invite him personally. But maybe it was the best that could happen to them. John would have ruined their big day for sure.

Burt let go of Kurt's arm and walked forward. They had asked him to officiate their wedding since they couldn't think of a better person doing it. Burt was very important for both of them and they both trusted him to make their day unforgettable. Burt looked down at the two young men, smiling proudly.

"We are here today the celebrate the wedding of these amazing men. I'm grateful I can be the one officiating this wedding. As the father of Kurt, I know him and Blaine like the back of my hand. I know that the road they have taken to be here today was long and hard but I'm so proud of them that they finally made it. I can tell you, this is the best thing that can happen to them. Since the first time Kurt brought Blaine to my shop to introduce him, I knew that they were meant to be together. They were just friends back then but I knew my son, I saw how he looked at Blaine. And I was happy to see that Blaine looked at him the exact same way."

Kurt looked at his father nervously, hoping that he would skip the less happy moments of their lives but it seemed like Burt thought the same.

"We all know how... complicated things were between the boys but we also know that in the end, everything turned out just fine. They are here today because they love each other and because they believe in a future together" Burt said. "It's time for the vows, boys."

Blaine took a deep breath. It was finally his time to share his words with Kurt, their families and friends. He had thought a lot about what he should say and he believed his vow contained everything he had to say.

"Kurt" he started and took Kurt's hands into his. "The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were special. I didn't understand what you meant for me back then but I believe that deep inside, I could feel that you were the one for me. Your dad is right, It's been a rocky road for us but I think we took the difficulties well. Because we held each others' hands on the way, because we did it all together. And now here we are, still holding hands, ready for the rest of our life together. I have no idea what will happen to us but I know that you will always be there for me and we will get through everything."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked down at their daughter.

"You've given me so much already" Blaine continued. "You always make me feel loved, you always make me smile. And you give me the most precious thing a person can wish for. You give life to this beautiful young lady who means the world to both of us. I can't explain how very grateful I am to have you two in my life. I love you, with all of my heart, and can't wait to continue our road because I already know that it will be amazing."

Kurt blinked rapidly to fight back his tears. Sure, they had had difficulties in the past but when he looked into Blaine's eyes, he believed that he was right and nothing could change their feelings for each other.

"Blaine" Kurt started after taking a long breath. "I wish I could explain my feelings for you the way you did but we both know that you are better in these things. You've always been. That's why we can be here today. I know I'm hard to stand sometimes, okay, maybe a little more often..."

The people around them burst into laughter and Kurt had to stop until he was able to continue.

"...But you make me a better person. Every time I'm upset, you make me forget about my problems and show me how amazing our life is. You were right in the morning. It doesn't matter where and how we get married, the only thing that matters is that we are together, we are happy and nobody can take this way from us. I'm the luckiest person of the world to have you and Elyse in my life. I love you, with all of my heart."

"Rings" Burt whispered to Carole.

Carole crouched down to grab the small pillow with the rings but Elyse was faster, she grabbed it and hastily made her way towards her fathers, tripping over her own feet in the end. Kurt and Blaine jumped at the same time, they helped the girl back to her feet and checked her over. Elyse didn't seem to be hurt at all, she didn't even cry but got the pillow back from the ground and pushed it into Kurt's hands.

"Me!" she said proudly.

"You are so clever, honey" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he helped Kurt untie the rings from the pillow. It had been Kurt's idea to fix them somehow to the pillow, just in case Elyse got her tiny hands on it and hid their rings somewhere they couldn't find anymore. Then he grabbed Kurt's, still kneeling on the ground, and put it to where it belonged on Kurt's ring finger. Then it was Kurt's turn to do the same. Elyse watched the whole scene from beside her fathers, finding the ceremony quite interesting. Blaine and Kurt stayed beside her until Burt finished his speech and when it was time to kiss, they took each other's hands again. Elyse giggled as her fathers kissed and when they finally pulled away, she started clapping.

"We are married" Kurt smiled.

"We certainly are, honey" Blaine laughed.

Kurt pulled him into another kiss without thinking. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and not that it was here, they wanted to enjoy every second of it. Kurt smiled into the kiss, feeling a weird but very pleasant feeling spreding in his chest. Being here, in his husband's arms... it felt like magic.


	2. Chapter 2

It started on their honeymoon. Okay, there had been signs before but Kurt had been absolutely sure that Blaine had felt the same way. And so he thought on the first few days of their honeymoon, too. They enjoyed their time together, had sex several times every day, tried delicious meals, slept a lot and did everything a freshly married couple would do on their few days without their 18-month-old. They couldn't be sure when they could be alone the next time, so they had to enjoy these few days the best they could. And Kurt thought that it was exactly what they were doing.

Blaine had fun, of course, he was glad to finally have his husband for himself, but... He was distracted. He remembered what Carole had said about Kurt being too sensitive and he couldn't help but kept daydreaming about the possibility of having another child. They had agreed to wait some more, especially since Kurt wasn't ready. But other than that, Blaine couldn't find an excuse why they couldn't have another child.

Okay, he had been the one who had freaked out when he had learnt about the first pregnancy but who could blame him? Kurt had practically dropped the bomb and he had acted like an asshole but it was only because he had been shocked. But now he was the father of an amazing little girl and couldn't stop thinking aobut the possibility of having another one.

They were sitting in the garden of the hotel, enjoying their coctails and the warmth of the sun. Kurt kept his eyes closed and seemed so relaxed. Blaine was sure that he wasn't paying attention at all. No wonder, it had been a few very hard months for both of them, Kurt surely deserved to rest. Blaine couldn't shut out the sounds around him, though. He slowly turned towards the children playing not too far from them and sighed. He always felt like this when he saw happy families together. It felt like a knot in his chest, telling him that his life wasn't complete yet. Yes, he had married the love of his life and they had the most beautiful baby girl together, but when Blaine saw other families, he could so quickly imagine a possible future where he was with Kurt and Elyse and another little one – who was a boy in his dreams – and they did exactly what these families: they spent every possible moment loving each other. Because it was the way how things should be.

"I know what you are thinking" Kurt said suddenly.

"You do?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Of course. You miss Elyse" Kurt smiled.

 _Oh. Well, not exactly..._

"You know me too well" Blaine laughed.

"I'm your husband. I'm supposed to know you better than anyone" Kurt said.

"You are right" Blaine nodded.

It wasn't like he didn't want to tell Kurt. He was his husband, his soulmate, everything a person could mean for the other, but something told Blaine that Kurt wouldn't share his excitement and he didn't want to ruin their honeymoon. So he lay back down, closed his eyes and pretended to nap, although he was very much awake.

The next time the idea of telling Kurt came into his mind was later that day, when they got back into their room, locked the door, had a drink and Kurt climbed into his lap. Blaine felt perfectly the moment Kurt touched his skin and he knew that he wanted to extend his family with this amazing man by his side.

Blaine gulped as Kurt pressed soft kisses all over his neck and forced his plans about the family to the back of his mind. It wasn't the right time for that. And as Kurt slowly pushed himself down onto his cock, Blaine wasn't able to think at all anymore.

After another unforgettable night, the two men found themselves in the pool, relaxing in the hot water. Blaine kept Kurt in his arms and when nobody saw them, he planted soft kisses all over Kurt's body where he could reach it. Sometimes Kurt moaned and pushed his head back, resting it on Blaine's shoulder. They kept it up right until more and more people started gathering around the pool and they couldn't do it anymore.

Blaine's eyes found an adorable family again. There were three children, the smallest one about Elyse's age and the others only a few years older. It had to be hard to be on holiday with so many children but none of the parents seemed tired at all. They were playing and laughing together as if it was the most perfect way to relax.

"Aren't they cute?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the family.

"It must be hell sometimes" he replied. "Just think about it. We can barely handle one kid throwing tantrums, how can they manage with two others? They must be superheroes."

"They say it's easier with more children" Blaine said. "The first one is always hard. When you have no experience and don't know what to do."

"How to change diapers, how often you have to feed your baby..." Kurt sighed.

"The good old days" Blaine smiled.

"It was beautiful" Kurt agreed. "But to be honest, I'm glad it's over. I felt so lost, I didn't know how to help her, how she felt... And don't mention the sleepless nights. I still don't know how we survived that."

"We make a good team" Blaine said.

"That's true" Kurt nodded. "God, we were like the ghosts of our true selves. Do you remember when you almost fed Elyse with coffee?"

"And when you put the dishes into the fridge and the food into the sink?" Blaine laughed.

"That's what I'm talking about" Kurt smiled. "It was awful but it's finally over. Elyse can finally walk, she tries to speak and she finally sleeps through the nights. Life couldn't be more perfect."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Kurt that he needed something more to have a perfect life but it didn't seem like the best time. Maybe he should wait until the end of the honeymoon with his thoughts. This time was about him and Kurt after all. They were still young, they could think about children later. Not much later, though. It seemed like it became harder with every day not to think about them.

It was silly of him, he knew that. Kurt had been a hormonal bitch, they had had too many fights about too little things, they had been barely able to live together. He still remembered how many times Kurt had slammed the door into his face or had thrown tantrums like their baby girl. But when he thought about those days, he couldn't forget the best moments either. How stunning Kurt looked when he had been pregnant with their baby, how excited they had been when they had visited Sebastian, how wonderful it had been when Blaine had been able to feel Elyse's movements the first time...

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Sure" Blaine replied.

"You seemed a little lost in your thoughts" Kurt said.

"I was thinking about your pregnancy" Blaine said.

"Oh, yeah. Those beautiful days" Kurt sighed. "Eating disgusting things, throwing up ten times a day..."

"I only remember how beautiful you were" Blaine said.

Kurt turned around in his arms to face Blaine.

"And I remember how amazing you were" Kurt said.

"I thought I still was" Blaine frowned.

"You are" Kurt nodded. "That's why I married you."

The next day, after talking to Burt and making sure their daughter was fine, the two men went down to the hotel's restaurant to have dinner together. Kurt seemed a little annoyed when a small boy bumped into him, almost spilling his orange juice onto Kurt's pants but Blaine found the situation quite funny.

"Don't look at him like this" he said when he saw the boy's eyes widen and turned to him. "It's fine, honey. We aren't angry with you."

The boy nodded and hastily got away from them, only to continue his fight with his brother all over the room.

"Where are their parents?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged. "But hey, they are so young. They have to enjoy their childhood as long as they can."

"That's right but I don't think it's too safe" Kurt said. "They could hurt themselves or each other, their parents should watch them."

"And they surely do" Blaine said.

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman stepped betwen the boys, grabbed their arms and dragged them to their table.

"Poor boys" Kurt sighed. "Do you think we would act like this if we had more kids? Does every parent act like this? Because I don't want to hold Elyse like this ever."

"We aren't like that" Blaine said and deciding that it was the best time to talk about the topic, he leaned closer and took a deep breath. "How many kids would you like?"

Kurt blinked in surprise as he turned to Blaine. He had these strange questions coming since their wedding day and Kurt still didn't know what Blaine wanted with this.

"I'm not sure" he answered. "Before Elyse, I wanted at least two but..."

"But what?" Blaine asked.

"I have a bad feeling that we would be like this" Kurt said, nodding towards the family where now the parents were whispering to their children but their expressions told the men that they weren't too happy for their sons behaviour.

"We would never be like this" Blaine said. "So?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew the answer, of course, but he wasn't sure if Blaine would like it. So he decided to come up with a neutral answer and leave the truth for later.

"I think we will feel it when the time comes" he said.

"Maybe you are right" Blaine nodded. And maybe it wouldn't be that far away.

~ o ~

Kurt honestly didn't know what was going on with Blaine. Although it was their private time together, sometimes Blaine seemed so distracted. He had thought that it was because of Elyse, that his husband was worried about their daughter and missed her, but then Blaine started asking those weird questions about children. It made Kurt confused and he knew that they had to talk about it. He had promised himself to always talk to Blaine and not let themselves go into stupid fights like they had done in the past. First he thought that it could wait until the end of their honeymoon but Blaine's questions made him frustrated. It wasn't just about Kurt's plans of kids anymore. Blaine came to him one morning asking him if he was sick or felt anything strange and Kurt just had to know what was going on in Blaine's head.

"Sit down" he said and dragged Blaine to the bed. "Okay, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Blaine asked.

"Something is wrong with you" Kurt said. "You keep asking these weird questions. Is there something wrong? Do you have second thoughts about our marriage?"

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "No, Kurt. I love you and our marriage is the best thing that happened to me in my whole life."

"Then why are you asking me about kids? Do you feel like I'm not a good father? Because I'm trying. I love Elyse and maybe sometimes I'm a little overprotective but I only want the best for her."

Blaine smiled. How could Kurt be so clueless? He was the perfect parent of their daughter, Blaine had no concerns about that.

"Kurt, it's not about Elyse" Blaine said.

"Then why?" Kurt asked. "I honestly don't get it."

"I wanted to wait with this until we go back to New York but if you want to talk about it now..." Blaine started hesitantly. "I don't think you are a bad father, on the contrary actually. And the reason why I keep asking those qustions is... Well, I want another one."

Kurt blinked in confusion. He still didn't get it.

"Another what?" he asked.

"Another child" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt didn't respond. He was perfectly still, even his expression didn't change the slightest.

"Please, say something" Blaine said after a while.

"I... I don't know what to say" Kurt said finally.

"I know it's been a rough few years for us but everything is perfect now and I know it would be with another baby, too" Blaine said. "We love our daughter and we would love her sibling, too."

"You want another baby" Kurt said slowly.

"I have this weird feeling, here inside" Blaine said as he pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. "I feel like I need something else to be complete. One more child."

"I-I have to sit down" Kurt said suddenly and quickly grabbed the chair beside the bed to take a seat.

"You don't seem too happy" Blaine said in concern.

"I'm surprised" Kurt said. "I-I didn't think about children since Elyse's birth. Everyone keeps asking me about them but I thought it was a problem we had to deal with in the future. Not... not now."

"A problem?" Blaine gulped nervously. "So you don't want any more..."

"I don't know!" Kurt said in frustration. "I honestly don't know what I want, Blaine. I have to think about it."

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "Take your time, I won't push you, I promise. I want the best for all of us."

Kurt sighed sadly. Blaine had no idea what was going on in his head, nobody else knew. It was something he kept hidden from everyone, too ashamed to talk about it. And now he was in trouble and had no idea how to talk about it with his husband. Because he knew that he would hurt Blaine if he told him how exactly he felt about a possible second pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm so happy you are here again, reading the sequel. I hope you will like it.**

Kurt Hummel loved his life. He had the most amazing husband, the cutest baby girl, they lived together in a beautiful apartment and he couldn't wish for a better job. Everything someone in his late 20s could have. Yeah, life was great. Or at least it had been until Blaine had come up with the idea of having another child.

It wasn't like Kurt didn't want more children. He loved Elyse and he often dreamt about having more kids around. It would be amazing, if he was perfectly honest with himself. He had always wanted a sibling, he thought that people who had sisters or brothers were so lucky. They were so cute when they played together, teased each other, not to mention they had someone left of their families even after their parents passed away.

Before Elyse's birth, Kurt had thought that he would have at least two kids but he had loved the idea of having three, too. His job paid well enough for a bigger family and with a man like Blaine by his side, he knew they could raise a few more children without problem.

But his life wasn't a dream. It wasn't just full of happiness, even if everything seemed so perfect right now. He had to remind himself that things hadn't always been this simple and if they decided to have more kids, things could take a horrible turn.

Kurt Hummel was scared of death. He had never told Blaine about this, too ashamed of what his husband would think about him. He didn't regret having their daughter, not at all, but all the trouble he had had with his first pregnancy scared him away from trying it again. He remembered all the scary moments when he had been afraid of losing Elyse, and then there had been the day of Elyse's birth when Kurt had almost died. He was scared that if he tried again, he would die in the hospital this time, if they reached that point of the pregnancy at all. What if they wouldn't be that lucky this time? What if they lost their baby? He couldn't bear the thought.

He knew he had to talk to Blaine about this. Blaine hadn't mentioned children after their honeymoon but Kurt saw the way he looked at other families. Now he knew why his husband was acting so weirdly. He heard him sigh every time they went to the playground and Blaine saw another big family, he heard him talk about kids with that deep yearning in his voice. He knew that Blaine wanted another baby and the feeling became stronger with every passed day. He just wasn't sure how to handle the information.

"Someone is distracted today" Joanne smiled at him over the desk where they were working on her newest collection.

"I know. Sorry" Kurt sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah" Kurt answered weakly.

"You don't sound fine" Joanne said. "No fights with your husband, I hope."

"No" Kurt smiled. "Blaine is amazing."

"Then what's wrong?" Joanne asked.

Kurt looked at the woman thoughtfully. Maybe Joanne could help him with this. She had two kids on her own after all, she surely had more experience with children than him.

"Blaine wants another baby" he said quietly.

"Oh" Joanne said in surprise. "That's great! Isn't it?"

"I don't know" Kurt said honestly.

"You don't want more kids?" Joanne asked.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said. "Is it much different with two kids?"

"It is" Joanne nodded. "It's much easier and harder at the same time, if it makes any sense."

"Not really" Kurt admitted.

"Well, they can play together which is great" Joanne explained. "I'm lucky, my sons love each other and they usually keep each other company when I can't play with them. It makes everything easier."

"And what is harder?" Kurt asked.

"There is only two years between them" Joanne said. "When the younger was born, it felt like hell. It was very hard. My older son was jealous, he didn't accept the baby, I think because he couldn't handle him. He was just a fragile newborn, not the playmate he expected. And I had a lot of trouble with my younger son, too. He didn't sleep through the nights, he always cried, nothing was good enough for him. I couldn't work for a whole year because I couldn't even handle two kids."

"You had no help?" Kurt asked.

"My husband was busy. He usually wasn't at home and I think he didn't really understand how hard it was with two young kids" Joanne said. "He didn't see my struggles, only that there were two tired kids and a huge mess in our home when he got home. He thought that it was easier to raise children than working."

"But it isn't" Kurt nodded.

"Hey, it's not that bad" Joanne smiled. "We survived. Now they are in school and everything seems a lot easier. Only the first two years were hard but it was worth it."

Kurt nodded again. It was a relief that things could get easier with time but it still didn't solve his own problem.

"What are you so scared of?" Joanne asked suddenly.

Kurt hesitated. It was so hard to talk about his feelings. He felt ashamed for being scared when he had a healthy daughter and he was fine, too. But every time he thought about a possible pregnancy, he freaked out. Just the thought that those things could happen again made him feel sick.

"You can tell me" Joanne said gently. "Maybe I can help."

"I'm not scared of having kids" Kurt admitted. "I'm scared of the pregnancy."

"Oh?" Joanne asked in surprise.

"My first pregnancy was a nightmare" Kurt explained. "I don't mean the morning sickness, it wasn't that hard. But I was bleeding several times, I was hospitalized and I was so scared that I could lose Elyse..."

"But everything turned out fine" Joanne pointed out.

"Because we were lucky" Kurt said quietly. "I... I almost died when I gave birth. I thought it would be fine, you know, after a difficult pregnancy, I thought nothing could happen to us again. But there were complications and I almost didn't see my daughter at all."

"So this is what you are afraid of" Joanne nodded.

"I want to see my children grow up" Kurt said. "I want to be there when they take the first steps, when they start talking, I want to see everything. I'm not ready to die."

"Have you talked to Blaine?" Joanne asked.

"No" Kurt admitted quietly.

"Then tell him" Joanne said. "Tell him how you feel, I'm sure he will understand. And this is not your only option to have more kids. You don't have to get pregnant again."

Kurt nodded. He hadn't thought about this but Joanne was right. They could find a surrogate or adopt another baby. He didn't have to go through hell again.

"I think I will talk to him" he said in the end.

~ o ~

When Kurt got home later that evening, he found Blaine and Elyse playing in the living room. Just like every time he got home, he took his time just watching them. He loved seeing his family like this. They were absolutely perfect.

"Papa!" Elyse shouted when she spotted Kurt and hastily made her way towards him.

"Hey, honey" Kurt smiled as he crouched down and caught Elyse as she threw herself into his arms. "How was your day? Did you play a lot?"

"Everything was fine" Blaine said as he joined them and leaned down to kiss his husband. "She didn't want to come home but I promised her that I would read her from her favourite book if she came with me."

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Dinner is almost ready" Blaine replied. "I thought you would be tired, so I started it without you. I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all" Kurt smiled. "You are the most amazing husband."

"I'm trying" Blaine laughed.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled Blaine close to kiss him again. Elyse quickly got between them and pushed Blaine away, smiling in satisfaction when Kurt turned back to her again.

"Don't be jealous, little one" Kurt laughed. "I love you, too."

"She missed you" Blaine said. "I will leave you two alone, so you can play until I finish dinner. Deal?"

Elyse seemed to love the idea.

"Give daddy a hug" Kurt whispered to her.

Elyse stepped to Blaine and when her father crouched down to hug her, she reached out, grabbed Blaine's chin and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow. Where did you learn this?" Blaine asked.

"I guess she saw from the other kids" Kurt replied.

"You're the cutest baby girl, do you know that?" Blaine asked as he pulled his daughter into his arms.

"She's not a baby anymore" Kurt sighed.

"True" Blaine nodded. "God, she's growing so fast."

When Blaine moved into the kitchen to finish dinner, Kurt knelt down onto the carpet to play with Elyse. Her favourites were the puppets she had gotten for her first brithday, she loved pulling them into her arms or simply gave them to Kurt to change their clothes. Kurt had made a few beautiful dresses for the puppets and although they had bought a few more, Elyse loved those her father had made the most. This time they picked the biggest puppet and dressed it into a long, white dress and when they were done, Elyse took the puppet into her arms, watching it in confusion.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kurt asked.

Elyse smiled at him and dropped the puppet into his arms.

"Oh, should I rock her?" Kurt asked.

Elyse giggled and clapped when Kurt started rocking her puppet.

"I used to rock you like this" Kurt said quietly. "When you were little. You loved being in my arms."

"And you were so beautiful like that."

Kurt turned to find Blaine leaning against the doorframe, watching his family.

"We are still beautiful" Kurt smiled. "Only she doesn't need me anymore."

"Don't say that" Blaine said as he stepped closer.

To show how much she agreed with Blaine, Elyse got into Kurt's arms, turned around, so now she had her back pressed against Kurt's chest, and then grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling them around her stomach.

"You are so cute" Kurt said and pressed a kiss to Elyse's cheek.

"I couldn't agree more" Blaine said.

Kurt glanced up to see Blaine staring at the wall, with a deep longing in his eyes. Although Blaine hadn't said a word about kids since their honeymoon, he couldn't hide how he felt anymore. Kurt caught him staring into nothing so many times and that dreamy expression was enough for him to know that Blaine's feelings hadn't changed at all. He had to talk to him as soon as possible.

After dinner, when Elyse fell asleep and the two men walked back into the living room to enjoy the silence in each other's arms, Kurt decided that the time was as right as any other evening. He had to share his concerns with Blaine, so they could find a way to the next step. Because Kurt had come to the decision that he wanted one more baby, too, he just didn't know how to make things work. It was something they had to decide together.

"I talked to Joanne today" Kurt started.

"What did you talk about?" Blaine asked.

"Babies" Kurt answered.

"Oh" Blaine said in surprise.

"Blaine, there is something I have to tell you" Kurt said as he turned around to face Blaine. "I... I wasn't completely honest with you."

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked slowly.

"I want more kids" Kurt said. "I love what we have but I agree with you. I think we are ready for another baby."

"Kurt, this is amazing!" Blaine said happily.

"Let me finish" Kurt said hastily. Maybe Blaine wouldn't be this excited if he knew the truth. "I-I want more kids... but I'm not sure I'm ready for another pregnancy."

Blaine blinked in confusion. Kurt could tell that he didn't get it.

"I'm scared" Kurt said honestly. "I almost died the first time and there were so many complications, I'm not sure I can do it again. I would be scared during the whole time and I don't want it to ruin those beautiful months. I... I think we should find another way."

"Like... adoption?" Blaine asked. It wasn't like he was against the idea but it certainly wasn't how he imagined things.

"Is it bad?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said. "I just... I never thought about that. I guess it was obvious for me that you would give birth to our children and..."

Blaine fell silent when he saw that Kurt's expression changed. Was he hurt? Yeah, that was possible. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that it was hard for him to talk about his feelings and this topic must have been incredibly hard for him.

"Hey, I don't say we can't adopt a baby" Blaine said hastily. "But I think before we jump into anything, we have to solve another problem."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Your fear" Blaine said. "Kurt, you should have told me about this a lot earlier. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I felt ashamed" Kurt muttered.

"I would never judge you, you know that" Blaine said and tightened his arms around Kurt. "It was horrible for me to see you like that and I can't imagine how bad it could have been for you. You have nothing to be ashamed for. What happened to you, it wasn't your fault."

"I just don't want to go through it again" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine nodded. "Should we find you a therapist? Someone you can talk to about your fears?"

Kurt considered his options. He wasn't sure a therapist would help, maybe he needed someone who could give him the answers he needed.

"I want to talk to Sebastian" he said in the end. "I want to know how risky a second pregnancy would be."

"Kurt, you don't have to do this..." Blaine started.

"I know" Kurt nodded. "But before we make any decision, we have to make things clear."

"I will call him in the morning" Blaine nodded.

~ o ~

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath as he stepped into Sebastian's office. It had been a long time since he had been here and he didn't expect to meet him like this again. Everything looked the same, the pictures on the walls, the furniture, even Sebastian was wearing the familiar clothes. And the familiar annoying smirk on his face.

"It didn't take you long" Sebastian said as the two men stepped into his office.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I thought you would wait until you come back from your honeymoon to start the newest baby project, but I guess things got hot again and you two..."

"You think I'm pregnant?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"You aren't?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course not!" Kurt gasped.

"Why so indignant? People after wedding usually..."

"We want to talk to you" Blaine cut in, deciding that it was the best if he explained things. "You are right, we want another baby but we have some concerns."

"No wonder. It must be hard like hell with two kids" Sebastian said.

"Not like that" Blaine smiled. "We want another baby, that's sure but..."

"I'm scared" Kurt said.

"Okay. I'm confused" Sebastian said.

"I'm scared of the pregnancy" Kurt explained, preparing himself for Sebastian's response. He had just given him an opportunity to make fun of him. But to his surprise, Sebastian didn't say anything wrong, even the smirk disappeared from his face.

"Because of the complications?" Sebastian asked knowingly.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "We would like to ask for your opinion before doing anything."

"Male pregnancies are mostly risky, you know that" Sebastian said. "Although I had two more patients like you and none of them had any trouble with their pregnancies. They gave birth to healthy babies, without complications."

"Do you think I could have a normal pregnancy, too?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Sebastian shrugged. "I can't tell you what will happen. Every pregnancy is different. Some people who had a horrible first pregnancy can have an easy second one. Some people are not that lucky and they struggle every time."

"Okay" Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian watched him thoughfully for a second. Kurt seemed upset, as if he expected something else from him. And for some weird reason, Sebastian cared.

"Look, you are healthy and young. Your chances to have another healthy baby are good" he said.

"I don't know what to do" Kurt said.

"Honey, take your time" Blaine said gently and squeezed Kurt's hand. "You don't have to decide it now."

"I don't want you to wait any longer because of me" Kurt said.

"I'm fine" Blaine winked. "Believe me, I will wait as long as I have to and I won't even say a word. I promised, right?"

"Yes" Kurt muttered.

"You know that we have a lot of options. You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He knew that Blaine would love their second baby, even if it wasn't from Kurt. But he still had that uneasy feeling in his chest. He was perfectly able to get pregnant and have another healthy baby, he felt like he let his family down if he chose another way.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Blaine said as he led Kurt out of the room.

"Just let me know if you decide to jump into another pregnancy" Sebastian said. "I can check on you to make sure everything is fine in there."

"Thanks" Kurt said quietly as he and Blaine left the room.

~ o ~

Two whole weeks passed and Kurt still didn't make the decision. Blaine was patient, he never mentioned kids at all, although Kurt knew very well that he had made his research. He had checked the computer the other night and saw that Blaine had gone through dozens of articles. Some of them were about adoption and surrogacy, others about male pregnancies and of course, about complications. Blaine was worried that Kurt could get hurt.

Kurt decided to not think about being pregnant and focused on their other options. They could have a surrogate for example. He knew for sure that his friends would help them and that way they didn't have to throw a complete stranger into their family business. He dismissed the idea quickly, though. Even if it was a friend, it would be so weird to have a baby from another person when they could have one on their own.

And there was adoption, too. Strangely, he didn't have the same fears like he had with his first option. The baby needed a family, they needed another family member, so it would be perfect, right? But then Kurt made his own research about adoption and realised that it was a long procedure and he wasn't sure he wanted his family to face all those troubles because of his fears.

And then, he got back to the start. Their best option was if he got pregnant. It was easy, if they were as lucky as the first time, it wouldn't take them long to have a baby. He could be careful, he could mostly work from home to keep the baby safe. He could ask Sebastian to be even more careful than the first time, to be prepared for everything, so he would be safe from most of the complications. He could have an easy pregnancy and the most important, he could have another beautiful baby with Blaine.

When Kurt finally made up his mind, he decided to skip another long talk with Blaine and simply show him how he felt. When Blaine returned from Elyse's room that night, he found Kurt lying on the bed, completely naked. Blaine stopped immediately, his mouth hanging open. He loved Kurt's body but he usually couldn't see him like this at home. Kurt was always scared that Elyse would see them, so Blaine didn't understand what his husband was doing now.

"Are you joining me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I-I... yes" Blaine stuttered as he got into the bed beside Kurt.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's bow tie to pull him close enough to kiss him. Blaine melted into the kiss, his eyes closed, his hands all over Kurt's body... Damn, he loved his husband so much.

"Let's get you out of these" Kurt whispered and pulled back enough to be able to free Blaine from his clothes.

"God, Kurt" Blaine moaned as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and got into his lap, his talented lips working their way down Blain's chest.

Blaine closed his eyes and moaned again as Kurt pulled down his pants and wrapped his lips around his already hard cock. Blaine gripped the sheets under them tightly, unable to believe that Kurt could still surprise him like this after the long time they had spent together. But he had to admit, Kurt was full of surprises.

"The-the condom" Blaine said as Kurt's weight disappeared from his legs and the man climbed back into his lap.

"We don't need it" Kurt smiled.

"We don't?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"No, Blaine" Kurt said as he leaned down to kiss Blaine. "How am I supposed to get pregnant with protection?"

"You... you..."

"Yes" Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked in concern. "Because if you aren't ready or-or don't want it, we..."

"Shh" Kurt whispered and pressed his index finger to Blaine's lips to silence him. "I know what I'm doing. If you still want it, of course."

"I-I do" Blaine said. "God, Kurt, I want it so much."

"Then relax" Kurt said as he slowly pushed himself down onto Blaine's cock. "Just let me make you feel good."

It was a night none of them would ever forget. After weeks of worry, finally both of them could relax completely and it led to the most amazing sex they had ever had. They were together three times that night before giving in to the exhaustion and falling asleep in each other's arms, believing that just like the first time, there was a new life forming in Kurt's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a few days off and I thought I would be able to work on my fics more effectively but it looks like I slept through the whole weekend... At least I'm super fresh, so the next update might come faster.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine, tapping his foot impatiently beside him. It was early in the morning, exactly two weeks after the night they had decided to have another baby together. Blaine couldn't stop talking about this morning when they could finally find out if they had a baby on the way. He had woken up early and he had been so loud that it brought Kurt out of his peaceful dream, too. Blaine was ready with the pregnancy sticks before Kurt could get a coffee for himself and now they were waiting for the time to pass, ready to learn the result.

"How much longer?" Blaine asked.

Kurt checked the time on his phone.

"Two minutes" he answered.

"This is so exciting!" Blaine said.

"It's just a pregnancy test, Blaine" Kurt said slowly.

"I know but it changes everything" Blaine sighed happily. "Isn't it great? You just pee on the stick and wait a few minutes to get the result. It must be amazing. I wish I could do it, too."

"Well, we have a few more tests if you want to pee on one of them" Kurt smiled.

"Uhm... what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Kurt sighed. "One minute."

They spent the last minute in silence. Blaine didn't know but Kurt was so nervous. Blaine had been awfully excited in the last two weeks, getting him dozens of pregnancy tests, reading books and articles about babies, just like when they had been expecting Elyse. Kurt was afraid that if they didn't succeed this time, Blaine would be so devastated.

Kurt's phone beeped and both men looked down with wide eyes. It was their time. They would find out if there was another baby on the way within a few seconds.

"Just after you" Blaine said nervously and gently pushed Kurt forward, towards the bathroom's door.

Kurt nodded and walked inside, straight to the sink where they had left the pregnancy stick. He waited for Blaine to join him before looking down at the stick.

"Look, there's a pink line" Blaine said happily. "It's good, right?"

Kurt knew what it meant. One line – not pregnant.

"It's negative, Blaine" he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine frowned and reached for the pregnancy test.

"Perfectly" Kurt nodded. "There should be another one. See? Somewhere here. But there's nothing else. I'm not pregnant."

Blaine sighed heavily as he raised the pregnancy stick to take a better look. Kurt was right, there was nothing else to see.

"I don't understand" he said, unable to hide his disappointment. "We did everything right."

"Blaine, it's not that simple, you know that" Kurt said. "It doesn't mean anything. Maybe next month."

"We have to wait a whole month?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm not really sure how things work for me, maybe we should try again in a few days..."

"I will get a few more pregnancy sticks" Blaine said as his excitement returned.

"We have about a dozen more" Kurt laughed.

"I know but once it turns positive, we have to make a few more to make sure the baby doesn't disappear" Blaine said seriously.

Kurt smirked. He loved his husband's excitement.

"Fine" he said in the end. "Buy a few more."

~ o ~

If Kurt was completely honest with himself, he admitted that he was disappointed, just like his husband. After all they needed to have Elyse had been a drunken night, he hoped that things would go easily this time as well, especially since they seemed to be on a crazy sex drive in the last two weeks. He didn't want to complain, of course, he loved that he and Blaine were back to their old selves, he loved that they had sex in every possible way and it made their fresh marriage a lot more exciting, but still... He convinced himself that he wanted to be pregnant, he was ready for it, and he wanted it, preferably immeditately. He wasn't sure how things worked for him, he still felt uncomfortable when he searched about men like him, knowing that it wasn't completely alright to be able to have kids as a man, but he guessed it worked just like for women. Their first month brought no success, so they had to wait for the next one. And Kurt Hummel hated waiting.

He tried to make himself busy, so he didn't think about the pregnancy too much. It wasn't too hard. Fashion week was coming up, beside his own job, he had to help Joanne a lot, and he tried to be at home as much as he could because his daughter needed him, too. Elyse seemed awfully clingy lately. Kurt didn't know if it was because he worked too much and it was a sign for him to slow down or maybe the little girl felt something, but once he walked through the door of their apartment, Elyse didn't let him out of her sight at all. She went everywhere with Kurt, even to the bathroom, giving him no alone time at all.

Kurt didn't mind, though. Although seeing his daughter brought back that uncomfortable feeling in his chest, reminding him that they had to wait for their next baby to come, it also reminded him that no matter what, they already had a beautiful, smart child and noone could take her away from them.

The days still seemed to pass awfully slowly. Around the end of the second month, Kurt was always moody, making it hard for everyone to be around him. The only one who seemed to love his snappy mood was Blaine. Kurt knew it was insane but Blaine seemingly thought that Kurt's mood swings meant something good for them, even if Kurt didn't believe that at all.

Exactly four weeks after the first morning that had brought them no success, the two men were standing in the bathroom, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. Blaine was as excited as always but Kurt was sceptical, it wasn't their first test after all and he decided not to be too hopeful, at least until they had something to be happy for.

"How much..."

"One minute" Kurt said, focusing on the little stick in front of him. They didn't even go out this time, they waited beside the test for the second line to appear. But there was no second line. The time was almost up and Kurt knew what it meant.

Blaine sighed and reached for the stick, raising it in front of his eyes.

"Look!" he said excitedly.

Kurt leaned closer, his heart beating faster for a few seconds. Did it mean they would be parents?

"It's just where the second line should be" he said in disappointment.

"Are you sure? I can certainly see something here..."

"There's nothing, Blaine" Kurt said. "I'm not pregnant."

Blaine sighed again and put the stick back down. It was negative again.

"Maybe we should do another one in a few days" he suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Kurt replied, although he knew very well that the next one would be negative as well. He didn't feel like the first time when he was pregnant with Elyse. There was nothing different this time, so he knew he wasn't pregnant. Another wasted month without success, that was all they had.

But none of them expected to go through the same in the next month.

"Negative" Blaine said quietly as he put down the pregnancy test, the one that seemed like the 100th one.

Or the next month.

"Negative" Kurt grimanced.

Or the next one.

"Okay, I think we do something wrong" Blaine shook his head, staring down at the evil little stick in front of them. It was so not fair. They were ready. They wanted a baby, they so wanted that baby, why couldn't they have it?

"I don't think there's something we should do differently" Kurt pointed out.

"I will make a research. Maybe we can do more to finally have that baby" Blaine said, hoping that he would find a solution.

And he did, or so he thought. Blaine went through millions of articles, forums, stories of people who struggled to have a baby. There were dozens of tips and Blaine suggested to try them all, preferably as soon as possible, so hopefully they would have a positive test in the next month. Kurt agreed, of course, he wanted that baby just like his husband.

Days passed and Kurt realised what a bad idea it was. Their sweet moments together weren't that sweet anymore, not at all. They didn't have sex because they loved each other and wanted to make each other happy but because they had to, because it was the only way to get Kurt pregnant. It changed something and not in the right direction.

"She's asleep" Blaine said as he stepped out of Elyse's room one day and walked to his husband.

Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine's arms around him. He had loved being like this before all the craziness around the baby started. They spent their nights together, drinking wine, chatting, and just enjoying the silence of their home. But it wasn't the same anymore. Blaine didn't pull him into his arms because he wanted to hold him but because they had to be together. Kurt swallowed and forced himself to stay still and not push Blaine away. He was so tired and so not in the mood to be intimate with his husband. He just wanted to be in Blaine's arms, nothing more. He wanted everything they had had back. Maybe this baby project wasn't a good idea after all.

Blaine pressed soft kisses to his neck and Kurt sighed as he slowly pulled away. He couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't some kind of machine, having sex every single night, whether he wanted it or not.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I'm tired" Kurt said quietly. "I don't want to do it tonight."

"Kurt, we..."

"It's not right, Blaine" Kurt said, his voice somewhat louder this time. "Look at us. We aren't together anymore because we want to make each other happy. We only do it because we have to."

"I thought you wanted the baby, too" Blaine said.

"I do" Kurt replied. "I want to have another child but not like this. I don't want to ruin what we have because we can't enjoy ourselves anymore."

"We do enjoy it" Blaine said.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked with a riased eyebrow. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that we have sex every single night because we need it and not because of the baby?"

Blaine looked away, unable to give Kurt an answer. They both knew why they did this and that Kurt was right.

"Look, I'm not saying we should give up" Kurt continued. "Just... take it less seriously. We are young, we have so much time to have a baby."

"I want it so badly" Blaine sighed.

"Me, too" Kurt replied. "But I also want it to be the result of love, a reminder of how much we love each other."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms, without any ulterior motives this time. His husband was so right, they surely needed to take a step back and let things happen to us. He didn't want to ruin his marriage either, Kurt and Elyse were too important for him to give them up for a dream.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Blaine asked. "We have some more wine in the kitchen and I think we could borrow some snacks from Elyse's hidden supplies."

"Baby cookies?" Kurt laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Blaine shrugged. "Stay here. I will get us what we need."

~ o ~

Although they both tried, things couldn't get back to normal. The thought of the baby was constantly in their minds, affecting their days. Kurt was afraid that something was wrong with him. After the horrible birth of Elyse, he was afraid that something had changed and he wasn't able to get pregnant anymore. He decided not to tell Blaine about it, at least until they were perfectly sure that Kurt was healthy. He didn't want Blaine to be worried about him. So he called Sebastian one day from work and made an appointment with him, making sure it was in the middle of the day when he wasn't home anyway.

"Pregnant?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked into the examination room, looking straight at Kurt who was lying on the uncomfortable bed in his hospital clothes, waiting for the examination.

"Not yet" Kurt sighed. "We've been trying to have a baby for months but nothing. I have about hundred negative tests, although we made everything right to get me pregnant and I have a bad feeling that something is wrong with me."

"Is that why you came alone?" Sebastian asked knowingly.

"I don't want to scare Blaine uselessly" Kurt explained.

"I never understood why people get married when they don't trust each other the slightest" Sebastian shook his head.

"I do trust Blaine" Kurt glared at him. "But I also love him enough not to make him worried when I'm not even sure there's anything to worry about."

"Let's find out" Sebastian said. "I can check you with the ultrasound and if I don't find anything, there's still the blood test."

"That would be great" Kurt nodded.

He fell silent as he watched the screen, glancing at Sebastian occasionally. He got impatient after a while, Sebastian didn't say a word, he didn't even give him a sign that something should be wrong. It was good, Kurt reminded himself. If he was alright, it meant that there was nothing to worry about. He was still worried, though. He hoped that Sebastian would find something that could be cured quickly and he would get pregnant in no time.

"So?" Kurt asked, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"Everything seems perfect" Sebastian said as he pulled back from the screen. "You are perfectly healthy from what I see."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Why do I have this feeling that you want me to find something?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I'm still not pregnant and there must be an explanation for that?" Kurt offered.

"You know it doesn't work that simply" Sebastian smirked.

"Well, if you remember, I got pregnant from one night the last time" Kurt said. "I thought it would be that easy again."

"Okay, let's make things clear" Sebastan sighed. "A healthy couple who make everything right have about 20 % chance for a baby every single month."

"That's... awful" Kurt grimanced.

"It's how things work" Sebastian shrugged. "You're not the only one running to me after a few months of trying but I can tell you the same I say to the others: you need to calm down and wait patiently."

"You have no idea how hard it is, right?" Kurt asked.

"Luckily, no" Sebastian smiled. "I have no intention to get anyone pregnant, so I don't have to worry that something might be wrong with me."

"You think that something is wrong with me?" Kurt asked in concern.

"You have a daughter. I don't think you should worry at all" Sebastian said.

"But what am I supposed to do now?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you what you need to get pregnant?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I can give you a few tips if you feel like your love life with Blaine is getting boring" Sebastian said.

"Oh, no. The last person I need advice from is you" Kurt said as he got up from the bed. "Thanks for the examination, though. At least I know I'm fine."

"I can run a few more tests if you want me to" Sebastian offered.

"No, thanks" Kurt said. "I think I know what I have to do."

"And what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Something that I won't share with you" Kurt said and ignoring Sebastian's amused look, he went to change.

~ o ~

"Hey, guys! I'm home" Blaine said as he stepped through the door the next day, shut the door behind him and went to find his family.

The apartment was surprisingly quiet and he frowned as he walked into the living room, not finding anyone there.

"Guys?" he called out again.

"And my handsome husband is finally home."

Blaine turned around and his mouth hang open when he found Kurt leaning against the door, wearing nothing but a very tight and uncomfortable looking, although very sexy leather underwear.

"Uhm... Although I love the sight, are you sure we can do this in front of Elyse?" Blaine asked, trying to gain control over his body that reacted on the sight of his husband before he could form the words.

Kurt smiled and pushed himself away from the doorframe, only to step closer to Blaine and grab his shirt to pull him close.

"She's with your mom and won't be back until tomorrow morning" Kurt said.

"Oh. _Oh_ " Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips found a sensitive spot behind his neck. He reached out to grab Kurt's waist but the man danced out of reach. "Wha... But... I thought we would..."

"We will" Kurt said as he turned around, swaying his hips in front of Blaine a way that drove him crazy. "I cooked dinner."

"You want to have dinner? Now?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. He was perfectly sure that he couldn't sit through a whole dinner if Kurt looked like this.

"And some wine. Yes" Kurt nodded.

He made sure they had everything for a romantic night. He took care of the smallest details, making sure they both relaxed and had some alone time, something they needed so much. Kurt was determined to make themselves forget about the baby for this night, have dinner with his husband, drink as much as they wanted, and then, in the end... have sex with him, preferably all over the place. Just like in the good old days.

"Why are we doing this?" Blaine asked.

"Because I don't want us to turn into an old, boring couple too early" Kurt explained. "We need this. We need some time alone, we need romantic moments and we most certainly need sex without worrying if I would get pregnant or not. Just one night."

"Just one?" Blaine asked, slightly disappointed.

"Are you sad, Mr Anderson?" Kurt winked.

"Well, if it means I can't see you in this anymore, I definitely am" Blaine said.

"I will think about it" Kurt said.

"You know what? I think I have my ways to make you want to wear this every single day of the year" Blaine said and with a sudden movement, he pulled Kurt close to him.

"Do you?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Just let me show you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and then leaned back to press soft kisses to Kurt's neck, the way he knew his husband loved it.

Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine make him forget about everything for that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I promised you that I would update sooner this time and here it is! I hope you like it.**

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

Kurt was drumming on the edge of the sink as he waited for the time to pass. He knew they had a few days left but he couldn't wait any longer. He truly believed that the night he had been dressed in his leather pants was successful. It had to be. It was just like the night when he had gotten pregnant with Elyse and he had a good feeling that this time he was pregnant. He didn't want to upset Blaine if he wasn't, though, so he had bought a pregnancy test on his way to work and drank a huge bottle of apple juice, so he could make the test as soon as he arrived. And now here he was, hiding in the securely locked bathroom just across his office, waiting for the result.

His phone finally beeped and he turned around, smiling down at the stick but his smile disappeared in a blink when he found one single pink line smiling back at him. He grabbed the stick and raised it in front of his eyes. It couldn't be possible. There had to be another line...

"Shit" he muttered. Negative, again.

"Kurt, are you in there?"

Kurt almost dropped the test when he heard Isabelle's voice from the other side of the door. He had to remind himself that he wasn't at home and he had to work, he couldn't disappear for so long without explanation and he better came up with something if he didn't want Isabelle to know what he was doing.

He looked down at the stick one more time and when he was perfectly sure that there was no second line on it, he dropped it into the trash can and quickly washed his hands before walking to the door.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he stepped outside.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked in concern.

"Sure. I just... I overslept and didn't have time to style my hair" Kurt lied smoothly.

"You're weirdly tired lately" Isabelle smiled. "Does it mean what I think it means?"

"If you think I work too much, then you're right" Kurt nodded.

"Oh, come on. Isn't there something else you want to tell me?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt sighed sadly. He wished there was something more...

"Sadly, no" he said.

"So you want another baby?" Isabelle smiled as they walked to the meeting room.

"Maybe" Kurt shrugged.

"God, you look so great when you are pregnant" Isabelle sighed happily. "When you were expecting Elyse, you were full of energy and that pregnancy glow... You never looked exhausted at all."

"Do you want to tell me that I look exhausted?" Kurt smiled.

"Some make up wouldn't hurt" Isabelle winked and turned away to open the door.

"Thanks" Kurt muttered, following Isabelle inside.

"Good morning, everyone" Isabelle said as they walked to the desk and put down her bag. "I hope you are all fresh and well rested because we have a new project for you. Who knows what it is?"

Kurt smirked as the others looked around in complete confusion.

"Come on, guys" Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's almost Christmas. What comes after that?"

"New Year's Eve!" one of the younger workers said.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. It happened every single year, over and over again...

"I wasn't talking about that. We have our special editions ready for the holiday season. What we need to talk about is January" Kurt said.

"What is in January?" another young woman asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Kurt replied. "January is an awfully depressing month but we, ladies and gentlemen, will help our readers through that horrible time of the year. We will make something unforgettable this year."

"And that's where we need your help. Give me your ideas" Isabelle said.

Her words were followed by complete silence.

"Nothing?" Kurt asked after a while. "Well, I have a few ideas..."

"I knew you would come up with something" Isabelle smiled.

"Everyone loves Christmas, right?" Kurt asked. "That peaceful feeling, spending time with your family... Why couldn't we have that in January, too? I think our theme for January should be that: family. Clothes for everyone, mother, father, babies and older kids... Even for the grandparents!"

"That's a beautiful idea, Kurt" Isabelle said.

"That's a shitty idea."

Kurt smile dropped as he turned towards the voice's owner. Mr Sexy New Guy whose real name Kurt didn't know, the new employee whose work was terrifyingly good and who, by the way, flirted with everyone and everything to get a better position. Oh, did I mention how sexy he was? Kurt hated him with all of his heart.

"Why do you say that, Tony?" Isabelle said.

"Don't get me wrong, Kurt, I adore you and I think it's amazing how hard you work, even if you have a family at home you completely avoid because you are afraid of losing your position..." Tony started, smiling as he earned a glare from Kurt for his words. "...But this is not the place to get through your guilt for leaving your daughter for strangers in return of your career, just like you did with your postpartum depression..."

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tony asked innocently. "I'm so sorry. I never intended to hurt your feelings..."

"Do you have something in your mind or all you want to do is insulting me?" Kurt asked.

"I think we should focus on singles" Tony said. "I agree with you. January is an awfully depressing month but it's especially hard for those who spend the holidays alone. We should give them advice how to look fabulous, so they could finally find someone for themselves."

"I like it" Isabelle nodded.

"You can't be serious" Kurt whispered. "Didn't you hear him? He's only doing this because he can't stand me."

"Maybe he didn't choose the right words but he's right" Isabelle said and turned back to Tony. "Excellent idea. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"I won't" Tony smiled.

"You want to give him the main article?" Kurt gasped.

"You need help. You know, in case you..." Isabelle nodded towards Kurt's stomach. "So you don't have to worry about work while you're gone."

Kurt gaped as Isabelle gave the team a few more intructions and then left the room. Things like this never happened to him, he was the best, his ideas were great and there was no way Annoying New Guy was better than him.

"Don't be so upset" Tony smirked and stepped to Kurt. "It's understandable that now that you have a family, you aren't able to focus on your job perfectly."

"I do" Kurt said through gritted teeth. "I always did my job the best I could and there's nothing that could change that."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "I heard that you were working on the second baby project. Good for both of us, I guess. You will have a few, nice months off and I will finally have a chance to get a better position."

"Are you trying to steal _my_ position?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not" Tony laughed. "At least not now. But you should think about getting yourself a new job. I mean, this job is stressful enough without worrying about your family and now that you will have another kid, things will be so horribly hard for you. You have to take care of your kids, that's your most important job."

With that, Tony turned around and left Kurt alone in the meeting room. The man unable to leave for a while and sat back down, gripping the edge of the desk with shaky hands. If the trouble with his second pregnancy wouldn't be enough, now here was an annoying new kid who wanted his job. He couldn't let it happen. He had worked so hard to get where he was now, he would never give up his position.

~ o ~

Christmas was almost there and Blaine was in a perfect mood. He loved Christmas, especially since he had his own family and didn't have to spend more horrible days with his father. He decided that since Kurt was always so busy, he would take care of everything at home. He usually got home from work a lot earlier than his husband and he wasn't as tired as Kurt was. He was full of energy, actually. He loved his job, he loved the kids and it didn't make him exhausted at all.

And he wanted to help Kurt. He was awfully distressed lately and it wasn't good for him. Blaine never mentioned it but he had a feeling that Kurt couldn't get pregnant because of it. He barely slept, he went to work early every single day and tried his best at home. It would have been too much for everyone. Blaine hoped that things would change once the holidays were over and they could finally focus on more important things.

One day when he got home, he grabbed his daughter and they went to the mall together. Blaine wanted to buy a few more presents for Christmas and he had to get ready with the decoration as well. He usually let Kurt do it but this year was different. Kurt surely forgot about the decoration but he had Blaine to take care of it.

"Oh, dear God" Blaine muttered as they walked into the mall and stared at the huge crowd in front of them. Hundreds of distressed people, trying to get the gifts as soon as possible. Blaine almost let himself turn into a mess, too, but then he reminded himself that that was the last thing they needed. They had enough time to shop, there was no need to panic.

"Okay, baby girl" he said as he crouched down in front of Elyse. "We have to get Papa something beautiful. Are you going to help me?"

Elyse smiled in return.

"You're amazing, honey" Blaine said and pressed a kiss to Elyse's forehead. "Let's shop!"

Buying clothes with Elyse was such a great thing. The little girl had Kurt's sense of style, she loved changing into new clothes and always found something beautiful. Blaine often made jokes about how dangerous it would be once their daughter hit her teen years. She would spend all of their money on new clothes.

This time, though, Elyse got bored pretty early, before Blaine could find anything for Kurt. It was probably the crowd that frustrated her but she couldn't stay still for a second, she ran through the shops without listening to Blaine and threw herself onto the ground when Blaine tried to lead her back to men's clothes. In the end, Blaine had to hold her in his arms while going through the clothes to make her stay in place, much to Elyse's annoyance. She hated staying still, especially when there were so many things to do. Blaine got tired of her struggles after a while and picked a random shirt for Kurt and then turned to find the cash desk.

They walked to the end of the row and Blaine almost gasped when he realised how many people were standing there in front of him. Probably half of the city. He sighed, looking down at Elyse.

"I guess we have to wait a little longer" he said.

Elyse smiled again and shook the scarf she had in her hands. Wait a second...

"Where did you get that?" Blaine frowned.

He wanted to get the scarf out of Elyse's hands but she shrieked and turned away from him, tightening her hands around the scarf.

"I guess we're getting Papa a scarf, too" Blaine sighed.

When the threat that she could lose the scarf was gone, Elyse turned back around and tried to pull the scarf over her head. Blaine laughed as he watched her struggle but after a while, he leaned down and helped her. Elyse looked down at the beautiful scarf around her neck, smiling in satisfaction.

"It's a beautiful one" Blaine agreed. "Papa will love it."

He had some trouble getting the scarf back from Elyse but she let go of it in the end, grabbing the shopping bad instead once she had the opportunity. Blaine paid quickly and reached for the shopping bag but Elyse giggled and started running with it.

"Come on, it's bigger than you" Blaine smiled as he followed his daughter out of the shop.

Elyse got tired of dragging the shopping bag behind her, so she dropped it and continued her run without it. Blaine quickly got it back from the ground and ran after Elyse before she could get lost in the crowd. He almost caught her when Elyse bumped into a man, falling back from the impact.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said as he crouched down beside his daughter and helped her back to her feet. Then he looked up at the man carefully, hoping that he wouldn't give him a speech about Elyse's behaviour. To his surprise, the guy smiled and crouched down beside them.

"It's fine" he said. "You're a little trouble maker, aren't you?"

Elyse blinked in surprise when she realised the guy was talking to her and quickly hid behind Blaine.

"She's so adorable" the guy said.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry again. She usually isn't like this but this crowd..."

"I get it" the man nodded. "It makes us, adults crazy as well. What should we expect from kids?"

"You're right" Blaine nodded. "Uhm... we should go. I still have to buy a few things..."

"Of course" the guy nodded. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Blaine" Blaine said. "And this is my daughter, Elyse."

"Elyse... such a beautiful name" the guy smiled. "I'm Tony. I hope I will see you again."

Elyse glared at him when Tony reached out towards her and pressed her head to Blaine's back, tightening her arms around him.

"Wow. You're a little overprotective, aren't you?" Tony winked. "Don't worry, I will leave your daddy alone. Bye, guys."

"Bye" Blaine smiled and when Tony was gone, he turned back to Elyse. "What was that, baby girl? Are you worried that I will get you a new papa?"

"Papa" Elyse said quietly.

"Don't worry, honey" Blaine smiled as he pulled his daughter into his arms. "I love your papa and I would never leave him for somebody else."

Elyse seemed to like the answer because she giggled and then pulled away from Blaine, only to run away from him again.

"Hey, it's not fair!" Blaine said as he quickly got up, grabbed the shopping bag and ran after his daughter. And Kurt didn't understand why he was so tired when they spent their afternoons outdoors...

~ o ~

Kurt got home late that evening. It wasn't like he wanted to stay so long but he felt like he had to show Isabelle that he was still the best and there was no way a younger guy could get his job. He felt like he had to come up with something new and incredible. He believed he could do it but he had to realise that Tony was right about some things. As he was sitting in his office and tried to get new ideas, all he could think about were kids and families. Families and kids. Nothing else. Maybe new guy was right and he had to give up his job to get a more suitable one. He had a family now, he wasn't able to give tips for singles when he didn't even remember what it was like.

All of his worry was gone once he stepped through the door, though. It was the smell that hit him first and when he walked into the living room, he realised that his family had a surprise for him. The whole room was decorated for Christmas, there were ornamets hanging on the walls and curtains and there were a few luminarias as well, giving the room a beautiful, romantic light.

"What do you think?" Blaine smiled when he noticed Kurt standing at the door.

"It's beautiful, Blaine" Kurt said. "Did you do it all by yourself?"

"No. I had this little devil to destroy everything I got ready" Blaine smiled down at his daughter. "I'm just joking. She helped me a lot actually."

"You're amazing" Kurt said as he knelt down beside his husband and kissed him, then turned to Elyse to kiss her forehead as well. "Both of you are amazing."

"I know how stressful your job is and I thought it would be a great idea" Blaine explained.

"You have no idea" Kurt sighed.

"That's why you came so late again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "There's this new guy... he makes my life hell at work. He said that my idea was shitty, can you believe that?"

"Wow" Blaine said.

"And Isabelle gave him the main article for January" Kurt sighed. "I have to do something because that little bitch tries to get my job."

"Bitch" Elyse repeated, smiling.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no" he said. "Don't say that. That's wrong."

"Bitch" Elyse said again.

"No, I said... I said witch! Say witch!" Kurt said hastily.

"Bitch!" Elyse shouted, smiling.

"I think we should be more careful with our words around her" Blaine said.

"I guess you're right" Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead.

After Elyse fell asleep, Kurt found out that Blaine had another surprise for him for that evening. He made him a hot bath that smelled amazing and when Kurt got into the tub, Blaine knelt down behind him to give him a relaxing massage.

"You are so good to me" Kurt sighed happily.

"You deserve the best" Blaine replied.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine thoughfully.

"Don't you want to join me?" he asked.

"In there?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded.

"Why not?" Blaine replied after a few seconds and quickly got out of his clothes to join Kurt in the tub.

"Now this is perfect" Kurt said and pulled Blaine into his arms, running his fingers down Blaine's chest.

"Hm... This is nice" Blaine hummed happily.

"We should spend more time together" Kurt said.

"Well, Christmas is almost here and we don't work between the holidays..."

"Do you want to do something together?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely" Blaine nodded.

"We should move out" Kurt said. "You know what? We should find a nice hotel and spend a few days together. Just you, me and Elyse."

"I would love to" Blaine sighed. "But our families will come to visit us and then..."

"And then we will go on a holiday" Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine.

"You know that I can't say no to you" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt smirked. "So what are your plans for tonight, Mr Anderson?"

Blaine smiled and turned around in the tub to face Kurt.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him into his arms and pressed soft kisses all over his neck. His husband knew perfectly how to make him relax after a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I finally recovered from the horrible stomach bug I caught from my kid and managed to finish this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

Kurt loved Christmas and there was nothing that could take that beautiful feeling away from him. Not even the new guy at work who seemingly tried to steal his job and Kurt had to admit, he did a perfect job. Tony had amazing ideas, something Kurt couldn't afford for himself in the craziness before the holidays. And he had time to work on them, also something Kurt didn't have. But he decided to leave everything behind for a while to spend a few days in perfect harmony with his family. He could worry about Tony later. Christmas was more important.

Kurt woke up early in the morning and sneaked out of the room, careful to not let Blaine know what he was doing. He had bought every present for that evening but there was something else he had to take care of. Weeks earlier, he had bought a small box he hoped he could fill with something beautiful for Blaine. It was time to do it.

Kurt went into the bathroom, grabbed a pregnancy stick and did it quickly. He placed the stick onto the counter and leaned back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the stick. He had dreamt about this day so much. He had imagined that that freaking test would finally show positive for change and it all happened on Christmas Eve, so he could place the test under the tree with the other presents for Blaine. Blaine would find the box, open it and smile at him, probably pull him into his arms and kiss him... They would spend the night planning their life with two children... Yeah, it had to be their day. Kurt could practically feel that this time he was right.

But as the time passed and the second line didn't appear on the stick, he started getting desperate. It had to be positive, they had waited for this moment for so long, it couldn't be negative again... But his phone beeped and Kurt sighed heavily as he looked down at the strick. Negative, again. His dreams were shattered. He wouldn't be able to surprise Blaine with what they wanted the most. There was no second baby on the way.

Kurt took the pregnancy test into his shaky hands and fell to his knees, pressing his lips together to suppress his sobs. Trying and failing again and again was like pure torture. He wanted that baby so badly and he had believed that if he waited a few more days, the test would be positive. But it was too late.

He took a deep breath and threw the test into the trash can without looking at it at all. He wiped his eyes, washed his face and took a few more deep breaths to calm his nerves. It was Christmas, a beautiful time of the year he spent with his family and he wouldn't let anything ruin that. He would smile and cook and decorate the tree, he would play with his daughter because that was how they spent Christmas and he wouldn't let a freaking stick ruin his plans.

Kurt left the bathroom without looking back at the pregnancy test, without knowing that there was a faint second line on the stick. Barely visible, but still there.

~ o ~

Blaine could tell that there was something wrong with his husband. Kurt was way too excited and happy that day, his smile too tight and Blaine knew him enough to know that it was the way how Kurt reacted when something was very wrong. He tried to act like everything was fine but he couldn't fool Blaine. He knew his husband way too well after all.

Talking to Kurt was a hard case, though. It wasn't like Blaine didn't want to, but with the preparations of Christmas, he just couldn't have a private moment with his husband. Their parents arrived early in the morning and Blaine couldn't get Kurt alone while they were there, so he had to wait until they left, spending the whole day in worry.

"This is beautiful, Kurt" Pam said as she walked inside with huge boxes in her hands. "Did you do the decoration alone again?"

"It was Blaine, actually" Kurt smiled.

"That's certainly a surprise, considering how much Blaine hates Christmas preparations" Pam said.

"That's not true" Blaine said.

"I still remember how fast you fled into your room when I asked you to help me" his mother smirked.

"That was different" Blaine muttered.

"Where is my beautiful granddaughter?" Burt asked as he joined them after getting rid of all the boxes he and Carole had brought with them.

"Good question..." Blaine frowned as he looked around. "I left her in the living room with her puppets."

He walked into their bedroom and then to Elyse's room but he couldn't find the little girl anywhere. He had only left her alone for one minute, where could she be then?

His question was answered only seconds later as Elyse walked out of the bathroom and ran straight to her grandparents, giggling happily.

"Here she is" Carole smiled and crouched down to pull Elyse into her arms. "Playing hide and seek, honey?"

Elyse raised her hands and Blaine almost fainted when he finally noticed the small box she held in her hands. He looked at Kurt whose eyes were wide with surprise as he looked down at the pregnancy test in their daughter's hand.

"What is this, honey?" Carole asked and her smile dropped as she took the box from Elyse and realised what it was. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two man standing beside them.

"I thought we kept those locked away safely from her" Kurt hissed quietly.

"I must have left one on the counter" Blaine said slowly. Honestly, he had been hoping that they had some time left before their parents arrived and they could check if Kurt was pregnant. It would have been such a beautiful surprise for Christmas.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Pam asked, smiling.

"No, mom" Blaine said and quickly got the pregnancy test back from Carole.

"Are you sure? Because it certainly looks like a pregnancy test" Pam said.

"Pegan...cy test" Elyse said slowly, proud of herself for learning something new again.

"Does it mean we will be grandparents again?" Burt asked excitedly.

"We don't know" Kurt said in frustration. He so didn't want to talk about it, especially after all those months they had spent trying.

"Pegancy test" Elyse said again, trying to get the box back from Blaine's hands.

"But you are trying to get another baby, right?" Calore asked.

Kurt was close to tears. After the negative test he had had earlier in the morning, he wanted nothing but to spend some time without thinking about the baby they couldn't have. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to share with their parents how hard they tried to have a baby and it didn't work. He wanted a few peaceful hours without being scared of the possibility that they wouldn't have a second child. He deserved that much, right?

Blaine seemingly understood how he felt because he squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly before turning back to the others.

"We will tell you if we have a second baby on the way" Blaine said. "But so far, there's nothing new to share with you, so why don't we focus on Christmas instead?"

Luckily, they seemed to understand, probably because Kurt seemed so upset. Carole and Pam quickly got themselves back together and volunteered to help Kurt in the kitchen while Burt stayed behind to help Blaine with the tree.

"Is there something wrong?" Burt asked when they were alone with Blaine and Elyse.

"We are fine" Blaine said, his shaky voice betraying him.

"Blaine, I know my son, I can tell that something is wrong with him" Burt said. "Just tell me."

Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"We have some trouble with the second baby" he admitted.

"Is something wrong with you or Kurt?" Burt asked.

"No. I mean, I don't think so" Blaine said. "I think it's because of the stress. Kurt has some trouble with his job and it's not good for him. He works too much and barely sleeps."

"So that's why you want to get rid of us so quickly" Burt nodded.

"We need a few days off" Blaine said. "It's not because we don't want you here, we are glad we can spend the holidays together but..."

"I get it" Burt said. "Don't worry, son, we will be fine. Just make sure Kurt gets some rest."

"That's exactly what we are planning to do" Blaine smiled.

"If you need someone to babysit Elyse while you two... you know..."

"We manage on our own, thanks" Blaine said hastily. Damn, he so didn't want to talk about this with Burt.

"Fine. Just let me know if you need help" Burt smiled.

Blaine was perfectly sure that that day wouldn't come. He liked Burt but there were problems they had to solve without the help of their families. Or anyone else. Having a second baby was one of them.

"Don't tell Kurt we talked about this" Blaine said after a while. "It's a lot harder for him than for me, and I know for sure that he wouldn't want you to know about it."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" Burt said.

Luckily, Burt seemed to keep his promise. He didn't ask Blaine more about the baby and even silenced Carole when she asked Blaine about it later when they were getting ready for dinner. Blaine was incredibly grateful for that. He worried enough about their trouble with the baby and he knew that it was a lot worse for Kurt. They deserved a night without thinking about their problems.

This Christmas was different than the first one they had had with Elyse. Now that only their families were there – thanks to Kurt who didn't want to risk another Christmas disaster after the previous year –, they spent a whole evening in complete peace. They talked and laughed a lot and then sat down to eat together before moving on to the presents.

"Someone is sleepy" Burt smiled when Elyse rubbed her eyes the third time since sitting at the table.

"I knew we should have started with the presents" Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"We can do it now" Blaine offered.

"But what about dinner?" Kurt asked.

"We can eat it later" Carole said. "Come on!"

Elyse seemed to forget how tired she was the moment they stood up and her grandparents ushered her to the Christmas tree. Her eyes landed on the boxes Blaine and Burt had placed there for her when Elyse had been in the kitchen and the little girl didn't waste any more time, she rushed forward and grabbed the first box.

"What do we have here?" Blaine smiled as he crouched down to help Elyse with the box.

Elyse tore the wrapping paper from her first present, her eyes shining brightly as she took the huge teddy bear into her arms. They had seen it back in the mall when they had bought presents for the grandparents and Elyse had seemed to fall in love with the toy for the first sight, so Kurt had bought it when the little girl hadn't paid attention.

"I guess she likes it" Kurt said as he joined his family. "Alright. Next one."

Elyse grabbed the next box, the biggest one from all and freed it from all the wrapping paper. Kurt's heart stopped for a second when he realised what it was. A mini crib. Big enough for any of Elyse's puppets. The little girl seemed to come to the exact same thought because she quickly searched through the room for her favourite toy and pushed it into Kurt's hand.

"Here, Papa" she said.

She looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to ignore Blaine's concerned look as he held the doll in his shaky arms and then walked to the crib to put it down there. What was this uneasy feeling? It was just a toy after all...

"I'm so glad you like it, little girl" Pam said, blinking hard to fight back her tears as she watched her granddaughter play with her newest toy.

"And that's not all" Burt said and walked to the tree to grab the two remaining boxes. "We talked to Pam this time, so we didn't buy the same things for Elyse."

"Great idea" Blaine smirked.

"And since she likes her dolls so much..." Carole smiled as she pushed the next box into Elyse's hands.

Kurt's eyes were glued at the box, silently hoping that it didn't contain any more supplies for the dolls. He didn't understand why he was acting like this but he was pretty sure that he would start crying if he couldn't get away from all these adorable presents...

Elyse freed the remaining boxes from the wrapping paper and giggled as her eyes landed on the beautiful dresses, bottles and diapers her grandparents had bought for her favourite toys. She grabbed the doll from the crib and pushed it into Kurt's hands again.

"Play" she said simply.

Kurt took a deep breath and forced out a small smile as he took the diaper from Elyse and fixed it around the doll, then took the dress from her and changed the toy into the new outfit. When he was done, he looked at Elyse, waiting for her next wish. Luckily, he managed to change the doll without crying and it seemed like his mood became somewhat better, too. He sighed in relief. It was surely just the stress around the holidays, nothing he had to worry about.

But then Elyse took the doll from him and laid it down in the crib, rocking it slightly. Kurt's mood changed in a blink and before he could prepare himself for what was coming, he burst into tears.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in alarm as he put his arms around his husband.

"Nothing. I just... I need a minute" Kurt said quickly and before Blaine could say anything, he ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, the others looking after him in concern.

"Is he alright?" Pam asked.

"I hope so" Blaine sighed. "I will check on him."

He walked to the bathroom's door and after taking a deep breath, he stepped inside. He knew that knocking was pointless, Kurt would just tell him to go away. So he walked inside and closed the door behind him, his heart breaking as he took in the sight in front of him. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the tub with a small box in his hand. He didn't look up when Blaine joined him, he was too lost in his tears. Maybe he didn't even hear him. Blaine walked to his husband without a word and pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me" Kurt cried.

"It's okay. It's been a very stressful month for you..."

Kurt looked down at the box in his hand and cried harder.

"What is this?" Blaine asked as he took the box from Kurt's hand.

"Your present" Kurt cried. "It would have been your present but..."

Blaine opened the box and looked up in confusion. It was completely empty.

"I don't get it" he said.

"I planned everything..." Kurt said quietly. "I was perfectly sure in myself this time. I could feel it."

"Kurt, I don't understand a thing" Blaine said.

"I made about a dozen pregnancy tests in the past days" Kurt admitted. "I-I bought you this box because I knew that all you want is a baby... And I wanted to surprise you with the test. I-I had this feeling, I knew it would be positive this time... But I was wrong. It's still negative."

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine said and tightened his arms around his husband. "It's okay. You know that it's not that easy, especially for us. It looks like the little one makes us wait for a little more."

"I want that baby so badly" Kurt said.

"Me too, honey" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "But maybe next month..."

"No" Kurt whispered.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt took a deep breath before facing his husband. He wanted to talk about this with Blaine, he just thought that he should wait until the holidays were over. But it was too late, he already started it, he had to get over with it.

"Look, I haven't changed my mind about the baby but..." Kurt took another deep breath. He would hurt Blaine with this for sure. "I need a break."

"A break?" Blaine asked back. He certainly didn't know what was going on with Kurt.

"I can't do this again" Kurt said, new tears escaping his eyes. "Trying and failing over and over again... I just can't do this anymore."

"You want to give up?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Just for a few months" Kurt answered. "I need some time to recover."

Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt surely wasn't fine and even if it was hard to accept that they had to wait another few months – or more – for their second baby, his husband's well-being was more important.

"Okay" he said in the end, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said.

"Hey, don't be" Blaine smiled at him. "It's fine. To be honest, I need a break, too. I miss making love with you without worrying about the baby. I miss being spontaneous and I definitely miss what we had before this craziness with the baby began."

Kurt smiled sadly. He hadn't imagined the baby project like this either. It was supposed to be a beautiful time of their life, not full of stress and worry.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Hey, stop" Blaine said. "Don't blame yourself."

"But..."

"No buts, Kurt" Blaine said. "You are perfectly right. We will take a break, enjoy the holidays together and when you feel like you are ready, we will have that baby. Don't think about it now, just focus on the good things. It's Christmas, our families are here with us and we're going on an amazing holiday soon. It's pretty good, don't you think?"

"I love you" Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you, too" Blaine said. He grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him into a kiss, determined to make him forget about all of his worries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I you like it.**

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

When Blaine had imagined how their holiday would be like, he certainly hadn't thought that it would be like _this._ He had dreamt about coctails and long hours of sleep. Unfortunately, as he realised, none of them was possible when you had a two-year-old.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kurt asked as he closed his eyes, enjoying the hot water. "Just you and me and Elyse... And this amazing water."

Blaine looked down at his daughter in his arms. Although they had bought everything Elyse would need, swim rings, toys, literally _everything_ possible, Elyse didn't care at all. She didn't want to play with the other children in the kids' pool, she only enjoyed being in Blaine's arms and it also meant that Blaine had no time for himself, he had to carry his daughter everywhere he went. Including the pool. Kurt never left them for a second but at least he could swim a little on his own. Blaine wasn't that lucky.

"Yeah, it's great" Blaine muttered.

"I could take her from you for a while, you know" Kurt said.

"I don't think she would let it happen" Blaine smirked.

"Let me try" Kurt said and pushed himself away from the edge of the pool to join his family. He reached for his daughter but Elyse turned away from him, pushing him away.

"No! Daddy!" she shouted.

"Daddy wants to swim a little" Kurt said calmly.

They were already used to these tantrums. When Elyse didn't like something, she always acted like this. Unfortunately for them, she preferred Blaine because she knew that she would get what she wanted from him. Blaine was way too easy to fool with huge smiles or when it didn't help, with tantrums. Blaine didn't know how to handle Elyse when she was in a bad mood and always did as his daughter expected him to.

"No! Daddy!" Elyse shouted again when Kurt tried to take her from Blaine's arms.

"It's fine" Blaine smiled. "I don't mind. Really."

"She still needs to understand that daddy can't always be there for her" Kurt said slowly.

"Don't say that" Blaine whispered, leaning away from Elyse so she didn't hear them. "She will think that we want to leave her."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. Sure, his daughter was a great actress and led Blaine by the nose. It was funny most of the time but he didn't want her to be some spoiled, annoying princess.

"I will take her to get something to drink. Go and have some fun" Kurt said and before any of the others could reply, he grabbed Elyse and pulled her into his arms.

Elyse definitely didn't like it, at least until they got two steps away from Blaine. She struggled in Kurt's arms and said 'No!' two more times but as it came, it ended just as quickly. Kurt smiled. He knew the little girl way too well to know that this was just the show for Blaine. Now that Elyse knew that she would spend some time with Kurt, she was perfectly fine with it.

"What would you like to drink?" Kurt asked. "Orange juice?"

Elyse smiled at that. She loved orange juice.

"So an orange juice for you and coffee for your fathers" Kurt nodded.

They made their way to the restaurant and walked inside. He so couldn't wait to have his coffee. Although they were here to rest, they had barely enough sleep. Elyse woke up several times the previous night and didn't sleep back until she was lying securely between her fathers. Kurt had already decided that they would sleep with her this time, so all of them could have enough rest.

He certainly needed it. Maybe because of the stress before the holidays, he was dead tired. He could sleep through the whole day and it wouldn't be enough for him. He had to slow down because it was too much. The least he wanted was to faint because of exhaustion. It had happened to one of his colleagues the previous year and it was horrible. He didn't want to end up like that.

They walked to the counter and Kurt was about to order their drinks when a horrible smell hit him. It was... coffee. Yeah, it was definitely coffee but it smelled different. Not the rich smell he was used to, it was something disgusting.

"Okay... I think your daddy and I will have some orange juice, too" Kurt told his daughter.

The orange juice seemed fine. He could smell that it was fresh and it was certainly cold, perfect for his thirst. And he wanted it so much. He hadn't had any in a while, maybe that was why he wanted it so badly now.

Once they had their drinks, Kurt handed his impatient daughter one of the glasses and took the other two. He looked through the glass wall to search for Blaine but the man already spotted them and was halfway towards them. Kurt smiled as he watched his husband walk to them. Blaine could never really relax with his family around. He always kept an eye on them, just to make sure they were alright. It was so sweet, Kurt loved it.

"Orange juice?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The coffee smelled bad. Like really bad. I don't think it's too fresh" Kurt explained.

"It's fine. Orange juice is healthier anyway" Blaine smiled.

"We still need to find a good coffee shop. I need my coffee" Kurt said.

"Later" Blaine said as he looked down at Elyse who emptied her glass in no time and was now trying to get Blaine's glass to have some more. "Do you want to have some of mine?"

"You're unbelievable" Kurt shook his head.

"Can't I spoil her a little?" Blaine said as he raised his glass to Elyse's lips.

"You can. Just don't come to me crying when you can't handle her in her teenage years" Kurt smirked.

"That won't happen" Blaine said without hesitation.

"We will see about that" Kurt said.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't believe he was just as tired when they got home as he had been before they had gone to the holiday. He didn't understand it. They had had a great time, he had had a lot of sleep – once Elyse slept with them in their bed –, he had had great meals and everything he needed to feel relaxed. But he still felt like crap. He was tired like hell and he surely caught something because he was nauseous, too.

"Just what I needed" Kurt whispered to himself. He was pretty sure that it was some evil stomach bug and it would go through his whole family... Oh, no. That would be horrible. He had never seen Blaine or Elyse throw up and he didn't want to start now.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I think I will be sick" Kurt said, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Is it your stomach?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I think we should go to sleep early tonight. I'm pretty sure I will have a long night" Kurt said.

"You should visit a doctor tomorrow" Blaine said.

"Hey, I'm fine" Kurt smiled. "Give me two days and I will be perfectly healthy again."

Blaine sighed heavily. He hoped that it wasn't something bad. The last thing Kurt needed right now was some horrible sickness. They suffered enough because of the baby.

Luckily, the nausea passed quickly and Kurt felt a lot better the next day. Although he was careful with the food, his stomach seemed fine. Maybe it was just something he had eaten in the restaurant. He had had trouble with the coffee, he was pretty sure that the food wasn't perfect either.

He only had one problem: he was constantly tired. He slept a lot more than before, leaving Blaine with Elyse every morning because he was too tired to wake up to his daughter. He didn't understand it. He was healthy, he rested a lot more than usually and still, it didn't seem to go away. He was worried because he had to work on Monday again and it would be impossible to focus on his job when he could fall asleep in any second.

"You look awful" Blaine said in worry.

"I'm fine. Just tired" Kurt said.

"You're always tired" Blaine said, biting his lower lip nervously. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"I'm just tired. I'm not sick" Kurt said.

"I'm worried about you" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt smiled and put his arms around his husband. "But I will be fine. I still have two more days to sleep. That will be enough."

"I could take Elyse to the mall today" Blaine said. "So you can sleep some more."

"That would be great" Kurt nodded.

"Try to relax a bit" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I know that you're worried about your job but this is not healthy. Screw Vogue and everybody, you don't need them."

"I do" Kurt smiled.

"This is New York, Kurt. You have a lot of possibilities" Blaine said.

Kurt thought about Blaine's words that afternoon when he was alone in the apartment. Maybe Blaine was right. He had worked so hard and still, it was enough for Tony to come up with some plain idea to take the main article away from him. Maybe it was time for him to change. Joanne would surely help him. He could start his own fashion company, design clothes for families, like he wanted to.

He was almost halfway planning how he would start it when the exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. Again.

~ o ~

Blaine was worried sick about his husband. Something was definitely wrong with Kurt and he was scared that it was something serious. What if he was sick? What if it was something horrible and they couldn't save him? Okay, maybe he was a little overdramatic but what Kurt did wasn't right either. He couldn't ignore his body's signals like this. He needed a doctor because sleeping didn't seem to solve his problem and they couldn't wait forever and let his body heal. Blaine was pretty sure that it wouldn't just go away so easily, especially when Kurt would go back to work and be distressed again. It wasn't good for him and it wouldn't be good for their baby. Once they managed to have one, of course. He was sure that it wouldn't happen until Kurt was perfectly healthy again.

He was so lost in his thoughts as they made their way through the crowd, he didn't even notice that Elyse went completely still in his arms, looking at him in worry. Until he looked down at the little girl and smiled. She seemed to understand him perfectly, even if she was still so little.

"I'm fine, baby girl" he said. "Just worried about Papa."

"Papa" Elyse said quietly.

"Yeah. Papa works too much and now he's sick" Blaine explained.

Elyse's eyes widened and Blaine regretted his words immediately. Okay, it was hard to believe that Elyse actually understood him, it was probably because she had no idea what sick could mean.

"We should bring him cheesecake, what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Cake?" Elyse asked with shining eyes.

"Oh, yes. Cake" Blaine smirked. "You want some, too, right?"

"Cake!" Elyse shouted.

"Alright. Lead the way" Blaine said and put his daughter down.

Elyse knew surprisingly well where to find the shop. Okay, maybe it wasn't that big of a surprise. Elyse loved sweets and they came here at least once a week. Blaine wished she had been this excited when it was about leaving their home in the mornings. It would made everything so much easier.

Blaine bought themselves two slices of cheesecake, an orange juice for his daughter and a coffee for himself. He also decided to buy Kurt something later. He would surely like to eat some cheesecake, too. Although he made himself a mental note not to mention how much sugar their daughter had that day. Kurt didn't like it when Elyse had too much unhealthy food.

They sat down with their cakes and drinks and Blaine leaned back on his chair, enjoying the few minutes of silence. At least Elyse could eat on her own and didn't need his help anymore. It made everything so much easier, he could enjoy his own coffee and cheesecake, at least until his daughter got bored and needed his company again.

"Excuse me."

Blaine sighed in frustration as he looked up. So much for spending a few minutes in peace. There was a guy standing beside them and he seemed familiar from somewhere.

"Hey" the guy greeted them. "Do you remember me?"

He was certainly familiar but Blaine had no idea where they had met before.

"I'm Tony" he guy said. "We met before Christmas."

"Oh, right" Blaine nodded. "Sorry, I don't really remember faces..."

"It's fine" Tony smiled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm helping for a friend of mine and I thought I could give one of these."

Blaine blinked in surprise as Tony pressed a pamphlet into his hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The short version is that my friend has a band and they are looking for a new member" Tony explained. "I know it's a stupid idea but they are out of time and really need someone who can play piano. So if you know someone who might be interested..."

"What kind of band?" Blaine asked.

"Classic rock tribute" Tony answered.

"I..." Blaine fell silent. He was already thinking about finding some free time activity for himself to distract himself from the baby project and this sounded really interesting. "I think I would like to join the band."

"Really?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I still have to talk about it with my husband..."

"Oh, you are married?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Of course" Blaine said easily.

"I just thought... I mean, you are always alone with your daughter..."

"Not always" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help my husband and give him some time alone. That's all."

"That's really nice of you" Tony said. "Uhm... I don't want to keep you up any longer, besides I have to get rid of the rest of the pamphlets. I hope they will choose you, though. You seem like a nice guy."

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"Well, hopefully we will see each other soon" Tony winked.

Blaine watched as he walked away from them after saying goodbye and then turned back to his daughter who didn't seem to like that his father talked to a stranger. Again.

"I was nice. That's all" Blaine shrugged as he turned back to his coffee.

Elyse didn't say anything but seemed really angry that Blaine had wasted three whole minutes for somebody else.

"Don't be jealous" Blaine laughed and pulled his daughter into his arms. "I'm all yours. And Papa's, of course. You still have to share me with him."

"Papa" Elyse said quietly.

"Do you want to go home?" Blaine asked.

"Home! Papa!" Elyse shouted.

"Let's eat this and grab something for papa. Then we can go home" Blaine said.

~ o ~

Blaine decided to wait for the best time to share his plan with Kurt. Because he was 100 % sure that he wanted to join that band. He read the pamphlet twice, he also made his research about the band and he absolutely loved them. It seemed like a great idea, he always wanted to be a rock star or at least famous. That was why he had moved back to New York in the first place. He had wanted to start a new life and see what the city held for him. But then Kurt had gotten pregnant with Elyse and his life had changed drastically. They had been so busy in the past two years that he had forgotten about his dreams. But now Tony reminded him what he wanted and he felt like he was ready. Elyse wasn't so small anymore, Kurt didn't need his help as much as at the beginning, he could have some free time for himself. Especially since they wanted to wait with the second baby. Okay, Kurt wanted to wait. And Blaine accepted that. It still didn't mean that he was completely fine with it. He wanted a second child so badly and he needed something to distract him until his husband was ready.

He decided to tell Kurt on New Year's Eve. It was just the three of them and he mostly spent the night alone with Kurt because Elyse passed out right after dinner. They were sitting in the living room, listening to the sounds coming from outside, drinking orange juice. It was so funny. Blaine had bought them different types of drinks but Kurt didn't want to have any alcohol at all. It surely had to be some weird sickness and it was his body's sign that he needed healthier drinks and food because all Kurt wanted were fruits and vegetables. But at least he felt better. He wasn't that tired anymore and didn't look bad at all. He was certainly getting better, much to Blaine's relief. He was getting worried about his husband.

"You're weirdly quiet" Kurt said.

"I'm just thinking" Blaine replied.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"I... You don't want to work on the baby project for a while, right?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Blaine, I already told you how I feel..."

"I'm not pushing you or anything" Blaine said quickly. "I... I might have an idea but I don't know how you would feel about it."

"You want to adopt a baby?" Kurt asked.

"It's not about the baby" Blaine smiled. "I still think that we will be able to have a baby on our own. I'm talking about what we could do until it happens."

"Okay, I have no idea what you are talking about" Kurt admitted.

Blaine pulled out the pamphlet and pressed it into Kurt's hand.

"What is this?" Kurt frowned.

"It's a band" Blaine explained. "They are searching for a new member and I... Well, I thought I could join them."

"You want to join a band?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"It's not even a real band" Blaine said. "I made my research. They barely have concerts. It would only mean a few hours per week away from you. If you are fine with it, of course."

"So it would be your new hobby?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?" Blaine said uncertainly. He still couldn't tell how Kurt felt about it.

"You seem like you are scared that I might bite your head off" Kurt laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh" Blaine said, gently elbowing his husband. "You can be really scary sometimes."

"Blaine, if you want to try this, then do it" Kurt said.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. It went better than he expected.

"Of course" Kurt shrugged. "I'm sure I can make an evening or two free. I already decided to work less, so I can spend more time with you and Elyse. If you want to do this, I will support you."

"Wow" Blaine said. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Promise me that you will get me tickets for your first show" Kurt smiled.

"I don't even know if I will get in" Blaine laughed.

"You will" Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's hand. "You are the most talented man I know. If anyone could make it, it's you."

"I love you so much" Blaine said.

"I love you, too" Kurt said.

He leaned close to kiss Blaine but just as their lips touched, the sounds from outside became a lot stronger. Kurt pulled back to check the time on his phone and smiled. It was midnight.

"Welcome to the new year, honey" he said and pulled Blaine close once more to kiss him, for real this time.

"I'm pretty sure that it will be a beautiful one" Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt just for a few seconds to catch his breath before going back for another kiss. If something started so beautifully, it had to stay that way until the end. Or so Blaine believed in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

Going back to work after the holidays was always depressing. Everything was so... grey. Yeah, that was how Kurt saw January. It was cold and dark and depressing. He wanted to stay in bed forever, enjoying the warmth of his home and his husband's embrace, of course. It didn't help that he was so awfully tired again. He could have slept through the whole day and it still wouldn't have been enough. He seriously needed to find a solution for that because it made his days hell and he couldn't allow that for himself. Not when he had to give 200 % to keep his job.

Tony must have decided to ruin everything he and Isabelle had built up in the past few years. Everyone believed that his ideas would be successful but Kurt knew that they were horrible. Not just because he hated Tony. What he had found out for their January theme was ridiculous, Kurt was pretty sure that they would lost their readers if someone didn't come up with something else soon. And since noone agreed with him, he had to do something on his own.

He just didn't know how to do it.

"Oh, look at this" Isabelle sighed happily. "Everything is so..."

"Pink" Kurt muttered, looking around in horror. "And blue. I feel like I'm in the newborn section of a hospital."

"Come on. Doesn't it make you feel happy?" Isabelle asked. "These colours are so bright. It's definitely what we need in January."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was useless anyway. He had told Isabelle so many times that this wasn't what adults needed but she didn't listen to him. Since noone had a better idea, she believed that it was the best they could have.

"I will be in my office if you need me" Kurt said, deciding that he had seen enough and it was better to go back to his own work until he could. Because he was perfectly sure that after this, they would all lose their jobs. Yeah, he should think about finding a new job for himself because there was no way Anna would allow them to work for Vogue any longer once this disaster came out.

"Are you leaving so soon?"

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face Tony who had that smug grin on his face again as he made his way towards Kurt.

"I've seen enough" he replied.

"Oh, come on. I haven't even showed you the best things" Tony smiled.

"And what would they be?" Kurt asked carefully, afraid of what else Tony had planned.

"Since I know how important family is for you, I made sure we had something for our youngest readers" Tony said and led Kurt to the end of the room. "Look."

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger. There were two adorable babies, dressed in fancy blue and pink dresses, playing with people who must have been their parents on the play mat. Kurt needed all of his willpower not to yell at Tony. It was _his_ idea. He wanted to make a special family edition for January and Tony had been the first person who expressed how much he didn't like it. What were these babies doing here then?

"Aren't they adorable?" Tony sighed happily.

"It was my idea" Kurt said. "I wanted the family theme, you had no right to..."

"Sorry. I met a sweet young lady and his dad at the mall and I just knew I had to do something about it. Kids are so sweet" Tony said.

"It was my idea and you stole it" Kurt said.

"No. You wanted families. I want babies. Big difference" Tony replied.

Kurt shook his head and stormed out of the room. This guy was unbelievable. He had to figure out how to stop him because Tony would surely try to get his job and he wouldn't let that happen. Anna could fire them all but Kurt would make sure Tony was the first one who left Vogue.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt did this to him. They had agreed that he would be home in time, so they could go to his audition together and Kurt would stay with Elyse during the audition. But Kurt never showed up and he didn't answer his phone either, so Blaine had no other option, he had to go alone with his daughter, hoping that he didn't lose his chance because he couldn't find a babysitter for the little girl. Elyse must have felt that her dad was nervous because she was unusually quiet, much to Blaine's relief. He so didn't need a tantrum right now. He wanted this band. He knew he was good enough to join them and he wanted it so badly...

"Blaine Anderson" the lead singer, Brad if Blaine remembered correctly, said as he walked onto the stage with the other members of the band.

"It's me" Blaine said as he stood up, taking Elyse's hand. "I... I'm sorry I brought my daughter with me. Something came up and my husband couldn't make it in time, so..."

"And how do you want to play with her around?" Brad asked.

"I can make it" Blaine said uncertainly.

"Do you need help?"

Blaine turned around and smiled as his eyes found a familiar face. Tony. The guy who had let him know about the band.

"I can watch her until you're done up there" Tony smiled as he walked to them and crouched down in front of Elyse. "Hey, sweetie. It's good to see you again."

Elyse gave him her best hateful glare and hid behind Blaine.

"It's okay, honey" Blaine said. "Daddy has to go up there for a few minutes but you will be alright. I will be back in no time."

"I'm not a bad guy" Tony smiled. "I think I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"May I?" he asked, holding the chocolate bar out for Elyse to take it.

"Yes. Thank you" Blaine said.

While his daughter was busy trying to unwrap the chocolate, Blaine quickly walked onto the stage, keeping an eye on Elyse.

"Let's start with something popular. Are you familiar with Queen?" Brad asked.

"Of course I am!" Blaine said excitedly. "Just tell me which song I need to play. I know all of them."

"I like the guy" the blond man from behind the drums said.

"Then show us what you know" Brad said.

Blaine nodded and started playing the first song. I Want to Break Free. One of his favourites. He wanted to sing with Brad but it wasn't his time. He was here to show them how good he was with the keyboard. Who knew, maybe if he got in, he could convince the others to let him sing, too. But first he had to show them his other skills.

They ended up playing three more songs. Blaine kept his eyes on his daughter the whole time but he didn't have to worry about her. Elyse was perfectly fine. She ate her chocolate and then went to the stage, watching her father with huge, surprised eyes. Blaine smiled and started moving from side to side, giving his daughter the best show he could. Elyse seemingly enjoyed it because she laughed happily as she watched Blaine perform.

"Man, you're great" Brad said in the end.

"Thanks" Blaine said. "I'm a music teacher, so..."

"You should take him" Tony said. "He's the best so far and I know your fans will love him."

"I agree" Brad said.

"Does it mean that I'm in?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Brad nodded. "Auditions every Tuesday and Thursday evening. Congratulations, Blaine."

"Oh, my God!" Blaine said as he ran off the stage and pulled Elyse into his arms. "Did you hear that, honey? Daddy will be a rock star."

Elyse giggled as Blaine tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You should find her a babysitter, though" Brad said. "Don't get me wrong, I like kids but I don't think you can play too well if you have to watch her, too."

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "Don't worry, I talked to my husband about it and he promised me that he would watch Elyse when I have to practice."

"And you can always call me" Tony said. "I know we don't really know each other but you can trust me. Just ask Brad. I'm here almost every time and I really wouldn't mind. Your daughter seems like a nice kid."

"She is" Blaine nodded. "I don't think it will be necessary, though. My husband will be with her."

"If he can't make it, call me" Tony said. "Brad can give you my number."

"Thank you" Blaine said.

"Congratulations, Blaine" Tony said. "You really deserved this. Would you like to celebrate your success? I know a great coffee shop a few blocks away. They make the best coffee of the city and they make cookies and muffins as well."

"I can't" Blaine said. "Sorry, but I have to bring Elyse home. It's late and she has to sleep."

"I get it" Tony nodded. "Although I hope we can make it sometime."

"Maybe" Blaine said in the end. Tony was a little weird but he seemed like a nice guy and it wasn't like Blaine had too many friends. He should definitely make himself free for a coffee someday. Tony had helped him so much already, he deserved something in return.

~ o ~

Kurt went home late that evening. He had a long day, he was exhausted and he wanted nothing but to eat something for dinner and then pass out. He had to sleep. He was so tired and he had to wake up early in the next morning.

To his surprise, he found the apartment empty and dark. He frowned as he stepped inside, checking the bedroom and Elyse's room. The others weren't home. That was weird. Elyse had to go to sleep soon, Blaine should have been home with her, he should have prepared their dinner ready, so they could put Elyse down to sleep. He grabbed his phone and wanted to call Blaine when he saw the five missed calls on the screen. They were all from Blaine. Now he was worried, something must have happened, that was why Blaine had tried to reach him so many times and that was why they weren't home yet. Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

But before he could reach Blaine, the door opened and his family walked inside. Kurt quickly dropped his phone onto the coffee table and ran to the others.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Of course we are" Blaine said as he put Elyse down.

"Where have you been? I was so worried when I didn't find you here" Kurt said, pulling his daughter into his arms.

"On my audition" Blaine answered.

"Audition?" Kurt asked back. He had no idea what Blaine was talking about.

"With the band" Blaine said, seemingly hurt. "I can't believe you forgot about it. You promised me to be home in time, so we could go together."

"Damn, I completely forgot about it" Kurt said. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he forget something so important?

"It doesn't matter. I brought Elyse with me since I had no other option" Blaine said and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said as he followed his husband into the kitchen. "It was a long day. I had some trouble at work and I..."

"You promised me, Kurt" Blaine said as he opened the fridge and sighed when he saw it was completely empty. "And we have nothing to eat. Great."

"I... we should order something..." Kurt said hastily.

"Elyse has to sleep" Blaine said. "We have some more bread left. It will be enough for her and I'm sure you will find something for yourself."

"Blaine..."

"You almost ruined my chance, you know?" Blaine asked as he turned back to his husband. "I was lucky because a friend of the lead singer was there and he watched Elyse while I was on the stage but they would have kicked me out if he hadn't been there."

"So you got in?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "Although I'm not sure I'm happy with it. What if you won't come home in time the next time I have rehearsal? They won't allow me to bring Elyse with me every time you forget about me."

"It won't happen again. I swear" Kurt said. He felt horrible. He knew he should have been there and support Blaine but it was too late. All he could do was to make sure he wouldn't do this to Blaine again.

"It doesn't matter, right? This is just about me" Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Your career is so important for you that you don't care about me" Blaine said.

"That's not true!" Kurt gasped.

"Isn't it?" Blaine asked. "You're never home. You don't see our daughter grow up because your job is always more important. Damn, we are never together as a family. You don't even want to spend time with us."

"You're wrong" Kurt said.

"I don't think so" Blaine replied. "I know one thing, though. If you don't do anything, fast, this won't work. You can't expect me to give up everything for our family when you aren't willing to make anything in return. We are in this together, Kurt. Just think about it."

Blaine didn't say a single word after that. He gave Elyse dinner, told her a few stories after bath and then put her down to sleep. Kurt wasn't sure if he should join them. His fight with Blaine hurt him so much that he couldn't stop crying, so he decided that it was the best for all of them if he stayed in the bedroom until Blaine was done. He sat down onto the bed and pulled up his knees to his chest, pressing his lips together to suppress his sobs. Blaine was right, of course. He knew that. And he knew that he had screwed up so badly. He just didn't know how to make it better. He hated that Blaine was angry with him and only the thought that he was responsible for all their problems just made him cry harder.

He didn't notice that Blaine walked into the room and leaned against the wall, watching him. He only noticed his presence when Blaine sat down beside him and put an arm around his waist.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt cried.

"Hey, don't cry" Blaine said gently. "I didn't want to be so harsh. I just... I really want this band, Kurt."

"I know" Kurt nodded, unable to stop crying. Damn, why was he so sensitive?

"And I'm worried about you" Blaine continued. "Look at yourself. You work so much, you barely sleep and you're always tired and destressed. It's not good for you, Kurt. I don't want you to get sick again."

"Me neither" Kurt said, taking a few, calming breaths. "I... There's this guy I told you about. He has horrible ideas but nobody sees how very wrong he is. Today I figured out that he stole my ideas and turned them into some horrible, fluffy mess. He will screw up everything and we will all pay for his mistake."

"Did you talk to Isabelle about him?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but she likes his idea. Besides, we have nothing else for January. I tried to come up with something new but it seems like my brain doesn't work anymore. I'm so tired and I can't think straight anymore" Kurt said.

"Let me help you" Blaine said. "What was this guy's idea?"

"That we should give typs for singles" Kurt sighed. "It's not a bad idea but how he wants to do it... He wants to work with pink and blue. Pink and blue, Blaine, can you believe it? It seems like a horrible nursery nightmare."

"You like pink and blue" Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, but not together and not for adults" Kurt replied.

"You should write about party dresses" Blaine said. "If it's about singles, they would surely appreciate a few ideas how they should dress up for clubs. And it would be enough to get your place back from that traitor."

"God, you're a genius" Kurt said, turning towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he saw that old flame in Kurt's eyes. He looked like this every time he got an amazing idea.

"Does it mean you have a new idea for January's theme?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "And it's a lot better than anything I came up with so far."

~ o ~

Kurt looked around in the room, straightening his back, so he looked taller and more confident. It was his day after all, he had to give his best form. He had stayed awake the whole night to get ready for this day's meeting after he had called Isabelle and let her know that he had something new for them that she would like. So Isabelle had called everyone for an early morning meeting, giving Kurt a chance to present his idea for January.

There was only one thing that ruined his excitement. Probably because of the lack of sleep, Kurt didn't feel really well that day. He had had too many coffees and now he felt dizzy and sick. He had to take deep breaths because he felt like he could throw up in any second. Not that he would let that happen. It was time to show Tony who was the real star of Vogue and he wouldn't let anything ruin that.

"'I'm bad'" he started. "This is the theme our readers want, ladies and gentlemen. They need to learn how to get the attention they need. How to look sexy and confident."

He pressed a button on the laptop and turned back to the whiteboard to show the others what he meant.

"Where do people usually go when they want company?" he asked.

"Clubs?" a younger woman asked uncertainly.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "Clubs, concerts and every other crowded place. Because they have a better chance to meet someone when there are so many people around."

"Did you need a lot of time to come to this conclusion?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Kurt decided to ignore him and turned back to his presentation.

"Although I love bright colours and I often use them on my own clothes, they aren't too practical" Kurt said. "Let's face it, a woman in a bright pink dress isn't too seductive. It's a fact that men don't like bright colours and they think that black and red are the sexiest a woman can wear. So this is our colour for the month."

Kurt pressed another button and smiled as pictures of women in sexy black dresses appeared on the screen.

"Black" he said. "Everyone likes black. It's always stylish and it suits everyone. The perfect choice."

"Black is depressing" Tony said.

"No, it's not" Kurt said. "Black is sexy. We can use it on clothes, makeup, nails, hair, accessories, literally everywhere. And I'm not talking about plain black. I'm talking about lace and silk, oh, and leather. We definitely need to use leather."

"God, Kurt, this is amazing!" Isabelle gasped.

"I know" Kurt smiled confidently.

"Our readers will love this" Isabelle said.

"What? You want to change my theme for this?" Tony asked. "But-but it's boring and not unique at all..."

"It's awesome" Isabelle said. "I'm bad. I love this motto. Just what our singles need."

Another wave of dizziness ran through Kurt, so suddenly that he had to grip the edge of the table to support his weight.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. Just hungry" Kurt said easily. Nobody had to know that he hadn't had any sleep to be ready with this presentation.

"We can have breakfast after this. We have to discuss your main article anyway..."

"You want to give him the main article?" Tony asked. "But I thought..."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but Kurt's idea is better than yours" Isabelle said. "And since it's his idea, the main article is his, too."

"But..."

"You can write about party makeup if you want to" Kurt said, giving Tony his best smug grin he could in this state. He wouldn't let exhaustion ruin this moment.

"Excellent idea" Isabelle nodded. "Okay. Who wants the accessories?"

Just as one of his colleagues raised his arm in front of him, another wave of dizziness hit Kurt and it was a lot worse than the previous one. He couldn't decide if he would throw up or faint sooner. One thing was sure, he saw way too many little stars in front of his eyes and it couldn't mean anything good.

"Kurt?" Isabelle asked in concern. Her voice seemed so weird...

In the next second, those irritating stars took over his whole sight and in the same moment, Kurt fell forward. Isabelle reached out to catch him and luckily, two more workers grabbed Kurt at the same time, so they could catch him before he reached the ground.

"Kurt! Can you hear me?" Isabelle asked in panic.

She shook Kurt's shoulders gently but the man didn't move the slightest. He couldn't hear or see them anymore.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Isabelle practically shrieked as she looked up desperately, horrible thoughts crossing her mind about what could have happened to Kurt that made him pass out like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **It's also the last chapter before Christmas. I will try to update one more chapter this year but I can't promise anything. I have some work left and my exams are coming as well, I don't know how much time I will have. So Merry Christmas to you all!**

Kurt didn't know where he was when he woke up. He felt so dizzy, so disoriented and he wanted to throw up so badly. He opened his eyes but shut them almost immediately, afraid that he would get sick. He didn't feel well at all. He must have had something bad for breakfast or maybe it was just because of those damn coffees...

"Kurt?"

It was Isabelle. God, had he fallen asleep in his office?

"Hm?"

"Kurt Elisabeth Hummel! Open your eyes immediately!"

Wow, it was Isabelle's bossy tone. She never used it on him.

"Just a second, Isabelle" he muttered.

He took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes, looking around in confusion. It was certainly not his office. It looked like a hospital room.

"Why are we in the hospital?" Kurt frowned.

"Why? Because you collapsed in the middle of the meeting!" Isabelle replied, seemingly in panic. So that was why she talked to him like this.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Isabelle..."

"Blaine should be here in any second" Isabelle said, squeezing Kurt's hand so tight that it hurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. No. Blaine shouldn't know about this. He would be more worried than Isabelle, he couldn't let that happen...

"I called him when we got here" Isabelle explained.

"That wasn't necessary..."

"Kurt!" Blaine practically shouted as he ran through the door, straight to his husband. "God, Kurt, what happened?"

"I think I passed out" Kurt smiled, seemingly not as concerned as the other two. "I guess I should have slept a few hours last night."

"You didn't sleep at all?" Isabelle asked. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You know that I'm too old for this!"

"Come on, you only turned 40" Kurt replied, closing his eyes again.

"You're 40?" Blaine asked in surprise as he turned to Isabelle. "But I thought..."

"35" Isabelle said quickly. "Don't listen to him. He must have hurt his head when he fell."

Kurt smiled. Some things never changed.

"Okay, guys, I'm ready to go home" he said after a while and tried to sit up. "Let me get my clothes and..."

"No!" Blaine and Isabelle said at the same time.

"You're not going anywhere until we find out what's going on with you" Isabelle said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I'm perfectly fine" Kurt smiled. "I should sleep more, that's all."

"You aren't fine, Kurt" Blaine said in worry. "First your stomach, then the exhaustion, now this... You seriously need a doctor."

"Blaine..."

"We're not leaving until we find out what's going on with you" Blaine said determinedly.

Kurt took a deep breath and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Blaine rarely acted like this but when he did, he could do nothing to change his mind.

"Fine" Kurt said. "Let's run a few tests."

~ o ~

Kurt had no idea how Blaine made the doctors work so fast, maybe because he seemed so desperate or because one of Isabelle's friends worked in the hospital and she helped them a bit, but they got a blood sample and were done with several examinations before Kurt could blink. He didn't mind this time, though. He hated hospitals and wanted to be back with his family as soon as possible.

"Where's Elyse?" Kurt asked that afternoon when it became obvious that Blaine wouldn't leave his bedside anytime soon.

"With mom" Blaine answered.

"Oh, please, tell me you didn't call them all..."

"I agreed with your dad that he will stay home until we find out more" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed heavily. He knew exactly what it meant, his dad would arrive within a few days if not sooner and probably wouldn't leave until Kurt was perfectly fine. Just what he needed. If one worried family member wasn't enough for him...

Blaine squeezed his hand, looking at him as if Kurt had some serious sickness.

"Don't do this" Kurt said.

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said. "Maybe a little tired but perfectly fine."

"You aren't fine" Blaine said.

"It's just because of the stress" Kurt said.

"What if it's something more?" Blaine asked in concern. He was so worried about Kurt. He couldn't lose his husband.

"I will be fine" Kurt smiled.

It didn't make Blaine feel any better. He needed a doctor to tell them that Kurt was perfectly healthy, preferably now because he was so worried...

Just when Blaine was sure he would get a panic attack, imagining that he would lose his husband early and he had to raise their daughter alone, the doctor stepped inside, holding a few papers in his hands. Blaine stood up shakily, preparing himself for the news.

"Do you know what caused the fainting?" Blaine asked nervously.

"The blood test gave an interesting result" the doctor said.

Blaine was ready to collapse. That was it, Kurt was sick and they didn't know how to heal him...

"What does it mean?" Kurt said, seemingly just as nervous as Blaine was.

"Before I say anything, my colleague has to check on you with the ultrasound" the doctor said. "Doctor Smythe will be here soon and lead you to the examination room."

Kurt gulped nervously. Did it mean that Blaine was right? Did he really have some serious sickness? Maybe cancer? What if Sebastian hadn't seen it the previous time and now it was too late to do anything?

"I... Thank you" Kurt said quietly.

The doctor nodded and left the room again. When he was gone, Blaine sat back down beside Kurt, taking his hand again. He was shaking. Kurt tried to stay strong for both of them but he was so scared... He didn't want to die. He was too young for that, he had plans for the future, he had a kid to raise. He just wasn't ready to leave his family so soon.

Sebastian found the two panicked men a few minutes later, both of them seemingly close to tears. He frowned as he stepped inside, not understanding why they were acting like this.

"Are you ready for the ultrasound?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said shakily. "I am allowed to walk on my own, right?"

"If you're sure you won't collapse" Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt nodded. He was shaking but he was fine. He could make it. Blaine was here with him, he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

They followed Sebastian into another, familiar room. Kurt lay down immediately, desperate to get over with the examination as soon as possible. He needed answers because he was close to tears and Blaine didn't seem better the slightest.

"Okay. Let's see what we have in here" Sebastian said, pouring some cold gel onto Kurt's stomach.

Kurt looked at the screen beside the bed. He expected something horrible to look back at him but to his surprise, the picture on the screen seemed certainly familiar. He had seen this before...

"Sebastian, what is that?" he asked, pointing at the small white patch in the middle of the screen.

Sebastian smirked, not believing that Kurt didn't know what he saw on the screen.

"That, Kurt, is your baby" Sebastian explained.

Kurt blinked in surprise. He had believed that he was sick, that there was something wrong with him but... Was he pregnant? How was it possible?

"It-it can't be" he said shakily. "I... We didn't even..."

"Kurt is pregnant?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyes glued to the screen. There it was, their second baby... The child they had been waiting for. It seemed impossible, though. They had given up, they hadn't tried to have a child anymore... How could it be that Kurt was pregnant then?

"Yes" Sebastian nodded. "I would say you're about 8 weeks along. It explains the results of your blood test."

"How is it possible?" Kurt whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. They had waited for this baby for so long and now that it was here, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"You know, when two people have unprotected sex..."

"I know how I got pregnant, thank you very much" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just... I made a test on Christmas Eve but it was negative..."

"Did you wait for the result?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, not really..."

"That's how it's possible" Sebastian said.

Kurt looked at the screen, berating himself for not giving himself a few more minutes. He would have found out a lot sooner that he was pregnant. He would have been more careful, he would have paid attention to the signs... Now everything made sense. Why he was always tired, why he felt nauseous, why he had fainted... It was because of the baby.

"Is-is the baby healthy?" he asked in worry. He hadn't been too careful, maybe he had hurt his baby...

Sebastian turned back to the screen to check on the baby again. Blaine stepped to Kurt while they waited for Sebastian's answer, squeezing his hand. Kurt looked at his husband who was smiling so happily. He smiled, too. It was a miracle that he was pregnant but he was certainly happy. They so needed this. And he couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms.

"It looks like..." Sebastian fell silent so suddenly and Kurt turned back to him, biting his lip in worry. Was something wrong with the baby?

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, this is interesting" Sebastian muttered.

"What is interesting?" Kurt asked in fear. The baby had to be fine. It couldn't be sick, right?

"Just a second" Sebastian said.

"Damn it, just say it!" Kurt said desperately. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Baby A is perfectly fine" Sebastian said. "Baby B is a little shy, though, so..."

They didn't get it. Kurt glanced at Blaine but he seemed just as confused as he was.

"Sebastian, we know that Elyse is perfectly fine. Besides, she isn't a baby anymore..." Blaine started but Kurt interrupted him as he looked back at the screen and saw something beside his baby. He didn't know what it could be but it scared him so much.

"What is that beside our baby?" he asked in concern.

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

" _That_ , Kurt, is another baby" he said slowly.

He turned back just in time to see as the couple started processing the newly gotten information. Blaine was certainly the slower one, looking still confused, no matter how much time passed. Kurt, on the other hand, understood everything a lot faster. He looked confused as Blaine first but then it was replaced by happiness for a whole second. But then, as he finally understood what Sebastian meant, he turned into full panic mode.

"Another baby?" he shrieked.

"Yes, Kurt" Sebastian nodded, seemingly enjoying the situation.

"But if that is a baby..." Blaine asked slowly, pointing at one point on the screen and then moving his finger to point at the other one. "...What is this?"

Okay. Blaine still didn't get it. Kurt sighed in frustration as he turned to his husband.

"We're having twins" Kurt explained simply.

Blaine was impossibly slow for some reason. Even when Kurt made it perfectly clear for him what Sebastian was talking about, Blaine looked so utterly confused.

"That's impossible" Blaine decided in the end. "We don't... we can't have twins."

"Well, you certainly have" Sebastian said. "Although twin pregnancies are a lot riskier, so there is a chance you lose one or both babies, preferably in the first trimester."

Kurt gasped, looking at Sebastian in horror. It was about their _children_ , how could Sebastian talk about their possible death so easily?

"You-you think there will be something wrong with the babies?" he asked in fear.

"Hopefully not" Sebastian said. Although he loved when Kurt panicked, this certainly wasn't the best time to scare the man. "You have to be careful, though. No more coffee overdosage, no more working through the night. You have to take care of the kids if you really want them."

Sebastian usually wasn't so serious. If he hadn't been so shocked, Kurt would probably have pointed it out but he was still staring at the screen, unable to believe that he was already 8 weeks pregnant and he hadn't noticed it.

"I never threw up" he muttered.

"Hm?" Sebastian asked since Blaine seemed still too shocked to pay attention to their conversation.

"I never threw up" Kurt said again. "When I was pregnant with Elyse, I was sick all the time."

"Every pregnancy is different" Sebastian shrugged. "If you are lucky, you won't be sick at all."

That was certainly a good thing. No morning sickness, no crazy cravings, and most importantly, no blood so far. He certainly liked this pregnancy a lot more. Even if it meant having twins. Oh, dear freaking God...

"Can I finally leave?" Kurt asked. He took his husband's hand but Blaine didn't even notice it.

"Yeah. Although I want to see you again in four weeks if nothing happens until then. If you notice bleeding or anything else out of order, call me immediately" Sebastian said.

"I will" Kurt nodded.

"Oh, and I'm awfully sorry" Sebastian winked as he stepped to the door. "Having twins surely sucks. I wouldn't be in your place."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt shook his head, smiling.

~ o ~

A few hours later, Blaine and Kurt were sitting on their couch, staring at the wall in complete silence. Kurt had kept himself together until they had left the hospital but once they arrived home and the door was locked beside them, he joined Blaine on the couch and let himself get lost in shock, just like his husband.

Okay, the pregnancy wasn't that much of a surprise, although none of them expected to have a child when they finally decided that they didn't want one for a while. They still had sex and there was always a chance that Kurt would accidentally get pregnant. But with twins? None of them was ready for _that._

"We should call your mom" Kurt said quietly. "Elyse... We have to bring Elyse home."

"She stays with mom for tonight" Blaine muttered, his eyes still on the wall.

"Did you call her?" Kurt asked.

Blaine slowly nodded.

"Blaine, look at me" Kurt sighed. Okay, he was scared as hell, too, but Blaine's behaviour made him so worried. Something was definitely wrong with his husband.

"We're having twins" Blaine muttered.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Two babies" Blaine said after a while.

"I know what twins means, Blaine" Kurt said slowly. So Blaine was still in shock.

"Fuck."

"It-it's not like we can't make it. Although we will need two cribs..."

"Fuck."

"...more clothes and diapers..."

"Fuck."

"You won't do this again, right?" Kurt asked in fear. He remembered what it was like when Blaine freaked out. He didn't want to go through that conversation again. They wanted a baby, they got an extra one, it wasn't a big deal... Okay, it wasn't really what they expected but the babies were already there and they would keep them, no matter what.

"Do what?" Blaine asked. He finally looked at him. Good.

"We waited so long to have these babies" Kurt said slowly. "We will keep them."

"I... We don't have enough space for so many kids in this apartment..."

"We will keep them."

"Of course we will!" Blaine said. "You can't honestly think that I..."

"You did it once" Kurt cut in.

"Because I freaked out!" Blaine explained.

"Because you seem perfectly okay now" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We won't fight over this" Blaine decided. "We don't want to fight. We both want the same, we want to have these babies and we want the best for them."

"That's right" Kurt nodded.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and returned to his previous activity, staring at the wall in completely silence.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked when he realised that Blaine was shaking. "Do you regret it?"

"What? No, Kurt..."

"Then what's wrong?" Kurt cried. Those stupid hormones. They always made him cry in the worst moment.

"Don't cry, please..." Blaine said desperately and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Why are you acting so weirdly? I don't get it" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I got a call from Isabelle this morning, telling me that you got hospitalized because you collapsed in the middle of a meeting. Then I spent hours worrying about your health and believe me, I went through the most horrible scenarios. Oh, and don't forget the best part. I not only learnt that I was going to be a dad again but I had two kids on the way. It's a little too much for one day" Blaine explained.

"Oh" Kurt said quietly.

"I'm happy for these kids but honestly, I'm so scared of the future" Blaine said. "I never considered that we might have two babies at the same time when we had struggles with having one. I'm not even sure I wanted three kids at all. But it's happening. We have two babies on the way and we will make it. I just don't know how. But to be honest, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm dead tired and I'm not sure I'm ready for this conversation yet. We will talk this through, we will get a bigger place if that's what we need, I will give up everything and get another job if..."

"Okay, stop" Kurt smiled, pressing his index finger to Blaine's lips to silence him. Blaine certainly needed some time to calm down because he was ready to panic again. "Let's... sleep, okay? We are both tired. It was a long day and we certainly aren't ready to discuss this now."

"You should have something for dinner first" Blaine said. They hadn't eaten anything since getting home and Kurt had to take care of the twins, too...

"I'm not hungry" Kurt smiled.

"You have to eat something" Blaine said and disappeared in the kitchen before Kurt could protest. "Eggs? You liked eggs with Elyse."

"Eggs will be fine" Kurt said tiredly, rubbing his forehead. He just wanted to sleep but he was perfectly sure that Blaine wouldn't let him lie down before he had some food in his stomach.

"Orange juice? Damn, we don't have any. I... Give me five minutes and I..."

"Blaine... I'm pretty sure I will survive without orange juice" Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. Panic, again. It looked like Kurt had to get used to this new side of Blaine.

"Let's just eat something quickly and go to sleep, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Alright" Blaine nodded and turned back to the food.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt called after him as he walked behind Blaine and put his arms around him.

"Yes?" Blaine asked and turned his head to look at Kurt.

"We will be fine" Kurt said calmly. He didn't know how but he was 100 % sure that they could make it.

"We will be fine. We will be fine" Blaine chanted, taking deep breaths. He certainly needed more time to believe it but Kurt hoped that he would calm down a bit for the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the holidays.**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Happy New Year!**

It was way too early to wake up... Not just because he was always so tired lately, he had a feeling that it was definitely too early to open his eyes. Kurt still did, groaning tiredly as he realised it was still dark outside. Definitely too early. He just didn't know why he had woken up. Seemingly, he wasn't the only one, though. Blaine was sitting beside him in the bed, looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Maybe it was Blaine who had disturbed him in his sleep. Or something else?

"I think I heard something" Blaine whispered nervously.

"What was it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Blaine replied. "Stay here."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm nervously. He didn't want him to go out there alone. What if someone tried to break in their home and they would hurt Blaine?

"We will go together" Kurt decided.

"What? No!" Blaine hissed. "You have to stay here in case..."

They heard a loud bang from the hall and both men jumped, shrieking in fear.

"We have to call the police" Kurt said.

"We should see who is it first" Blaine replied.

"In the middle of the night?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe one of our neighbours needs help" Blaine shrugged.

Another loud bang, followed by a familiar voice this time.

"Boys, open the damn door right now!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"It's your dad" Blaine said.

"I figured out" Kurt rolled his eyes and got out of the bed to open the door for his father.

"Finally" Burt said as he stepped inside, seemingly in a bad mood. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I'm not young enough for this, Kurt. You know that I had a heart attack and I don't want to get another one because of you two."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Okay, he was a little slow but he had just woken up in the middle of the night after a very long day and he wanted nothing but to go back to sleep.

"What I am doing here? Are you seriously asking me this?" Burt asked. Yep, he was pissed off for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Burt, but I have no idea what's going on" Blaine said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You are both in trouble, boys" Burt said.

Oh. Blaine finally remembered. He had promised Burt to call him once they figured out what was going on with Kurt but he had forgotten, of course. He had called his mother because he wanted to make sure Elyse was fine but then reality had kicked in and he had forgotten about everything but their twins... So he had left Burt worrying about his son for almost a day.

"Oops" Blaine muttered.

"Thank you for letting me know how my son is doing" Burt said. "I was worried sick when I couldn't get in touch with any of you."

"So you flew here?" Kurt asked.

"Of course! What else was I supposed to do?" Burt asked. "I'm extremely disappointed, boys. I thought you knew how I felt when I found out you were in hospital. You have your own child, you should know how a parent would feel in such a situation."

It was enough to think about how he would feel in his father's place to make Kurt cry. He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions but he couldn't stop his tears.

"I'm so sorry, Dad" Kurt said quietly.

Burt seemed to calm down at that. He looked at his son in worry, all his anger gone in a blink.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "It-it's not something horrible, right?"

"Depends on what you call horrible" Blaine said as he pulled his husband into his arms, trying to comfort him. "Kurt's pregnant."

"You're having a baby?" Burt asked excitedly. "This is amazing, boys!"

"Yeah, well, that's the thing. We... Uhm..." Blaine didn't know how to tell Burt the news.

"I'm pregnant with twins" Kurt said simply.

Burt blinked in surprise. Both men watched him as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"That's why we didn't call you" Kurt said. "We were just as shocked as you are now."

"Well, this is... it's certainly good, right?" Burt asked. "I mean... you wanted a second child."

"A second child, yes. Twins? Not so much" Kurt sighed. At least he stopped crying. Maybe it wasn't so hard to control his emotions after all. "We have no idea how to do it, so we kind of freaked out when we found out."

"It's not that bad" Burt said, trying to enlighten the mood. "It will surely be hard at the beginning but I know you can do it. And you can always call me if you need help. I'm happy to help."

"Thank you, Dad" Kurt said gladly. "I know we can always count on you."

"That's right" Burt nodded. "Where's Elyse?"

"With mom" Blaine said. "She's staying with her for tonight. It was a very long day for all of us and we needed some time to think."

Kurt turned away, unable to suppress a yawn. He was so tired, he could have fallen asleep in any second. Burt must have seen it, too, because he looked around, seemingly feeling guilty for disturbing his pregnant son in the middle of the night.

"Uhm... I think we should have some sleep" Burt said. "It's really late and we both need some rest."

"God, yes" Kurt sighed.

"I will help your dad" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Go back to sleep, honey."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "Come on. We can discuss everything in the morning."

Kurt nodded, glad that he didn't have to stay awake any longer. He walked back into the bedroom and once he was in the bed, he fell asleep almost immediately. Blaine stayed back to help Burt in the living room, working in completely silence. He was somewhat calmer than earlier but he had still so much to worry about. Burt must have seen it because he stepped to Blaine and squeezed his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "I'm just worried about Kurt and the kids. You know how bad it was with Elyse, I'm afraid of the complications. Sebastian said that it's riskier with twins. I'm not sure we would survive if something happened to them."

"They will be alright, Blaine" Burt reassured him. "Everything is fine so far, right?"

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "Unless you count that your son stayed awake last night to get ready with some presentation and he ended up in the hospital because he fainted in the middle of the meeting."

"He shouldn't work so hard" Burt agreed.

"Could you please talk to him about it?" Blaine asked. "I'm worried about him. I know his job is really important for him but the twins should be the first right now. I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, I will talk to him" Burt promised.

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Burt asked after a while. "This place isn't suitable for three kids and the twins' diapers will cost a whole fortune..."

"Oh, no, please" Blaine groaned. "Just not now."

"I will leave you alone for now because you're tired but I want you to think about it" Burt said. "You have to think everything through as soon as possible. It won't be easy with two more children and I want you to be ready for that."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I guess we have to make some huge changes, right?"

"That's right" Burt nodded.

Blaine sighed heavily. He really needed some sleep because he had a lot to plan and some quick decisions to make if he wanted the best for his family. And he certainly wanted that.

~ o ~

"Blaine, you have to go."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"My dad is here."

Blaine looked at Burt in worry. Sure, he knew he could leave Kurt and Elyse with him but he didn't want to. He wanted to be there in case Kurt needed him. Unfortunately, his husband didn't seem to like the idea.

"It's not a big deal" Blaine shrugged. "I don't think I can do it after the twins' birth anyway, so..."

"No" Kurt said stubbornly. "I won't let you do this."

"But Kurt..."

"Blaine, this is a great thing and I won't let you ruin your chance to be famous" Kurt said.

"Kurt, this is just a band" Blaine smiled. "A no-name band that barely has any concerts and I'm pretty sure it won't change anytime soon. Or at all. I'm fine, really. I don't need this band."

"Yes, you do" Kurt said determinedly. "You want this and I, being your super understanding husband, will always support you. So go. I will be fine with my dad and Elyse."

"But..."

"You will be late" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's arm and pushed him towards the front door. "Have fun. I love you."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. No matter how much he wanted to stay, Kurt was determined to kick him out, so he wouldn't be late from his rehearsal. As much as he loved Kurt for being so supportive, he still thought that he should stay with his family, especially now that his husband needed him the most. Once the twins arrived, they wouldn't have time for such freetime activities, so he would have to quit anyway. Why should he do this for a few months when he knew he would give it up soon? It didn't make any sense... Unfortunately, Kurt believed that he was able to manage with three kids on his own while Blaine was away and didn't let Blaine give up his big rockstar dreams.

"I love you, too" Blaine muttered as he stepped through the door, worried that something might happen while he was gone. But he couldn't stay with Kurt all the time anyway. He had a full-time job and so had Kurt, so they would spend some time apart anyway.

It didn't mean he felt comfortable leaving his family alone like this when he could be with them.

Kurt shut the door behind Blaine and turned back to his dad and Elyse who were sitting on the carpet, playing with Elyse's dolls. Pam had brought her home right after breakfast. Elyse hadn't had much sleep that night, she must have been worried about his dads because she had kept searching for them, so Pam had decided that it was the best to bring her home.

Since then, Elyse seemed to be fine. She was happy that both of her fathers were home and there was her beloved grandfather as well, even if it only lasted for a few days. She surely didn't think about it, she just enjoyed the moment. Kurt wished he could be as carefree as his child but he had so much to think about. There were the twins who changed everything they had had so far. And then there was his job. Although he had a few days off because Isabelle had practically ordered him to stay home and rest, he knew he couldn't stay home too long if he didn't want to lose his job. And he certainly didn't want that. So he had to figure out how to do it while going through a certainly difficult pregnancy and then working while taking care of the newborns and an almost three-year-old at the same time. He would surely have to take a new months off of work because he was pretty sure he couldn't do everything at the same time and he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his kids. That was the most important after all. He was afraid that he would lose his job, though. There was Tony who seemingly wanted his job and there should have been others, too. He had to be careful if he didn't want to lose everything while he was on leave with his kids.

"How are you feeling?" Burt asked when Kurt sat down beside them.

"I'm fine, Dad" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying about me."

"I can't do that, you know" Burt smiled. "You're my son, of course I'm worried about you."

"Well, you don't have to" Kurt said. "I'm perfectly fine. No morning sickness, no bleeding, I'm just constantly tired but it will go away as soon as the first trimester is over and luckily for me, I have only a few weeks left after that."

"And what's with the rest of the pregnancy?" Burt asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Papa, baby!" Elyse shouted happily and threw her doll into Kurt's arms. The man barely caught it in time but that wasn't everything he got from Elyse. The little girl followed the doll almost immediately, throwing her arms around her father.

"Wow, slow down, sweetie" Kurt smiled. Usually he wasn't worried when Elyse did this but now he had two more children growing inside of him, he had to be more careful. "Just be careful, okay? Papa has two babies in his belly and they won't be too happy if you jump at them like this."

Elyse furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah. Right here" Kurt said, putting a hand on his stomach. "Two little babies. They are going to stay in there for a little while and when they are ready, they will come out."

Elyse seemingly didn't understand much of Kurt's words and even those scared her. She looked at Kurt's stomach with wide eyes and took a step back.

"It's okay, honey" Kurt cooed. "They don't bite. Do you want to touch my belly?"

Elyse took another step backwards.

"I think you should let her get used to the idea" Burt smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Kurt sighed and then turned to his father in worry. "Do you think she will be fine? What if she doesn't want the twins? What if she will hate us for having more kids?"

"Kurt, Elyse loves you and nothing can change that" Burt said. "Maybe she will be jealous but hopefully you thought about that possibility before you started trying to have another baby."

Kurt looked at his father with wide eyes. If he was completely honest with himself – and his dad –, he admitted the truth: he had believed that Elyse would accept the second pregnancy without trouble. He had never thought about what his little daughter would think about having siblings. He and Blaine were so excited, so it was natural that their daughter shared their feelings... Right?

"She will be?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

Burt looked at his granddaughter and nodded without hesitation.

"I think she will" he said. "It's completely understandable, though. Just try to think with her head. She was your only child and our only grandchild so far. Everyone spoiled her and now she has to share everything with the twins. It surely won't be easy for her."

"Thanks for being brutally honest, Dad" Kurt muttered.

"You should be prepared" Burt shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she will like being the bigger sister. Maybe not. Nobody can tell you that now. You should talk with her about it, though. Tell her what to expect when the twins arrive, so she won't feel like you betrayed her."

"Now I'm definitely scared" Kurt said with wide eyes, imagining that Elyse hated her siblings and her fathers as well because of ruining her childhood.

"You will be alright" Burt said. "Hopefully. But it's not what I wanted to talk about with you."

"Oh, yes. The pregnancy" Kurt nodded, remembering what they had been talking about earlier. "I think I will be fine. The first trimester is almost over and the rest will be a lot easier."

"Are you sure?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think you should read a little more about twin pregnancies. It's not just having two newborns what makes everything more difficult. Being pregnant with them will be harder as well. Once you can feel them move, they won't let you rest too much. You will be exhausted all the time, not to mention that it will be a lot harder to carry so much weight. How do you want to work when you can barely move from your huge baby bump?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Kurt asked. His father scared him to death. He imagined everything he said and was terrified of that time when he couldn't even move from bed because of his huge baby bump. God, what if he couldn't take care of Elyse? What would happen to them? Not to mention his job... If his father was right, Tony would get what he wanted in no time.

"Because I want you to think rationally" Burt explained. "It's great that you and Blaine want these kids but I want you to be prepared for their arrival."

Kurt smiled sadly. Of course his father wanted the best for them and their kids.

"What do you think I should do?" Kurt asked. "Give up everything and stay home to raise the kids? That won't work, Dad."

"I never said you should give up anything" Burt said. "I just... Look, Blaine told me how hard you work and why you fainted yesterday. He's worried about you and I think he's right. You should be more careful."

"Dad, I need to work if I don't want to be fired" Kurt explained. "You know how hard this job is."

"I do" Burt nodded. "Of course I do. You told me everything, remember? I only think that you should consider your other options. Is it worth fighting that guy over a position at Vogue to risk the health of yourself and your children? Because I don't think so, especially knowing that this is not your only option."

"I need this job. Joanna is great but working with her doesn't pay too well. And we need a lot of money if we want to raise all of our kids properly" Kurt said.

"Money is not everything, Kurt" Burt said. "I'm not saying that you won't need money to raise the kids but you also have to spend some quality time with them. It's a lot more important than buying them all those fancy clothes and expensive toys. They don't last forever but love does."

"I never thought you can be so cheesy" Kurt smirked.

"Cheesy or not, I'm right" Burt said. "I know you love Elyse and you will love those kids in there as well. But if you want the best for them, you have to slow down a bit."

"Maybe you're right" Kurt nodded.

"Of course I am" Burt said. "Discuss the details with Blaine. I'm sure you can find a solution that's good for all of you. You have a lot to plan but you are smart kids, you will figure out how to manage your lives."

"You know that we aren't children anymore, right?" Kurt asked after a while.

"I will always consider you children, no matter how old you are" Burt replied, smiling.

"I love you, Dad" Kurt said and put his arms around his father. Even when he wasn't crazy from the pregnancy hormones, he thought that his dad was the best. And he seemed a lot better when Kurt was pregnant with twins and they had conversations like this.

"I love you too, kiddo" Burt said.

"Love you! Love you!" Elyse shouted and not missing the opportunity, she threw her arms around her father and grandfather.

"We love you, too" Kurt said, kissing Elyse's forehead. His talk with his father made him feel a lot better. Although he still had fears of the future, he also had plans how they could manage with their extended family. They could do this. They were ready for the twins and they would do this together as a family. Because they worked perfectly together with his husband.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

Kurt was more than ready to go back to work. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy those few days he spent home. He loved every moment, he was happy that he could finally have some time with his family, without stressing too much about the future. His talk with his father helped him see things a lot more positive and he had a talk with Blaine about the twins as well. They talked through the details and now Kurt was perfectly sure that they could make it. He also had some more time to sleep, much to everyone's relief. Kurt was a lot easier to handle when he wasn't tired. He was much calmer, he didn't cry over the smallest things and he had enough time for his family. He cooked, he played with his daughter and spent the evenings with his husband. When he finally went back to work, he felt like he was full of positive energy and nothing could ruin his good mood.

Or so he thought, until he stepped through the door of his office.

Because sitting behind his desk was the person he hated the most.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he stepped inside, ready to choke Tony. It was his own room, Tony had no right to be in here without his permission.

"Ah, you're back" Tony smiled.

"Of course I am" Kurt said. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"Isabelle asked me to help you with the new project" Tony explained.

"And she told you to take over my office?" Kurt asked in disbelief. No, Isabelle surely didn't allow Tony to work in Kurt's room.

"No, she told me to help you with your black theme" Tony replied. "Apparently, it looks like everyone loves your idea. Congrats."

"Thanks" Kurt said carefully.

"But since your current condition doesn't allow you to work..."

"Excuse me?" Kurt cut in. "I'm more than capable of taking care of my work."

"That's not what I heard" Tony said. "You should slow down a bit. This job is stressful enough and you surely want the best for your kids."

"How do you know about them?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. He didn't want to tell anyone about his pregnancy, at least for a while. He hated it when people whispered about him behind his back as if he couln't hear them and since his first pregnancy had been like hell, he wanted to be more careful this time. As much as he hoped that everything would be fine, he didn't want to share the news with everyone before he was perfectly sure that his twins would stay with him.

"Isabelle told me" Tony shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Everyone knows about it."

"How is it possible?" Kurt muttered to himself. Isabelle surely didn't tell everyone... No, she didn't. But if she had told Tony, the man had surely shared the news with a few more people and it meant that everyone knew since news like this spread quickly at Vogue.

"I might have told a few people at lunch" Tony smiled. Kurt so hated his smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt muttered, wondering if he would lose his job if he punched Tony. He definitely wanted to.

"Relax, it's great" Tony winked. "You're gonna have two sweet babies soon. Parenthood is great."

"And you can't wait for that moment because it means I will be out of the picture for a while" Kurt said slowly, knowing very well that it was what Tony wanted.

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy" Tony replied. "This is a great position. The only problem is, it comes with a lot of work. You know, meetings, dinners, fashion shows... Events that happen to end late. It's clearly not suitable for a man with three kids."

"It's perfectly suitable for me" Kurt said seriously.

"We will see about it" Tony smiled.

"Oh, that smug grin again" Kurt shook his head. "You know that you need more than that crappy blue and pink idea to get my place, right?"

"I'm already working on it" Tony said. "Luckily for me, I'm gonna spend the next few months beside you. I have a lot of time to learn the basics."

"I hate you" Kurt said.

"I hate you, too" Tony smiled. "Now can we please start working? We have to work out the details for our article."

"It's my article" Kurt hissed.

"We're working together" Tony replied. "So it's our article now."

"I don't think so" Kurt said determinedly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked innocently.

"It's none of your business" Kurt replied without bothering to look back at the man.

He walked straight to Isabelle's office and knocked on her door, taking a few deep breaths. He was close to go in there and yell at her for allowing Tony to step in his office without his permission, not to mention the crazy idea of working with him. How could noone see that Tony only wanted to take his place? And then what, he would poison Isabelle to get rid of her, too? That guy was insane and he had to do something to stop him.

"Hey, sweetie" Isabele greeted him as Kurt stepped inside. She stood up and pulled his into a hug before pulling back and checking how Kurt looked. "You look a lot better than the next time I saw you."

"Because I'm feeling a lot better" Kurt smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that" Isabelle said. "So are you ready to come back?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded. "Black is my theme, I would never miss it."

"Just be careful, okay?" Isabelle said in concern. "I don't want you or the twins to get hurt."

"Isabelle, I'm fine" Kurt smiled. "More than fine, actually. Thanks to the twins, I'm full of energy and I can't wait to use that extra energy the best I can. I have some great ideas for the article and I think I will be ready with it soon. What about the others? Have you seen their works?"

"Just focus on your article, okay?" Isabelle asked. "I love your enthusiasm but you have two little ones in there to take care of. Don't worry about the others. I asked Tony to check on them."

"Talking about Tony..." Kurt started and took a deep breath before he continued. "I found him in my office this morning."

"I asked him to help you" Isabelle explained. "Is it alright?"

 _No, it's not!_

"I just... You know that I don't like working with others" Kurt said carefully. "I have my own ideas and another person would just slow me down."

"I thought you would be glad to have some help" Isabelle said. "And he volunteered before I could ask someone..."

 _Asshole._

"...he works well, our readers like his articles, so I thought he would be the best for the position" Isabelle said.

"I don't need anyone to help me" Kurt said. "Do you remember the first time I was pregnant? Chandler and... What was his name? Brian? The point is, it didn't work. I could make it alone back then and I know I can do it this time as well."

"We still need someone for that time you spend at home with the kids" Isabelle said.

"I can do it from home" Kurt said quickly.

"Are you sure? With two newborns around?" Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me" Kurt said, trying to seem as determined as possible. "I know what I'm doing. You don't need anyone for my place because I'm not going anywhere."

He was lucky that Blaine couldn't hear this conversation. Kurt had promised him to be careful and slow down a bit but how could he do it when his job was in danger? They needed this job and the money it meant for their family. The twins would surely cost a whole fortune and Kurt got a lot more than Blaine. It was him who had to keep his job no matter what.

~ o ~

For a few beautiful days, Blaine believed that they were going to be alright. Isabelle practically forced Kurt to take a few days off, until he was healthy again. Those days were perfect. When Blaine got home from work, his family was already there, playing in the living room. Kurt made everything ready, so he didn't have to do anything but spend some quality time with his loved ones. It was surely what they needed. They talked a lot about the future, planning what life would be like once the twins arrived. Although he was still somewhat scared of the situation, Blaine knew that they could do it, together. And he couldn't wait to finally meet their twins. They would surely be as beautiful as Elyse, two more perfect babies like their daughter had been. Blaine couldn't wait to hold them in his arms.

Kurt went back to work the next Monday. Blaine wasn't sure if it was a good idea, knowing how stressful Kurt's job was. He didn't want anything to happen to the babies or his husband again. Of course he was worried, last time Kurt had gone to work, he had ended up in the hospital. Although Kurt told him that he would be fine, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him and the kids. He texted Kurt every time he had a break and called him twice, to make sure Kurt didn't feel sick again. He knew that his husband was a stubborn man and he wouldn't tell him if he was sick, not until something horrible happened. So Blaine had to keep an eye on him.

When he went home from work that afternoon, Kurt was already home, much to Blaine's relief. At least he took better care of himself now. It was important for all of them.

"You're early" Blaine said as he stepped inside.

"And you will be late from your rehearsal" Kurt smiled.

Oh.

"It's fine. The band isn't that important" Blaine said.

"Honey, we already talked about this" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine close. "You deserve some time off, and we will be fine. I only planned to cook something light for dinner and then play with Elyse. You don't have to be worried about us all the time."

"You know that I will be" Blaine said. "I don't know if this band is a good idea. I won't have time for myself once the twins arrive and..."

"Yes, you will" Kurt cut in. "Believe me, it will be a lot worse with three kids and you will need some alone time without your annoying family."

"You aren't annoying" Blaine said.

"Not yet" Kurt smiled.

"So..." Blaine started hesitantly.

"The place is all ours for about half an hour" Kurt said, knowing what Blaine meant. "If you have some more time left to..."

Kurt didn't have to finish his sentence. Blaine quickly lifted him off his feet and carried him into the bedroom, determined to make his husband scream in pleasure before he left. They were going to be parents of three kids soon. They had to use this remaining time they had for themselves.

~ o ~

Blaine was late from practice but he so didn't mind. Because he and Kurt had just had the best sex ever and it was so worth it. He didn't care if they kicked him out because life was so great and he had the most perfect husband and oh, Kurt was so sexy when he was pregnant... He couldn't wait to get home and repeat their afternoon action. Kurt surely wouldn't complain either.

To his surprise, he didn't find anyone else there when he arrived. He looked around in confusion and then checked the time on his phone. He was a little late but not too late. The others should still be here, it wasn't like he was the only one who arrived five minutes later...

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine jumped as Tony stepped out of the shadows, arriving right in front of him. Damn, he hated darkness. It could have been someone else, someone dangerous as well and he wouldn't have noticed it until the very last second. Okay, maybe he was a little too worried. Who could blame him? His current situation made him a lot more worried than usual.

"Hey" Blaine said. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry" Tony smiled. "I really didn't mean to. I guess I'm just too quiet."

"Yeah, that's right" Blaine nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Brad is sick, Tommy is on a business trip and the others decided to go home since you couldn't really practice with so many missing members" Tony explained.

"Why didn't they call me?" Blaine muttered.

"They tried to but they couldn't reach you" Tony replied.

Blaine turned red, remembering why exactly he had been out of touch for a while. Damn, if he had known this... He could have stayed home with Kurt...

"I stayed back to let you know in case you come" Tony continued. "Good thing I did, right? At least you know what happened."

"Yeah, thanks for that" Blaine said. "Uhm... Bye, Tony."

"Do you have to go?" Tony asked before Blaine could take a step away from him. "I promised you a coffee and I have nothing to do now, so..."

Blaine wanted to say no. He wanted to go home and be with his family, using the extra time the best he could but... Tony was right. They had agreed to have coffee together and he had stayed back to let Blaine know where the others were. He couldn't do this to him, it would be so rude.

"Why not?" Blaine said in the end. "I still have to go home for dinner..."

"Of course" Tony nodded. "I won't keep you up for too long. I promise."

"Let's go then" Blaine said, making himself a mental note to often check the time on his phone, so he wouldn't be late from home. Kurt needed him and it wasn't like he wanted to stay for too long. He owed Tony a coffee but that was all. A drink, some chat, and then he could go.

Unfortunately, things didn't go the way Blaine planned them. The small coffee shop Tony picked was closed, so they had to find another one. It was surprisingly hard to find a good place in that part of the city. Blaine swore quietly as they passed by the third club but couldn't find a single restaurant or _anything_ where they could get a real coffee for themselves. It seemed impossible.

They gave up after a while and Tony showed him another place. It looked like he really wanted that coffee. Blaine wasn't that patient anymore. He only wanted to get over with this, so he could finally go home to his family. The second place Tony chose was finally open, the only problem was the crowd. Blaine sighed in frustration as he looked at the long line of people in front of them but decided to keep his mouth shut. Just one coffee... It surely wouldn't take them that long...

"How is your daughter?" Tony asked conversationally.

"She's doing great" Blaine replied. "Do you have one, too?"

"God, no" Tony laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love kids but only because they aren't mine. I would be a horrible father."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked.

"I love the fun part" Tony explained. "Playing, drawing, singing... That's great. But I wouldn't be able to stay awake for the night when they are sick or handle their tantrums... It always looks so hard."

"It's not" Blaine smiled. "You can easily get used to it."

"Well, it's not actual for me anyway. I'm single. I have to find a boyfriend first" Tony winked.

"I'm sure it's not that hard in this city" Blaine said.

They finally reached the counter and got their coffees. Blaine paid for their drinks since Tony had watched Elyse the previous time and he felt like he owed him that much. Once they had their drinks, they went to find an empty table and sat down.

"And what about you?" Tony asked. "Is the little girl your only child?"

"For now" Blaine said, smiling as he thought about his twins. "We're gonna have two more soon."

"Twins?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Yes" Blaine nodded proudly.

"Wow! That's huge! Congratulations" Tony said.

"Thank you" Blaine replied. "It's all new for us. We just found out last week but I'm so excited... I can't wait to meet them."

"So is your surrogate in the second month?" Tony asked.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise before he remembered that Tony didn't know Kurt, so he didn't know that Kurt was able to get pregnant on his own. It was all so natural for him, he always forgot that most people didn't even know about this option.

"Around the 9th week" Blaine explained. "And... It's not a surrogate. My husband is pregnant."

Yep. Tony seemingly thought that he was crazy. It was fine, Blaine wanted to go soon, so...

"I'm sorry. I just... I heard about carries but I never met one" Tony replied.

"It's amazing" Blaine said excitedly. "Okay, the first one wasn't too easy for my husband but this one seems fine, at least for now. And it's really great to go through the whole process without losing a moment. When he finally starts to show, the first time the baby kicks... These few months all full of magical moments."

"Wow! You really can't wait to have those babies, right?" Tony laughed.

"You have no idea" Blaine answered.

"Tell me about your husband" Tony said. "He must be a busy guy because I never see him with you."

"He is" Blaine nodded. "You know, his job is really hard and he works a lot."

"What does he do?" Tony asked.

"He works for " Blaine said. "Honestly, I have no idea what exactly he does. He writes articles and brings those weird materials home to examine them..."

"For the photo shoots" Tony explained and continued when Blaine turned confused. "I work there, too."

"What a coincidence!" Blaine laughed. "You might know him!"

"We can find out. You only have to tell me the name of your mysterious husband" Tony said.

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine said quickly.

"Kurt Hummel..." Tony muttered, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "He works with Isabelle, right?"

"That's him" Blaine nodded. "Do you know him?"

"No. I only saw him a few times" Tony said.

"Maybe he knows you" Blaine said. "I will ask him once I get home..."

"He surely doesn't know me either" Tony smiled. "I only started working there a few weeks ago and I'm nobody."

"That's how it works, right? I mean... Kurt started as an intern and now he's a teamleader. I'm sure you will get a better position with time" Blaine said.

"That's the plan" Tony nodded in agreement.

~ o ~

Blaine wasn't really proud of himself when he arrived home, too late to meet his daughter because she was already asleep. He walked inside silently, hoping that Kurt was asleep and he didn't have to explain anything... But to his luck, Kurt was waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly.

"Hey."

He was angry. Of course he was angry...

"So you want to know where I was" Blaine said slowly.

"I'm sure you have a good explanation" Kurt replied.

"Please, don't be mad..." Blaine started. In his current condition, Kurt was dangerous. Like really-really dangerous. Blaine remembered clearly how hard it was when Kurt had been pregnant the first time. "You remember the guy who watched Elyse when you couldn't make it home in time and I had rehearsal?"

"Yes" Kurt said, seemingly not liking where this conversation was heading.

"I promised him a coffee and we went out to have one" Blaine said hesitantly.

"You had a date with another guy while your pregnant husband and your daughter were waiting for you at home?"

Blaine blinked in surprise. How could Kurt come to the conclusion that he cheated on him, doing it so fast that Blaine couldn't even blink, he had no idea.

"It wasn't a date" Blaine replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked. "No texts, no calls... Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I know" Blaine sighed. "I know and you're right. Be angry, I totally deserve it. Just... be careful. You know, the twins..."

"The twins would be a lot better if their father stopped seeing another guy behind my back" Kurt said as he put a hand on his stomach.

"It wasn't a date!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Alright, we have to stop this" Blaine said. "Deep breath, okay? Honey, trust me, please. I would never cheat on you, especially not with him..."

It was a mistake. He should have said something else, anything that didn't include the guy he had had coffee with. But it was too late. Kurt stood up and without a word, he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I guess I will sleep on the couch tonight" Blaine muttered to himself. Damn, he had to remind himself how hard it was to handle Kurt when he was pregnant. He couldn't do such mistakes again or else he would spend the rest of his nights alone on the couch. If Kurt didn't kick him out of the apartment the next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys!**

 **I hope everyone has successfully survived the exams. I just finished the last one yesterday and I so need a few days off... Unfortunately, I have to work, so it won't happen anytime soon.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Hopefully, the next update will come sooner. Until then, please, let me know what you think.**

Angry Kurt was scary. Angry pregnant Kurt was something Blaine would never learn how to deal with. He had hoped that they would be able to speak about their misunderstanding the next day but Kurt was still angry with him and gave Blaine no chance to discuss the previous night. He simply got ready for work without a word, helped Elyse, gave her breakfast and then left with her, completely ignoring Blaine. That was definitely too much for such a little mistake. Okay, maybe Blaine should have come home earlier the previous night. He should have called his husband to tell him where he had been. He should have told him about Tony, so Kurt wouldn't have come to the conclusion that Blaine cheated on him. That was clearly his fault. But how could Kurt think that he would cheat on him? He loved his husband and he would never do that to him again, especially now that he was pregnant with his twins.

Blaine kept thinking about his family while he was at work. He knew what his parents would tell him and although he didn't like thinking about it, especially the fact that his father could be right about _anything_ at all, he knew that some of his thoughts about the importance of family were right. Maybe his dad was an asshole but he could have been a great dad in theory. Blaine was responsible for four more people and although it was scary, it was still right. Kurt had already enough on his plate, he had a stressful job, he was pregnant with twins and he still tried to be a good father and husband. Blaine had believed that it was exactly what he did, too, but if he was perfectly honest with himself, he knew that it wasn't right. He had told Kurt so many times not to work too much but they both knew that they were only able to live such a comfortable life because of Kurt's job. Blaine was nobody, just a music teacher who had fun with four other guys twice a week, calling themselves a band. But Blaine knew that their band had no future. It was exactly what it meant for him and the other members: a nice free time activity that helped them relax after long days at work. They would never become professionals and they would never get money from their music.

Which meant Blaine had to find another job. Either a part-time job after work or a completely different one that paid better. He couldn't let Kurt do the hard job alone. His pregnancy would just get harder with time, he would surely need to rest more and the stress wasn't good for him and the babies. And then he didn't think about their future. With three kids, life would be a lot more complicated. Who knew if they could both work when one of their children would surely be sick all the time, when they had to cook and shop for so many people, not to mention clean up after them... That was impossible to manage when they both spent their days away from home and it wasn't what his family deserved. He had to do something about it.

So he did what he believed would solve his problem: he called Cooper. Maybe it was a mistake but Cooper had connections and he would surely have an idea how Blaine could get a job that paid well enough to take care of such a big family.

"You are already late" Cooper said as he picked up his phone.

"Is that a new line you need to practice?" Blaine frowned. Cooper usually talked like this when he had a new role.

"Great, right? Do I sound like the serious, old-fashioned uncle?" Cooper asked. Blaine could practically hear him smile.

"Uhm... Yeah? I mean, I have no idea..."

"I know what you've done" Cooper said, his voice back to that fake monotone one from earlier.

"What?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Mom told me everything" Cooper answered.

Oh... That wasn't such a big surprise. It wasn't like Blaine had asked his mother to keep it secret, so...

"So you know about the twins" Blaine said.

"Yes, Blainey, although I have to tell you how disappointed I am" Cooper said.

"Sure" Blaine said easily. "Listen, Coop, you know how much I love to help you with your roles but I'm calling for another reason this time."

"Blaine, I already know about your kids..."

"And not because I want to tell you about the twins" Blaine continued. "I need your help."

"Help?" Cooper asked in surprise.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"You cheated on him again, right?" Cooper asked. "Look, baby bro, I love you but I won't help you hide your secret affair from your husband..."

"I didn't cheat on Kurt" Blaine gasped. "No, I just... Look, I know it's my job to take care of my family. I'm responsible for them. I can't let Kurt do the hard job alone, especially now that he's carrying our twins."

"You sound awfully like Dad" Cooper said.

"So that's why I'm calling" Blaine said, ignoring Cooper's comment. "My teacher job isn't enough. I need something else that pays better."

"Uhm... And you think I could get you a better one?" Cooper asked.

"Well, with your connections..."

"I don't know" Cooper sighed. "I mean, yeah, I might get a few roles for myself, but do you have any idea how hard I work for them?"

"You only fuck the right girls for those roles" Blaine pointed out.

"It's a hard job, Blaine" Cooper said. "Picking out the right girls, taking them out for dinner..."

"I'm your only brother" Blaine said quietly. "Please. I need an extra job or something that pays better. You don't want your future nieces or nephews to starve, right?"

"That's so not fair" Cooper sighed. "Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly. "I knew I could trust you."

"It doesn't mean I can help. I can only promise you to try" Cooper said.

"That's enough for me" Blaine said.

~ o ~

Kurt had an especially bad day. Not only because of his fight with Blaine the previous night that hadn't allowed him any sleep but also because it was the first day he felt how hard this pregnancy was going to be. He had felt horrible since that morning. He was tired and hungry but he couldn't eat anything because he was scared of throwing up. Just when he had hoped that morning sickness would avoid him this time... Things didn't get any better later. He bought himself cookies and orange juice because they usually helped, but it seemed like it didn't work this time. He felt nauseous the whole morning and it just got worse when he had to sit in a room with his co-workers who were all drinking coffee. That horrible smell made Kurt feel worse than ever.

And then there was the pain. His back hurt, just like his abdomen, he could barely sit but it was uncomfortable to stand, too. He had no idea how he would go through this pregnancy without being able to rest in every single hour. He wanted to sleep or at least lie down a bit, just to allow his body some rest. And it was just the first trimester. Once the twins started growing, it would be a lot harder. They would kick and move all the time and they would be so heavy... It had been hard to carry Elyse alone and now he had two babies growing inside of him.

He knew the solution, of course. He could have asked Isabelle for help, he would have gotten someone to help him, so he would have been able to finish his work in time and rest more. But it would also mean having Tony around and that was the last thing Kurt wanted. That guy was creepy. Not only because he clearly wanted Kurt's job but also because Kurt felt something more in the air. He had no idea what Tony's true intention was but the way he watched Kurt when he believed the man didn't pay attention... It was scary.

So Kurt pressed his lips together and didn't let anyone see how very tired he was. He could do this. He had wanted to become an actor once, he had a lot of practice. He could smile even if it hurt and he could do his job better than anyone else.

He did it. He managed to stay on his feet the whole day, he managed to do his job without throwing up and noone, not even Tony could see how he really felt. He was satisfied when he finally left work that afternoon. It wasn't that hard after all. He survived this day, he would survive another one. And the next one. Right until he went into labour. Because that was what he needed to do to save his job.

He wasn't a workaholic. He loved his family and would have been the luckiest person to finally have some time off to spend quality time with his daughter and husband. He would have loved to stay home for months just to take care of the kids, cook and clean up. Maybe it was boring for most people but Kurt would definitely enjoy that time with his family. He wasn't sure if he could allow that for himself this time. His job was at risk and he had to keep it or get a better one soon because they needed money more than ever and as much as he hated to admit it, Blaine's salary wasn't enough for anything. Especially if he was right about Blaine the previous night...

Kurt sighed and pushed the thought of his husband cheating on him to the back of his mind. He couldn't trust his emotions when he was pregnant. Maybe there was a good explanation for Blaine's absence the previous night... Maybe he had had a good reason to have coffee with another man who was surely hot and wasn't pregnant with twins...

Kurt really tried to keep himself together but as soon as he walked through their front door, he lost it. He couldn't get the image of Blaine cheating on him out of his head. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Blaine had needed about two weeks of loneliness to end up in another man's arms. What if he panicked, he wasn't ready for their twins and it would happen again? Would Kurt be a single parent? Would he be left alone to raise his three kids alone? It would destroy him. Not because he wasn't ready for the twins but because he loved Blaine so much and he wouldn't survive if he lost him.

Kurt was sobbing as he slowly walked to the couch. He was so scared of the future. He was scared of losing Blaine, he was scared of being the one who destroyed their family because Blaine would surely blame him and Elyse would blame him, too, for not being able to keep her father and he would blame himself for doing this to his children...

"Kurt?"

Kurt wiped his face and forced out a small smile as he turned to greet his family. Well, his daughter. He was still angry with Blaine, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He really did, but as he looked at Blaine and remembered that he had chosen another guy over his family, he couldn't not be angry with him. Those stupid pregnancy hormones...

"Papa!" Elyse shouted as Blaine put her down and she rushed to her father.

"Hey, sweetie" Kurt smiled at the little girl and lifted her up to sit in his lap.

"Be careful" Blaine said. "You shouldn't lift her alone, she is too heavy for that. What if something happens to the twins?"

"Well, you weren't that worried yesterday when you left me all alone with her" Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"Look, I'm really sorry for that..."

"You should be" Kurt muttered and turned back to Elyse. So much for making things right with Blaine. He just couldn't forget the previous night. It was still painful to think about it.

Blaine sighed and seemingly decided to leave Kurt alone until he calmed down. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. When the door was closed behind him, Kurt started crying again, unable to stop himself.

"Papa?" Elyse asked in concern.

"I'm fine, honey" Kurt reassured her. He didn't want to scare his daughter. It was going to be fine. Once he was able to think rationally, he would talk this through with Blaine. Everything would be fine, he had to believe it.

~ o ~

Blaine was getting concerned. Kurt still didn't talk to him or when he did, he couldn't miss pointing out that Blaine had spent an evening with another guy, choosing him over his family. It was insane. Okay, he knew what he had done wrong, that he should have told Tony to fuck off and leave him alone but it was too late to change things. Besides, he had just tried to be nice. Kurt always told him to be nice to people, especially when they helped them out. He had owed Tony that much and it wasn't like he had cheated on his husband... It was just an innocent coffee. But he could tell Kurt anything, he didn't seem like he believed Blaine.

Blaine was about to have a heated conversation with his husband because he couldn't stand this anymore, pregnancy or not, but when he walked into the bedroom to talk to Kurt, he found him lying in the bed, crying. Blaine's frustration disappeared within a blink and he rushed to Kurt's side to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"I am" Kurt nodded, although he couldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blaine asked. Kurt was certainly not fine.

"I hate being pregnant" Kurt admitted. "I just want to get over with it. I'm so tired and frustrated and... God, I hate crying."

"Just a few more months" Blaine smirked.

"I want to punch you so badly" Kurt said as he looked at his husband and realised that Blaine found the situation quite funny.

"I know" Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "We will get over this, together. Just like the first time. It can't be worse, right?"

"I'm not sure" Kurt muttered. "It would certainly help if you didn't go out with other guys anymore."

Blaine took a deep breath before replying. He knew he had to be careful with his words when Kurt was so sensitive.

"First of all, it didn't mean anything. I love you and I would never do that to you" Blaine said carefully. "And I promise I won't have coffee with any male but you. I will quit the band if that's what you want."

"God, no, Blaine" Kurt said quickly. "I don't want you to quit."

"That's great, because I have some good news" Blaine smiled. "Brendon knows someone who knows someone... you get it. So we are going to play in a small club next Saturday."

"That's amazing, Blaine!" Kurt said happily.

"It's not much but..."

"Your first concert" Kurt sighed. "This is a great opportunity. I'm sure people will love you."

"And I was hoping that my amazing husband would be there, too" Blaine said hesitantly. "If it's not too much, of course."

"Why would it be?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't know... Maybe because you are pregnant with twins?" Blaine asked.

"Ah, it's nothing" Kurt waved easily. "I will be there. I have to see you perform."

Blaine smiled. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to play in the band and he wanted Kurt to see him at least once.

"I can't wait for next week" Kurt said excitedly.

"This is just a concert, Kurt" Blaine reminded him.

"Your concert, you mean" Kurt said. "And it's ultrasound week as well."

"Oh, right" Blaine nodded, remembering their appointment.

"Will you come with me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I would never miss an opportunity to see our kids" Blaine said. "And maybe we will find out their gender."

"We have to" Kurt said. "If we have boys this time, we have to buy a lot of things for them. I need time to find the perfect clothes..."

"We have a lot of time for that" Blaine reassured him. "We could take a trip to the mall after the ultrasound, though. I can't wait to buy a few clothes."

"Me neither" Kurt smiled. That was exactly what Blaine wanted, seeing his husband happy again.

"I would also like to go out with you. On a date" Blaine said slowly. "You know, we're gonna have three kids soon, I'm not sure when we will be able to have some alone time again."

"What about Elyse?" Kurt asked.

"Mom is more than happy to spend some time with her" Blaine said.

"I don't know" Kurt said hesitantly. "Shouldn't we bring her, too? She can't come with us to the club anyway. I don't want her to feel like we leave her out of everything."

"Kurt, you know what dinners are like when she comes with us..."

Kurt silenced Blaine with one look.

"Family dinner is it then" Blaine nodded. "Amazing."

"Don't look at me like this. We will spend the whole Saturday night without her" Kurt said.

"And we will make sure to have some alone time. We need that, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you will be good."

"I'm always good" Blaine smiled and pulled his husband into his arms to kiss him. They were finally back to normal, even if Blaine was worried that things wouldn't stay like this too long. But it was just the matter of time and everything would be easier. They only had to survive a few more months...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, still without Tony. He appears in chapter 14, though, so be prepared for everything.**

 **I would like to thank a friend of mine and her stubborn little daughter for the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt absolutely loved ultrasounds, those times when he could finally see his children. They were especially exciting with the twins. Since he had a normal pregnancy this time, Sebastian didn't check on him as often as he had done with Elyse. Not to mention that Kurt barely had any signs that the twins were really there. He rarely felt sick, there was no pain, he didn't even feel that tired anymore... At least he still hated the smell of coffee. He had never thought that he would be begging for morning sickness and all those horrible things that had haunted him during his first pregnancy. At least he had known that the baby was still there. He couldn't be that sure with the twins, though.

That was why he had woken up early in that morning, way before Blaine and Elyse, and sat down in the living room. Just a few more hours and he would see the twins again... And they would be alright, he knew they would be. Their kids were so strong, Kurt knew that they were still there. Or so he tried to calm his nerves because it was easy to say, but he was those babies' parent and he needed to be sure they were truly alright.

As he was sitting there, drinking the second glass of orange juice that morning, he pressed a hand to his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like with the twins. He hadn't had too much time to think about the future. He had dreamt a lot about Elyse when he had been carrying her, but this time was different. He already had a child and she needed him just as well as her siblings would once they arrived.

Kurt smiled as he imagined having the twins around. Elyse would be confused at first, that was sure. She loved babies as long as they were sweet and smiling but Kurt had no idea how she would react to the crying of two babies so close to her. Not to mention the fact that they would be there forever. It would surely change a few things. Maybe Elyse would be jealous at first but hopefully, she would take the changes well. Who knew, maybe she would love to be the big sister. Kurt smiled as he imagined his kids a few years later. He saw two little boys and Elyse, of course, who ordered her brothers around and put them into their places when they did something out of order. Kurt's smile grew wider. Yeah, Elyse would surely love to do that.

Imagining how the twins would look like was a lot harder. Kurt hadn't been able to imagine Elyse when he had been pregnant with her. He had tried, several times, but the real girl looked so different. He tried to do the same this time but he wasn't successful either. He saw two boys again, both having Blaine's beautiful hair, but he couldn't see their faces.

Kurt opened his eyes and sighed as he reached for his glass again. Why the two boys, he had no idea. They could as well have two more girls. Or a girl and a boy. Not that it mattered. Okay, he wanted at least one son but it didn't mean he wouldn't be happy with two more girls. He would love them, no matter what.

And he would see them soon... It was so hard to wait. He wanted to leave now, he wanted to be there and see his kids. It would be different once he would be able to feel them but since they were too small for that, he only had to ultrasounds.

Kurt grimanced as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he was barely able to make it to the bathroom before the orange juice he had had for breakfast came back. He groaned when he felt like he was done, leaning his head to the wall. Although he was pretty sure he had nothing else left in his stomach, it felt like he could get sick again in any second.

"So much for not having morning sickness" he muttered. But at least he could be sure that his twins were fine...

~ o ~

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Kurt felt somewhat better but Blaine was just as nervous as his husband had been earlier that day. He couldn't stand still for a second and he checked the time on his phone in every ten seconds. It was frustrating. Kurt bit his lip not to say anything but it was so hard.

"He should be here" Blaine said.

"It's Sebastian" Kurt shrugged. "It happens sometimes."

"You mean always" Blaine muttered.

"Hey, calm down" Kurt smirked as he reached for Blaine's hand. "The kids are fine. I threw up twice this morning, it can only mean something good."

"You shouldn't be sick anymore" Blaine said in worry. "All those pregnancy books say..."

"Uhm... Blaine, I don't think the twins read that book" Kurt pointed out.

"True" Blaine agreed.

"See? Everything will be fine" Kurt said reassuringly.

Sebastian arrived about five minutes later and once they went through a few questions, they finally reached the best part: the ultrasound.

"Look" Blaine whispered excitedly as one baby appeared on the screen.

"Baby A" Sebastian explained. "Not a shy one."

Kurt laughed as he watched the baby who seemingly enjoyed the spotlight. It moved from side to side, kicked when Sebastian tried to measure it.

"Now turn around" Sebastian muttered.

Both Blaine and Kurt smirked as the baby turned around as if it was able to hear Sebastian.

"This one is perfectly healthy" Sebastian said. "Now let's see the other one."

They were all silent as Sebastian moved the probe up and down Kurt's stomach, frowning. Kurt glanced at the screen and then back at Sebastian. Something didn't seem right and he started getting worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't see the other baby" Sebastian answered.

"What?" both Kurt and Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"But-but it has to be there, right?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it's not like it could disappear without trace..."

"Then why can't you see it?" Kurt asked. Okay, he was panicking but who could be calm when one of his kids were missing? How was it possible? It wasn't like it could go anywhere, right?

"It's surely behind the other one" Sebastian explained. "We have to make them move."

He poked Kurt's stomach gently but nothing happened.

"Come on, kids, do something" Sebastian said but the baby they could see didn't move this time. It stayed completely still.

"What is the baby doing?" Kurt asked in concern. Was it even right that i didn't move at all?

"Sleeping" Sebastian groaned. "Just in the right moment. Okay, get up and move a little. Hopefully they will change positions and we will be able to see the other one."

"I can't believe they are doing this" Blaine shook his head. They weren't even born and they already played with their parents... What would happen when they arrived?

"Come back here" Sebastian said when Kurt was done with the second round of walking in circle in the small room. "Let's see what we have here."

The baby they had seen before moved a little but Kurt still couldn't see anything else.

"It is possible that the other one disappeared?" he asked.

"No" Sebastian said and pointed at a small white thing beside the baby's back. "See? There is the other one."

"Come on, we have to see your brother or sister" Kurt told the baby and poked his stomach to make the first baby move.

"This is pointless" Sebastian sighed after a while. "I have another free appointment today at three. Come back then, so we can make another try. Oh, and try to make them move. Eat chocolate, drink some coffee, whatever you want. Just try to make them change position."

"Shouldn't you be able to check on them no matter what?" Kurt asked as he stood up.

"Honestly, these are the first twins who fool me like this" Sebastin said, rubbing his forehead. "Congratulations! Your kids are the first in my practice who make it impossible for me to do my job."

"What if you can't find the other one at all?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Give it another try" Sebastian said. "It _is_ there, we only have to make it move a little, so I can see it. Eat chocolate. A lot."

"It's gonna be okay" Blaine said gently as he pulled Kurt into his arms. "Sebastian will be able to check on the second baby today. Don't worry."

Kurt sighed heavily. He had heard about women who went through this but he had never expected to get the same experience himself. Why his kids had to play with him like this, he had no idea.

~ o ~

"This is insane!" Kurt almost shouted later that day when – after eating a lot of chocolate and having a long walk in the area – Sebastian tried to check on baby B – and failed. Again.

"I can't believe they are doing this again" Blaine muttered, shaking his head. Baby A was still in the middle of the screen, seemingly enjoying the situation. Baby B, on the other hand...

"Come on, sweetie" Kurt said, poking his stomach. "Don't be so shy."

Baby B or what they could see from it turned to hide behind the other twin, almost completely disappearing from the screen.

"No, please" Blaine groaned. It couldn't be happening. How was it possible that they spent the whole day in the hospital and still couldn't see one of their children?

"What else can we do?" Kurt asked as he turned to Sebastian.

"Turn on your stomach" Sebastian sighed. "We can try another thing."

"It won't hurt them, right?" Kurt asked in concern.

"They will be fine. Just do it" Sebastian said.

Kurt sighed and turned to his stomach, not knowing what Sebastian had in his mind.

"What now?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Turn back around" Sebastian said.

"But why..."

"Just do it" Sebastian said, getting ready with the probe. There was no way in hell that these kids could outsmart him. He would find a way to get what they needed.

Kurt turned around and once he was lying on the bed again, Sebastian pressed the probe to his stomach. All of them turned to look at the screen but to their shock, there was nothing new to see.

"No freaking way" Sebastian muttered.

Kurt sighed again and buried his face into Blaine's shirt. Their kids surely hated them.

"I can't do anything, guys" Sebastian said in the end.

"But you have to check on the other baby!" Kurt said desperately. "What if something is wrong with it?"

"I never said I wouldn't check on the other baby at all" Sebastian explained. "Come back tomorrow. Maybe we will have more luck than today."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and his husband seemed just as sad and disappointed as he felt. No wonder, they had come to see their healthy kids today and they still couldn't be sure that the second one was alright.

"Tomorrow at 9" Sebastian said. "And make them move somehow."

"As if that was so easy" Kurt muttered.

"Come on, honey" Blaine said when Kurt got back into his clothes and was ready to leave. He pulled Kurt into his arms, knowing that Kurt needed his touch just as much as he needed Kurt's right now.

~ o ~

It was the longest night of their lives. Maybe even longer than the night of Elyse's birth when Blaine had been waiting for news about his husband. They had gone to sleep but none of them was able to close their eyes for a second. Because there was a chance that one of their kids wasn't alright. They were so worried that they would lose one of them that they couldn't have a second of rest. Once Pam arrived in the morning, the men kissed their daughter's forehead before leaving. Elyse was surprisingly quiet since the previous afternoon, as if she knew that something wasn't right. Kurt kept thinking about it on the way back to the hospital. What if Elyse felt something they weren't able to detect as adults?

Kurt was shaking as he got out of his clothes and onto the bed, waiting for Sebastian to arrive. He tried to prepare himself for the worst news, so he wouldn't be too upset if they found out that their babies weren't fine… Okay, that was something he couldn't get used to. He wanted those babies, both of them, healthy and safe.

Just when Kurt started panicking, Sebastian walked inside, seemingly in a good mood.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. "I hope your kids are done with their games."

"Me, too" Kurt sighed.

"We need to know if they are fine" Blaine said in worry. "Please, do something."

"Hopefully, they will be more cooperative this time" Sebastian said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they looked at the screen, waiting for Sebastian to say something. What they saw this time was awfully similar to the previous day's ultrasound.

"Not again" Sebastian growled.

"You can't see the second one?" Blaine asked.

"That's it" Sebastian said, pointing at a barely visible white patch on the screen.

"They aren't moving" Kurt said in worry.

"Looks like they are asleep" Sebastian said, pressing the probe to Kurt's stomach. "Let's see if we can wake them up."

"Come on, guys" Kurt said, poking his stomach. "Wake up."

Nothing happened.

"They surely hate us" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Well, I won't go anywhere until I make sure our babies are fine" Kurt said stubbornly and to the others' shock, he turned to his side, moving his hips up and down.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Encouraging our twins to move" Kurt said, glaring at Blaine. "We have to see them."

"I think you can stop it" Sebastian said, unable to stop laughing. "God, you should have seen yourself."

Kurt turned to glare at him this time but Sebastian seemed to enjoy the situation even more.

"Okay… Let's see what we have here… I hope they will be awake because I don't think I want to see you try harder" Sebastian smirked.

Kurt decided to ignore him. He turned to the screen and smiled triumphantly as he saw their twins, both of them this time, moving and kicking on the screen.

"They are awake" Blaine said.

"That's right" Sebastian nodded and quickly clicked a few times, making photos of the babies before any of them could hide from view again. "Looks like baby B is a shy one. Look, it tries to hide again."

"But you were faster, right?" Kurt asked as the baby he could only see for a few seconds disappeared from his sight again.

"Of course" Sebastian snorted. "Noone can outsmart me, especially not your kid."

Kurt rolled his eyes. As if it was Sebastian who solved the problem...

"What can you see?" Blaine asked after a while, unable to stay quiet anymore. He needed to know if the kids were alright.

"Well…" Sebastian sighed dramatically but didn't say more.

"Oh, my God!" Kurt gasped. "There _is_ something wrong, right?"

"You can say that…" Sebastian replied.

"Is baby B sick?" Blaine asked in worry. Not that… That couldn't happen, not to them...

"It's perfectly healthy, but you two should start worrying about how you will deal with the two most evil kids of the universe" Sebastian smiled as he looked at the couple. "You should have seen your face! I thought you would faint."

"And you think it's funny?" Kurt gasped. "You..."

"Honey, calm down" Blaine said quickly, knowing how badly Kurt dealt with the stress when he was pregnant. "The babies are fine."

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, barely able to fight off the urge to punch Sebastian. He surely deserved it.

"We are done here for now" Sebastian said. He loved playing with Kurt but even he could tell that he should stop if he didn't want a broken nose. "Unless something goes wrong, you have four weeks of rest until the next appoinment. Hopefully, they will be done with their funny games for that day. Any questions?"

"Uhm… Could you see their gender?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

The looks the others gave him told Blaine that he should just shut up. He was seemingly the only one who thought about this when they could barely check the important details.

"You know what? It doesn't matter" he said quickly. "We will find out within a few months anyway. Right?"

"From what I have seen so far, I wouldn't be that sure" Sebastian replied.

"Great" Blaine muttered. At least their kids were funny. And clever. They had to be clever if they had such stupid ideas so early.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **The new chapter is finally here. I** **'** **m sorry for the long wait.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I** **'** **m open for requests but sadly, I can** **'** **t always fulfill them. So** **there won** **'** **t be any Sebofsky in this fic, at least not until the finale. I have plans for Sebastian. I still hope you will like it this way.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt, trying to get into his tight pants and failing. Again. They had been there before, he remembered the same situation when Kurt had been pregnant with Elyse. And it had ended the same way.

"None of my clothes fit anymore" Kurt whined.

Yeah, it was definitely familiar.

"Why don't you try something less… form-fitting?" Blaine tried to come up with the solution. They didn't have any more time, they had to leave if they wanted to arrive in time.

"Because I have to look good beside you" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Why was it always so hard when it was about Kurt's shape? He knew very well that he would only grow bigger with time, especially with twins. Blaine was fine with it, it was how things worked.

"I love you, whatever you wear, you know" Blaine said gently. "Why don't you wear one of your clothes you got when you were pregnant with Elyse?"

"Because I already wore them before" Kurt replied.

"And… is it wrong?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"This is your big night" Kurt sighed and sat down onto the bed. "I want to look good."

"Come on, Kurt, just pick one of your pants. It's not a big deal" Blaine said.

"Because I'm pregnant?" Kurt asked, his eyes dangeorusly shiny. Damn.

"Because you look amazing in everything you wear" Blaine said. Yeah, that was what they needed. Luckily, Kurt started smiling.

"I guess those black pants could make it" Kurt muttered in the end.

"Excellent" Blaine sighed in relief. "Come on, honey. Mercedes should be here in any minute."

At least there was someone to keep Kurt company while Blaine was on the stage. Although Blaine wasn't too excited to have too many friends around, in case his band failed, he felt better that there was someone to watch over Kurt when he couldn't.

Five minutes later, Kurt stepped out of the bedroom, dressed for the night. Blaine smiled as he ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body. His husband could say anything, he always looked hot, especially when he was pregnant. There was something magical in him that made Blaine want him more than ever. He couldn't wait to get back home that night and enjoy the empty apartment with Kurt as long as they could. They barely had time for each other, they definitely needed it before Kurt's stomach became too big for such activities.

Mercedes arrived only a few minutes later and then they were finally ready to go. To their luck, they didn't get stuck in the traffic and arrived just in the right second. Blaine said goodbye soon to join the other members of the band behind the stage, leaving Kurt with Mercedes.

"You didn't tell me that it was a gay bar" Mercedes said as she looked around.

"Because I didn't know" Kurt said. "Blaine surely forgot to mention it."

"Or he was afraid that you would be jealous" Mercedes smirked.

"I'm not jealous" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why should I be? Blaine would never cheat on me."

"That's not what you told me the other day" Mercedes replied.

"It was just… a misunderstanding" Kurt explained. "We discussed everything and now we are fine."

"You should still keep an eye on him, in case some of these guys try to get him" Mercedes teased him. "So what is it like when your husband plays in a band?"

"I don't know" Kurt shrugged. "It's not like they are famous or anything…"

"They could be" Mercedes said.

"I don't know" Kurt said. "He loves this band but I don't think they plan anything but having fun together."

"Maybe they will be lucky and someone discovers them. Wouldn't it be exciting?" Mercedes asked.

"Since when are you so concerned about Blaine's career?" Kurt asked. "I thought you didn't like him."

"That was a lifetime ago" Mercedes replied. "We are fine."

Kurt smiled. It was definitely something good.

"Have you talked to Rachel?" Kurt asked after a while. "I tried to call her a few times but she never answers her phone."

Mercedes looked away, seemingly trying to save herself from the answer.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I guess she's busy" Mercedes said.

"I'm not buying this. I notice when you hide something from me. Tell me what's going on" Kurt said.

"I really shouldn't, Kurt" Mercedes said.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Kurt asked in concern.

"How much do you know about her trying to have a baby?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

Not much. Kurt knew that Rachel and Jesse had been trying to have a baby but they surely didn't succeed so far because they would have told them if Rachel was pregnant. And he was so caught up in his own problems that he had forgotten to ask Rachel how they were doing.

"They have trouble with it, right?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Yes" Mercedes said quietly.

"Is it very bad?" Kurt asked after a while.

"It looks like they won't have a baby on their own" Mercedes said.

Shit.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kurt muttered and shook his head. "I will call her tomorrow."

"Don't" Mercedes said hastily.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "I know how hard it must be for her right now. I can help her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Mercedes said quietly.

"What? But why?" Kurt gasped. Rachel was his friend. Why would she not talk to him? It didn't make any sense.

"Kurt… God, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Just say it" Kurt said. It was something wrong, he could feel it. But it didn't matter, he needed to know…

"She doesn't want to talk to you because she can't accept that you are pregnant with twins when she can't even have one child" Mercedes said quickly.

Kurt blinked in surprise. He had no idea what to say. Rachel was his friend since high school, he thought that they could solve problems like this… That Rachel would talk to him and not let someone else tell Kurt the cruel truth.

"I don't understand" he whispered. "I-I went through the same, I know how..."

"No, you don't" Mercedes said. "You had to wait for a few months, right. But you already had a daughter, from a one-night stand, a little girl you didn't even plan…"

"Did you miss those months when we were practically praying for God not to take her away from us? When I was bleeding or-or when I almost died while giving birth?" Kurt shouted. It wasn't fair, he had asked Mercedes to tell him. But he was a lot more sensitive when he was pregnant and the fact that Rachel avoided him because he could have children on his own hurt like hell.

"I'm not saying that she's right" Mercedes said quickly. "But I understand her better than you do. You…"

"I need a drink" Kurt said quickly. He was close to tears, he didn't want to hear more.

"Kurt…"

He didn't even look at Mercedes, choosing to push himself through the crowd and to the counter.

"A… Just an orange juice, please" he said, wishing that he could have some alcohol like everybody else. But he couldn't. Even if he was in a very bad mood, he wouldn't hurt his own children willingly.

"Just when I thought I wouldn't bump into familiar faces here…"

Kurt turned his head to look at the man on his right. He needed about ten seconds to realise that it was Sebastian. Not because he looked too different but because he was drunk. Like really-really drunk. He had an empty glass in one hand and held his head with the other one. Kurt had never seen him like this.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"This is a gay bar" Sebastian shrugged and leaned closer to Kurt who quickly backed away when the smell of alcohol hit him. "Aren't you married? Why are you here then?"

"God, you are really drunk" Kurt laughed, forgetting about his own problems for a while. Sebastian seemed really funny when he was drunk.

"I guess I am" Sebastian said as he glanced down at his empty glass. "What are you drinking?"

"Orange juice" Kurt replied. "Do you want one?"

"With vodka?" Sebastian asked.

"No" Kurt laughed. "You definitely don't need more of that."

Sebastian sighed heavily but accepted the orange juice from Kurt.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern. "You usually don't seem so… off."

"Perfectly fine" Sebastian said. "My life is so fucking perfect."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian. Something was wrong with him, he just had to figure out what. He had never seen him like this.

"Oh, it's a boy" Kurt realized.

"Not just one boy. The boy" Sebastian said. "Or better the man. I'm not pedophile. Just because I dig into vaginas all the time..."

"Okay… Why don't you tell me about that guy?" Kurt asked.

"Is doesn't matter anymore" Sebastian sighed. "It's over."

"Oh. I'm sorry" Kurt said.

"Me too" Sebastian nodded. "You know what? I'm not! Why should I be sorry? I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't even go anywhere, just to work, because he was always jealous and thought that I would leave him for another guy."

"That's terrible" Kurt smiled.

"It is" Sebastian said. "You know, not everyone wants to stay home forever, raising kids for that greek god…"

Kurt sighed but decided not to say anything. Sebastian was drunk. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"I said that, right?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine" Kurt reassured him.

"Seriously, I'm happy for you, guys" Sebastian said. "Not my lifestyle, but if it makes you happy..."

"So you came here to forget?" Kurt asked, desperately trying to change topic before Sebastian would say something else he didn't mean to.

"Yeah" Sebastian nodded. "I finally have a night off. This is a very serious job, you know? You can't go out when you want to. Those women keep giving birth all the time… Especially at night. Why do they always give birth at night?"

"I have no idea" Kurt said.

"Tell your evil twins to stay inside until I get some sleep and my morning coffee" Sebastian said.

"Uhm… Sebastian, I'm only in the fourth month" Kurt pointed out.

"Very good" Sebastian nodded. "That's how you are supposed to stay for the rest of the pregnancy… Pregnant. Got it?"

"Yeah" Kurt laughed. For the first time of his life, he was glad to have Sebastian around. He made him forget how badly this evening started.

"Who is that guy?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"What guy?" Kurt asked.

"The one touching Blaine's ass" Sebastian said.

Kurt turned around sharply. Nobody was touching Blaine's ass but a guy was hugging him, and Kurt knew who it was before he pulled away and he could see his face. Tony. From all the people he hated the most, it had to be him, of course.

"Castrate the bastard" Sebastian said excitedly.

Kurt pushed himself away from the counter and made his way towards the men.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Sebastian smirked as he turned back to the bartender. "Do you have popcorn?"

Kurt forced out a small smile as he reached Blaine and Tony. As much as he wanted to, he somehow managed to stay calm and not punch Tony. He was lucky that Kurt wasn't his usual pregnant self that time, or else he would have grabbed Tony by his hair and slammed his face into the nearest hard surface.

"Here is my husband" Kurt said and pulled Blaine close to show who he belonged to. "Are you ready, babe?"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled. "I'm so nervous, though. This is my first real concert."

"You will be great, Blaine" Tony said.

Kurt's forced smile disappeared within a blink when he realized how Tony was looking at Blaine. That bastard...

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, Kurt, this is Tony" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said, his eyes never leaving Tony.

"See? He remembers you" Blaine smiled, seemingly not knowing what was going on. "Uhm… I have to go, guys. Wish me luck."

"Good luck" Kurt said and pulled Blaine into a long, passionate kiss. Whatever Tony planned, it wouldn't work. Blaine was his husband and noone could take him away from Kurt.

Blaine smiled like an idiot as he pulled away from Kurt and made his way to the stage. When he disappeared from his sight, Kurt turned to Tony.

"Could you explain why you were hugging my husband?" Kurt asked.

"Oh… We are friends. I just wanted to wish him luck" Tony smiled.

"How do you know him anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I met him and Elyse at the mall" Tony explained.

Kurt had a bad feeling that it wasn't all. The guy who had watched Elyse when Kurt couldn't make it to the rehearsal in time… The guy Blaine had had coffee with… What if it was Tony?

"You have an adorable daughter, by the way" Tony continued. "And your husband… I didn't expect you to have such a hot husband."

"Stay away from my family" Kurt said seriously.

"We are just friends" Tony shrugged. "Since you have no time for your family, too scared that you would lose your job, I just give them what they need."

"You are disgusting" Kurt shook his head. "Taking my job is one thing but taking a man away from his family? Do me a favor, go back home, stand in front of your mirror and spit on yourself. You deserve it."

"Well, well, well. Somebody seems scared" Tony smirked as he stepped closer to Kurt. "You should be. Because it's just the matter of time that Blaine gets bored of you and starts searching for something new. And when it happens, I will be here."

"Blaine will never leave me" Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "Just think about it. Soon you will blow up like a huge balloon and Blaine won't find you sexy anymore. He will realize that he could get so much better than you, someone who doesn't give up his family for his career and doesn't look like a whale after three kids."

"How dare you..."

"Time is up" Tony said as Blaine and the others tepped onto the stage. "Enjoy your marriage while you can."

He was lucky he left because Kurt really wanted to punch him. Or choke him. No, torture him, then bury him alive. Then burn down the whole place to make sure Tony couldn't come back ever again and the most important, he couldn't get close Blaine again.

Kurt walked back to Sebastian when Blaine and his band started playing. He briefly considered joining Mercedes, she was there for him after all, but he didn't need more upsetting conversations for that night. Sebastian was his safest option. It was so hard to believe… They had hated each other in high school and now Kurt was searching for his company. It was insane.

"Why didn't you kick his ass?" Sebastian asked as Kurt walked back to him.

"It's not my style" Kurt replied.

"But you wanted to" Sebastian smiled. "Damn, I thought you would punch him."

"I really want to" Kurt nodded.

"He wants Blaine" Sebastian said after a while.

"He wants everything I have" Kurt siad bitterly. "God, I can't believe I'm discussing this with the man who tried to steal Blaine away from me once."

"I didn't really want to" Sebastian shrugged. "I only wanted him because I saw how angry it made you."

"It doesn't make any sense" Kurt frowned.

"I know" Sebastian shrugged. "We were kids. It was fun."

"Well, I'm glad you don't want to blind any of us anymore" Kurt said.

"That was a stupid idea" Sebastian laughed. "I don't even know why I did it. I liked you."

"You hated me" Kurt corrected him.

"I didn't" Sebastian admitted. "I just liked it when you were angry. That's why I always teased you."

Kurt was finally able to smile again. The thought that Sebastian had actually liked him back in high school… Yeah, it was definitely insane. Maybe he only said that because he was drunk.

Kurt turned back to the stage to watch Blaine. He was incredible. Kurt barely saw him so happy and carefree. He liked this side of Blaine. And they were definitely good. Not the lead singer, his voice wasn't even close to Blaine's beautiful one, but it wasn't that bad either.

After some time, Kurt felt arms sneak around his waist and he looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm… Sebastian, why are you hugging me?" he asked.

"I have no idea" Sebastian replied.

"I will call you a cab once the concert is over, okay?" Kurt said sympathetically. Sebastian was already half asleep.

"Can I keep hugging you until then?" Sebastian asked. "You are so soft."

"Only if you keep your hands off of my ass" Kurt said, reaching for Sebastian's hand.

"Sorry" Sebastian muttered. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked as he glanced down at him.

"I like you. Your whole huge family. Even your evil twins" Sebastian said.

"Thank you" Kurt laughed. He liked drunken Sebastian. A lot better than the sober one.

On the other side of the room, Blaine was watching his husband. It had been all innocent first. He couldn't see Mercedes with Kurt, so he kept an eye on his husband in case he wasn't feeling well. That was how he noticed Sebastian, seemingly drunk, sitting way too close to Kurt to his taste. And then something unexpected happened. Sebastian slid his arms around Kurt and then…

Blaine forgot to play for a second as he watched Sebastian grasp Kurt's ass. Kurt pushed his hand away, of course, but Blaine almost left everything to go to his husband and remind Sebastian who he belonged to. When their last song was over, Blaine didn't wait for the applause, he jumped down from the stage and went straight to Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out happily as he threw his arms around Blaine. "You were amazing!"

"You liked it?" Blaine asked as he pulled away, trying so hard not to glare at Sebastian who leaned against Kurt's side again.

"Of course!" Kurt said. "You should have seen yourself. You were born to be on the stage."

Blaine barely heard him. Sebastian finally looked up at him, seemingly feeling guilty. So he was aware of what he had done. Blaine hoped that he also knew that he had seen everything. Just when he thought Sebastian wasn't a bad guy anymore...

"We should go home" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into his arms and away from Sebastian.

"So early?" Sebastian asked. "Don't you want to celebrate?"

"Not this time" Blaine replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Kurt asked.

"You have to rest" Blaine said with a forced smile. He would have loved to spend some time with Kurt outside of their apartment but he couldn't risk anything. Their friend wanted his pregnant husband. It was insane. "Come on, honey. Let's go home."

"It was good to see you, guys" Sebastian called after them.

"Go home" Kurt said as he turned back to look at Sebastian. "And don't drink more. You had enough for one night."

"Yes, Sir" Sebastian nodded and waved towards them.

Blaine quickly said goodbye to the others and then ushered Kuert out of the bar and to the cab. He didn't relax until they were inside, safely, away from everybody else. He had been so stupid to bring Kurt here. He should have known that others would notice what an amazing man his husband was and would try to steal him away from him. It wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let anyone go so near Kurt ever again.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Sure" Blaine smiled and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so happy you were here."

"Me too" Kurt replied.

"Why did Mercedes leave so early?" Blaine asked, trying not to get to the point straight away, although he only wanted to know what Sebastian wanted from him.

"It's a long story" Kurt sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay?" Kurt smiled. "It's your night. I won't let anything ruin it."

As if it was so easy. Even after getting home, Blaine couldn't get Sebastian out of his head. Was he really trying to get Kurt? In that case, Blaine had to be very careful. He wouldn't survive if he lost the love of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

It was such a beautiful day. After weeks of rain and horrible cold weather, it was finally a warm and sunny Sunday, a perfect chance to spend the day outside of their apartment. Kurt smiled as he watched his daughter run away from them to discover the smallest beauties of the park and then run back to them to make sure her dads were still there. Kurt crouched down to hug Elyse as she returned to them but then the little girl turned away again, noticing a bird over them. She took a careful step forward but jumped back as the bird flew closer to them.

"Don't be scared, honey" Kurt laughed. "It's just a bird."

"A biwd?" Elyse asked back.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "It won't hurt you. It's more scared of you than you are of it."

Elyse leaned forward again but gripped Kurt's hands tightly to make sure her father was close enough if necessary. Then, suddenly, something else caught her attention and she ran away from them again, screaming in delight.

"Puppy!"

"It can't be good" Blaine muttered as he ran after the girl. True, Elyse loved animals, especially dogs. It didn't matter if it was a small puppy or a huge, threatening looking dog, she wanted to hug them every single time. Apparently, not every dog owner took it well and not every dog tolerated a small, screaming child. So they had to be careful until Elyse understood why she couldn't hug every single dog of the city.

He caught the girl just in time before she could throw herself at the dog, sighing in relief. It was a small dog this time, seemingly scared of the overenthusiastic child. It hid behind its young owner, watching Elyse with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said hastily and led Elyse away from them. "Honey, you can't run to dogs screaming like that. You scare them."

"Puppy" Elyse cried as Blaine led her back to Kurt.

"Do you want one?" Blaine asked. "Maybe we should talk to papa about it. What do you think?"

"I love puppy" Elyse said.

"I know" Blaine laughed.

"I hope she didn't scare that poor dog too much" Kurt said.

"You know, if we had a dog on our own…"

"Oh, no. Absolutely not" Kurt said.

"But Kurt… She really wants one. You see how much she loves them" Blaine tried to reason.

"Blaine, our twins are going to arrive within a few months" Kurt said.

"I don't see why we can't have a dog as well" Blaine said.

"Having a dog is like having another child. Taking it to the park twice a day is not enough. You have to teach it, play with it, not to mention that it would pee all over the apartment for months…"

"I will make it" Blaine said.

"What if it hurts the twins?" Kurt asked.

"It won't if we teach it properly" Blaine said.

"I love puppy" Elyse said again, looking at Kurt with those huge, blue eyes that always helped if she wanted something.

"No" Kurt said, not too convincingly.

"You want one, too" Blaine smiled.

"Maybe I do, but someone needs to be reasonable and it looks like it's me" Kurt said. "We can have a dog. Later, when the twins are older and we are perfectly sure that we have enough time for a dog. And enough space. Do you have any idea how our apartment will look like with three kids' toys all over the place?"

"We don't have to stay in that apartment forever" Blaine shrugged. "We could buy a house and have a huge garden."

"Maybe one day" Kurt said. "We don't have money for a new place, you know that."

Blaine sighed as he hugged Elyse one more time before letting her go again. As much as it hurt, Kurt was right. They couldn't afford themselves a house, even if they needed one. The first few months would be fine in the apartment but that place wasn't enough for all of them. He wanted to do something but it didn't look like they could move anytime soon. It wasn't like he didn't try to get a better job. He had called Cooper several times but he couldn't get him anything. He was trying to find something as well but again, nothing so far. He couldn't believe how hard it was to find a better job.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm searching for a new job" Blaine admitted quietly.

"Blaine..."

"I have to find something" Blaine said. "You won't be able to work much longer and we need the money."

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said gently. "I will be able to work from home after the twins' birth and then I will go back as soon as possible. I know how much we need my salary."

"It shouldn't be like that" Blaine sighed. "I should be able to get all the money we need. You have to be there for the kids…"

"We had this talk before, remember?" Kurt asked him. "I don't want our kids all for myself. You can stay at home with them, too."

Blaine would never admit it to Kurt, but he didn't want him to go back to work. After what had happened the previous week in that bar, he didn't want to risk that a guy like Sebastian got too close to Kurt again. Yeah, he would be a lot safer at home.

"I asked Cooper to help me" Blaine said.

"But he can't help you from LA…" Kurt stopped. Maybe he could. In case Blaine wanted to move. "No way."

"I would come home every time I can" Blaine reassured him.

"So you want to move to LA all alone and leave me with the kids?" Kurt asked. "No. Absolutely not."

"Look, this is not what I want either but…"

"Blaine, I can't do this alone" Kurt said desperately. "Not with three kids. I need you to be here. Our kids need you, too. You would miss all the important steps and I can't let it happen."

"Then what should I do?" Blaine asked.

"Relax" Kurt said. "We will buy a house and get a dog. One day. There's no rush. The apartment will be enough for a few more years and then we can buy something bigger. Once we have the money."

Blaine wanted that immediately. He wanted a suitable home for his family, in a safe area, where they could raise their children in peace. And preferably away from other gay men. God, he still couldn't believe that Sebastian had tried to steal Kurt away from him… Maybe he should forget about the house and find another doctor insterad.

Kurt slowly walked to a bench and sat down, keeping a hand on his growing stomach. Blaine quickly checked if Elyse was close and she wasn't doing anything stupid and then went to his husband, looking at him in concern.

"It's getting harder" he said.

"It's nothing" Kurt said, rubbing his waist.

"I think you should stay home" Blaine said seriously.

"I can't" Kurt said. "I promised Isabelle to finish my running projects before leaving. Not to mention that I have more than 4 months left. What would I do at home?" Kurt asked.

"Let's see… Sleep? Shop for the twins? Have some rest while you can?" Blaine offered.

"I have to work" Kurt said.

"You won't be able to do this until the end" Blaine said gently. "You have to take care of yourself and the twins. You have to be very careful."

It seemed to work. Kurt finally considered staying home for the rest of the pregnancy, much to Blaine's relief. He would definitely feel a lot better if Kurt stayed away from people, especially men. Not to mention that he would finally have some well deserved rest.

"I will think about it" Kurt said in the end. "I will call Joanna, though. She asked me to help her with her new fashion show. Our work was so successful the last time, she wants me to be her model again."

Just what Blaine needed. His beautiful husband, dressed in beautiful clothes, showing off his beautiful body for a whole crowd… Perfect.

~ o ~

Kurt started feeling how hard this pregnancy would be. He wasn't even halfway but it was already hard to carry the extra weight of the twins. His whole body ached, especially after days like this when he didn't really have any rest. They spent a beautiful day in the park but they weren't even finished with the dinner when he had to sit down, unable to stand on his feet any longer.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I will be soon" Kurt said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked. Now he was definitely worried.

"Just a few cramps. I will get better in no time" Kurt said, glancing at the couch. "I think I should lie down a bit, though."

Blaine helped him get to the couch and once Kurt was lying on his back, he put his hand on his stomach.

"Better?" he asked.

"No" Kurt said.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no" Kurt smiled weakly. "It will go away in no time."

Blaine wasn't so sure. Kurt was definitely in pain and it didn't seem to get better from the rest… What if there was something wrong with the twins?

"Would you give Elyse something to eat?" Kurt asked as he glanced at his daughter, forcing out a small smile. Elyse didn't understand what was going on but it looked like seeing Kurt like this scared her. They had to do something about it.

"Sure" Blaine said. "Stay here and don't move. Call me if you need anything."

When Blaine returned half an hour later, when Elyse was finally in her bed, ready to sleep, he realized that Kurt wasn't feeling better at all. He kept his eyes shut and didn't move but Blaine could tell that he was in pain.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside his husband.

"No" Kurt admitted.

"I'm calling mom" Blaine decided and got up from the couch to get his phone.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"To come over and watch Elyse until we return from the hospital, of course" Blaine said as if he didn't understand why Kurt was asking such stupid questions.

"Hospital?" Kurt asked.

"You need a doctor" Blaine said.

"No, I don't" Kurt said, trying to stand up but the cramp he felt in his stomach sent him back down onto the couch.

"Don't move" Blaine said seriously and rushed out of the room to find his phone.

"I don't need a doctor…" Kurt called after him but he knew that it was useless. They would go to the hospital, no matter what he said.

They arrived almost an hour later. Kurt called Sebastian on their way to the hospital and the man arrived just as they got out of the cab. Blaine didn't say a word, although he wasn't too happy to see Sebastian, especially knowing that he was willing to come in only for them so late. Or better for Kurt. Blaine knew Sebastian well enough to know that he didn't do such things unless he wanted something in return. He would make sure he didn't get it, though, once they made sure the twins were fine.

"Since when can you feel the cramps?" Sebastian asked as they slowly walked to the elevator.

"I don't know… A few hours?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"About two hours" Blaine said. "Since we got back from the park."

"No, it started in the park" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our day together because of some stupid cramps" Kurt explained.

"You can't be that stupid, Kurt! What if we lose the twins?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, calm down" Sebastian said, seeing that Kurt was close to tears. "Kurt doesn't need more stress."

"Since when are you so worried about my husband?" Blaine asked angrily. He didn't need Sebastian to tell him what to do.

"He's my patient" Sebastian explained.

"Sure" Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, would you stop this?" Kurt asked. Sebastian was right. He didn't need more stress, not when he was worried aobut the twins.

"Stay here. I will ask the nurse which room we can use" Sebastian said as he walked away from them.

"Be nice to him" Kurt said when Sebastian was gone.

"Why should I? He's an asshole" Blaine said.

"He's the man who saved Elyse and me" Kurt said, glaring at Blaine. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just worried about you" Blaine said.

"We will be fine" Kurt said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Sebastian returned to them within a minute and they walked into an empty room. With Blaine's help, Kurt got out of his clothes and lay down onto the bed.

"Let's see what we have here" Sebastian said.

Kurt silently begged for his kids to help them this time. He wouldn't be able to get through that torture they had experienced the last time. Not now. Even if he felt deep inside that everything was fine, he couldn't not worry, especially seeing how scared Blaine looked. He reached out to grab Blaine's hand and pulled him closer.

"It looks like your evil twins aren't that evil anymore" Sebastian said.

"Are they alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Sebastian nodded. "See? That's baby A and that shy one is baby B."

"Thank God" Blaine sighed in relief.

"Was there any bleeding this time?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Just the cramps" Kurt said.

"Is it the first time it happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Blaine answered.

"No" Kurt said at the same time.

"No?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was all innocent" Kurt said quietly.

"That's it! You can't do this anymore, Kurt. What if something bad happens the next time?" Blaine asked.

"I agree with him" Sebastian said. "You have to take it easy for a while if you don't want to give birth too early."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Bed rest" Sebastian answered.

"Please, don't do this to me again" Kurt sighed.

"It's for your safety" Sebastian said.

"I don't want to stay in bed" Kurt muttered.

"You also don't want to lose the twins, right?" Blaine reasoned.

"Of course not" Kurt replied.

"I will get your things from the office tomorrow" Blaine said. "And ask mom to help you when I can't be at home with you."

Kurt sighed again. He already hated this but he knew that he had to be careful if he wanted his kids to be healthy. Even if it meant losing everything else. His children were the most important now, he had to get everything else like Tony's smug grin out of his head. He could worry about that once his kids were safely in his arms.

"Go home and have rest" Sebastian said. "The pain should lessen within a few hours but if it gets worse, I want you to call me immediately. Even in the middle of the night, okay?"

"I won't call you in the middle of the night, unless it's emergency" Kurt glared at him.

"I wouldn't mind" Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. Was Sebastian really doing this in front of him? There was no doubt this time. Sebastian was interested in Kurt. Why else would he offer him such a thing? He surely wanted something from Kurt...

"We should go" Blaine said hastily. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "Sebastian has surely other places to be right now."

"Not really. It's just a boring Sunday night" Sebastian replied.

"Good for you. People like me need to sleep because we have to work tomorrow morning" Blaine said.

"Blaine" Kurt hissed. Blaine had no reason to be so rude. Everything was fine with the babies, it was time to calm down a bit.

"Let me help you get dressed, honey" Blaine said quickly, suddenly aware of how much Sebastian could see of Kurt's body like this. He helped Kurt get back to his feet and stood between him and Sebastian, so Kurt was hidden from sight behind him. He only relaxed a but when Kurt was fully dressed again and ready to leave.

"Remember, stay in bed as much as you can" Sebastian said as he handed Kurt his papers. "And call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Sebastian" Kurt said gladly.

Blaine led Kurt out of the room, glancing back over his shoulder one more time before leaving the room. Sebastian was still watching them, with that annoying grin on his face. Blaine hadn't realized before how much he hated that grin. Why hadn't they found another doctor the second time? It would have been the right decision. Someone who didn't make fun of them every time, who didn't flirt with his husband, preferably a woman or a straight man. No, a woman. They definitely needed to find a female doctor as soon as possible. He would convince Kurt the next morning that they needed a new one.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern. "You were really rude in there."

"I was just worried about you" Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer. "Since when are you and Sebastian such good friends?"

"Since your concert" Kurt replied. "We talked a lot and I got to know a completely different side of him. He's not as bad as he first seems."

Blaine took a deep breath and forced himself not to share his thoughts about Sebastian with Kurt. Not like that. Kurt didn't need any more stress, so he would deal with this on his own, without letting Kurt know what was going on. He was pretty sure that Kurt didn't like Sebastian like that but he wouldn't trust Sebastian as much, especially after what he had seen tonight and the previous Saturday. No. He had to be careful this time. He had to keep his eyes open and make the right steps before it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Staying home alone while his family was away… It was like pure torture for Kurt. He hated staying in bed, he hated feeling so useless, and he definitely didn't want to think about how much time he had left until the birth of the twins. Hopefully a lot, Kurt reminded himself. He had to think about his kids now, their health was the most important. That was the only thing that made him feel somewhat better. At least the twins were fine and they would hopefully stay with him if he was careful. So he did what he had to do, he stayed in bed for most of the days and tried to make himself useful while waiting for Blaine and Elyse to come home.

He usually spent his days with his laptop in his lap, searching for baby supplies. He went through dozens of websites, he read hundreds of articles about twins and families with more children, he made himself a list about what they would need and decided where they should buy what the twins needed. It kept him busy for a while and helped him survive the days.

He had also told Isabelle to give him some work he could do from home. Unfortunately, Isabelle was just as worried about him as Blaine and didn't want him to work at all, at least until Kurt felt better and it was safe for him to work again. She told him that they could take care of everything and Kurt only had to worry about his pregnancy. It made Kurt worried. If they didn't need him anymore, it meant that Tony was free to take over his position and he was pretty sure that it would happen soon. He would lose his job for sure… Tony had been honest to him about his plans and he was surely happy now that Kurt was out of the picture. It also meant that Kurt had to come up with a plan because he had no doubt that he couldn't go back to Vogue after the birth of the twins. Years of hard work for nothing… And Kurt had no idea what to do next. He loved his job and didn't want another one. But what could he do? Nothing for a good while… But he had to come up with a plan because his family needed him, he couldn't let Blaine work too much because he couldn't keep his own job. The only question was, what he could do with himself.

He felt so alone. He missed his friends, a lot. He knew that Mercedes and Rachel would help him find a solution but he didn't know how to make things better between them. He sent Mercedes a message to apologise because it seemed easier. He knew that Mercedes would forgive him and they would be fine soon. Maybe she would come over once she was back from her tour. But Rachel… It was something different. Kurt had tried to call her so many times but she never answered his calls. Maybe he should accept that their friendship was over and Rachel didn't want to hear about him anymore. Not that it was so easy. Rachel was his best friend since high school, he didn't want to lose her.

Kurt was close to tears when he heard a knock on the front door and he was pulled out of his miserable thoughts. He got up from the bed and slowly walked to the door, not knowing if he should open it or not. He didn't need visitors right now. He just wanted to lie in his bed, thinking about how bad his life was right now.

"Hey."

Kurt blinked in surprise as he opened the door and found Rachel standing in front of him. That was definitely something he didn't expect.

"May I come in?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Of course" Kurt nodded and opened the door wider, so Rachel could step in.

They walked into the living room and sat down, staring at each other in silence. It had been long weeks since their last talk and it felt so strange, knowing how Rachel felt about his pregnancy. Kurt wanted to hate her for that but he only felt bad for her. He knew how hard it was wanting a child that never came. They had been there with Blaine while waiting for the twins. It must have been a lot harder for Rachel who didn't have a happy 2-year-old daughter like them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked after a while. "I still can't stand the smell of coffee but I could make some tea…"

"No, thanks" Rachel said.

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"I… I brought you chocolate. I know you like sweets when you're pregnant" Rachel said after a while.

"You have no idea" Kurt smiled.

Rachel's eyes landed on Kurt's growing stomach and she smiled weakly.

"You're starting to show" she said.

"Yeah" Kurt said as he glanced down at his stomach. "A few more weeks and I won't be able to move properly."

"Mercedes told me that you had some trouble with the pregnancy" Rachel said.

"Look, we don't have to talk abut this" Kurt said. "I know how it makes you feel and…"

"I want to apologise" Rachel cut in.

"You haven't done anything wrong" Kurt said. "I was a shitty friend. I should have listened to you when you needed me but I was too busy with my own problems…"

"It was hard for you, too" Rachel said. "It still is."

"Yeah" Kurt said. "I'm not allowed to work, so Blaine has to take care of everything. It looks like I'm gonna lose my job…"

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked.

"There's… this guy" Kurt started. "He makes my life hell. He wants my job and it looks like he also want my husband."

"No way" Rachel said.

"He told me that" Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure that Blaine will send him to hell sooner or later but I still can't believe he wants everything I have. I mean, I know I'm not perfect but I have no idea why he hates me so much."

"Because he's an asshole" Rachel said. "Did you tell Blaine about him?"

"No" Kurt shook his head.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm a hormonal bitch and he wouldn't believe me?" Kurt offered.

"He still needs to know" Rachel said. "That guy might be dangerous. You don't need the stress right now. At least you would be sure that Blaine is safe from him."

"You think that Blaine would leave me for him?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"No" Rachel said with a smile. "Blaine loves you. He would never do that to you."

Kurt felt the same way. He knew that Tony had no chance with Blaine but those damn hormones made him worry about everything.

"Come on, let's eat chocolate" Rachel said to enlighten the mood. "We could watch a movie or something."

"Don't you have to work?" Kurt asked.

"No. I made this day free, so I can stay with you" Rachel smiled. "I know how much you miss company."

"Thank you, Rachel" Kurt said as he went to hug her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too" Rachel said honestly.

~ o ~

Vogue's building was like a labyrinth. Blaine had promised Kurt to get his stuff he would need at home and it wasn't like he hadn't been here before but he still couldn't find the right office. Or Isabelle's. Or anyone he knew and could help him.

Blaine sighed in frustration as he looked around. He was pretty sure that it was the right floor but he couldn't find Kurt's office anywhere. Was it possible that Kurt's office didn't even exist anymore?

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine was relieved to see a familiar face as he turned around.

"Hey, Tony" he said as the man joined him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I promised Kurt to get his things from his office" Blaine said.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. He needs to stay in bed to avoid preterm delivery" Blaine said.

"Oh, poor guy" Tony sighed. "Does it mean that he won't come back until the birth of the twins?"

"We don't know yet" Blaine answered.

"Uhm… I can show you his office…"

"That would be great" Blaine said in relief.

"Come on" Tony said and took Blaine's hand.

Blaine found it a little weird but didn't pull his hand back. He knew that Kurt's co-workers had some weird habits, it was surely not as weird as it seemed for him as an outsider.

"Here we are" Tony said happily.

Blaine smiled as he stepped inside. He loved how Kurt had decorated his room, just like at home. It was bright, full of colours, so like Kurt. No wonder Kurt missed this place, Blaine would have loved to work in such a beautiful place.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked.

"No, thank you" Blaine said. "Kurt doesn't like when people go through his things."

"I understand that" Tony nodded.

Blaine sat down to Kurt's desk and took his list out of his pocket. Kurt only asked him to get the most important things, so he could work from home if Isabelle allowed him. He leaned down behind the desk to go through the drawers. He didn't see as Tony checked the papers on the desk and grabbed a few of them, then turned away and carefully pushed them under his shirt not to make any noise.

"I guess that's all" Blaine said as he grabbed the other papers from the desk and pushed them into his bag.

"I'm gonna see you on your next rehearsal, right?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure" Blaine said.

"Why not?" Tony frowned.

"I have to be there for Kurt" Blaine explained. "I can't let him do everything alone, not when he needs to rest. Not to mention that I have to find a second job quickly."

"I didn't know you need money" Tony said.

"Well, three kids cost a lot" Blaine shrugged. "I've been trying to find a better job but there's nothing so far."

"You are a music teacher, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"I might be able to help you" Tony said. "My uncle is the principal of a private school and they are searching for a new music teacher. I think you would be perfect for the job."

"You would do that for me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Tony smiled. "Anything to help you and Kurt."

"That-that would be great. Thank you" Blaine said happily.

"God, I'm dying for a coffee" Tony said, suppressing a yawn. "Would you like to join me? I swear I won't keep you up too long."

"Yeah. Why not?" Blaine said. He owed Tony that much, especially if he could get him that job.

"Come on. I know a good place" Tony said.

They stopped for a minuter at Tony's office, so he could grab his coat, and then they went to a small coffee shop nearby. Blaine knew that place, too. He had been there with Kurt a lot but since his husband didn't drink coffee anymore, they didn't go there anymore. Blaine was glad to be back, though. He loved their coffee.

"A medium drip, right?" Tony asked.

"I see you know my coffee order" Blaine smiled.

"Of course I do" Tony winked.

They sat down in the corner and started talking. Tony asked a lot about Kurt and the pregnancy and Blaine answered those questions gladly. He was so proud of Kurt for going through another difficult pregnancy, just to give him what Blaine needed so much, their twins. Kurt was so brave, he had gotten through his fears and took the difficulties without a bad word. Blaine knew how lucky he was to have him.

"No wonder you were so jealous last time" Tony smiled.

"Jealous? Why would I be?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I saw it, too" Tony said. "How that guy looked at him in the bar."

Oh. Sebastian.

"He's just a friend of us" Blaine shrugged. "I know he would never try anything."

"That wasn't too convincing" Tony pointed out.

Blaine took a deep breath, looking away. No, he wasn't perfectly sure that they could trust Sebastian, especially not after their last encounter.

"I… I thought we could trust him" Blaine admitted quietly. "He's Kurt's doctor, you know? He saved his and Elyse's life the first time, so it was obvious that we would choose him again."

"But you aren't sure if it was a good decision" Tony nodded.

"No, I'm not" Blaine said. "I thought it was just me but if you noticed it, too, there must be something more going on."

"Look, I usually don't tell people what I think but you're a nice guy, Blaine, so…" Tony took a deep breath and looked straight into Blaine's eyes. "That guy is in love with your husband. Yes, I saw that, too."

"What should I do?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I would find another doctor, quickly" Tony said. "You can't be there with Kurt all the time and I'm sure that he will try something more the next time."

"Kurt would never cheat on me" Blaine said.

"Kurt is pregnant" Tony said. "I'm not saying that he would do anything behind your back but pregnant people are so sensitive… Who knows, maybe he won't even notice what's going on until it's too late."

Blaine's eyes widened. No, he couldn't lose Kurt… He was the love of his life, the only person he would be able to love, the father of his children, his perfect partner. He couldn't let anyone steal him away from him.

"I-I guess you're right" Blaine said.

"You can easily find another doctor, especially if you get that job in my uncle's school" Tony said reassuringly. "You will be paid a lot better and you will be able to have any doctor you want."

"That would be great" Blaine smiled. Kurt and his children needed the best.

"I will talk to my uncle today and let you know what he says" Tony said. "Although I'm pretty sure you will get the job."

"I hope so" Blaine sighed. That was what he needed. Being paid better, so he could take care of his family as he was supposed to.

~ o ~

As Blaine got home with Elyse later that day, he found Kurt in the kitchen, preparing their dinner.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Blaine asked as he walked to Kurt to kiss him.

"God, no" Kurt groaned. "My back hurts from staying in the bed for too long. I have to move a little."

"This looks good" Blaine said as he glanced at the food. Luckily for them, Kurt didn't have weird cravings this time, at least nothing that made Blaine sick.

"We should eat some vegetables, too, but since I can't even look at them…"

"It's okay, honey" Blaine said. "We eat whatever you want."

"Papa!" Elyse shouted when she finally found her parents in the kitchen.

"Oh, here is my beautiful daughter" Kurt said happily as he crouched down beside the girl to pull her into his arms.

Elyse raised her arms, a sign that she wanted to be carried, but Kurt shook his head and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't" Kurt said.

"Let me carry you" Blaine said.

"No. Papa" Elyse said, reaching for Kurt again.

"Surely a few minutes wouldn't hurt…" Kurt started but the look Blaine gave him silenced him.

"No, Kurt" Blaine said. "You know that you have to be careful. She has to understand that, too."

Blaine leaned down to pull Elyse into his arms but she pushed him away.

"No! Papa!" she shouted.

"Papa can't carry you…"

"Papa!" Elyse said again.

Kurt could see the first teardrops in her eyes and he rubbed his forehead. Elyse was so sensitive most of the times, he was pretty sure that she would start crying if he couldn't come up with a solution.

"You know what? I can finish this later" Kurt said in the end. "Come on, honey. Let's walk back into the living room, okay?"

Elyse hesitated for a second but then took Kurt's hand and they walked into the living room together. Kurt sat down onto the couch and waited for Elyse to decide what she wanted to play. She grabbed a few soft toys this time and pushed them into Kurt's hands.

Blaine watched his family in silence. He was glad that now that he stayed home, Kurt had a lot more energy left for them. It was definitely a good decision. And if everything went well, he would be able to stay home for a long while with their kids. Blaine had gotten a text message from Tony earlier that day, telling him that his uncle wanted to meet Blaine and he had good chances to get the job. Blaine waited until Kurt seemed perfectly relaxed and then cleared his throat, ready to share the good news with his husband.

"I have to tell you something" Blaine said.

"I hope it's not something bad" Kurt said.

"On the contrary, actually" Blaine smiled. "It looks like I'm gonna have another job."

Kurt sighed heavily. So Cooper had found something for Blaine after all. Something that paid better but also something far away from them. It wasn't good at all.

"I don't want you to move to LA, Blaine" Kurt said honestly.

"Who said anything about LA?" Blaine frowned. "I will stay in New York."

"Really?" Kurt asked, more excited this time.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "It's a private school. They are searching for a new music teacher and the principal wants to meet me."

"That's amazing, Blaine!" Kurt said happily.

"I hope I get the job" Blaine said.

"Of course you will. You're the best teacher they can have. I'm sure they will see it, too" Kurt said.

"I hope so" Blaine nodded.

"This is such a beautiful day" Kurt smiled. "First Rachel, now you…"

"Wait, you talked to Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"She visited me today" Kurt nodded.

"Does it mean you two don't fight anymore?" Blaine asked. He didn't know everything because Kurt didn't want to tell him the details but he had noticed that something was wrong with him and his friends.

"It wasn't really a fight but we discussed everything and now we're perfectly fine again" Kurt smiled.

"It's good to hear" Blaine said. "As much as I hate to say this, you need the girls."

"Are you tired of gossips, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt smiled.

"Not at all" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into his arms to kiss him. "I just want you to be happy."

He was determined to get everything his family needed. He would get that job, with Tony's help, for sure. He needed it. He finally had a good chance for a better life with his family and he would take it. He would give his family what they needed, starting with a real doctor for Kurt who was concerned about his husband and their children's well-being and not about getting into Kurt's pants.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick as he stepped into the hall of the private school Tony had talked about, ready for his meeting with the principal. He was nervous like hell. It wasn't just a simple meeting, it would change everything. It was what he had been dreaming about, a school like Dalton where kids didn't steal from him and didn't leave chewing gum under his seat. Where people actually appreciated his work, not to mention how much better he would be paid… He needed this job. It would mean a better life for his family and that was definitely what they needed right now.

"Mr Anderson?"

Blaine looked up at the middle-aged woman in front of him, dressed in expensive clothes. He blushed, glancing at his own clothes. Kurt had made sure he looked perfect for his job interview but he still felt like an outsider in his cheap suit. He had to get a few more clothes if he got this job...

"That's me" Blaine nodded.

"Principal Williams is waiting for you" the woman said. "Please, follow me."

Blaine nodded and followed the woman through the long corridors of the school, until a huge door. The woman knocked on the door and after waiting for a few seconds, she stepped inside. She motioned for Blaine to follow her inside and after taking a deep breath, Blaine did so.

"Ah, Mr Anderson" an older, nice looking man smiled at him from the other side of the room and stood up to greet Blaine. "I'm glad you are here."

Blaine looked around in awe. He had been in the principal's office in Dalton a few times, a large place with expensive furniture and nice pictures on the walls. This place reminded him on that room and the memory helped him calm down a bit.

"I'm glad you gave me a chance" Blaine said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Would you like a coffee?" the woman who had led him here asked.

"No, thank you" Blaine replied. Yeah, it was so much better than the other school. He had never been asked if he wanted a drink there. He had to buy his own coffee if he needed one.

"Please, take a seat" the principal said. "I read your CV and references and I have to tell you, I'm pleased with what I read."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Our school is the best of the state, as I guess you know" the principal said. Blaine nodded in agreement. He had made his own research. "That's because we only choose the best teachers."

"I-I know I'm young" Blaine said hastily. "I don't have as much experience as most of your teachers but I love music. Ever since I was young, I knew I would have a job where I could live for my passion. I also love children, so I became a music teacher. I know it's not much but if you give me a chance, I will proove you that I belong here."

"I talked to your previous employers and they all told the same about you" the principal said. "From what I heard, you truly love your job and do your best to teach children the importance of music."

"That's right" Blaine nodded.

"I don't care if you are young. Experience is not everything. Talent is much more important" the principal said.

"I… Would you like to hear me play? I-I can show you how I play or…"

"It's not necessary" the principal said. "I already made my decision."

Blaine gulped nervously. Was it good or not? God, he needed to know...

"When can you start?" the principal asked.

"You mean… Does it mean I got the job?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"You are the perfect applicant for this job" the principal nodded. "We want you."

"Oh, my God!" Blaine cried out happily, forgetting for a moment where he was. "I mean… Thank you. I just… I'm so happy right now…"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm" the principal smiled.

Twenty minutes later, after discussing the important details, Blaine practically ran out of the office. He had to call Kurt as soon as possible. Kurt was waiting for his call at home and Blaine had promised him to call him once he got out of the principal's office. He knew that Kurt was just as nervous as him and he would be so happy to hear the news...

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine almost dropped his phone as he ran into the familiar man, not noticing him before it was too late. He almost fell but Tony grabbed his arms and helped him back to his feet.

"Wow. I guess you did it" Tony said.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "I can start once the papers are ready."

"Congratulations, Blaine" Tony said and hugged him. Blaine gladly hugged him back. It was such a beautiful day, he had to share his happiness with everybody. "I knew you would get the job. You are perfect for the place."

"I hope so" Blaine said. "It's awesome. I've been dreaming about such an opportunity for so long but I was never brave enough to try."

"I guess I made the right thing then" Tony smiled.

Oh. Blaine had completely forgotten that it was Tony who had gotten him this job.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even tell you how grateful I am for your help" Blaine said. "Thank you, Tony."

"Oh, it's nothing" Tony shrugged. "You did the biggest part of the job."

"I can't believe this is happening" Blaine said excitedly.

"We have to celebrate" Tony said and glanced at his phone. "It's almost lunch time. I know a great place nearby. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, you surely have other places to be" Blaine said.

"Not really" Tony shrugged.

"I thought…"

"I visited my uncle earlier this morning" Tony explained. "He told me that you would come in soon and I didn't have anything to do, so I stayed to make sure you got in."

"You didn't talk to your uncle about me, right? Because I don't want to get this job because of my connections…"

"Relax, Blaine" Tony said as he put an arm around the other man. "You got in because you are the perfect person for the job. I had nothing to do with it."

Blaine relaxed a bit, even if it was so hard to believe that he could get such a fantastic job on his own. But Kurt had told him that he was talented so many times, he should finally believe it.

"Come on, let's have something to eat" Tony said. "My treat, of course."

"I can't allow you to…"

"It's your day" Tony winked. "We are celebrating your success, so relax and accept it."

Maybe he was right. Blaine was certainly hungry and he could use a drink after this, too. And since Kurt wasn't allowed to drink, maybe it was better to do it before going home and share a bottle of orange juice with his husband. He would be quick and Kurt would never find out. Not that there was something he should be worried about, it was just an innocent lunch with a friend. Blaine wouldn't even keep it secret but since Kurt was pregnant and a lot more sensitive than usual… Yeah, it was better not to tell him about this.

"Let's go" Blaine said in the end. He deserved some fun after such a stressful morning.

~ o ~

Kurt was worried. Blaine had gone to his job interview that morning and he couldn't hear about him since then. Blaine had promised him to call once it was over to let him know how it went. But it was way after lunch time and there was still no sign of Blaine. Kurt wanted to call him so badly but he was afraid that he would disturb him, so he forced himself not to touch his phone and stay still in the bed. It was so hard. It was always hard when he was all alone but it was even worse now that he was waiting for the news. He knew how much this opportunity meant for Blaine. He couldn't stop talking about that job and Kurt hoped that he could make it. Blaine deserved a better job and he believed that he could make it.

How Blaine had found that job, Kurt had no idea. He had asked Blaine a few times but he only told him that it was one of his friends who had told him about it. Surely one of the guys from the band, Kurt told himself. It couldn't be anybody else.

Kurt checked the time on his phone again and sighed. It was past 2, Elyse would be home soon and Blaine had to be here, too, to help him. It wasn't like Kurt couldn't take care of their daughter but he knew that Blaine didn't like it when he did everything alone. He was still worried that something could happen to the twins, so he didn't let Kurt do anything, especially not carry their daughter around,

Kurt decided to grab something to eat before the others arrived. He knew he shouldn't eat so much, but since the morning sickness was gone, he was constantly hungry. Especially when he was worried about something. He had already eaten two sandwiches, eggs and the last slice of cake they had had in the fridge that morning, followed by chips and a whole bottle of orange juice somewhat later. But he was hungry again and he couldn't not eat. He had tried to control his hunger before but it hadn't ended well, so he decided to eat whatever he wanted, knowing that he could get rid of the extra weight once the twins arrived.

"What should we eat today?" he muttered to himself, resting one hand on his small baby bump. "Salad?"

Just the mention of vegetables made him sick.

"No healthy food then" he sighed heavily. He tried to eat healthily for his kids' sake but it didn't seem like they understood how important it was. So he grabbed the peanut butter and two slices of bread and quickly made himself a sandwich before walking back into the living room.

He checked his phone once again but Blaine hadn't called him.

"Okay, that's it" he decided and sent Blaine a short text message. He didn't dare call him in case he was still in that school but he had to make sure if Blaine was alright.

Blaine didn't reply, though. Kurt waited and waited but he never texted back. Kurt was so worried that he ate all of the peanut butter, the rest of the chips and some chocolate while he tried not to think about what could have happened to his husband. After a while, he started calling Blaine. He didn't care if he was busy, Kurt had to know if he was alright. He had that horroble feeling that something wasn't right and he couldn't get it out of his head. Again, Blaine didn't answer his calls.

Kurt was ready to call the police when the front door opened and Blaine stepped inside. Kurt ran to him and threw his arms around the man.

"Hey" Blaine smiled. "I missed you, too."

Kurt pulled back in the next second and forced himself not to punch Blaine. He wasn't a violent person but now he so wanted to punch something… Mostly his husband's nose for making him so worried.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kurt shouted. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt shook his head and turned away from him.

"Kurt, wait!" he said hastily. He considered telling him the truth but he decided not to when he saw how upset Kurt was. And he knew from past experiences that he shouldn't anger an upset, pregnant Kurt. "I… It was a long meeting."

"You should have called me" Kurt said.

"I wanted to, really" Blaine said, feeling guilty for lying to his husband. He knew that it was a mistake. He should have come home after the interview and not have lunch with Tony but he was so grateful for this job and he owed Tony that much.

"Then why didn't you?" Kurt asked. He wanted to walk back into the bedroom but Blaine caught his arm and gently pulled him back.

"Because I wanted to make this right" Blaine smiled. He pulled Kurt back into the hall and that was the first time Kurt noticed the bouquet of roses lying on the small table beside the door. Blaine grabbed the flowers and raised them in front of Kurt.

"I don't understand" Kurt said. He was still angry and his brain worked slower than usually.

"I got the job" Blaine said.

Kurt needed a few more seconds to understand what Blaine was talking about. He got the job… It meant that...

"You did it!" Kurt cried out happily, throwing his arms around Blaine.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. He quickly dropped the flowers to put his arms around his husband. "They loved me. Once I'm done with the paperwork, I can start."

"Blaine, it's amazing" Kurt said.

"You should have seen that school. It's like Dalton" Blaine said. He took Kurt's hand and led him into the living room. "It's a beautiful place, the children are nice and so are the teachers. Okay, I haven't seen much so far but…"

"I know you will love working there" Kurt said.

"I hope so" Blaine said.

Kurt waited until Blaine sat down beside him onto the couch and then sat closer to him to pull him into a hug. He was so happy for Blaine. It seemed like things got just better and better. First the band, now this. Blaine finally got what he wanted, what he deserved. It was about time for that.

"We still have some time before your mom takes Elyse home" Kurt said after a while. "Are you hungry? We could order something or go out to grab something for lunch…"

"Oh, I'm not hungry" Blaine said before he could stop himself. Then he reminded himself that Kurt surely wouldn't like to hear that he had had lunch with another man, so he quickly came up with an explanation. "I mean… I'm so excited, I don't think I could eat. But we can order something for you."

"Cheeseburger" Kurt said quickly. Even if he had emptied the fridge earlier that day, he was still hungry.

"Just a minute" Blaine smiled. He grabbed his phone and ordered Kurt from their favourite place, then on his way back to his husband, he grabbed the roses he had gotten for Kurt and placed them into a vase before sitting back down beside Kurt.

Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He kept his hands on his baby bump, seemingly lost in his thoughts. It made Blaine worried. Waqs something wrong with the twins?

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Perfectly fine" Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I can feel them" Kurt said.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked happily.

"Since this morning" Kurt nodded. "I almost missed it first but I know what it feels like. It's like when I first felt Elyse."

He placed his hands on his stomach again and closed his eyes.

"I can't feel them now" Kurt said after a while. "I guess they are a lot calmer now that you are home."

"Because you are a lot camer" Blaine pointed out.

"True" Kurt nodded.

Blaine got on his knees in front of Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's baby bump.

"You know you won't feel them move" Kurt said gently.

"It doesn't matter" Blaine smiled. "It's just the matter of time and I will be able to feel them, too."

"And then we won't have to be afraid that something is wrong with them. We will be able to check" Kurt said.

"They will be alright, Kurt" Blaine said. "I can feel it."

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes" Blaine said as he climbed back onto the couch to kiss Kurt. "Trust me, honey. You will give birth to our healthy twins and we will be so happy together. All the five of us."

"I still can't believe we are going to have three kids" Kurt shook his head, unable to hide his smile. "It's gonna be so hard."

"It's gonna be amazing" Blaine said.

"You can feel it?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly" Blaine nodded.

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine pulled him into his arms, imagining their beautiful family. Blaine must have been right about this. They already had a beautiful and clever daughter, their twins would surely be just like her. Kurt couldn't wait to have them in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you so much for the lots of reviews you left for the previous chapter. I** **'** **m always happy to know what you think about my work.**

Kurt looked at his work proudly. Even if he wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, he didn't stop having great ideas and after discussing it with Isabelle, he had started working on his newest article. They had agreed that Kurt was perfectly capable of working from home, having everything he needed on his computer, so he would continue working as long as it was comfortable for him. It was such a good thing. He had started to get bored from staying in bed all the time but he finally had something to make his days a little less monotone. He had just finished his work and was ready to send it to Isabelle, checking one more time if he had everything he wanted to read in it. He had made a list for himself back in his office, with his ideas for the new season but apparently, that list had gotten lost at some point. Or maybe just Blaine hadn't found it, Kurt didn't know, but it wasn't in the papers Blaine had brought for him from his office. Luckily, Kurt remembered what he had written on that list, so there was nothing that could stop him from working. He had enough work for the next few months, probably until the birth of the twins, so he wasn't afraid that Tony could take his place while he was still able to work. He would be back as soon as possible after giving birth, only missing a few months when the twins were too small to leave them for somebody else. Then Kurt would be able to return to work, at least for a few hours every day. And then he could finish his work from home, when his family went to sleep. Yeah, he had everything planned. He could make it work.

Apparently, Blaine didn't like Kurt's plans for the future. He had shared his thoughts with his husband but it didn't seem like Blaine agreed with him. He always told Kurt that they would discuss it later, when they saw how hard it was with three kids. Kurt had a feeling that Blaine didn't want him to work anymore. Since he had started in that private school, Blaine talked more and more about his own plans for the future. It seemed like he didn't want Kurt to work at all, telling him that he was paid well enough to take care of his family, so Kurt could stay home, at least for the first few years, to focus on their family. Kurt didn't like those conversations. Okay, maybe Blaine was right about a few points, but Kurt didn't feel like he could stay home for years, doing nothing but changing dirty diapers and taking care of the household. Just like Blaine, he had a life outside of their home and he wanted to keep it.

Kurt sighed when he finished reading his article, he quickly saved it and then sent to Isabelle, so she could post it on the website. It was about time for Kurt to come up with something new. To his bad luck, Tony seemed to work a lot better since Kurt was gone and he had quickly become the new star of Vogue. Kurt had to do something to stop him before it was too late. With this new article, he would get what he deserved back.

He was thinking about making himself something to eat when the doorbell rang. Kurt smiled and got out of the bed, making his way hastily to the door. The girls had perfect timing.

"Hey, guys" Kurt said as he opened the door for them.

"Are you done with the work?" Mercedes asked smiling as she stepped inside.

"I've just sent it" Kurt nodded.

"Very good. We brought lunch" Rachel said, showing Kurt the paper bag she held in her hands.

"Cheeseburger?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"And all the extras you asked for" Mercedes nodded.

"I love you" Kurt said as he took one paper bag and walked back into the living room to sit down with his lunch. He was so hungry… He hadn't had anything to eat in the past hour.

"Wow, someone is hungry" Rachel said as she watched Kurt, biting into his cheeseburger as if he hadn't seen any food in the past few days.

"I'm always hungry" Kurt said when his mouth was free again. "I don't understand why. I had a huge breakfast today but I barely finished it and I was hungry again."

"The twins need you to eat properly" Mercedes said.

"They also seem to need me to eat unhealthily" Kurt sighed. "I don't remember when was the last time I was able to eat something else than fast food."

"You were like this with Elyse, too" Mercedes reminded him. "It will go away once the twins arrive."

"You should still give it a try" Rachel shrugged. "If you don't want to gain too much weight, of course. You have to be careful if you don't want to look like a whale by the time you give birth."

"Rachel!" Mercedes gasped.

"What? I'm just worried about his shape" Rachel said.

"He's pregnant with twins. It's not the best time for a diet" Mercedes said.

"I didn't say anything about diet" Rachel said.

"Rachel is right" Kurt sighed heavily. "I eat too much. To be honest, it looks like all I do is eat lately but I can't help it. If I don't eat, I get sick."

"Kurt, you look great" Mercedes said. "I don't think you have to worry about your body right now."

Kurt turned to Rachel, knowing that she would tell him the truth, even if it was painful. Rachel sighed, knowing what Kurt wanted from her. She also knew that he wouldn't like it.

"Your butt is a little bigger than usual…"

"Oh, my God!" Kurt said with wide eyes. Just what he was afraid of.

"But it's a good thing, right? I'm sure Blaine finds it sexy" Rachel said hastily.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. To be honest, he wasn't sure if Blaine still looked at him like that. Sure, he told Kurt that he loved him and sometimes pulled him into his arms but that was all. Kurt tried to make him feel good so many times but Blaine always pushed him away, telling him that the health of their babies were more important than his own needs. But what if it wasn't about the twins and Blaine ignored him because his body wasn't the same anymore?

"Kurt, this is just temporary" Mercedes said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "The twins are alright and that's all that matters."

"Yeah. You are right" Kurt whispered.

"Have you found names for the twins?" Rachel asked to change topic. Kurt seemed really upset, she already regretted telling him the truth.

"Not yet" Kurt said. "We don't even know their gender. We want to wait until the next ultrasound to find out, so we have an easier job."

"This is so exciting!" Rachel said.

"Yeah. If they show themselves this time" Mercedes said.

"I told Sebastian to make a better job this time" Kurt smiled.

"You talked to him?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. He called me the other day to ask how I am feeling" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't think I heard this right. You said that Sebastian Smythe called you and asked you how you were doing?" Mercedes asked in surprise.

"Oh, come on, we are not kids anymore" Kurt rolled his eyes. "We talk a lot, actually. He can be kind of nice when he wants to."

"Kind of?" Mercedes smirked.

"It's still Sebastian we are talking about" Kurt said.

The girls giggled. Sure, they didn't see Sebastian too often but they could imagine what he was like.

"What does Blaine think about it?" Mercedes asked. "The last time I saw you with Sebastian, Blaine seemed really jealous."

"Come on, Blaine knows that I would never cheat on him" Kurt said.

He just didn't know about Blaine's fears.

~ o ~

The day of the next ultrasound came and the couple found themselves sitting in the hospital, waiting for Sebastian to arrive. It was their lucky day, Kurt knew. The twins were surprisingly active that day, not stopping for a second. They surely knew how excited Kurt was. He wanted to see them again, make sure that they were alright and it would be great to find out the gender of their kids. Kurt was over the first half of the pregnancy and he still didn't have a single cloth for the twins. He had to do something about it but first he had to know if they were having boys or girls. Or a boy and a girl. Luckily, they didn't have more options. Even these three were driving him crazy. He was so curious, he wanted to know what they had in there.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"A little hungry but completely fine" Kurt smiled.

"I hope this won't be too long" Blaine said. "You have to rest."

"Hey, I'm fine" Kurt said again. "I'm thinking about going back to work actually."

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I'm full of energy, I don't feel any pain anymore and to be honest, I want to do something useful for change. I want to work again."

"You can't" Blaine said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt glared at him, not liking the tone Blaine used.

"Kurt, you are almost in the third trimester" Blaine explained quickly, not missing how offended Kurt seemed. "Your stomach is already huge and it will be a lot bigger with time. You won't be able to move properly, you will always be tired, not to mention the risks. Have you forgotten what Sebastian said? You could give birth too soon."

"I just..."

"It's better for you at home" Blaine said. "Enjoy this time as long as you can. You won't have such

an opportunity once the twins arrive."

Kurt pressed his lips together not to say something he would regret later. No, Blaine didn't get it. He had no idea what a pregnancy was like, not to mention the stess and worry Kurt had to go through during this months. It wasn't like Kurt didn't want to talk about it but it didn't seem like Blaine cared. Since he had gotten that new job, he wasn't himself anymore. He had his own plans for the future and it didn't look like he wanted to know what his husband thought about them.

"Sure, I will just enjoy my time" Kurt said, unable to keep the venom out of his voice. "It's time to learn how to knit, right? So I can keep myself busy until the twins arrive, so I have finally something useful to do. Because I guess I will stay home with them."

"Well, yeah" Blaine shrugged, too slow to notice that Kurt was hurt. "I mean, now that I have this job…"

Kurt shook his head and stood up, knowing that he had to keep himself away from Blaine for a while. He was so close to slap him, to yell at him and send him to hell for being such an ass.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he caught up wit him.

"I don't know. Away from you" Kurt replied.

"But…"

Kurt stopped suddenly to face his husband.

"Is there anything I'm allowed to do on my own or now you decide everything for me?" he asked.

"Kurt, I never told you what to…"

"Hello, guys."

Kurt sighed in relief as he saw Sebastian walk towards them. Finally, he was saved from this conversation he didn't want to have with Blaine.

"Let's go inside" Kurt said and walked to the room they usually used to join Sebastian inside.

"Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked as he glanced at them, seemingly enjoying the situation. He loved fighting couples, especially when there was a pregnant person involved. It was so much fun.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married my husband but other than that, we are perfectly fine" Kurt said, sending one last angry glare towards Blaine before taking his place on the bed.

Sebastian did his best to suppress a laugh but he failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Nothing, really, I just… Okay, you are kind of funny" Sebastian laughed.

"You should focus on your job" Blaine snapped. "That's what you are paid for."

"Blaine" Kurt hissed.

"What? We can expect some professionalism for our money, can't we?" Blaine said before he could stop himself. He was still angry with Sebastian for the scene in the club, his fight with Kurt didn't make anything easier.

"Alright then" Sebastian nodded, turning away from the couple. "Let's check on your kids."

"Oh, I hope we will find out their gender this time" Kurt said excitedly, his anger gone in a blink.

"I will do my best, sweetheart" Sebastian winked.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Was this happening again? He knew he should have found a new doctor… He berated himself for being so busy that he had forgotten about it but he quickly made himself a mental note to talk with Kurt about it as soon as they were done here.

"I see you are in a better mood this time. Does it mean you and your boyfriend made up?" Kurt asked conversationally.

"I'm interested in someone else" Sebastian replied.

"You didn't even tell me" Kurt smiled.

"I must have forgotten about it" Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine looked from one man to the other. What they were tlaking about, he had no idea. He just hoped that it didn't mean what he thought it meant. Kurt spent an awfully lot time alone at home, without telling Blaine what actually he was doing in his free time. Another thing he had to take care of. He couldn't let Kurt get into something stupid. He had to be careful for him, knowing that Kurt wasn't himself when he was pregnant. He trusted people way too easily and it was Blaine's job to be watch out for him in case some people like Sebastian tried to trick him into something Kurt didn't want.

"And here they are" Sebastian said, turning the screen so that the others could see the babies. "It looks like we have a lucky day."

"Are they healthy?" Kurt asked the first question that came into his mind.

"Everything seems fine" Sebastian said after a while when he checked on the babies. "Their size is perfect, I see all the vital organs… Yeah, they are fine."

"Can you see if we are having boys or girls or…"

"It's hard not to see" Sebastian snorted.

He was right. Baby A turned so that they could see everything perfectly. It was definitely not a shy one.

"Does it mean…" Kurt started as he pointed between the legs of his child. He felt bad for watching the baby like this, giving his child no privacy at all, but he wanted to know.

"It's a boy, yes" Sebastian nodded.

"We are having a son!" Kurt shouted happily.

"And what about the other one?" Blaine asked as he leaned forward, too curious to be angry anymore.

"It's a little harder because he doesn't seem to like the examinations but…" Sebastian reached out to help Kurt turn a little, so they could have a better picture of the second baby. As he expected, the baby finally moved and accidentally showed them what they wanted to see. "Here. Baby B is definitely a boy."

"Two boys" Kurt said in amazement. Okay, he would have been happy to have girls, too, but he had had a feeling that he was expecting boys this time and it looked like he was right.

"My sons" Blaine whispered. Two little boys just like him. Or Kurt. It didn't matter, they would surely be beautiful.

"Tissues?" Sebastian offered when Kurt started crying, something Blaine didn't notice, he was so lost in the sight in front of him.

"He doesn't need anything from you" Blaine said as he hastily got a few tissues from his pocket and pushed them into Kurt's hand before he could accept what Sebastian offered for him.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian frowned. "You seem awfully frustrated lately. Is it because of your new job?"

"How do you even know about my new job?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt told me" Sebastian said simply.

"You met since the last appointment?" Blaine asked, horrible thoughts crossing his mind.

"Oh, Sebastian called me the other day to ask me how I was doing" Kurt said easily.

"He called you" Blaine repeated.

"Yeah" Sebastian shrugged. "I didn't hear about you for a while, so I called Kurt to check if he was alright."

"Do you do it with all of your patients?" Blaine asked, knowing that there was more behind this.

"No" Sebastian said easily. "Just with my friends."

"Your friends" Blaine said again.

"Yes, Blaine, Sebastian is a friend" Kurt said, glaring at his husband. "Believe it or not, I do have a life that includes having friends as well. Sebastian is one of them."

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out. What could he say? He wanted nothing but to grab Kurt's hand and bring him as far from Sebastian as he could manage. Sebastian was planning something, how could Kurt not see it?

"Are we done?" Kurt asked as he turned back to Sebastian. "I'm sorry but you know…"

"You are hungry again" Sebastian smiled. "There's a great diner across the building. They make the best cheeseburgers of the city."

"Oh, you are my hero. You have no idea how much I want one" Kurt said.

"I do. You can't stop talking about it" Sebastian replied.

Blaine heard enough. As quickly as he could manage, he dragged Kurt out of the room and away from Sebastian. He wanted to bring Kurt home and lock him away from possible dangers of the world like hot gay doctors who were after his beautiful husband, but he had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't be too happy about that. Especially since he was angry, not to mention that he was hungry and wanted cheeseburger. A dangerous combination. Blaine knew that his safest option was to get that cheeseburger for Kurt and act like nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that in the hospital?" Kurt asked as they walked into the diner.

"I have no idea…"

"Why do you hate Sebastian so much?" Kurt continued.

"I don't hate him" Blaine said. "I just… Look, I think we should get you another doctor."

"But I don't want a new one" Kurt said. He could be so stubborn sometimes…

"This hospital is too far from our apartment. There is that new one on the other side of our street. I read about it. It's the perfect choice, they have the best doctors of the city…"

"No" Kurt said without hesitation. He didn't want to hear more from Blaine. "I'm gonna give birth here and it's final."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Blaine asked.

"And why don't you care about what I want?" Kurt shouted in frustration. "To get the babies out, they have to cut me up. Do you know what it feels like? It's horrible! Even if it doesn't hurt at first it's so freaking scary and to be honest, I might be weak but I want a familiar person to do it."

"You almost died the last time Sebastian did the job" Blaine said.

"Yeah, the man who also saved me and Elyse" Kurt replied. "The one you treat like shit for some reason but I guess it's not a surprise. You don't care about anyone but yourself lately."

"That's not true!" Blaine gasped. "I do care about you. And our kids. I want the best for you."

"Come on, Blaine. You're so caught up in your new, shiny life that you don't even remember us anymore" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You don't care about me. You don't care about my needs or my plans. Damn, you planned everything for us without even asking me what I wanted!"

"But Kurt, this is such a great opportunity" Blaine said, trying to grab Kurt's hand. "Don't you see it? This is what we need. I get finally paid as I always wanted to, so you don't have to worry about money anymore. You can give up your job and stay home with the children."

Kurt shook his head, looking away. As if Blaine didn't know him at all.

"There's only one problem with your plan, Blaine" he said quietly. "This is not what I want."

"But…"

His lunch completely forgotten, Kurt pushed himself through the crowd and before Blaine could blink, he was already outside.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine shouted as he made his way to the door to follow his husband.

But once he reached the door, he realized that Kurt was already gone. He couldn't see him anywhere. Blaine sighed and leaned his head to the wall, unable to understand how things could take such a wrong turn so quickly. He just wanted the best for his family. Why couldn't Kurt see that?

Blaine didn't find the answers that afternoon as he went through their favourite places to find Kurt who didn't answer his calls or text messages. He tried to understand why Kurt was so angry but he was too stupid to realize that his true intention wasn't to keep Kurt safe from the world, he just wanted to keep him all for himself. And Kurt wasn't that type who let himself be encaged.

 **It looks like I need names for two boys… Any ideas?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'** **m so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy, I had an important project at work, exams and papers at school, I have several conferences coming up, so I had no time for my stories. But I** **'** **m finally back!**

 **Thanks you for reading my story and thank you for the lot of reviews! You are great! Also, you have some more time to share your name ideas with me if you want to.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine was pretty sure things couldn't get any worse between him and Kurt. He had thought that his husband would come to his senses sooner or later and see that Blaine only wanted the best for him but it wasn't the case. It wasn't like Blaine didn't try to talk to Kurt but every time he tried to convince his husband that he should listen to him, Kurt simply left him, giving him no chance to talk about the doctor he had found for Kurt. Blaine didn't understand why his husband was so stubborn. Sure, Kurt had thrown some stupid tantrums before but what he did now was insane. He didn't see what Sebastian wanted from him or he just didn't care, Blaine couldn't tell. One thing was sure, they were running out of time and they certainly had to talk about this soon, before it was too late to get a new doctor for Kurt.

Blaine tried to talk about his fears with his friends, especially Sam who was the closest to him, but to his surprise, his friend didn't support him. Sam even told him that he was stupid and he should trust Kurt with this. He didn't believe Blaine when the man told him what Sebastian wanted from Kurt and told Blaine that he was jealous uselessly because he had nothing to be worried about. Blaine had noone on his side anymore… And it hurt so much.

Okay, there was someone who believed him. Blaine didn't want to tell Tony about his disagreement with his husband but it seemed like Tony knew what was going on with them at home. So when they met in the school again when Tony went to see his uncle, they went out to have coffee together and Blaine told him everything before he could stop himself. It was the best decision of his life. Tony believed him and agreed with him that he should take the right steps before it was too late. He even gave him advice what to do in case Kurt didn't accept Blaine's decision. It seemed a little too much at first, knowing that Blaine had no right to tell Kurt what to do, but since his husband didn't even listen to him… Maybe Blaine had to make the first steps, talk to the doctor on his own and then tell Kurt about it, when everything was decided. A small voice in his head told him what a horrible idea it was, that Kurt would hate him for this, but another, stronger one reminded him that he would lose Kurt if he didn't do anything. So Blaine didn't have a choice.

He found himself meeting Tony more and more often. They usually bumped into each other in the school but sometimes Tony texted him during the days, letting him know that he was free for a coffee or lunch if Blaine was in. Since Blaine had no other friend and Kurt's pregnancy caused him so much stress he needed to talk about, he accepted the invitation almost every time. He still didn't tell Kurt about those meetings, though. He knew his husband very well to know that he would come to the wrong conclusion and never talk to Blaine ever again. Blaine didn't want more fights with Kurt, he just wanted to survive the pregnancy. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Look, there is that doctor I talked about…" Blaine started one afternoon when he got home from work.

Kurt stood up from the couch before Blaine could tell him more, grabbed Elyse's hand and pulled her into her room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"We have to talk about this!" Blaine shouted desperately.

Kurt didn't even reply.

"Fine" Blaine muttered. "Run away. It solves everything."

Still nothing. Blaine shook his head. Why was Kurt so stubborn, he had no idea. He only wanted the best for him. Suddenly, his phone beeped and Blaine smiled as he took it out of his pocket and read the text. It was Tony again. He seemingly had perfect timing because Blaine really needed some fresh air right now before he could say something he would regret later.

"I left my bag in my office" Blaine said as he stepped back to the door. "I will be back soon."

Kurt didn't say anything, although Blaine waited for minutes for something to happen. He sighed in the end, shaking his head. He was getting tired of this. Knowing that Kurt wouldn't come out until he left, Blaine grabbed his keys and left quickly. Yes, he definitely needed some fresh air. And a good coffee. Tony knew the best places, they would surely get a coffee Blaine needed. It would help him calm down a bit and then he could come back and try to talk to Kurt again. He was determined to make him listen.

~ o ~

Something was wrong with Blaine. Kurt wasn't stupid, he could tell that for some reason, his husband was acting differently. There was that thing with Sebastian, for example. Kurt didn't think he had given Blaine a reason to be jealous. He loved his husband and would never cheat on him, especially not with Sebastian. Sebastian was a nice guy but certainly not someone Kurt would be able to fall in love with. Blaine was the only one in his life and he would always be, even if he acted like an idiot lately.

It wasn't everything that made Kurt worried, though. Blaine had changed a lot in the past few weeks. It wasn't just about their fight over having a new doctor, Blaine was really weird and Kurt didn't like the way he acted. He tried to control Kurt, more than ever, and didn't even see how it made Kurt feel. He heard Blaine mutter a few times about everything being solved once the twins arrived but Kurt knew that this couldn't be solved so simply. He was very careful not to be a bitch this time, remembering how childish he had been during his first pregnancy. He wanted to show Blaine that he could be himself, no matter how hard it was with those pregnancy hormones making him crazy. No, it wasn't his behaviour that made everything complicated this time. Kurt had a horrible feeling that Blaine was hiding something from him.

And that was the third thing that made Kurt worried. Blaine spent an awfully much time away from home, more than ever. He usually left early in the morning, leaving Kurt to take care of everything alone. Sometimes he asked his mother to come over and help his pregnant husband but that was all. Blaine didn't spent the mornings with them anymore and he usually came home late. Not to mention these stupid excuses to leave the apartment when Kurt and Elyse were home… Blaine usually loved being with his family, he wouldn't have missed a chance to play with his daughter and help Kurt prepare their dinner. Not nowadays, though. It didn't seem like Blaine enjoyed his time with his family anymore. Kurt decided to do something about it. He would forced himself to sit through another pointless conversation about choosing a new doctor if it meant he could talk to Blaine. He didn't know how horribly wrong things had gone while they hadn't been talking to each other, at least until the next morning.

Kurt was alone in the apartment, sitting in front of his computer. He was ready with the household, so he had some time to work before the others arrived. He decided to check on his emails first, hoping that Isabelle finally replied on his newest articles. He smiled as he saw the email he had been waiting for and quickly clicked on it to see what Isabelle thought about his work. He knew it was good, of course, he had spent a lot of time planning it and although he didn't have his notes anymore, he had still managed to do it from home. Because he was the man for the job and noone could replace him. That was what he wanted to show Isabelle. And Blaine. And everyone else who thought he wasn't capable of anything but changing diapers anymore.

Kurt's smile quickly disappeared as he read the short message: _check the website._ No 'you are great!' or 'can't wait for the next amazing project of you' or anything similar Isabelle usually told him when he did his job well. Why should he check the website? Was it already available there? But why was Isabelle so mysterious then?

Kurt opened the website without hesitation and quickly found what Isabelle wanted him to see – and he almost fainted. Because on the top of the page, there was his article, or at least something that seemed way too familiar to his own work – except this one was written by Tony J. Lynn.

"You… you…" There were a lot of things Kurt wanted to tell Tony in that second but sadly, Tony was nowhere near him. Well, at least not in that moment.

Kurt quickly pushed the laptop out of the way and went to the wardrobe to get dressed. That was it. He had let Tony get away with everything so far but he wouldn't let him steal his job. Or his family. Or anything that freaking impostor wanted from him.

Kurt cursed quietly when he tried to get into his favourite pants but they didn't fit anymore. He tried again but gave up quickly, knowing that he had no time for this right now. Okay, he knew he couldn't show up in his workplace in sweatpants and Blaine's shirt but who cared when his life was at risk? Who knew how much damage Tony had already done behind his back, he didn't have time for fashion when he had much more important things to care about.

After getting back into the clothes he usually wore at home, Kurt grabbed his bag and his keys and left without wasting more time. Within twenty minutes, he was in the elevator, waiting to reach the right floor. He had to talk to Isabelle. She would believe him, she would take Tony's article off the website and probably fire him at the same time. Yeah, if there was someone who could help him, it was Isabelle. She had to know everything about Tony.

As Kurt stepped out of the elevator, he found himself face to face with Tony. Of course it had to be the man he wanted to kill in that moment, who else? Kurt was seeing red, he was so angry that he didn't notice anyone else on the corridor. He went straight to Tony, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from a few young women he had conversation with.

"How dare you steal my ideas?" Kurt hissed angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Tony said.

"Oh, come on. We both know what you want. You made it clear, remember?" Kurt shouted. "Damn, I knew you liked playing dirty, but this… This is just… Do you even have ideas on your own or you steal everything from others?"

"Kurt, I really don't know what you are talking about" Tony smiled.

"You want to destroy my life! That's what I'm talking about!" Kurt screamed.

"Woah, calm down" Tony said, taking a step away from him. "No wonder Blaine jumps on every opportunity to spend the evenings away from you. You must be unbearable at home."

"What… How do you know…"

"Where do you think your husband spends his time?" Tony asked sweetly.

"No" Kurt said, shaking his head. "No, Blaine would never…"

"Do you want to see it with your own eyes?" Tony asked as he pressed his phone into Kurt's hand.

Kurt was pretty sure that he would faint as he read the messages. Dozens of texts between Blaine and Tony, every single day. Tony wasn't lying this time. Blaine was seeing him behind Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry, darling" Tony said as he took his phone back. "It's not like you didn't see it coming. I told you at the beginning. Blaine is too good for you. And thanks to the hormones driving you crazy, he is already mine. You lost, Kurt. You lost your husband and soon, you are gonna lose your job as well. I will take everything that's important away from you."

"You are crazy if you think I will let you take any of that away from me" Kurt hissed.

"Oh, it's only the matter of time" Tony smirked.

Kurt completely blamed the hormones for his next step. He wasn't a violent person after all, he had never hit anyone before but in that moment, he knew he had to punch Tony. No, it wasn't enough. He wanted to beat the crap out of him, just like his sick thoughts about taking Kurt's life. He raised his hand, ready to strike, but a sudden voice behind him stopped him.

"Oh, my God, Kurt! What are you doing?" Isabelle shrieked.

Kurt had no idea. It had to be the hormones. Yeah, that was the only explanation. He didn't believe in violence, he knew that his problems couldn't be solved like this...

"I-I'm sorry, Isabelle" Kurt said as he turned to her. "I just… I have no idea what has gotten into me."

"Kurt, what's happening to you? And what are you wearing?" Isabelle asked as she glanced at Kurt's baggy clothes.

Kurt was suddenly aware of the amused looks all around him. He had just made a scene, a huge scene that could cost him his job. Damn, how could he be so stupid? Tony was clever, he couldn't be stopped so easily. And now Isabelle thought that he was crazy. She wouldn't believe him...

"I-I'm sorry" Kurt said again as he took a few steps back towards the elevator. "I have to go."

"Kurt…"

Burt Kurt was already at the elevator, pressing both buttons at the same time, just to get out of that place as soon as possible. He had to calm down… He had to go home and calm down for his kids' sake. And then he had to figure out what to do. Starting with what was the most important for him: his family.

~ o ~

Blaine got home late that night, just like every other time. This time he had had an important meeting, that was why he arrived home so late. He finally found a great doctor for Kurt, a _female_ and straight doctor who worked in the hospital in their street and was willing to take over Kurt. Blaine already talked to her and he was impressed. She wasn't like Sebastian. She was nice and calm and seemed to know everything about pregnancies. Yeah, they needed her. He just had to convince Kurt somehow…

Blaine avoided that moment as long as he could but he had to go home eventually and talk to Kurt. He knew that his husband would surely throw another tantrum but maybe he would come to his senses sooner or later and see that Blaine was right. He had to make the right steps to ensure it happened. He couldn't risk losing Kurt because Sebastian couldn't keep it in his pants.

He stepped into the apartment and was surprised how silent it was. Was Elyse already asleep? But it was just… Oh, shit. It was already past her bedtime. He should have come home a lot earlier to help Kurt with their daughter.

"Where have you been?"

Blaine jumped at the sudden voice. Kurt was sitting in the dark living room, his face hidden from Blaine's view. He stepped forward and turned up the lights. Kurt was sitting on the couch, his hands resting on his baby bump, silently crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Were you with him?" Kurt asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't play with me, Blaine! I know everything!" Kurt said.

Blaine had no idea what Kurt was talking about. He had done nothing wrong, he was just trying to get them a new doctor...

"Look, I talked to a doctor. She works in that hospital we talked about, she is great and…"

"I don't want another doctor" Kurt said stubbornly.

"Why don't you trust me?" Blaine asked. "I just want the best for you. Now that we can afford it…"

"Would you just stop?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to destroy me completely?"

"I just want the best for you and the twins…"

Kurt laughed humorlessly, shaking his head again.

"That's rich coming from you" he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked. Why didn't Kurt see that he only wanted the best for his family?

"I know about you and Tony" Kurt said.

Oh, shit. So that was why Kurt was so upset. He had found out that Blaine meeted the other man and now he thought...

"We are just friends. It's not a big deal" Blaine shrugged.

"It is when you lie to me" Kurt said. "I called your friends. They told me that you quit the band… Weeks ago. You were not on rehearsals. You went out to meet him."

"Kurt, just let me explain…"

"How could you do this to me again?" Kurt whispered. "I gave you a chance. I trusted you. I believed that you changed and you would never do this to me again. Especially not when I'm pregnant with your children."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Blaine shouted in frustration. Kurt couldn't possibly think that he cheated on him, right?

"I saw the texts, Blaine" Kurt sighed. "You two are dating."

"It was just a coffee here and there and…" Blaine fell silent. Yeah, a coffee almost every single day. And lunch. Sometimes dinner. All behind his husband's back. Oh, God. Kurt was right.

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't… I don't know" Blaine said quietly. "We fight so much and it felt so great to be away from home…"

Kurt tried to hold back his tears but he failed. He couldn't believe it was happening. He loved Blaine, with all of his heart, even if they were fighting a lot, he had believed that it was just temporary, that they would get over it eventually. But it looked like it was too late for that.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" Blaine said. He sat down beside his husband and tried to take his hand but Kurt pulled away. "Just give me a chance to make this right, okay? I will break contact with him and…"

"It wouldn't change anything" Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in fear. "You-you don't want to…"

"I don't know what I want" Kurt admitted. "I think we should take a break until we figure out what to do."

"No" Blaine said with wide eyes. He couldn't lose his husband. Kurt meant the world for him, he couldn't lose him…

"It will be the best for everyone" Kurt said.

"No, Kurt, I don't want to…"

"But I do" Kurt said seriously. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't act like nothing happened. It's just too much. I'm gonna call Mercedes in the morning and ask her if we can move to her with Elyse for a while. Until we sort things out."

Now Blaine was crying as well. It seemed like everything was falling apart and he could only blame himself. He had been so stupid… So-so stupid. It was all his fault.

"Kurt, I'm begging you…"

"You can stay in the bedroom. I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight" Kurt said quietly.

So this was it. Kurt made his decision and Blaine could do nothing to change his mind. He had to accept his husband's decision. It was all his fault after all. His only chance to get Kurt back was to do what Kurt wanted.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch" he said in the end. "And I'm gonna find a place to stay until we…"

He raised his shaky hand to wipe his tears away.

"You stay here with Elyse. It will be easier for me to move" Blaine said in the end. The hardest words he had ever said to someone.

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

He got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Once Kurt disappeared from his sight, Blaine broke down. It was just too much to bear. He lost his husband, the love of his life, and he was going to lose his whole family soon. All because he was so naive. He was so-so stupid, he had screwed up everything. And now he was all alone. Kurt didn't trust him anymore and he could just hope that he would forgive him one day. How Blaine would survive if that didn't happen, he had no idea.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine wanted to die. He wanted someone to come for him and take his life. Because he deserved it. He was the stupidest person of the world and he didn't deserve anything else. Two weeks had passed since that horrible night and nothing had changed since then. He still saw Kurt, almost every day, when he went to see his daughter. But that was all. Kurt didn't want to talk about them, he didn't give Blaine a chance to beg for his forgiveness, he didn't seem like he wanted to start over at all. Blaine was desperate. He didn't want to lose Kurt. He loved the man, he was the only person Blaine would ever love in his life. Kurt was his everything… He had to get him back.

How he could do it, he had no idea. He broke contact with Tony but it wasn't enough. Kurt still didn't trust him but he had to show him somehow that he only loved his husband. A small voice in his head told him that it wouldn't be so simple. He couldn't just sing a song like in high school and make everything better so easily. This time he had screwed up really badly.

He wasn't the only one suffering from his stupidity. As time passed, Kurt looked worse and worse. He surely didn't eat or sleep too much, he was always pale and he seemed like he lost a lot of weight. His baby bump was bigger but his healthy pregnancy glow was nowhere to be found anymore. He looked sick and Blaine was so worried about him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked one day when he brought Elyse home after playing with her in the park.

"Sure" Kurt said, massaging his back.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine" Kurt said. "I will survive. Just a few more weeks, remember?"

Blaine almost snorted. Kurt had more than ten weeks left and things would just get harder with time.

"You are not alone, you know?" Blaine said gently. "I'm here, every time you need me. Just call me."

"I manage on my own" Kurt said shortly.

Blaine nodded. Of course he managed on his own, Kurt would rather die than let him see how much he was suffering. But Blaine knew him. Kurt couldn't hide his true feelings from him and Blaine promised himself not to let his husband destroy himself.

"I would like to take Elyse to the zoo tomorrow" Blaine said. "So you could have some rest."

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"The next ultrasound is on this Wednesday, right?" Blaine asked. "Are we going to meet at the hospital?"

Kurt finally looked into his eyes and Blaine was surprised to see more pain than before. Shit. He had done this to Kurt...

"I don't think you should come" Kurt said.

A sudden stab of pain in his chest made it impossible for Blaine to breath. Of course. Kurt didn't want him to be there because he was afraid that Blaine would cause a scene. Again.

"You are right" Blaine nodded in the end. "Just let me know if everything is fine."

"I will" Kurt nodded.

As Blaine finally left and Kurt made sure the door was locked safely, he broke down. He fell to his knees and started crying. Again. Because it seemed like all he did was crying lately. He had never felt this horrible before, not when Blaine had cheated on him the first time, not when he had lost his mother or when his father had been in the hospital. No, this one was far worse than anything before. It was slowly killing him.

"Papa?" Elyse asked uncertainly as she walked to him.

"I'm fine, honey" Kurt said, trying to stop crying.

"You cry?" Elyse asked.

"No, I just…" Kurt shook his head. She was young but she wasn't stupid. "I just miss daddy, you know?"

"I love daddy" Elyse smiled.

"Me too, honey" Kurt whispered. "Me too."

~ o ~

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. He was in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for Sebastian to arrive. He had made a mistake when he had arrived earlier than expected and now he had to wait – in a room full of happy couples. Kurt tried not to see the people around him, the shut everything and everyone out but it was so hard. Even if he closed his eyes, he heard them talking, he heard the sweet, calm voices and even with closed eyes, he could see how other men treated their pregnant wives and girlfriends. It was all in front of him, he was unable to get those images out of his head. So he opened his eyes in the end, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from thinking. He had had this before, just like everyone else. He had been married, he had been happy, he had had a man by his side… But now, he was all alone. His life was destroyed and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to go back to those happy times ever again.

He felt a few curious eyes on him and turned his head away, knowing that he wasn't strong enough to face people right now. He knew what they thought about him. He was a freak, not even a real man but not a woman either. Someone who shouldn't be able to get pregnant and still here he was, trying to find a comfortable position in his hard seat as his kids rearranged his organs inside. All alone… He didn't want to know what those people thought about him. Probably nothing he would like.

The woman beside him giggled happily and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He could barely hold back his tears. He wanted this, too. He wanted Blaine to sit beside him, to whisper kind words into his ears, he needed his gentle touch on his stomach that smoothed the twins every time… But Blaine wasn't here with him. He was probably with Tony who didn't waste any time to get what he wanted once Blaine told him what had happened between them. Because Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine had shared the news with him. Who knew, maybe he had already given in, coming to the conclusion that Kurt meant too much trouble and it would be so much easier to leave everything behind and start a new life with a single guy who didn't have a whole bunch of kids...

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said as he hastily walked to the door of his room, barely glancing at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and followed him inside. At least he was saved from those looks… Something to make him feel a little less miserable.

"Are you alone?" Sebastian asked as Kurt shut the door behind him.

"Yeah" Kurt said quietly.

"And where did you leave your always excited other half?" Sebastian asked conversationally as he got ready for the ultrasound.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. Just as he took a deep breath to speak, he burst into tears.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked in worry.

"No" Kurt answered.

"Should I… Uhm… Do you need a tissue?" Sebastian offered as he quickly looked around. Damn, he hated when people cried. He usually didn't know how to handle it and it made him say stupid things. Something told him that as much as Kurt enjoyed his comments most of the time, he didn't need one right now.

To his surprise, Kurt stepped to him and threw his arms around him, sobbing loudly. Sebastian raised his arms but then dropped them, not knowing what to do. He certainly wasn't that type who could handle crying pregnant people. What he should do, he had no idea. He should hug Kurt? Or gently push him away? Damn, where was Blaine when his husband needed him…

In the end, Sebastian pulled Kurt into his arms. It felt a little bit awkward, he didn't hug his friends after all, but it seemed to help Kurt. He didn't stop crying but at least he fell silent after a while and only his tears continued to fall. Sebastian sighed in relief. He definitely didn't want to be the cause of Kurt giving birth too early. Blaine would surely kill him if something happened to his family.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked as he helped Kurt sit down.

"Let's just check on the kids" Kurt said quietly.

This ultrasound was nothing like the others. Sebastian was so used to Kurt and Blaine's excitement, he waited for something like that this time but nothing happened. Kurt remained silent, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"They are perfectly fine" Sebastian said in the end. "Would you like a few photos?"

Kurt nodded but didn't reply. Sebastian frowned. The mention of photos always helped, why was Kurt not smiling then?

"Here you are" Sebastian said as he pushed the photos into Kurt's hands.

Kurt slowly pushed himself up from the bed and got dressed. Sebastian stayed in the room with him this time, worried about the man. Something wasn't right with Kurt, something a lot worse than the hormonal tantrums he usually saw. No, it was something serious this time.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Kurt said as he stepped to the door.

"Is someone coming for you?" Sebastian asked before he could leave.

"No" Kurt whispered.

"Uhm… You were my last patient today, so… I could give you a ride home?" Sebastian offered.

"I think I manage on my own" Kurt said. He had to. He had to learn how to do it, fast.

"Look, I don't think you should be alone like this" Sebastian said honestly. "I don't mind, really. It's not like I have to be somewhere else."

"I…" Kurt hesitated. It would have been so great to have someone around but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be around people.

"Great" Sebastian said before Kurt could decline his offer. "Let's grab somethig to eat on the way, okay? I'm starving. Do you want a cheeseburger?"

For the first time that day, Sebastian could see the ghost of a smile appear on Kurt's face.

~ o ~

"The bastard."

Kurt sighed and reached for the remaining of his burger. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was. No wonder, he had barely had anything to eat in the past days.

"It's not his fault" Kurt said. "I… I really tried to be less unbearable than the last time but I guess I didn't try hard enough."

"Are you crazy?" Sebastian asked. He was still angry at Blaine after hearing to whole story from Kurt. "This is all his fault. He knows what a pregnancy is like. Hell, he wanted the kids on the first place, so he has no right to complain."

"I don't know what to do" Kurt said after a while. "I love him so much that it hurts but knowing that he lied to me… That he could do it again… I don't know. I want to give him another chance but I'm scared that he would break my heart again."

"It's hard" Sebastian nodded.

"What would you do?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian took a deep breath, taking his time to think. It was definitely a hard decision. He wished he had known what to say but he couldn't imagine how Kurt felt in that moment.

"What do you think? Could you live without him?" he asked at the end.

Kurt smiled sadly, thinking back at those years he had spent without Blaine.

"I did it once" he said quietly. "The first time he cheated on me… We broke up. Everyone thought that I moved on. I had another boyfriend, we lived together… But I never loved him. I never loved anyone but Blaine. I was the happiest person of the world when we got back together. So no, I don't think I can be happy with anyone but him."

"You answered your question then" Sebastian said.

"It's not that easy" Kurt sighed heavily. "I love him, I will love him forever, no matter how badly he treats me, but…"

"But what?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to think about my children" Kurt said as he looked up. "They are the most important now."

"I don't get it. You think that being apart from their dad would be good for them?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"If we can't get over this, then yes" Kurt said, his heart breaking at the thought of never getting back together with Blaine. He wasn't sure if he would survive that.

"Promise me one thing" Sebastian said. "Don't make a rushed decision. This is serious, Kurt. It not only affects your lives but also your children's. I know that being pregnant is hard enough alone and you want to make it easier for yourself, but don't do anything stupid."

"I won't" Kurt promised. "I think I can make myself busy until the birth of the twins, so it won't be a problem. I still need to buy them a few things, not to mention that I haven't even started to work on the nursery. I have to paint the walls, set up the furniture…"

"Are you crazy? You can't do that!" Sebastian gasped.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because you are pregnant with twins!" Sebastian said. He couldn't believe he had to remind Kurt why he couldn't be so stupid.

"Somebody has to do it" Kurt shrugged.

"Then ask Blaine" Sebastian said easily.

Kurt only glared at him.

"Fine, don't ask Blaine" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I will do it."

"You can paint?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like I can?" Sebastian asked back.

"No" Kurt replied.

"It's surely not that hard" Sebastian said. He got up from the couch and walked to the nursery's door to peek inside. "Yeah. I will do it."

"You don't have to help me" Kurt said.

"But I want to" Sebastian said as he turned around. "That's what friends do for each other, right?"

"Mostly, yeah" Kurt nodded.

"See? I'm a good friend, so I will help you" Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. Sebastian had to learn some more but he was already on the good way.

~ o ~

As time passed, Blaine truly realized how horrible it was to live without Kurt. Sure, he should have been glad he had a place to stay since Sam was back to the city, at least until he was done with his newest project, and let Blaine sleep on his couch when the man told him what had happened between him and Kurt. But it didn't make him feel any better that he didn't have to move back to his mother. He still felt horrible, knowing that he was the cause of his and Kurt's misery.

He had no idea what to do, though. He thought that giving Kurt time would help but he wasn't sure if he could do it anymore. He needed Kurt. He and Elyse meant everything for him and he wanted to be with his family so badly… It was too late, though. And it was all because he had been so stupid.

He was seriously worried about Kurt. They met almost every day when Blaine went to see Elyse and help his husband as much as he could. Or at least as much as Kurt let him. He always told him that he was fine on his own but he couldn't fool Blaine. It became harder for him to move and take care of their daughter and although Kurt tried to hide his pain from Blaine, he failed.

Blaine arrived early that morning. They had agreed that Blaine would take Elyse with him for a few hours, so Kurt could rest a bit. He clearly needed it. Blaine noticed how slowly Kurt moved and rubbed his back every time he tohught Blaine couldn't see him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Sure" Kurt said.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked, motioning towards Kurt's huge baby bump.

"Everything hurts" Kurt admitted. "I guess I should get used to it. It's not like it will get easier, so…"

"How can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine" Kurt said with a very fake smile on his face. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Do you… Do you want me to take Elyse with me? To stay with me until the twins arrive?" Blaine offered, not like he had any place for the little girl but he wanted to help Kurt so badly.

"No" Kurt said quickly. "I can take care of her."

"Kurt, you don't have to do this alone…"

"I'm fine" Kurt said. "Really. I manage on my own, thanks."

He turned away and Blaine almost missed his next muttered words. Almost.

"At least she gives me a reason to stand up every morning" Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed heavily. The thought that he was the cause of Kurt's pain made him feel worse than ever. He stepped forward and took Kurt's hands, relieved that Kurt didn't pull away.

"Hey, look at me" he said gently.

Kurt took a deep breath before finally facing him.

"Whatever happens between us, even if you don't… you don't want to be with me anymore…" Blaine said slowly, fighting back his tears. "...You have to know that you are not alone. I'm always just a phone call away."

"Thanks" Kurt said quietly.

They stayed there unmoving for a while, none of them wanting to break contact. It was Kurt who pulled back his hands in the end and stepped away from Blaine to grab the photos from the coffee table.

"I got you a few photos from the ultrasound" he said as he pushed the photos into Blaine's hands. "The twins are fine, by the way. It looks like they are feeling great inside."

"Can I have a copy of them?" Blaine asked hopefully as he went through the photos of their unborn children.

"You can keep these" Kurt said. "I brought them for you. I know you like watching them, so..."

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly.

Another minute of awkward silence where none of them knew what to say. Right until Elyse ran to Kurt and hugged his leg.

"Hey, sweetie" Kurt smiled as he slowly crouched down beside his daughter. "You are gonna spend the day with daddy, okay?"

"Daddy and papa" Elyse said with a huge smile on her face.

"Uhm… No, honey. Just with me" Blaine said as he carefully pulled his daughter away from Kurt, so he could stand up. Blaine knew how hard it was for Kurt to balance with his heavy baby bump. "Let's give papa some time to rest, okay? He is tired."

Elyse furrowed her brows, seemingly not understanding a thing.

"Go with daddy now, okay? I'm gonna prepare something delicious for the time you come home" Kurt said. "What would you like to eat today?"

"Dinner" Elyse answered.

"Sure" Kurt smiled. Elyse always made him smile, even when he felt so horrible.

"We could grab something on our way back" Blaine offered.

"It's fine" Kurt said. "I'm gonna have some rest and then I will be able to cook dinner."

"Just be careful, okay?" Blaine said in worry.

"I will be" Kurt nodded. He stepped forward to press a kiss to Elyse's forehead. Blaine knew that it was time to leave. Kurt wanted to lie down a bit and it was completely understandable. He deserved some time for himself after such a long week.

"I'm gonna call you" Blaine said and pulling his daughter into his arms, he walked to the door.

"Have fun, guys" Kurt said.

Blaine managed to force out a small smile as he stepped out of the room. Once the door was closed behind them, though, the smile disappeared instantly. He couldn't get used to being apart from Kurt like this and he wasn't sure if he could ever accept it. Not that he had a choice. He had to let Kurt make the decision for them since Blaine was the one who had screwed up everything, no matter what it meant for their relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Kurt still didn't know what he wanted to do with his relationship with Blaine. One thing was sure, their current status was definitely not right for any of them. There was Elyse, the most important person for both of them. Elyse took the changes really badly. She missed her family, both of her fathers, and wasn't happy with what she had. She cried every time Blaine left, she talked about him all the time and did everything a little girl like her could to get her family back. It broke Kurt's heart when she came home with Blaine, grabbed the man's hand and led him to Kurt, seemingly waiting for them to be back to normal again. The poor girl didn't understand what was going on, why Blaine didn't live with them anymore, why he left every day and why he didn't stay with her other father. Kurt did his best to stay strong but he often found himself sitting on the couch after those times, crying quietly. Elyse usually stayed with him, keeping those huge, sad eyes of her on him, gently stroking his arm or trying to enlighten the mood with her toys. It shouldn't have been like that. Elyse was just a child, she shouldn't have been the one being there for Kurt. It should have been the other way around. But in his hormonal state, with a pregnancy that became harder with every day, Kurt couldn't be the father he was supposed to be. He was always sad, he could barely keep himself together, and he wasn't sure if he could do it any longer.

He wanted to forgive Blaine. He wanted him back, he wanted everything they had had before. He wanted to go back to that time when he and Blaine had been happy. Sometimes he felt like he was ready to forgive, but sometimes he was scared of doing so. Blaine had cheated on him before. He had promised Kurt not to do it again but still… They were here again. Kurt was afraid that if he forgave Blaine, he would cheat on him again. Maybe he would be more careful this time but Kurt would still learn the truth sooner or later and another breakup would be too painful. Maybe it was better to be strong now and get over Blaine before he could break his heart again. But could he?

Kurt wasn't sure. Blaine was the love of his life, the only man he had ever loved. Sure, he had been with somebody else but it hadn't been real. Not like what he had with Blaine. Blaine was so not like any other man. Even if he had hurt Kurt so badly, not just once, he was more than any other man could be. Kurt knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to fall for anybody else like Blaine, especially not when he didn't have a chance to get over him. The first time it had been easier, he had barely seen Blaine, it had been much simpler to get him out of his head. Okay, it hadn't been simple at first but it had become somewhat better with time. But now… Now everything was different. They had a daughter together and soon they would have two more kids. Blaine was his family, he would always be, even if Kurt decided that he couldn't take him back anymore.

Kurt watched Blaine and Elyse that afternoon, lost in his thoughts again. Blaine had come over to see them and since it was raining outside, he stayed there with Elyse, telling Kurt that it was the best on such a depressingly rainy afternoon and that at least he could help Kurt. Kurt didn't accept any of Blaine's help, his hurt part still too stubborn to accept anything from Blaine, but he used that little time he had for himself to have some rest. Life with an almost-3-year-old was hard, and it was even harder when you were all alone and pregnant with twins on the top of that. Kurt wanted nothing but a hot bath and some sleep but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to climb out of the tub with his enormous baby bump and sleeping was another thing he couldn't have with two babies playing football in his stomach. So he chose sitting on the couch instead. It was more than nothing and maybe gave him enough strength for the remaining hours before Elyse's bedtime.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, for the first time since he had arrived. Having him around was painful enough, he wasn't sure if he could talk to him without bursting into tears again. Like almost every time he thought about his husband.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I think you should lie down a bit" Blaine said.

"I'm fine" Kurt said. His most hated words. Everyone was worried about him and he couldn't stop reassuring his family and friends that he was fine. Too bad for him, Blaine knew him too well.

"You aren't" Blaine said quietly.

"Well, carrying two babies is certainly harder than it was with one" Kurt said with a forced smile.

"I'm always here to help you" Blaine said. "I already told you. No matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you."

"I'm fine. Really. I can take care of everything" Kurt said.

"I don't think so" Blaine said. "Look, I just want to help you. The twins might arrive in any second…"

"We have weeks left" Kurt said quickly.

" _If_ you have. You can't be sure" Blaine said.

"What do you want with this, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"You should accept my help" Blaine said. "We are in this together, Kurt. Those boys are my sons as well and I want to make this easier for you. Just let me help you. Paint the nursery, clean up or-or cook you, whatever you want."

"I thought it was my job to take care of the household" Kurt said before he could stop himself. Those stupid hormones.

He hurt Blaine, he could see in his eyes, although Blaine didn't say anything at that. He only nodded and looked away, seemingly ashamed.

"You should think about it" Blaine said in the end.

Kurt wanted to accept his help. Yeah, he needed it since he wasn't able to do everything on his own and although his friends volunteered to help him, he wanted Blaine to be there with him. He barely saw his husband anymore...

"I think you should go" Kurt said quickly. He was about to cry again and he wasn't sure how long he could hold the tears back. Damn, why was Blaine so nice to him now? It made everything a lot more complicated…

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? To help you with Elyse?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. We will be fine but you have to work tomorrow and it's getting late. You should go home" Kurt said.

Blaine grimanced. Home was here. Sam's couch was definitely not what he wanted for his home longer than necessary. He tightened his arms around Elyse, taking his time to say goodbye for the night.

"Just call me, okay?" Blaine said as he stood up, watching his family with a heavy heart. Leaving them behind was always the hardest point of the day. "You have to be careful, for the kids."

"I know" Kurt nodded.

Blaine hugged Elyse one more time, telling the now crying girl that he would be back in the morning and then walked to the door. He opened the door slightly but then he turned around to face Kurt again before stepping through the door.

"You are the bravest person I have ever known" he said.

And with that, Blaine left, making Kurt want him more than ever.

~ o ~

Just when Kurt thought that things couldn't get any worse, he came to the realization that Blaine might have been right about not having too much time left until the twins' birth. His baby bump was hard to bear, he was constantly tired and the babies didn't let him rest the slightest. Kurt knew the signs, he would give birth soon, maybe a few weeks earlier than expected. He was prepared for this, they had talked about it with Sebastian, so he shouldn't have been so surprised. But he was. Because he knew that he had nothing ready for the arrival of the twins. He had to clean up in the nursery, set up the new furniture, wash the clothes, buy more clothes, not to mention everything else they would need. He had absolutely nothing ready. He had been so depressed that he had done nothing useful for weeks. Big mistake. And now he had to work a lot harder if he wanted to be ready.

At least he didn't have to worry about work anymore… Okay, he should have been scared of the future because Isabelle had made it clear for him that he wouldn't get any new projects until the end of the pregnancy and even after that they would have a long conversation about his behaviour. Kurt knew what it meant. Isabelle surely wouldn't fire him, she wasn't that cruel, but he wouldn't get any good jobs anymore. He would be stuck between baby supplies and maternity clothes because Isabelle would never trust him with anything bigger after his fight with Tony. Kurt decided not to worry about it for a while because stress wasn't good for him or his children. He had plenty of time to figure out what to do. Maybe he could find another job, something that suited him more.

So he focused on the baby supplies. One day when Blaine brought Elyse to see Pam, Kurt sat down and ordered everything he needed. He didn't waste as much time as first, going through dozens of websites. No. He chose the baby shop he knew and ordered everything from one place. This way he only had to worry about one package, a pretty big one but still… One package was always better than dozens smaller.

When he was done with it, he wanted to have some sleep but he knew that he couldn't do that. Sebastian finally made a weekend free to come over and help him with the nursery, and he wanted to get ready with the rest of the apartment before that. He had to clean up, for real this time, not just the usual packing a few things away. No. He needed everything fresh and clean for the twins. They would be so small and vulnerable, and Kurt knew for sure that he wouldn't have any time beside three kids to take care of everything alone. So he had to do it now.

Groaning, he pushed himself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to start there. The kitchen was small, he would surely be ready with it before Elyse came home and he would be able to cook something for dinner… Or better order something. Yeah, ordering food was something he enjoyed a lot lately. He hated standing in the kitchen for too long.

He wasn't even done with half of the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed heavily. It had to be Blaine. Either he was too slow or Blaine brought Elyse home sooner, it wasn't good for him. Kurt planned to clean the kitchen that day, no matter what happend, so he had to do it with Elyse around him. He knew that he could have asked for Blaine's help, of course, but he was stubborn and believed that he could take care of everything alone. Just to show people what he told them over and over again. That he was fine on his own.

Kurt walked to the front door and opened it, waiting for Elyse to rush inside. But it never happened. Instead of his daughter and husband, Kurt found an unexpected visitor standing on his doorstep.

"Dad?" he asked with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Mercedes was right" Burt said without greeting Kurt and stepped inside, carrying a huge bag.

"Dad, I thought you wouldn't come until the birth of…"

"That was before I figured out that my son needed me" Burt explained.

Oh. Kurt had been careful not to show his father how upset he was but it looked like his friends had told Burt the truth. And, of course, he was here to help him.

"Dad, you shouldn't have come here just for me. I'm fine. Really" Kurt said.

Burt raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son. Kurt couldn't fool him, he couldn't have been farther from fine.

"Okay, I'm a little depressed but you know what this part of the pregnancy is like. I just want to get over with it" Kurt said.

"You should have told me" Burt said.

Kurt sighed. He really wanted to talk about this with his dad but he knew how much Burt liked Blaine. He didn't want to ruin their relationship. Yes, they had problems but it was something only the two of them could solve. Blaine and him, nobody else.

"Look, Dad, I'm happy that you are here but I really don't want to talk about this" Kurt said.

"Well, you should" Burt said. "I know that you don't talk to anyone but this is not something you can keep just for yourself. Look at yourself, you are just the shadow of your usual self..."

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm feeling great" Kurt muttered.

"Of course" Burt shook his head. "You are just as stubborn as your mother."

Kurt smiled, just like every time they talked about his mother. She had been the greatest person of the world.

"Luckily for you, I can be just as stubborn as her" Burt sighed. "So I'm staying for a few days to help you."

"Dad…"

"I'm staying and it's final" Burt said.

"I love you" Kurt smiled.

"I love you too, son" Burt said and finally pulled Kurt into a hug. "You will get through this."

Before Kurt could prepare himself for what was coming, he was already crying. Burt tightened his arms around him and rubbed his back, knowing that that was all he could give his son in that moment. Kurt could fool anyone but him. He knew how much he was suffering but he also knew that he couldn't solve his problems like when Kurt had been a child.

"I'm sorry. I keep doing this" Kurt said.

"It's okay, Kurt" Burt said. "You are not alone."

For some reason, crying on his father's shoulder made Kurt feel a little better. It didn't change anything but he felt like he was strong enough to face the future, whatever it held for him.

After a while, they moved to the living room to talk. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, Kurt told Burt everything, even the smallest details of what he and Blaine had gone through, hoping that his dad was wiser than Sebastian or anybody else and he could help him.

"I don't know what to say, Kurt" Burt said, sighing heavily.

"What would you do?" Kurt asked.

"What do you want?" Burt asked back. "Do you want to fix things?"

Kurt hesitated with the answer, although he knew very well what he wanted.

"I do" he said in the end. "I really miss him. I don't think I could live without him."

"Then you have your answer" Burt said.

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Kurt asked. "What if we won't stay together? I'm not sure I can go through another breakup. I barely survived the last one."

"You can't stay like this forever" Burt said. "One of you have to make the final decision and it looks like Blaine is waiting for you. So you have to decide what you want for him and yourself."

"I'm so scared" Kurt admitted. "I want to be with him so badly and I don't want to lose him again."

"Then give him another chance" Burt said.

"Is it that simple?" Kurt smiled sadly.

"It has to be" Burt said. "Look, I will be honest with you. I have never been in such situation with your mother or Carole but knowing how fast life passes by and how little time we have with our loves ones, I wouldn't have wasted any time. You can never know what the future would be like but you would always regret if you didn't try. You would always think about what would have happened if you made that step."

"I will think about it" Kurt said in the end.

"Very good" Burt nodded. "So I heard you planned to clean up the whole place. Where should I start?"

"You mean you want to help me with that?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course" Burt said.

"Dad, you don't even know how to hold the mop" Kurt pointed out.

"Don't underestimate your old man" Burt said. "Carole is a great teacher."

"I'm sure she is" Kurt smiled.

"I'm gonna help you, son" Burt said. "I'm gonna stay as long as I can and help you with everything. Even if I know nothing will be good enough for you."

"How do you know that?" Kurt frowned.

"I was there when your mother was pregnant with you, remember?" Burt asked.

"It must have been hard" Kurt said.

"It was fun" Burt said. "I miss those pointless fights so much."

"I bet you do" Kurt laughed. For a little while, he was able to forget about his own misery and focus on the present. It was a good thing, even if he knew it wouldn't last too long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Saturday evenings used to be wonderful for Blaine. He had always spent those days with his family, watching movies, playing in the living room or doing something equally relaxing. Sometimes he had wondered if things could have been more interesting for him but now that he was all alone, he wished he could get those simple afternoons back. Sam was out on a date, so Blaine was all alone in the apartment. He felt awful. He hated being alone, especially in this place that he couldn't and didn't want to call home. Because it wasn't. Even if Sam tried to make it easier for Blaine, telling him that he could use whatever he wanted, he could even play with Sam's favourite computer games, it wasn't enough for Blaine. Because it wasn't home.

Blaine wanted to punch himself for being so stupid. He had had everything he wanted. He had had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, a good job, a nice home… Everything. But it still hadn't been enough for him. Now that he had time to think, he finally realized how badly he had treated Kurt. Kurt was right about a lot of things. Blaine had treated him like shit most of the time, not like he had deserved. He should have showed Kurt how much he meant for him, he should have listened to him, he should have let him have what he wanted more often, he… Well, he should have done a lot of things differently. First of all, he shouldn't have lied to Kurt when he had known that it was wrong and what Kurt would think if he found out. He had seen this coming but still, he had been stupid. And now here he was, thinking about his mistakes again, going back to the usual point: he had been an idiot.

Sadly, it seemed like it was the only thing he and Kurt agreed in. Although he had tried to apologise so many times, he offered Kurt his help, he tried to make him smile and everything he could think about to get his husband back, Kurt didn't seem like he wanted anything from Blaine anymore. At least they talked when they met, but not like before. Kurt usually just watched him and when Blaine tried to make him open up to him, Kurt pulled away from him. Again and again. It didn't seem like there was any hope for them left.

No, that was wrong, Blaine reminded himself. He knew that Kurt wanted him, just as much as he wanted his husband. He had talked to Burt the other day when the man had been in the city to help his son. Blaine had almost fled at first, scared of what the older man would do to him for hurting his son, but Burt had been surprisingly kind to him and he had given Blaine some informations. Not the advice Blaine needed, but at least Burt had told him that Kurt was thinking about starting over with Blaine. Although days had passed since that conversation and nothing had happened, Blaine started getting impatient at the same time, but he always reminded himself that he couldn't push Kurt right now. He had to be patient and wait for Kurt to make the decision for them. If Blaine was lucky enough and he hoped that he was, Kurt would forgive him and Blaine could get him back. One thing was sure, if that happened, Blaine would never let anyone stand between him and Kurt. These weeks away from his family was way too much for him to realize what he really wanted. He didn't need anything but his family, he didn't need his fancy job, his freedom, he would be willing to give up everything just to get Kurt, Elyse and the boys back. That was all that mattered.

Blaine was in the kitchen when Sam returned that night and didn't need much time to know that he wasn't alone. Blaine sighed and stayed in the kitchen until Sam and the woman moved upstairs, not in the mood to talk to them. Seeing people happy was so hard when his own heart was still broken.

When it was safe, he moved back into the living room and took his place on the couch. He hated that couch. It was hard and cold and he felt so alone without Kurt's arms around him… Blaine closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He had cried way too much lately. He had to stop it because it didn't change anything. Sadly, solving his problems wasn't that easy.

Blaine fell asleep surprisingly easily that night. When he woke up the next morning, it was already after 8 and the sun was shining so brightly, but that wasn't what brought him out of his sleep. There was a person standing beside him, muttering something Blaine couldn't understand. He groaned and turned to his back. The voice seemed familiar but it wasn't Sam's. It was somebody else.

"...I said wake up, Anderson. I don't have the whole day."

Blaine finally opened his eyes and almost fell to the ground in his haste to sit up. Because standing beside him was the person he didn't want to confront, not after the last time she had given him a piece of her mind. Blaine gulped nervously as he looked at Mercedes Jones, knowing what was coming.

"Hey, Mercedes" Blaine said awkwardly. "Uhm… What are you doing here?"

"I knew that Sam was in the city and I couldn't resist him but that's none of your business" Mercedes said. "We need to talk."

"Look, I know that you want to help Kurt and me but…"

"Shut up" Mercedes said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded hastily. If there was a person he was scared of, it was definitely Mercedes Jones.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes asked suddenly.

"Uhm… Am I allowed to talk or…"

"How could you be such an idiot?" Mercedes continued.

"Well, that's what I ask from myself all the time..."

"Kurt loves you" Mercedes continued as if she didn't hear Blaine at all. "Even if you are an idiot, he can't live without you. You should be there at your place, begging for his forgiveness…"

"Don't you think I tried?" Blaine asked in frustration. "He doesn't want me. He doesn't even talk to me, how am I supposed to make him listen?"

"Maybe you should use your brain for change and think" Mercedes snorted. "He is your husband. If there's someone who knows him well, it should be you. Are you telling me that you have no idea what your husband likes?"

"Of course I know" Blaine said.

"Then what is holding you back?" Mercedes asked.

"I…" That was a good question. Blaine had tried to talk to Kurt so many times but that was all. Okay, he spent some time with his daughter but that was natural. He didn't make Kurt feel that he was special or how much Blaine loved him. He should have started with that. Maybe things would have been different if Blaine had tried harder from the beginning.

"That's what I'm talking about" Mercedes said. "He keeps telling us that he is doing fine but he couldn't be farther from fine. Do something, fast, because I can't watch him suffer anymore."

"You aren't angry with me?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I am" Mercedes said. "But I also know that punching you wouldn't solve anything, no matter how badly I want to do that. Kurt is my friend and I want to see him happy. He deserves that. So I'm willing to help you if it means I can see my friend smile again."

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly.

"Cheeseburger is still his favourite" Mercedes said as she turned to leave. "Oh, and don't forget the roses. A lot of them, because you have a lot to make up for."

"Got it" Blaine smiled. It could actually work. If he could make Kurt feel special again, he would see how much he meant for Blaine and he would finally take him back. They would be happy together again and Blaine would make sure not to make such a mistake again. He would make everything better between them.

~ o ~

Kurt was really glad for all the help he got from his family and friends but having so many people around all the time started to get frustrating. First the girls, then his dad, the phone calls at least twice a day, always the same questions… Kurt just wanted silence. Elyse didn't make it easier for him either. She threw tantrums all the time, she didn't want to eat, she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want… Well, she didn't want anything at all.

"Come on, honey. Let's have dinner" Kurt said after taking a deep breath. He was so tired, he just wanted to lie down a bit.

"No" Elyse said, not even looking at him.

"You can take the puppet with you" Kurt said, trying to convince his daughter.

"I don't want to" Elyse said.

"Honey…"

"I don't want to!" Elyse shouted.

Kurt groaned in frustration. Elyse chose just the right time to be so freaking annoying. Why she couldn't wait until the twins' birth, he had no idea.

At least he was going to have a good weekend, or so he thought. He finally convinced his dad to go home and Sebastian promised him to come over and finish the nursery. It wasn't like Burt didn't want to help Kurt with it but in his hormonal state, he preferred Sebastian's company. He was the only one who didn't remind him on his misery. He didn't even talk about it and Kurt was so grateful for that. He was the only one who never asked how he felt and tried to make Kurt forget about how horrible his life was. It was weird but Kurt felt like he only needed Sebastian's company, preferably until the end of the pregnancy.

"So I want green walls" Kurt told him when Sebastian arrived early on Saturday and they started working on the nursery, knowing that they didn't have much time. Pam took Elyse to the zoo but Kurt couldn't be sure when they would come back.

"Yeah, you already told me that about a dozen times" Sebastian said.

"I want the cribs here and here" Kurt showed him. "My dad helped me put them together, so we only have to bring them here from my bedroom."

"You want to do that all today?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And tomorrow, yes" Kurt nodded.

"Okay" Sebastian sighed.

"Do you have something else to do?" Kurt asked.

"Just the usual stuff" Sebastian said. "You know, living my life…"

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to" Kurt said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Relax" Sebastian smiled. "I discussed it with my man and he's fine with this. He also told me that he would come over to help if you want it."

"He's a great guy" Kurt smiled.

"I guess so" Sebastian sighed.

"That didn't sound too convincing" Kurt pointed out.

"It's just weird. I never date the same guy for too long and we have been together for months now and…"

"Is it getting boring?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all. That's what makes it so weird" Sebastian said.

"I'm happy for you, guys" Kurt said. "You really deserve to be happy. Both of you."

"Thank you, my darling" Sebastian smirked.

"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding" Kurt teased him.

"Slow down, Hummel. I never said that I would marry him" Sebastian said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did" Kurt said.

Kurt had a pretty good day with Sebastian. They painted the walls – well, Sebastian did it, Kurt just gave him orders –, then they ate lunch together and cleaned up in the nursery.

"The walls need some time to dry but I guess we can finish everything tomorrow" Sebastian said when they were done.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the walls. He was so tired, his baby bump felt so heavy, but at least the nursery was mostly ready for the arrival of the twins. It made him much calmer. Even if he gave birth earlier, his kids had their place ready.

"We could paint something onto that wall" Kurt pointed at the wall in front of them. "A lake with ducks? What do you think? Can you do it?"

"Do you think I can paint ducks?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you can't" Kurt smiled.

"That's right" Sebastian said. "Don't make everything so complicated. Hang on a few photos or…"

"That's so boring" Kurt said.

"And I'm pretty sure that your newborn children won't care about it at all" Sebastian said.

"You might be right" Kurt admitted in the end.

"I am" Sebastian said. "I think we are ready for today. Do you need any more help?"

"I think I will be fine" Kurt said, trying to smile, but it turned into a grimance as he turned to walk to the living room and one of his sons kicked him hard.

"Sit down" Sebastian said quickly and helped him get to the couch. "Cramps?"

"Uhm, no…"

"Kurt."

"Oh, come on, I only have a few weeks left. It's completely natural" Kurt said easily.

"Yeah, sure. Especially with a high-risk pregnancy" Sebastian rolled his eyes. He put his hands on Kurt's stomach, frowning. "Is it worse?"

"No" Kurt shook his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"You mean other than that you are crazy?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah. You will give birth too soon if you keep this up."

"I'm fine…"

"Seriously, Kurt, you have to slow down. And get help" Sebastian said. "You shouldn't do everything alone, it's too much for you."

"I'm fine, thank you" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Get help or I will take you to the hospital and won't let you go home until you give birth" Sebastian said.

"You can't do that" Kurt said.

"Watch me" Sebastian said.

Kurt groaned in frustration. First his family, his friends, now the only person he believed he could trust… Why did everyone think that he was too weak to go through this alone?

Sebastian reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Letting my boyfriend know that I won't go home tonight" Sebastian replied.

"You are not staying…"

"Yes, I am" Sebastian said. "You are my patient. I have to keep an eye on you."

"That's not necessary…"

"And that's what friends do for each other, right?" Sebastian smiled. "Don't look at me like this. You said that."

"I'm pretty sure that it's not true" Kurt said.

"It is" Sebastian said. "Take deep breaths and relax. I'm gonna take care of everything."

"Elyse will be home soon. I have to make her dinner, she has to bath…"

"I can do it. Don't worry" Sebastian said.

Kurt looked at him sceptically.

"It's surely not that hard" Sebastian shrugged.

"You have no idea" Kurt laughed. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian fight against Elyse. She could be really stubborn most of the time.

Kurt was right about Elyse. She made the evening especially hard for Sebastian and Kurt laughed a lot as he watched the man struggle. Elyse ran around the apartment screaming and Sebastian tried to catch her. The man won in the end, of course, and after some more fight with the girl, he managed to put her into bed.

"She's asleep" Kurt whispered as he checked on his daughter after a while and saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

"Thank God" Sebastian groaned.

"She's so cute like this" Kurt said.

"Yeah. The only time I like kids" Sebastian said.

"Are you sure you don't want one on your own?" Kurt asked.

"After today? Definitely not" Sebastian said.

"It might be hard sometimes" Kurt admitted. "But having her is the best thing of my life. She helps me survive everything."

Sebastian sighed sadly as he looked at Kurt. He hated seeing his friend so unhappy and wanted to help him so badly.

"You know, I think you should give Blaine another chance" he said quietly. "I know that you are angry with him but come on, what can you lose?"

Kurt sighed as he walked away from the door, stroking his baby bump.

"I really want to" he said. "I miss him so badly but I'm scared of starting over with him. I'm scared that I would get hurt again and I'm not sure if I could survive that."

"I you know can" Sebastian said. "You said that yourself. You have Elyse and soon you will have the twins, too. They will help you through everything. But you will regret if you don't give Blaine another chance."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"I know you, guys" Sebastian said. "I can see how much you love him and how Blaine looks at you. You need each other."

"Everyone keeps telling me this" Kurt said.

"See? You should listen to us" Sebastian smiled.

"You might be right" Kurt sighed.

"I am. I'm always right" Sebastian said. "Now come on, let's have some rest. I have to gather my strength for tomorrow."

"That's right" Kurt nodded. "I want to make everything ready for the twins. It's gonna be so beautiful…"

"I know, I know" Sebastian said. "You can't shut up about it."

They woke up early in the morning and started working. Well, Sebastian was working, Kurt just gave him orders. Elyse was in a good mood to their luck, probably because she was careful around Sebastian, not knowing what to expect from the man. So they finished everything in the morning and after lunch, they only had to clean up a bit and enjoy the sight of the newly finished nursery.

"Is it good enough for you?" Sebastian asked carefully, preparing himself for Kurt's newest wish.

"It's perfect" Kurt said, close to tears.

"You won't cry, right?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said. "The twins will love it."

Sebastian wanted to point out that probably the twins wouldn't care about the nursery at all but decided not to ruin Kurt's happiness.

"In that case, it's time for me to leave. Are you sure you will be fine?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Sebastian" Kurt said.

They walked to the door together and stepped outside.

"Just call me if you need help, okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure" Kurt said. He stepped forward and hugged the other man. "Thank you."

"You don't have to say that all the time" Sebastian laughed.

"I feel like I do" Kurt said.

"Be careful, okay? These kids should stay in there for a little more" Sebastian said, nodding towards Kurt's stomach.

"I'm gonna try" Kurt nodded.

None of them noticed the man standing on the other side of the corridor, barely visible behind the wall. But Blaine saw everything perfectly. He had bought everything, flowers, cheeseburger, chocolate and everything Kurt liked and he was ready to apologise. But it was too late. He arrived just in time to see those two hugging each other. Blaine wanted to cry so badly. Damn, he was already crying. He pressed a hand to his lips as he turned around and quickly walked down the stairs, silencing his sobs. Kurt didn't need him anymore because he already had Sebastian. He was late. He had waited for too long and now it was too late for him to make things right. He lost his family. He lost everything that was important for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine was angry. He had gone back to Sam that day when he had found Kurt and Sebastian hugging each other on the corridor and had spent the whole night awake, crying was heart out. Because it wasn't fair. Sure, he had made a huge mistake but Sebastian? Really? Maybe he could have accepted Kurt's choice if it had been somebody else but he couldn't and didn't want to accept this. Sebastian wasn't good enough for Kurt. He had tried to blind him back in high school, how could Kurt forget that? No, he had to do something because he couldn't let that happen.

Sam was finally on his side again. When Blaine had shared the news with him, Sam agreed that Blaine had to do something to stop this. They just didn't know how. Blaine wanted to find Sebastian and beat the crap out of him but Sam didn't think that it was the solution. He had made Blaine promise that he wouldn't do anything stupid before he calmed down and talked about it again. Right after work.

So Blaine went to work that morning, still angry and hurt. He tried his best to smile during his classes but he was barely able to pay attention. He couldn't wait to get over with them and finally leave the school. He was relieved when the day finally ended and he walked out of the door, ready to head home.

That was when he bumped into someone who he didn't expect to see there.

"Oh! Hey, Blaine."

Blaine sighed heavily as he looked at Tony, the man he hadn't seen for a long while. Since having that fight with Kurt, to be exact. Blaine blamed himself for what had happened but he also blamed Tony for dragging him into this situation. So he had avoided the man since that night, hoping that he didn't have to see him again. He wasn't that lucky as it seemed.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" Tony said. "You didn't answer my calls or text messages, so…"

"I told you why" Blaine said.

Tony looked around uncomfortably.

"Could we talk privately?" he asked.

Blaine sighed heavily. No, he definitely didn't want to talk but if it meant he could finally get rid of Tony, he would do it. At least it distracted him for a moment, so he could stop thinking about how he would torture Sebastian once he got his hands on him.

"Fine" he said in the end.

They walked back into the building and to Blaine's room. Blaine opened the door, waited until Tony stepped inside and then followed him, closing the door behind them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"Us, of course" Tony said, seemingly hurt. "I thought that we had a great time together."

"We did" Blaine nodded.

"Then what's wrong?" Tony asked. "Why did you push me away?"

"Because Kurt thinks that there's something going on between us" Blaine explained.

"I don't see the problem" Tony said.

"Seriously? My husband kicked me out because of you" Blaine said.

"It's a good thing, right? You are finally free, so you can do whatever you want" Tony said.

"But I don't want anything else! I want my husband back!" Blaine almost shouted.

"You are confused. That's fine" Tony said as he took a step closer to Blaine. "I know how hard it is when you have to start over after a long relationship, but you have to know that you are not alone. I'm here, Blaine. I will help you get through this."

Before Blaine could blink, Tony stepped forward and pressed his lips to his. Blaine was so surprised that he froze, unable to decide what to do now. One thing was sure, he didn't want this. Tony's lips on his felt so wrong.

"Stop" he said and quickly pushed the man away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, Blaine, I know that you want this, too" Tony smiled.

"No, I don't!" Blaine said. "Look, you are a nice guy, Tony, but I love my husband and I want to get him back."

"Are you seriously telling me that you choose that whale over me?" Tony asked.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, hoping that he had heard something wrong.

"He's just a loser who doesn't deserve anything he has. Why are you still fighting to get him back? You could have so much better" Tony snorted.

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He had thought that Tony was a great guy but this conversation changed everything drastically. Blaine didn't want to hear more, especially not if Tony kept talking about Kurt like this.

"You are disgusting" Blaine said, shaking his head. "How can you talk about a pregnant man like this? Do you have any idea how much trouble Kurt went through for our kids? Or how hard he worked to get what he has now? You don't know him, so don't talk about my husband like this."

"You are still defending him" Tony shook his head.

"I always will. I'm his husband after all" Blaine said. He walked to the door and opened it. "I think we're done here. Leave."

"Blaine…"

"Get out of my office" Blaine said seriously.

Tony pressed his lips together in anger and stepped out of the room. He felt more hurt than before when Blaine slammed the door closed right when he was out of his office. He didn't deserve this. He had done so much for Blaine, he had gotten him this job, he had made everything in his power to make him happy, but Blaine still wanted Kurt. It hurt so much. What else could he do to have Blaine all for himself?

A huge smile spread out on his face as Tony turned to leave. He had another idea how to get Blaine for himself. And he knew that he would succeed this time.

~ o ~

Blaine was really angry as he stormed out of the school, angrier than before. Tony was nothing like he had thought. He was just an asshole who insulted his husband when he didn't even know what Kurt was like. Maybe Kurt was right about him. Sure, Kurt was always right. He knew people a lot better than Blaine and he was absolutely right about not liking Tony. Damn, Blaine should have trusted him in this… Now he knew that he was an idiot, an even bigger one than he had thought. It didn't mean he felt any better. He wanted to get out his anger somehow and as he made his way to his car, he knew exactly how he wanted to do that. It was time to show everyone that he was still Kurt's husband and noone was allowed to touch the man he loved.

He arrived to the hospital before he realized what he was doing. He got out of the car and ran up the stairs, hoping that he would be able to find Sebastian. The man usually worked a lot and Blaine thought that he would be here. If not, he would find out where Sebastian lived. He would search through the whole city for him if necessary because he couldn't wait for things to get right on their own. No, he had to do something about that.

He found Sebastian quite easily. He just stepped out of a room with a heavily pregnant woman as Blaine arrived. He didn't hesitate for a second. He grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him back into the room as soon as it was just the two of them.

"Hey, Blaine. What are you doing…"

Blaine slammed the door shut, pushed Sebastian to the wall and raised his fist to hit him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he got out of the way and took a step backwards.

"You fucking asshole!" Blaine shouted as he surged forward again.

He grabbed Sebastian's arms, pushed him to the wall again and punched him. He was a lot faster this time, so Sebastian couldn't get out of the way. He groaned as Blaine's fist collided with his nose and he bumped the back of his head into the wall.

"Stop" Sebastian said.

"You don't deserve him" Blaine said, ready to hit the other man again.

"You are out of your mind" Sebastian said.

He didn't wait to be hit again, though. When Blaine raised his arm, Sebastian quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. Blaine tripped over his own feet and landed on his back on the ground.

"Now calm down and tell me what's going on" Sebastian said as he raised his hand to his nose to check if it was bleeding.

Blaine didn't answer. He pushed himself up and ran at Sebastian, put his arms around the man's waist and pushed him to the wall. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hair and kicked him, trying to get the man off of him.

"Stop it, you idiot" Sebastian said.

Although he saw that Sebastian was a lot stronger than him, Blaine still didn't stop. Sebastian groaned in frustration, kicked Blaine's leg, and when the man was kneeling in front of him, he forced his head back by the grip on Blaine's hair and punched him. Blaine fell back onto the ground and Sebastian knelt over him, grabbed his wrists and pinned him down before Blaine could do something stupid again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't deserve him!" Blaine shouted again.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian frowned.

"Kurt is my husband. Do you hear me? Mine!" Blaine shouted as he fought to break free.

Sebastian was confused. He knew exactly who Blaine was, he knew him pretty well after all. It didn't explain his weird behaviour, though.

"I know" Sebastian said. "He's my patient, remember?"

"Oh, I know that he is a lot more for you" Blaine said. "I was there yesterday! I saw everything!"

"What exactly did you see?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't believe you did this" Blaine shook his head. "Okay, I knew that you wanted him, I saw how you looked at him, but I never thought that you would try to get him as soon as I'm out of the picture."

"You think that I'm with Kurt?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"Don't try to deny it" Blaine said.

Sebastian threw back his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"You are an idiot" Sebastian said. "There's nothing between me and Kurt. He's just a friend."

"But I saw…"

"What? That he hugged me?" Sebastian shook his head. "Damn. I told him to talk to you. You are getting crazy from this situation. And I mean both of you."

He let go of Blaine and sat down beside him onto the ground.

"Wait" Blaine said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "So you and Kurt…"

"There's no me and Kurt. I have a boyfriend" Sebastian explained.

Oh.

"So you don't want to…"

"Look, Blaine. I like Kurt but only as a friend. I don't look at him like that" Sebastian said.

Oh.

"I'm sorry" Blaine muttered.

"I told him to talk to you but he's so fucking stubborn. He doesn't listen to me" Sebastian sighed.

"He makes things complicated most of the time" Blaine nodded in agreement.

"He loves you" Sebastian said after a while.

"He does?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course. But I think you know that, too" Sebastian said.

"I'm such an idiot" Blaine said.

"Yes, you are" Sebastian said. "I can't believe you broke my nose."

"It's not broken" Blaine said as he glanced at Sebastian's face. Okay, his nose was slightly swollen but it didn't seem like it was broken. "Besides, you deserved it."

"Why?" Sebastian frowned.

"Because you grabbed Kurt's ass that night of my concert" Blaine pointed out.

"I did?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, you did" Blaine nodded.

"Oh. I don't remember" Sebastian muttered.

"No wonder. You were drunk. Like really-really drunk" Blaine said.

"Please, don't remind me on that night" Sebastian sighed as he buried his face into his hands. "When you drink, it's wonderful. But when you wake up the next morning…"

"I get it" Blaine laughed.

"So we are fine?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess so" Blaine said as he pushed himself up from the ground, wincing in pain. "Damn. It hurts."

"You should think before you attack me the next time" Sebastian said.

"Yeah. I think I will" Blaine said. He was such an idiot. He had been angry with Sebastian when the man hadn't even done anything, Blaine had just made it up in his head. He hoped that Kurt would never find out about this because Blaine was pretty sure that he wouldn't talk to him ever again.

~ o ~

Kurt fell into lethargy again. He was all alone at home, he had nobody to talk to and it meant that he kept thinking. About Blaine, of course. He missed Blaine so much. After his talk with Sebastian, he felt determined to talk to Blaine, ask him to come over, discuss everything and give him another change. Because he wanted it so badly. But when it came to actually calling Blaine, he got scared. What if Blaine didn't want him anymore? Weeks had passed without anything happening between them, after all. Kurt was worried that Blaine gave up on them and he would say no. He wouldn't find out withoit talking to Blaine, he knew that, but he couldn't make himself to make a move. Damn, it was so hard. But he also wanted it so badly...

"Just call him" he told himself.

His twins seemed to agree with him because they kicked him hard. Kurt smiled as he put a hand on his huge baby bump. Even the babies wanted their father back. He had to be strong and get over with this. Blaine was always nice to him, he wouldn't hurt him, even if he didn't want anything from Kurt anymore.

Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. Yes, he would do this. He would call Blaine and talk to him. He would ask Blaine to come over after his classes and he would find out what Blaine wanted withint hours. Yes. That was what he had to do.

No. He had no idea how to say it. He had to think about it a little longer. He had to figure out how to do this right. He would get food for dinner first and then he would call Blaine. He felt pretty well that day, he could cook a great dinner. Yes, they needed a good dinner for their talk. That was it.

Kurt got ready and stepped out of the apartment. He quickly locked the door and turned towards the stairs but then stopped when he noticed the man standing in front of him, someone he didn't want to see ever again. Tony. What the hell was he doing here? How had he gotten in the building?

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Wow. You look awful" Tony said, shaking his head.

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger. Sure, he had had better days when he could wear whatever he wanted, but he was pregnant with twins and didn't care how he looked in his sweatpants and oversized shirt. And it wasn't Tony's business either.

"I want you to leave" Kurt said, crossing his arms over his baby bump.

"I'm sure you do but I have news for you and since Blaine didn't feel ready to face you…"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"How much time do you have left?" Tony asked, ignoring Kurt's question.

"It's none of your business" Kurt said. Tony had nothing to do with his children, he had no right to ask such questions.

"It kind of is" Tony said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asked again. He was getting tired of this. He just wanted Tony to leave.

"Blaine didn't tell you?" Tony asked.

"What?" Kurt asked back.

"You know, since you made the way free for us to be together…"

"No" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"Don't look so surprised. You broke up with him after all. Blaine didn't want to be inappropriate, so we waited for a while before making it official..."

"Blaine loves me" Kurt said and closed his eyes, berating himself for his shaking voice.

"He is just a man. He has needs and it looks like I'm the only one who can fulfill them" Tony said. "I'm sorry, honey, but it's too late. You played the hurt princess so long that he got bored of you."

"You are lying" Kurt said, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears.

Tony sighed and took a step forward.

"We are going to be so happy" he said. "Just me, Blaine, the kids…"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked in fear.

"We want the kids to live with us" Tony said. "Oh, don't worry. I will take care of them. I will love them like my own children."

"You can't have my children!" Kurt gasped.

"They are Blaine's children as well" Tony said slowly. "So how much time do we have left until the twins' birth? I want to be ready with everything for their arrival."

"Leave" Kurt said.

"They are both boys, right? I already see them sleeping peacefully in their cribs. I was thinking about a blue and white theme. What do you think?" Tony smiled.

"I'm not listening to this any longer" Kurt decided and tried to get to the stairs but Tony grabbed his arm and held him back.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Tony asked.

"Let go of me" Kurt hissed.

"You can focus on your career again. Noone will hold you back anymore" Tony continued.

"I said let. Go. Of. Me" Kurt said slowly, trying to free his arms from Tony's grip.

"And I will give your family what they deserve" Tony said.

"Let me go!" Kurt shouted.

He finally pulled his arms free and hastily took a step back, scared of what Tony would do to him. He didn't see that he was standing right at the top of the stairs, so when he stepped back, his foot slipped on the edge of the stair. Kurt's eyes widened and he reached out to steady himself before he could fell, but his hands didn't find anything to grab into. He fell backwards, landed on his back and then rolled down the stairs, desperately trying to protect his stomach.

Tony watched in horror as Kurt rolled down the stairs and then didn't move anymore. He quickly ran to him and shook his shoulders, but Kurt's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be awake.

"Shit" he whispered.

He shook Kurt again but nothing happened. Kurt was unconscious. And hurt. And probably losing his children and everyone would think that it was all Tony's fault. He had to get out of here.

Tony pushed himself up from the ground and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. People had probably heard them and they would find Kurt soon. He had to get out of the building before it happened. He didn't even look back. He kept thinking about what he should do now because he was perfectly sure that Kurt would tell everyone what had happened, and even if he hadn't done anything, he would end up in jail. Because the system was unfair and as lucky as Kurt was, people would believe him instead of Tony. And Kurt would lie to them for sure, especially if he lost the twins.

So Tony kept running and planning how he would leave the city before the police could catch him, not caring about the injured man he had left behind at all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

Sebastian hated bad days and this one was a pretty bad one. Although he was glad that he was finally able to talk to Blaine and hopefully the man would leave him alone after that, it didn't help his face that was now red and swollen. Damn, Blaine could be so stupid sometimes. Sebastian couldn't believe that Blaine had hit him because he thought… Sebastian shook his head. Yeah, Blaine could be really stupid sometimes.

He washed his face, changed clothes and was ready to go home to have a relaxing evening with his boyfriend because he certainly deserved it, when his phone rang and he was asked to go downstairs. Immediately. Sebastian sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket and walked to the elevator. He hoped that it would be an easy birth because he didn't want to stay in the hospital longer than necessary.

He didn't need more than a second to realize that something was very wrong. He couldn't see the person lying on the bed but there were so many others around them, it couldn't mean anything good. Sebastian rushed forward and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was Kurt lying on the bed, seemingly injured, unmoving.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked as he pushed a woman out of the way and without waiting for the answer, he started checking on Kurt.

"The neighbours called the ambulance" the woman answered. "He must have fallen down the stairs…"

"Shit" Sebastian muttered. "We have to bring him upstairs, immediately. Make an ultrasound and get the operating room ready. I also need Dr Ramon's assistance. Get him and everyone available. Hurry!"

Kurt was still alive, that was sure but there was too much blood for Sebastian's taste. He was worried that it was too late to save the twins. As much as he didn't want to think about it, he had to focus on Kurt. Whatever happened to the babies, he had to save Kurt, that was the most important. He just hoped that they were lucky and they could save all of them. Kurt would never forgive for him if something happened to the kids.

"Come on, Kurt. You can do this" Sebastian muttered before turning back to the people around him. "What are you waiting for? I told you to hurry!"

"Should we call his family?" the woman behind Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. His husband. Here" Sebastian said as he pushed his phone into the woman's hand. "Blaine Anderson. Tell him to come as soon as possible."

"Should I let him know about…"

Sebastian didn't listen anymore. He followed the others to the elevator, preparing himself for the surgery that would be hard as hell for sure.

~ o ~

Blaine walked home from the hospital, too distracted to drive. His head was spinning… He had been wrong this whole time. Sebastian didn't want anything from Kurt, he was just a friend… Like Kurt had told him so many times. Blaine knew he should stop being an idiot and listen to Kurt. He had screwed up so many times, he didn't have more time to waste. Yeah, he would make everything right, now he knew he could do it. He would buy Kurt flowers, take him and Elyse out for dinner, tell his husband how sorry he was and beg for his forgiveness. He would show Kurt that he changed and if Sebastian was right and Kurt loved him as much as Blaine loved him, he would take him back. They would discuss everything and be so happy together. They would spend these remaining weeks until the twins' birth together and then a lot more, as a family. Blaine smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to meet his sons.

When he got home, he found Sam sitting in the living room, watching a TV show. The man looked up at him and frowned in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

Blaine glanced down at his torn clothes and blinked in surprise. Oh, yes. He had forgotten about his fight with Sebastian.

"I… had a little disagreement with Sebastian" Blaine muttered.

"Please, tell me you didn't do anything stupid" Sam sighed.

"Well, I…"

"You have to talk to Kurt" Sam said.

"I know" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, Blaine. You are getting crazy without him" Sam said.

"That's what I'm gonna do, okay?" Blaine said. "I just need a shower and fresh clothes. I'm gonna talk to him today."

"That's great, dude" Sam smiled. "Don't forget the flowers. "

"I won't" Blaine sighed. He appreciated his friends' help but he wasn't an idiot. He knew his husband and what Kurt liked.

He walked into the bathroom, got out of his clothes and stepped under the hot water. He spent a lot of time in the bathroom but he had to make sure he looked his best. Kurt deserved it. When he was done, he got himself new clothes. He wasn't really happy with what he found in his bag since his best clothes were still in the apartment because Blaine was hoping that he could move back home soon, so he chose his usual pants with a simple black shirt, hoping that it would make it. When he was finally ready, he went back to the living room to grab his phone and wallet. He stopped, though, knowing that something was wrong as soon as he looked at Sam.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"They called you from the hospital" Sam said carefully. "It's about Kurt."

Blaine had to grab the door frame as he felt his legs getting weak under him. Kurt… Something was wrong with Kurt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was an accident…" Sam started. "They didn't tell me the details but I think…"

"I-I have to go" Blaine said. "What about Elyse? Is she fine?"

"I don't think she was with him" Sam said.

"I have to get her, too" Blaine said, unable to decide what to do first. He wanted to go to Kurt but he couldn't levae his daughter either.

"I'm gonna call your mom from the car" Sam said. "Come on, we should hurry."

Blaine was so glad that Sam was there with him. He wasn't sure if he could take care of everything on his own. He was so worried about Kurt and the twins, he just wanted to be there with them and make sure that they were alright. God, he had to get there immadiately.

The ride to the hospital seemed so long. Too long for Blaine's taste. He held his hair in a tight grip and tried to stay still, unable to get his worrisome thoughts out of his head. Why was the car moving so slowly? He had to get to his family…

When they finally arrived, Blaine got out of the car and left Sam behind. He ran up the stairs, straight to the elevator when he remembered that he had no idea where Kurt was. He was such an idiot...

"Third floor" Sam said as he caught up with him. "He's in the operating room."

Blaine's heart stopped for a moment.

"Is he…"

"We should go up there and ask someone" Sam said.

"Yeah. Yeah, we have to…"

Blaine found it hard to breath as he stepped out of the elevator. It seemed so familiar… It shouldn't have happened again. He had almost lost Kurt the last time and now they were here again. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have left Kurt alone, not when he was so close to the end of the pregnancy. He needed him but Blaine wasn't there. His husband was all alone now and it was all his fault. He was such an idiot.

He found a nurse and grabbed her arm to make her listen. He needed answers, now.

"Hey, what are you…"

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine said quickly. "I-I have to know where he is."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"His husband" Sam said as he grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him back. "We got a call from the hospital. They told us that Kurt had an accident."

"Please, wait here" the nurse said.

Blaine wanted to go after her so badly but Sam held his arm in a tight grip to stop Blaine from doing something stupid again. One of them had to be calm and it looked like it was Sam.

"What is taking her so long?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"She surely has to check on him. She will be back in no time" Sam reassured him.

Although only a few minutes passed, it seemed like forever for Blaine. He couldn't do this. He had to see Kurt, he had make sure that he was alright. He didn't want to talk to these people, he wanted to see his family.

"Look, it's her" Sam said as he motioned towards the woman walking towards them.

Blaine looked at her face and he knew that something was very wrong. She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of them, surely preparing herself for the speech. Her eyes told Blaine everything, though. She had bad news, very bad news. What if...

"Is he alive?" Blaine asked quietly.

"He is still in the operating room" the nurse said. "The doctors are doing everything they can but…"

"No" Blaine cried.

"He fell down the stairs" the nurse said. "He was unconscious when he was brought here. I can't tell you more now but Doctor Smythe will inform you about your husband's condition once they are done with the surgery."

Smythe… Sebastian…. The twins...

"What about the babies?" Blaine asked. "He- my husband is pregnant with twins. They…"

"The babies are fine" the nurse said quickly. "Well, as much as they can. They could get them out in time and once we are done with the tests, you can see them."

A wave of relief rushed through him and Blaine wasn't prepared for it. He grabbed Sam's arm for support, unable to stand on his feet any longer. Sam quickly brought him to the nearest chair and helped him sit down.

"They are alive, Blaine" Sam said reassuringly. "Do you hear me? Your sons are fine."

Sons… He had to sons… The babies he had been waiting for so long were there. Why didn't he feel anything but worry then? Shouldn't he be happy that his sons were saved? No. He didn't feel anything like that. Once the relief was gone, there was nothing but worry left. Kurt. Kurt was still in there, fighting for his life. Kurt was still in danger, he could lose him, he could lose the man he loved and Blaine was pretty sure that it would kill him, too. No, he couldn't lose Kurt. He had to apologise, he had to make things right, he had to show Kurt how much he loved him… He had to tell him.

"I have to see my husband" he whispered.

"You have to wait here, Sir" the nurse said. "Doctor Smythe will…"

"I have to see him!" Blaine shouted. "He doesn't even know that I…"

Blaine broke down. He buried his face into his hands and started crying. Sam sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms.

"It's gonna be fine, dude" he said and then looked back at the nurse. "Thank you."

"I hope your husband will get better soon" the nurse muttered awkwardly.

Blaine didn't seem to hear her. He kept looking down, unable to stop crying. He didn't care about what the others thought about him. He just wanted to know that Kurt was alright.

He had no idea how much time passed. Probably a lot, it felt like weeks for him. Or even more. Yeah, it certainly felt like he got stuck in that chair for years, not knowing anything about his husband. Sam kept informing him about his children. Pam called him to let him know that Elyse was fine and she could stay with her as long as Blaine wanted. Sam also called Burt to let him know what had happened to Kurt. They also found out that although the twins were both hypoxic, they seemed fine and if they were lucky, it wouldn't cause any problem in the future. It was too early to say that, but Sam was positive. At least one of them.

The girls joined them after a while. Sam must have called Rachel and mercedes and they surely couldn't stay away, worried about their friend. Blaine didn't seem to notice them at all. Just like before, he didn't react at their words at all.

"Do you think he's fine?" Rachel asked in worry as she leaned closer to Sam.

"I don't know. He keeps doing this" Sam said.

"You are quiet" Blaine said suddenly as he looked up at Mercedes.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked with a riased eyebrow.

"You always tell me when I do something wrong" Blaine said with a sad smile on his face. "Why not now? Why don't you tell me that it was all my fault?"

"Because it wasn't" Mercedes said.

"Yes, it was" Blaine said and then turned away from them again to continue talking to himself. "It was all my fault. I screwed up everything. Kurt needed me but I wasn't there. And look where it led us. My husband might die and it's all my fault."

"Would you stop this?" Mercedes asked. "Kurt needs you more than ever and you can't stop blaming yourself."

"Mercedes" Rachel said warningly.

"What? He's an adult man. He has three kids for God's sake! He can't do this to his family when they need him strong more than ever" Mercedes said.

"But..."

"You are right" Blaine said quietly. He slowly pushed himself up from his seat and took a deep breath. "I have to be strong for them. I know what I have to do but…"

He looked down and burst into tears again.

"I can't do this without him!" he cried.

"Hey" Mercedes said gently as she pulled Blaine into a hug. "Kurt is strong, remember? He will get through this. You won't lose him, don't even think about it. He will get out of here in no time and you two will be happy together again."

"What if…"

"You will" Mercedes said. "You have to believe in that."

Blaine opened his mouth to tell her that things didn't work like that in the reality but then the door opened and Sebastian stepped through it. He looked awful. He seemed so tired, he was pale and Blaine didn't like what he saw in his eyes.

"He's alive" Sebastian said quickly, knowing what Blaine wanted to hear. "We found the source of the internal bleeding and stopped it. Although he lost a lot of blood, he might get through it."

"Might?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"He will survive but I can't tell if he will heal completely. He has a severe head injury and several broken bones. It will take him a lot of time to recover but he might not be the same again" Sebastian said.

"Oh, God" Blaine whispered.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"Only Blaine" Sebastian said. "If you are ready."

"I-I have to see him" Blaine said.

"Alright. Come with me" Sebastian said.

Blaine was wondering if they were cursed or why it happened to them every single time. They were supposed to be happy togerh this over and over...

"Kurt" he whispered as Sebastian opened the door for him and he found his husband, barely noticeable under the bandages and the lot of machines around him.

"It looks bad but he will only need the machines for a few days" Sebastian said. "I'm gonna leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you" Blaine said.

He walked to Kurt's bed and sat down beside him. One of his hands wasn't covered on bandages, so Blaine took it gently. He expected… he had no idea what to expect. Kurt was asleep, he surely didn't know that Blaine was there with him. Blaine still waited for him to squeeze his hand, to open his eyes and tell him that everything would be alright. Kurt was so strong, he had always been the stronger from the two of them. Blaine had been so stupid when he had tried to treat him differently. He should have been the husband Kurt needed, they wouldn't have ended up in here.

"I can't believe we are here again" Blaine said. "You don't deserve this, Kurt. It should have been different. You should have had an easier birth this time, you should have been able to see the twins…"

He took a deep breath. It was so hard to speak.

"I'm such an idiot" he said. "I don't deserve you. You need someone who appreciates you and still, you chose me. I should have seen how lucky I was I had you. I still hope that it's not too late for us. I wanted to tell you today, you know? I mean, I think yesterday. I have no idea what time it is."

Blaine shook his head and took another deep breath as he glanced at Kurt's hand.

"I will be a better husband if you give me a chance" he said. "I will show you how much I love. I will always be there for you and the kids. I won't let you down ever again. I promise."

Kurt didn't reply. Of course not, he surely couldn't hear him.

"I thought that I lost you" Blaine cried. "When Sam told me about the call, I… I was so scared. I was worried about you and the twins and nobody told me anything about you and I just wanted to get to you but I wasn't allowed…"

Blaine tried to be strong, he really did. But there was only one person in the world who alwyys understood him and it was Kurt. He was the only person Blaine could talk to about his fears.

"You are a hero. My hero, Kurt" he said. "You saved our children. They had to take them out but they survived. They will be fine."

He felt horrible as he reminded himself that he hadn't even seen their children so far.

"I'm gonna make everything right" Blaine said. "I will take care of the kids until you can come home and I will help you with everything. We will get through this, okay? You are not alone. I won't let you down again."

Kurt would be fine. Blaine believed in him, he knew that Kurt was strong. He would recover and he would be like before. He could do this. Blaine knew he could.

"I won't leave you alone, I promise" Blaine said. "It must be so scary for you now but I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine leaned back in his chair but kept his hands on Kurt's. He meant it. He would be here for Kurt from now on and he would protect him from everything. Just like their children. He would be what he had to be, what he should have been way before the accident. He had been a coward but it was over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine must have zoomed out for a while because as he opened his eyes the next time, the room was weirdly bright, the light of the sun hurting his eyes. He rubbed his forehead and looked back down at his husband lying in the bed in front of him. Kurt's eyes were still closed, there was no sign that he would wake up anytime soon. Blaine sighed heavily and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. He had to wake up. He had to do it for their family. There were their kids waiting for them, not to mention that Blaine wasn't sure if he could stay strong without Kurt. He needed his husband more than ever.

He watched the now visible injuries on Kurt's body. He looked awful. Not just because he was so pale and the skin around his eyes so dark, he had several bruises all over his body, not to mention that huge bump on his head. Blaine didn't even look under the sheets, knowing that Kurt had several deep cuts there. They would surely hurt for a long while. Kurt wouldn't be able to take care of himself, so Blaine had to figure out how he would do it while having three kids around. It was a scary thought but he knew that he had to do it. Kurt needed him and so did his children. He would be strong for them, he would take care of everything and be the best husband and father for his family. He would show them that they were not alone. They had him, no matter what. And who knew… maybe when Kurt got better, he could tell him how he felt. Maybe Kurt would forgive him and everything would be back to normal.

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse stepped inside. She asked Blaine to follow him outside and Blaine frowned when he did so, finding two police officers standing outside of the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We have to ask you a few questions, Mr Anderson" one man said.

"About my husband's accident?" Blaine asked in confusion. What could he say about it? He hadn't been there, he had no idea…

"It seems like it wasn't an accident" the man said.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Your neighbours heard your husband fighting with someone before the fall" the man explained. "There's a security camera just outside of your house. We watched the recordings and we might have a suspect. We would like to ask you to look at the photos. You might recognize that man."

Blaine watched them with wide eyes. Did they honestly think that someone had tried to kill Kurt and their babies? Who would do such a thing?

"Okay" Blaine said after taking a deep breath. "Show me."

The police officer pulled out a few photos and handed them to Blaine. Blaine raised the photos in front of his eyes and gasped. Yes, he certainly knew this man. It was Tony.

"This is Tony" Blaine said.

"So you know him?" the man asked.

"Yes. He's a… Friend. Sort of" Blaine said.

"Do you think he might have hurt your husband?" the other man asked.

Blaine opened his mouth to say no but stopped before he could say anything. After what had happened back in the school, Blaine wasn't sure if Tony was that innocent anymore. He had seemed really angry with Blaine after their fight. But hurting his family? It was too much. Why would he do such a thing?

"I-I don't know" Blaine said uncertainly.

"We are searching for him" the police officer said. "When we find him, we will interrogate him. Don't worry, Sir. If he's responsible for your husband's fall, we will find out."

Blaine nodded silently. It seemed insane. But this whole day was crazy. Things shouldn't have taken such a horrible turn. Kurt should have given birth easily, he should have enjoyed the first moments with their twins...

"Thank you for your help" the man said.

Blaine nodded again. He was glad that it was over and he could go back to Kurt but… He couldn't stop thinking about Tony. Was he really responsible for Kurt's accident? Blaine wanted to tell himself that it was crazy but he knew how naive he could be sometimes. He trusted people way too easily and believed all of their lies. He couldn't trust his own feelings anymore. No. He had to wait for the police to find Tony and then they would finally know what had happened to Kurt. And if Tony was responsible for Kurt's fall… Blaine would make him pay for that.

~ o ~

There was no change in Kurt's condition. Blaine started to get desperate. He had no idea how much time had passed but his husband was still unconscious. Or sleeping. Or whatever, Blaine wasn't sure anymore. Although everyone seemed to be positive, it didn't make him feel any better. He wanted Kurt to open his eyes and tell him that he was going to be alright. Then he would believe it. But not until then.

Burt and Carole arrived that morning. Somebody must have called them, probably Blaine's mother or one of his friends. Blaine had completely forgotten about them because he had been so worried about Kurt. Burt didn't say anything as he stepped inside. Blaine stood up, waiting for the man to start yelling at him for not taking care of his son. Blaine wanted that to happen. He felt awful and he wanted Burt to remind him on his mistake. But Burt didn't say anything, he just pulled Blaine into a tight hug and then stepped to Kurt's bed.

"Everything is the same" Blaine informed him. "They said that he would wake up soon but… I don't know. I think he should have woken up by now."

"He will wake up soon, son" Burt said. "We just have to be patient."

Blaine was about to take his seat at Kurt's bed again but Burt looked at him questioningly and it made Blaine confused. Shouldn't he stay here? Did Burt want to be alone with Kurt?

"You should check on the kids" Burt said quietly. "I will stay with him. I won't leave him alone, I promise."

Oh, yes. That. Burt was right. Blaine had been so worried about Kurt that he hadn't even seen the babies yet. He should check on them to see if they were fine, Kurt would surely ask him about them and he wanted to see Elyse as well. He just realized how badly he wanted to see his kids. And now that Burt was here and Kurt didn't have to be alone anymore, he could finally do that.

"I will be back as soon as possible" he said.

"Take as much time as you need" Burt said. "Maybe you should have some sleep, too. It's been a long night."

Sleeping was the last thing Blaine could think of. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep until Kurt woke up but a shower and fresh clothes wouldn't hurt. So he agreed, promising Burt that he would be back as quickly as he could.

He walked down the corridor, completely lost. He remembered where to search for the babies but he wasn't sure if he could just walk in there or he should let someone know that he wanted to see the boys. He should probably talk to someone… When he found a nurse, he let her know that he wanted to see his kids. He was worried how the woman would react since Blaine hadn't cared about his kids so far and he deserved to be told what a horrible father he was. But the woman only smiled at him and led him to a familiar door.

"They are in the incubator" the nurse explained. "There's no need to worry, though. They are doing well so far and if there won't be any complications, you might take them home within a few days."

"Okay" Blaine said quietly.

"Here they are" the nurse said as they stopped in front of the incubators.

Blaine looked at the two sleeping bebaies inside. God, they were so small… A lot smaller than how he remember Elyse. They seemed so tiny and fragile and Blaine didn't dare make a move towards them because he was scared of hurting them. So he stayed unmoving, only watching his sons. It felt so weird. They seemed so familiar and yet he felt like he met strangers. Like they weren't his children at all. But as he kept his eyes on them, he could see the familiar features. Their faces were exactly the same. They didn't get Kurt's delicate features, they looked more like Blaine. He couldn't tell if they got his darker skin as well because both babies were still red. It made Blaine worried. Should they look like this?

"They are through a hard birth" the nurse said. "A few days and they will be like any other baby."

Blaine hoped that she was right. He leaned a little closer. The boys didn't have much hair but it was dark. It looked like they got his hair as well. Poor kids.

Blaine frowned when his eyes landed on the wristband the baby closer to him was wearing. There was only a single word written on it beside the date of birth. Hummel.

"Uhm… You didn't name them…"

"No" the nurse smiled. "We didn't have a chance to ask your husband, so we were waiting for you to tell us how you want to name them."

Blaine had no idea. Sure, they had had a few names but they hadn't found the right one and then everything had become so complicated and they hadn't had a chance to find the right names in the end.

"I… Can we have some more time for that? We didn't really have a chance to agree in the names" Blaine said in the end.

"Of course" the woman smiled. "Just let us know before you bring them home."

"Okay" Blaine said quietly. Once Kurt woke up and they didn't have to worry about more important things anymore.

"Do you want to hold them?" the nurse asked.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"They need their parents' touch" the woman explained.

Of course. It must have been horrible for them. They had been together for months, they had had Kurt and now they were forced to be all alone in those large machines, without anyone to talk to them, to make them feel loved.

"Yes. Yes, I want to" Blaine nodded.

"Sit down there" the woman said.

Blaine took his place immediately and waited for the nurse to return. She took the first baby into her arms and started rocking him as she made her way to Blaine. The baby woke up when she pulled him into her arms and he didn't seem to be too happy for being disturbed in his sleep. Blaine reached for him immediately, wanting to soothe him so badly. He carefully pulled the baby into his arms, careful not to break him. He was certainly a lot smaller than Elyse had been. He could have held him easily in one arm and it seemed like he weighed nothing.

The baby fell silent once Blaine pulled him to his chest. He opened his tiny mouth, seemingly searching for food. Blaine smiled, shaking his head.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" he asked.

"They are always hungry" the woman beside him smiled. "There's no problem with their appetite so far. If they keep it up, they will get stronger in no time."

"You can do it" Blaine told the baby. "I know you can. You are just as strong as your papa."

His eyes landed on the other incubator. His other son. He was there all alone. Blaine couldn't let him be alone anymore...

"Can I have the other baby as well?" he asked.

"Are you sure you can hold them both?" the nurse asked.

Well, he had to learn. Kurt wouldn't be able to take care of them for a long while, so Blaine had to do it all alone. It was time to learn how.

"Yeah" he said uncertainly.

"Let's try it then" the woman smiled and brought the other baby to Blaine.

The boy didn't even seem to notice the difference. He opened his eyes were a few seconds but once Blaine held him in his arms, he closed them again and went back to sleep. The other one, though. He didn't seem to like this position and he made sure Blaine knew that.

"I'm sorry, honey" Blaine said gently. "You have to get used to this. I love and your brother as well and I will make sure to always make you feel that. So don't be jealous."

The sound the baby made next made it clear for Blaine that he wasn't too happy. He didn't cry, though, he went back to search for food.

"We should feed them" the nurse said. "Then I have to put them back to the incubator."

"Of course" Blaine nodded.

He helped with the bottles and then gave the baby he held in his arms back. It was so hard to let go of him and say goodbye to both of the babies but he knew that he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to check on Elyse as well. Now he had three children and they were all important. He couldn't forget about his eldest child and he didn't want to. Elyse was surely scared and worried about Kurt, Blaine had to talk to her and let her know that everything would be alright.

Once he left the twins, he called his mother and asked her about Elyse. They agreed to meet back at the apartment, so Blaine could change clothes and get some things ready for Kurt and the twins. He arrived first and had a few minutes for a quick shower before his mohter and Elyse arrived.

"Daddy!" Elyse shouted as she ran to Blaine. Blaine crouched down and pulled her into his arms as Elyse reached him.

"Hi, sweetie" Blaine said as he stood up with Elyse in his arms. "Is everything alright?"

Elyse pulled away from him and looked around in confusion.

"Where are babies?" she asked.

"Oh" Blaine laughed. "They aren't here, honey. They are in the hospital."

Elyse furrowed her brows. She seemingly didn't understand what Blaine was talking about.

"You know, when the babies are born, they have to stay in the hospital for a little while. That's the place where they took the babies out of papa's stomach. They are in a big and warm place right now and when the doctors make sure that they are fine, we will bring them home" Blaine said.

"Papa?" Elyse asked quietly.

"Papa…" Blaine had no idea what to say. He wasn't sure if he could explain this so that his three-year-old understood or he should just lie to her. He had a feeling that he couldn't fool her. Elyse wasn't stupid. She would know that something wasn't right. "Papa is asleep now. He needs a lot of time to rest."

"Because he is tired" Elyse said.

"Something like that" Blaine muttered.

Pam stepped to her son and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up at his mother and tried so hard not to cry. He had to be strong for his family and he didn't want to scare Elyse.

"Are you alright, son?" Pam asked.

"I will be. Once Kurt gets better" Blaine whispered to her, hoping that Elyse didn't hear him.

"You should go back to him" Pam said gently. "I will stay here with Elyse as long as I have to. We will make everything ready for the twins' arrival and I'm sure that Burt and Carole will help us as well. I talked to them this morning. I know that they are in the city."

"Yeah. Burt stayed with Kurt, so I could check on the twins and then come home" Blaine said. He looked down at his daughter and sighed. "I feel like I let her down if I leave again but…"

"You have to with Kurt right now" Pam said. "It's okay. Elyse will understand. She might be young but she isn't stupid."

"I know" Blaine said.

He crouched down to his daughter again and pulled her into his arms.

"I have to go back to daddy" he said. "Stay hear with grandma, okay?"

"No" Elyse said immediately. "I want to go to papa."

"I know, honey" Blaine sighed. "Believe me, he wants to see you, too. He misses you so badly but… But children can't go in there. You have to wait until he gets a little better."

"Really?" Elyse asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "It won't take them long. You know papa. He's the strongest man of the world."

Blaine pulled Elyse into his arms one more time before stepping away from her. He wanted to stay so badly but he had to go. Kurt and the twins were waiting for them. He wished he could be for them all at the same time. He wanted that so badly, having all of them together. But it was just the matter of time. A few more days and he would be able to bring the twins home. And soon Kurt would join them as well. Everything would be alright, he had to believe that.

He went back to Kurt's room and sighed heavily when he found Kurt, with his eyes closed, still lying in the bed. He knew that Burt would have called if something had changed but he was hoping that Kurt would wake up. He wanted that so badly.

"Sebastian checked the cut on his stomach" Burt informed him. "It's alright. That other doctor came as well and he said that Kurt should wake up soon, once the effects of the drugs wear off."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"Have you seen the twins?" Burt asked.

"Yes" Blaine said quietly. "They are doing fine. A few more days and we can bring them home."

"That's great" Burt said happily.

"Yes, it is" Blaine said, not even looking at Burt. He kept his eyes on Kurt's still form as he took a seat at his bed.

"I should go now" Burt said, knowing that Blaine wanted to be alone with Kurt. "See how the women are doing. Just call me if something happens, okay?"

"Of course" Blaine said.

Burt stepped to him and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine" he said. "He has to be."

Blaine nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. He wanted that, too. He couldn't wait to see Kurt awake because then he could be sure that his husband was fine and he would heal completely. He hoped that it would happen. Kurt deserved that.

His thoughts wandered back to Tony. Blaine still couldn't believe that he could be responsible for Kurt's fall. Who would do such a thing to a pregnant person? Nobody could be that cruel, right?

"I wish you could tell me the truth" Blaine told Kurt. "You are the only one who knows what happened."

Kurt would wake up soon. He surely remembered what had happened and he would tell him. And if the police was right, he would find Tony himself. It was one thing that the man had forced that kiss on Blaine but hurting his family… He had to be very sick to do that. But if the police was right and that was what had happened, Blaine would stop Tony himself and make sure he stayed locked up for a very long time, somewhere far away from them where he couldn't get to Blaine's family again. How he would do that, he had no idea. But he had to keep his family safe and he wouldn't let them down ever again.

 **And now I** **'m off to my well-deserved holiday. See you again soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'m sorry for the long wait. I'm back for a few weeks before my next trip (Poland, yay!), so you don't have to wait too much for the next update(s).**

 **Enjoy!**

Pain, pain, so much pain. Kurt just wanted to die. He had been in some horrible situations before but he had never felt like his whole body was burning. It was so much worse than anything he had experienced before. He wasn't sure if he would survive this. God, what if he was already dying? Or was he dead? That was how it felt? No, it couldn't be that bad. He didn't deserve such an intense pain. He wasn't ready to die, he had so much to do… Yeah, there was definitely something waiting for him in the world. What was it? He knew that it was something important but he couldn't remember…

Sometimes he heard voices. He couldn't make out the words but there was somebody talking to him. It was such a gentle voice, it made Kurt feel a little better. Sometimes the voice faded away and he was all alone in the darkness. No, not complete darkness. Sometimes he saw a faint light but he had no idea where it came from. This whole situation was so confusing. He didn't remember anything… Why couldn't he remember? How had he ended up in this place without knowing about it?

There was that gentle voice again and he heard someone cry. Why were they crying? Were they crying for him? But Kurt was still here… He didn't want to die.

The pain became worse than ever and he felt himself being pulled towards… something. He didn't want to move. He was so tired and everything hurt so much, he didn't want to feel any worse than now. He just wanted to be like this forever. Okay, not forever, just for a little while.

A sudden sharp pain in his stomach brought him out of the darkness and he moaned as he opened his eyes, the pain becoming almost unbearable. He was a strong person but it was too much for him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't listen to those voices around him. God, they were so loud…

A face came into his view and Kurt smiled. Blaine. It was Blaine, leaning over him, talking to him. He didn't care what Blaine was talking about, all that mattered was that Blaine was here. Kurt would be alright because Blaine wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"...you hear me?" Blaine's voice finally made its way to him and Kurt blinked in confusion. Maybe he should pay attention to what Blaine was saying. "Are you in pain? Should I call the doctor?"

"Where am I?" Kurt tried to say but his voice was so weak, barely more than a whisper.

"It's gonna be okay, Kurt" Blaine said. "You are in the hospital. You… You had an accident but you are going to be fine."

Accident… Yeah, there had been an accident. Kurt remembered falling down from somewhere, he remembered the fear he had felt back then but other than that, there was nothing. Just darkness.

"Accident?" he whispered.

"Look, I think I should call a doctor. You must be in pain" Blaine said in worry.

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be great" Kurt said.

"I will be back in no time" Blaine said.

Kurt watched as he ran out of the room, wincing as pain shot through his skull when Blaine slammed the door shut. He already hated this. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He didn't even know where it came from. He felt it in his head, in his arms, all over his chest and his stomach. That one felt different, though. Wait a second…

Kurt pressed his lips together and forced his aching arms to move. He finally grabbed the sheet covering his body and pulled it up. He was right. The pain in his stomach was familiar because he had felt it before. When Elyse had been born. He had given birth again, he just didn't remember it.

But then he remembered everything else. He remembered his encounter with Tony, he remembered what horrible things he had told him, he remembered trying to break free and then the fall. He had fallen down the stairs. He had tried to protect his babies but he had failed. He must have lost consciousness and he hadn't been able to…

Kurt was already in panic, crying and trying to get up from the bed when Blaine returned with Sebastian. At least a familiar face… Kurt needed someone who understood him. He needed help, fast.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he rushed inside. "You can't get out of the bed. You have to…"

"My babies!" Kurt cried desperately. "I fell and must have lost consciousness and they… They are gone, right? I couldn't protect them. I failed to keep them safe, I…"

"Kurt, you have to calm down" Blaine said as he joined Sebastian and tried to push Kurt back down.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt screamed. "This is all your fault. They are dead because of you!"

"Kurt, what…"

"The twins are fine" Sebastian said quickly. He had to make Kurt listen because he would just hurt himself with this. "Can you hear me? Yes, you had an accident but you were brought in here and we could take them out in time."

"What?" Kurt asked, finally going still.

"Your babies are fine. They are two days old and perfectly healthy" Sebastian smiled.

"Do you want to see them?" Blaine asked. He thought that Kurt must have been worried about the twins, that was why he said those things.

"We can bring them here" Sebastian nodded.

Kurt slumped back into the bed and took a deep breath. His babies were fine. They were alive and they were okay. He had done it after all. He had protected them.

"Honey, you are going to be alright" Blaine said gently as he sat down beside Kurt and took his hand. "I know you must be confused right now, you went through a lot after all, but believe me, the kids are fine and you are going to recover as well."

Kurt looked at Sebastian for reassurance. He didn't trust Blaine anymore.

"He is right" Sebastian nodded. "You broke a few bones but you might get better soon. Stay here with Blaine, I'm gonna find my colleague and ask him to run a few tests and…"

"Don't" Kurt said hastily.

"Kurt, they have to check if there is any permanent damage" Blaine said.

"Don't leave me here with him. Please" Kurt said, his eyes still on Sebastian.

"With Blaine?" Sebastian asked in confusion. "You remember Blaine, right? He's your husband, I think he should…"

"I don't want him near me" Kurt said as he pulled his hand back.

Blaine watched him with wide eyes. He had no idea why Kurt acted like this. Sure, they had a break because of his behaviour but Kurt surely didn't want him to leave right now… Right?

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"I don't want him near me" Kurt said again as he looked at Blaine. "Or the twins. You can't let him hurt my children."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "I would never hurt you or our children…"

"They almost died because of you!" Kurt shouted.

"Blaine, I think you should leave" Sebastian said carefully. He didn't know why Kurt acted like this but the stress wasn't good for him. He had to calm down.

"I can't" Blaine said desperately. "I… Kurt, please, listen to me…"

"Get the hell out of here" Kurt hissed.

"Blaine, come on" Sebastian said and quickly stepped to Blaine to grab his arm. "Let's have some fresh air, okay?"

"But..."

"Just come with me" Sebastian said.

With some effort, he dragged Blaine out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked when the door was closed behind them.

"It must be his head injury" Sebastian said. "Just stay out here, okay? I'm gonna find out what's going on."

"I don't understand" Blaine said desperately.

"Me neither" Sebastian said. "That's why we have to run a few tests on him as soon as possible. Stay out here. I will be back soon."

Blaine could do nothing. He watched helplessly as Sebastian left to get the other doctor. He looked at the door next. He wanted to go in there to Kurt so badly, to hold him in his arms and reassure him that everything would be alright. But Kurt didn't want to see him at all. Blaine hoped that the doctors could fix this because he couldn't do this. He wanted to be with his family, he wanted to be there for Kurt, he couldn't just let stay away from him when Kurt needed him so much.

~ o ~

"What's your name?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Do you remember your family?"

"Where do you work?"

Kurt sighed tiredly as he answered all those questions. He wasn't crazy. Whatever these people thought, he knew exactly who he was and he had no memory loss. He was perfectly fine. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Now you believe me?" he asked after answering all those questions. "I remember everything. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked as he stepped forward. "You acted really weirdly around Blaine. It made us worried."

Kurt looked at him and then the other people in the room. He didn't want to talk about this to anyone. Only to Sebastian. He trusted Sebastian after all.

"Could we talk privately?" Kurt asked.

"Sure" Sebastian said and turned to the others. "Are we done here?"

"For now" the other doctor nodded. "We have to check on you once the results come back, Mr Hummel."

"I'm not going anywhere" Kurt sighed. He couldn't even leave his bed, he surely wouldn't leave the hospital anytime soon.

"See you soon" the doctor smiled and left.

Sebastian waited until everyone was gone and then checked if the door was closed, then turned back to Kurt.

"Okay. What's going on?" he asked.

"You promised me to let me see the twins" Kurt said quietly.

"I did" Sebastian nodded. "And I will bring them here myself, once we talk. Because you didn't want privacy to ask for your kids."

"You are right" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, what's going on? Why did you kick Blaine out?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. He remembered what Tony had told him. He remembered all those horrible words, the fear he had felt, the fear that was still there… He couldn't lose his children. He couldn't let that happen.

"It wasn't an accident" Kurt started. "When I fell… There was somebody else there."

"Yeah, I heard that" Sebastian nodded. "The police is searching for that guy, by the way. They want to ask you about it, too, but I guess they were right. Somebody pushed you down those stairs, right?"

"Yeah" Kurt whispered. "I knew that he wanted to destroy me but I never thought he would do such a thing. Hurting me is one thing but trying to kill my children…"

"What happened?" Sebastian asked gently.

"I was on my way to get Elyse. I just left the apartment and then… I saw him" Kurt said. "I have no idea how he got into the building but he was waiting for me. It was creepy."

"I agree" Sebastian said. What a lunatic would do that? And why? Kurt was such a kind person.

"He told me horrible things" Kurt said as he started crying. He heard those words in his head over and over again. It was too much. "He-he said that he and Blaine would take the kids away from me. That they would raise them together."

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"Tony" Kurt whispered.

"Tony? The guy who was all over Blaine?" Sebastian asked. It didn't make any sense. He had talked to Blaine, he knew what had happened. He also knew that Blaine didn't want to see that guy ever again.

"They want to take my children away from me" Kurt cried. "Please, help me. They can't take them away from me. I-I won't let that happen."

"Kurt, noone wants to take your children" Sebastian said gently. Kurt must have knocked his head pretty badly if he thought that Blaine wanted to hurt him like that. Blaine had been there with Kurt this entire time. He wanted to get Kurt back, hell, he had punched Sebastian because he had thought that Sebastian wanted something from Kurt. Blaine certainly didn't want to do anything to hurt his husband.

"That's what he said" Kurt said. "Before he pushed me down those stairs. He said that he and Blaine would get the kids, all of them, and they would raise them together."

"And you believe that guy?" Sebastian smiled. "He is insane! Blaine told me that Tony forced himself on him and he could barely fight him off. That guy is sick. You shouldn't believe anything he told you."

"You think he lied to me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Sebastian said without hesitation. "He wanted Blaine and he did horrible things to get between him and you. Because he knew that Blaine still loved you. And when it didn't work, well…"

"He came to me" Kurt whispered. It did make sense. Tony was insane, he had surely tried to trick Kurt to make him break up with Blaine for real, so his way would be free to the man… And Kurt had believed him. He was such an idiot.

"And he let you believe in his lies, yes" Sebastian nodded. "You shouldn't trust people like him. He's a cruel man and he only wants to hurt you. Both of you. You didn't see Blaine when you were brought in here. He was so worried about you, he didn't give us a single moment of peace and when you were finally alright, he didn't leave your side. We could barely convince him to change clothes and check on the kids. We needed your father to come in here and tell him because Blaine didn't trust anyone else."

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes" Sebastian said. "Now that we got this out of the way… I'm gonna check on the twins and then bring them here. I'm gonna be back soon but until then, I think you should talk to someone."

"Is he still here?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. He's still waiting out there" Sebastian said, nodding towards the door.

"Could you… ask him to come back in here?" Kurt asked.

"Sure" Sebastian said as he walked to the door but turned back once again. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up" Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled as he watched Sebastian leave. Within seconds, the door opened again and Blaine stepped inside. He made a few careful steps towards Kurt's bed but then stopped. Kurt knew why. He was scared of what Kurt would tell him this time.

"I'm sorry for what I said" Kurt started. "I just… Things happened before my accident and I was confused…"

"It's okay" Blaine said quietly.

"No, it's not" Kurt said. "He did that to you, too, right? He tricked you. He made you believe in his lies."

"It was him, right?" Blaine asked. "It was Tony. He pushed you down those stairs."

"We had a fight" Kurt said, feeling like Blaine had to know everything about this. "He… He told me horrible things. He said that you were together and you moved in with him and-and that you wanted to take the kids away from me and raise them together…"

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt and grabbed his hand. "I would never do that. Not to you, not to Elyse. Even if we are… If we don't get back together, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are the father of my children and there's nothing that could change that. I would never take the kids away from you because I know how important they are for you."

"They are" Kurt cried. "I can't… I can't lose them, Blaine."

"I know" Blaine nodded.

"Or you" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened. Was it real? Did he really hear that… Kurt really wanted them to...

"I wanted to tell you this before the accident" Kurt explained. "I wanted to ask to you move back to us and I wanted to try it again."

"I wanted to do that, too" Blaine said.

"Do you… do you still want that?" Kurt asked. "I mean… Do you want us to…"

"I do" Blaine said without hesitation. "There's nobody else for me, Kurt. You are the love of my life and even if we don't agree in some things… I can't think about being with somebody else. I don't want to. I love you and nothing can change that."

"Even when we fight over stupid things?" Kurt asked.

"Especially then" Blaine nodded. "I love our stupid fights but we both know that it's not why we spent this time apart. I… I want to apologise, Kurt. I was horrible to you, I hurt you and it is all my fault."

"Don't say that" Kurt said.

"It is true" Blaine continued. "I'm such an idiot. You were right all this time. I trust people too easily but I don't trust the person who means the most. That will change. I will change, I promise. I will do everything I can to make you and the kids happy. I love you all so much, I… I can't lose you again. I wouldn't survive that."

Kurt smiled. Although he knew that it wasn't that simple, he believed that they could make this work. Slowly, with time, but they would go back to normal eventually. Because they both wanted it and he believed that they could make it work.

"It's gonna be fine" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

That was all for now but it was still more than nothing. It was a start. Sebastian smiled as he watched those two, lost in each other so much that they didn't even notice him and the babies he brought with him. He didn't say anything, though. He didn't want to ruin the moment when these two finally talked to each other like adults and seemingly gave themselves another chance. Things would get better with time, Sebastian knew that. He wasn't an expert of love but his friends loved each other for sure and now that they had a second chance, they had to get it until they could. He would make sure these two didn't screw up again if he had to. These few days had been like hell for all of them, it was time for something new… Something better.

"Come on, let's give them a little more time" he whispered as he stepped back onto the corridor with the twins.

He usually wasn't so supportive but Kurt had helped him so much with his own love life, he deserved the same from Sebastian. Besides, he liked these kids. Especially that one with the loud voice, he was just like the smaller version of himself. Blaine and Kurt were so lucky to have a kid like this one. They should totally name the baby after him. Little Sebastian… He would love that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for the lot of reviews you leave on this story! I also liked your requests, so I have two surprises for you hidden in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Kurt sighed happily as he watched the baby in his arms. His son… It was his child. It was so hard to believe it. Although Blaine complained a lot that his sons got his curly hair, Kurt thought that it was cute. He loved Blaine's hair and he loved the way his children looked, too. They were both so beautiful, the most perfect children. Just like Elyse. They were so lucky to have these three. Now their family was finally complete and he was so happy. It made him forget about his injuries, the pain, the long time he would spend with recovering. All those things didn't matter anymore. Because he was the father of three beautiful children.

"Do you want to change?" Blaine asked, glancing at the baby boy in his arms.

"Sure" Kurt said.

He watched as Blaine carefully put their son down, then took the baby from Kurt's arms and put him down beside his brother. The baby began to fuss immediately, seemingly not liking the lack of attention.

"Just a second" Blaine told him as he carefully handed Kurt the other baby.

Kurt watched his sons in silence. They were so different. One of them was always so quiet, so peaceful. He didn't care if somebody was holding him or he was all alone in his crib. He seemingly liked everything and everyone and he was the most wuiet baby Kurt had ever seen. The other one, though. He hated being neglected. He cried a lot and he always got what he wanted, thanks to his loud voice. Kurt already knew that they would have a lot of trouble with him. But who cared? He was so happy…

He looked at Blaine next who was lost in the sight of the baby in his arms. Kurt smiled as he watched him. Blaine really tried to be a better father and husband and Kurt could imagine them being back together as before. Although they hadn't even kissed each other since making things clear, they talked a lot and got through their disagreements. Blaine already planned how to help Kurt and take care of the kids when they went home. It was so sweet, Kurt really appreciated it.

He couldn't wait for that moment to come. Although he was still in pain and needed a lot more time to recover, he hated being in the hospital. He just wanted to go home. It would be a lot harder soon since the twins were ready to leave the hospital, so it would just him staying here. Blaine promised him to come to visit as much as possible, but Kurt knew that he wouldn't have much time for that. Not to mention that he couldn't bring their children as well. The twins were too small and Elyse would freak out if she saw Kurt like this. Damn, he missed the girl so much. He hadn't even seen her since the accident. He wanted to hug her so badly and tell her that everything would be fine.

He looked up at Blaine again and realized that he must have missed something. Blaine was looking at him expectantly, as if he waited for Kurt to answer him. Only Kurt had no idea what Blaine had told him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Kurt said.

"I said that we should discuss their names" Blaine said. "If you don't have anything in your mind, of course. I don't think baby one and two would be suitable."

Oh, of course. Kurt had been so glad that they all survived that he had forgotten about that important matter.

"I had a few ideas but I wanted to discuss them with you. I want something we both like" Kurt said.

"Whatever you have in your mind, I'm sure I will love them" Blaine said encouragingly.

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "So I know we agreed that we wouldn't name them after anybody in our families..."

"Just don't say you want to give one of them my father's name" Blaine groaned.

"No" Kurt smiled. "I was thinking about giving your great grandfather's name."

"Christopher?" Blaine asked.

"We could call him Chris" Kurt said quickly.

"I don't know…" Blaine said uncertainly.

"You loved him, right? It could be a great name for our baby" Kurt said. "Although if you don't want to name the baby after him, we could find something else."

"No, I like it. It's just…" Blaine bit his lip nervously.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking about something that reminds us on your mother" Blaine said.

"Oh, that's so cute" Kurt smiled. "Although I can't think about anything like Elizabeth."

"We should give her surname" Blaine shrugged.

"Darren?" Kurt smiled. "You want to name our son Darren?"

"It is a real first name and I like it" Blaine said.

"They don't match, you know" Kurt pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Blaine frowned.

"Not really" Kurt said.

"I guess we have the names then" Blaine said.

"We just have to decide which one is Chris and which one is Darren" Kurt nodded.

"I think he should be Chris" Blaine nodded towards the baby in Kurt's arms. "Great grandpa was the most peaceful person of the world. The baby is just like him. Well, for now."

"It's too early to say that" Kurt agreed.

"And our always fussy other son could be Darren" Blaine said as he looked at the baby in his own arms. "What do you say?"

To their surprise, their son was completely silent. He was awake, though, he watched Blaine in interest.

"I think he likes it" Kurt laughed.

"It's decided then" Blaine nodded. "Just in time. They said that we should name them before we go home."

"Are you sure you will be fine on your own?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I would be but I'm not alone" Blaine said. "Our parents volunteered to help me. Your dad wants to stay until you come home and recover a little. Besides, my mom is always here. Even Cooper called me to let me know that he would come over once we get home, and the girls and Sam offered their help as well."

"Wow" Kurt said in awe.

"I know" Blaine said. "I guess we don't have to worry because we have enough help for the next few months. And you will get better soon, too. We will be fine."

"I still feel so useless" Kurt sighed.

"Don't be" Blaine said as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You have to focus on yourself now. You have to heal, so you can come home, remember?"

"I want to go home with you" Kurt said.

"I know, honey. But a few more days and you can leave the hospital. Just be patient" Blaine said gently.

It was easier said than done. Kurt wanted to leave so badly. Too bad he could barely leave the bed on his own.

"Call me once you are home" he said. "Or if you don't know what to do with the kids. Or…"

"We will be fine, Kurt" Blaine said. "Let me take him from you. You have to rest."

Kurt let Blaine take the baby from him once his hands were free and lay him down beside his brother. As expected, the other baby – Darren, he reminded himself – started crying immediately.

"At least we will always know which one is which" Blaine sighed, trying to sooth his son.

"True" Kurt smiled. "Give Elyse a hug and tell her that I love her."

"She already knows that" Blaine said.

"She still needs to hear it. She surely misses me" Kurt said.

"You can spend a lot of time together, once you come home" Blaine said.

"I can't wait for that" Kurt sighed as he leaned back onto the pillows.

~ o ~

Being home with the twins was more complicated than what Blaine had expected. Once getting home from the hospital, Elyse wanted to see her baby brothers. Blaine didn't know what she expected but she was seemingly disappointed when she finally met her brothers. She furrowed her brows as she watched them from safe distance, seemingly not knowing what to do with them.

"You can come closer, honey" Blaine told him gently.

Elyse took a step forward. Then another one. Then another one. Then she reached out to touch the baby closer to her but once her hand made contact with Darren's skin, the boy started crying. Blaine jumped to him immediately and pulled him into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry" he said gently.

"I don't like him" Elyse said, shaking her head.

"You just need time to get to know them" Blaine said.

"Do they cry a lot?" Elyse asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"We should take them back to the hospital and bring papa home" Elyse said seriously.

"It doesn't work like that, honey" Blaine smiled. "They are staying with us. They belong here, just like you or me."

Elyse looked at the baby in her father's arms sceptically. One thing was sure, she wasn't too happy to finally have her brothers home.

Things just got worse as time passed. Burt and Carole arrived and so did Pam. They were all excited to meet their grandsons and it made Elyse's mood a lot worse. Blaine left the twins with their grandparents to spend some quality time with his eldest child but Elyse seemingly wasn't in a good mood. She kicked and pushed her toys away, she walked from one room to the other and she kept mumbling something Blaine couldn't understand but he was sure it was about the twins.

"Do you want to play?" he asked as he followed Elyse into her room.

"No" Elyse answered.

Blaine grabbed a small box from the shelf that contained Elyse's most treasured belongings, like a small plush dog they had gotten her in the zoo or the necklace Joanna had made for her. He took the box into his hands and knelt down beside Elyse, hoping that it would help her mood. Elyse grabbed the box from Blaine's hands and threw it onto the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine frowned.

"I don't want to play" Elyse said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"I don't want to play" Elyse said again. "I will pack it up and put it back onto its place."

Blaine looked at the toys on the ground before turning back to his daughter, unable to hide his smile. Elyse tried to hard to say something that she knew would piss her dad off that she said exactly what Blaine wanted to hear in the end.

"Okay" Blaine said.

"Okay" Elyse nodded.

Blaine helped her get the toys and put them back into the box. He felt so bad. Elyse acted like this because she felt like she was left out of everything. They had tried to prepare her for the arrival of the twins and they had had a plan to make things work, but after Kurt's accident, everything had changed. Blaine had had no time for Elyse and now the girl was jealous. She knew that the twins had been in the hospital, just like Kurt. She surely believed that they had been with him the whole time and it was only her who had been left out of everything. Not to mention that she had gotten all the attention before. Now she had to share the spotlight with the twins and she seemingly didn't take it too well. Okay, they had spoiled her, but she was such an adorable girl, their first child, the first grandchild of their parents...

"Do you want to eat chocolate?" Blaine whispered as if being scared of the others hearing them.

He kind of was. Kurt was against everything that contained too much sugar and tried to feed Elyse healthily. Chocolate wasn't allowed in their apartment, but Kurt wasn't here and he wanted to cheer Elyse up so badly...

"Chocolate?" Elyse asked with shining eyes, accidentally dropping the box she held in her hands.

"Yes" Blaine laughed and quickly grabbed the toys from the ground. "But you can't tell anyone. This is our secret."

"Okay" Elyse said just as quietly.

They walked out of the room and were about halfway to the kitchen when Elyse stopped and turned to her grandparents.

"We will eat chocolate" she giggled.

Blaine sighed as he faced the grandparents who knew exactly what Kurt thought about sweets.

"So much for keeping it secret" he muttered.

"Blaine…"

"Yes, you heard correctly" Blaine said. "And you won't tell Kurt. Mom, I'm your son. You want the best for me, so you won't tell my husband because you don't want to upset him and make him kill me. And you…"

Blaine turned to Burt and Carole next.

"I know exactly what you did in the kitchen the night of Elyse's birthday" he said.

Both Carole and Burt turned scarlet in a blink. Blaine smiled. Now that he took care of this, it was time to cheer up his daughter.

~ o ~

Blaine arrived to the hospital later than he wanted to the next day. The night had been horrible. The twins hadn't given them a moment of peace, there hadn't been a single moment when they had been both asleep. Although the others had volunteered to care of them, so Blaine and Elyse could have some sleep, it looked like the twins only wanted him. So Blaine had stayed awake the whole night, running from one room to the other, trying to sooth the kids. Unfortunately, Elyse had had nightmares to make everything more complicated, so Blaine had ended up in her room after dawn, sitting on the ground beside the bed, his arms full of the babies, singing gently for his daughter.

He wanted nothing but a few hours of sleep but he wanted to see Kurt so badly, so he had left the kids with their grandparents, bought flowers for Kurt and got him some food before arriving to the hospital. He walked straight to Kurt's room and was surprised to find the door slightly open. Kurt was talking to someone and they seemed to be in a good mood. Blaine didn't recognize the voice at first, although he knew that it was familiar. He pushed the door open and when his eyes landed on the man sitting in the chair beside Kurt's bed, he almost dropped the bouquet he had in his hands.

"Ah, Blaine. Hi" Kurt smiled when he noticed his husband.

Blaine didn't even look at him. He watched the other man, someone he hadn't seen for years.

"Dave?" he finally managed to say.

"Hey, Blaine" Dave smiled as he stood up to greet him. "It's so good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, still not believing his eyes. Last time he checked, Dave had broken up with him for another man.

"I just came to visit my boyfriend" Dave said. "He told me that Kurt had had an accident, and I thought he would be happy for a few visitors, so…"

"You are here" Blaine muttered.

"Well, yeah" Dave shrugged. "I heard about the twins. Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Blaine said. He slowly walked to Kurt and took a seat beside him. Things were really strange lately.

And to make everything more surreal, Sebastian walked in the next second and to Blaine's surprise, he walked straight to Dave.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Blaine was pretty sure that he was asleep and it was just a weird dream because Sebastian leaned to Dave – and kissed him.

"No, honey. You are awake" Kurt laughed when he heard Blaine, his eyes never leaving his stunned face. It was priceless.

"You forgot your breakfast" Dave said as he pushed a small paper bag into Sebastian's hands.

"I know" Sebastian sighed. "It's a long day. I could barely make myself a few minutes free to check on Kurt."

"You are really great, but I'm fine" Kurt said.

"I know. I saw your test results. If everything goes well, you can go home within a few days" Sebastian said.

"I can't wait for that" Kurt said.

Sebastian quickly checked on his injuries but then turned back to Dave. Blaine was still speechless. He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly but the scene in front of him didn't seem to change.

"We could have a coffee together. If you have five minutes for that, of course" Dave said.

"Always" Sebastian smiled.

Blaine watched as Sebastian took Dave's hand and led him out of the door after saying a quick goodbye.

"Get better soon, Kurt" Dave said before leaving. "You should come over for dinner once."

"That would be great" Kurt said.

Once the door was closed, Blaine turned to Kurt for answers. He pointed at the door and looked from his husband to the door, hoping that Kurt understood what he wanted to say because he was certainly not ready to form a proper sentence.

"Yes, Blaine. They are together" Kurt said slowly.

"But how?" Blaine frowned.

"Dave moved here a few months ago. He and Sebastian met in a bar. They started talking about the good old days and well… It looks like they like each other" Kurt explained.

"You knew about this?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt shrugged. "Sebastian is my friend. He and Dave helped me a lot with the baby supplies. Oh, you won't believe this. They already live together and Dave wants to propose on Sebastian's birthday. Isn't it amazing?"

"The lack of sleep makes weird things to people" Blaine muttered to himself.

"He already told me the details and I think it's so…"

Blaine leaned his head down into Kurt's lap and closed his eyes. He hoped that Kurt would come home soon because everything seemed so crazy without having him around. Every single moment they spent apart, Blaine missed his husband more and more. He hoped that he could find a solution for the craziness at home before Kurt leaves the hospital and things would finally be settled. Damn, he was so tired… And it was just the beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy!**

Things didn't get any better after the first few days. Although Blaine had hoped that the twins would be easier to handle once they got used to their new home, he had been wrong. So-so wrong. His mother spent a lot of time with them and Burt and Carole were still there to help him, but it seemed like the twins only wanted him and since they wanted him, Elyse wanted him a lot more than before, too. She was still jealous at her brothers. She couldn't accept that she wasn't the only child in their family anymore and she did her best to have Blaine all for herself. When it didn't work… Then came the tantrums. They had to say goodbye to several plates, glasses and various things Elyse was able to get when she was in a bad mood. Although Blaine tried to get everything out of her reach, she always found something new. The man wasn't sure if he could do this any longer. Damn, it was so hard. Nobody had told him that it would be so hard.

He felt like a zombie. Sometimes he certainly felt like he was. His brain definitely didn't work anymore and his limbs moved a lot slower than usually. Yeah, it was just the matter of time and his kids turned him to a zombie.

One morning, after another endlessly torturous night, Blaine found himself standing in the kitchen. He had no idea what he was doing there or how he had ended up there. He remembered singing Elyse's favourite song over and over again, he remembered that he had fed the twins at some point, but then nothing. He didn't even know where he had left his kids. Maybe he should check on them first before he tried to figure out what he wanted in the kitchen.

He walked back into the nursery but the twins weren't there. It wasn't a surprise because they usually slept in Elyse's room, so he walked into that room next. His daughter was sleeping peacefully in her bed but the twins were nowhere to be found. That was when Blaine started panicking.

Forgetting about exhaustion, he ran from one room to the other, trying to remember where he had left the babies. He surely hadn't done anything to them. No, he was desperate but he was nowhere near that point that he would throw his kids out of the window or something equally horrible. They had to be somewhere in the apartment. The only question was where.

Not in the kitchen. Or the living room. Blaine turned to the door of the bedroom that was now preoccupied by Burt and Carole since Kurt wasn't here and Blaine didn't have time to sleep in his bed anyway. He hesitated at the door. Kurt's parents were in there after all, even if he had left his twins in there for some crazy reason during the night, now that his head was clear he certainly shouldn't disturb them. He heard a soft cry and grabbed the handle but the apartment fell silent again. At least Blaine knew that the twins hadn't disappeared and were in the bedroom with their grandparents. Burt or Carole must have seen him struggle with the babies again and decided to help him. It was so nice of them. Blaine really appreciated it.

Knowing that his kids were still alive, Blaine walked back to the kitchen. He had been there before, so he wanted to do something there. He still didn't know what. It was too early for breakfast. He had to sterilize the twins' bottles but they had a few more left, he could do it later. Bottle… Yeah, there was something he wanted to do with a bottle. A bottle of milk. Or not? God, why was the kitchen such a confusing place?

"Blaine?" Burt asked as he walked to the open door and looked at him in confusion. "Why are the twins sleeping in the bathroom?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked. It was like Burt spoke a completely different language.

"The twins are in their infant seats in the bathroom" Burt said again. "Why did you bring them in there?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked again. Was he still asleep or was something wrong with Burt? The twins weren't in the bathroom. They were in the bedroom with him and Carole. Right? Blaine remembered… Okay, he didn't remember what he should remember but what Burt said made no sense.

"Drink your coffee, son" Burt said in the end. It was clear that Blaine didn't understand a word.

He turned to leave when he saw the bottle in Blaine's hand, filled with coffee. He raised an eyebrow and decided to help his son-in-law because Blaine seemingly didn't know what he was doing. He took the bottle from Blaine's hand, poured the coffee into a mug and added some milk before pressing it into Blaine's hand.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I will take care of the kids" Burt said gently.

"Okay" Blaine said. He quickly drank his coffee and walked back to Elyse's room. He was out before his head reached the ground, coffee or not.

~ o ~

Two days later, Kurt was finally able to leave the hospital, much to everyone's relief. Kurt hated that place and couldn't wait to see his family. Blaine, for some stupid reason, beloeved that having his injured husband around would only make them good. He didn't want to think about how he would take care of the kids and Kurt and work on the top of that. That was probably impossible. Although their families were still close, even Cooper called him to let him know that he would come to visit them one day, Blaine knew that he should work out a better system to make things work. Their parents couldn't stay with them forever and the apartment became really crowded with so many people in it. Although they hadn't had any disagreements yet, Blaine knew that it was just the matter of time and they would get into a fight about some stupid thing. The kids were already affected by the crowd. None of them could sleep as much as they wanted to, the crowd seemingly frustrated the twins and made Elyse unbearable. Blaine had to do something about it. But what? He couldn't really tell them the 'Thanks for your help, now you should go home'. Especially not to Burt and Carole who had come this long road to be with them and help them, especially Blaine who needed their help the most. So he had to wait. Maybe a few more days… or a week or two. It wasn't that much, right?

"God! Did you get any sleep last night?" Kurt asked when Blaine walked into his room.

"I don't know. I don't remember" Blaine muttered.

"Leave him alone, son. He had a rough night" Burt said as he followed Blaine into the room. "Are you ready to go home?"

"You have no idea" Kurt said.

Blaine's head cleared out a bit, so he finally noticed that Kurt was out of the bed and dressed in his usual clothes. He was moving slowly but he was standing on his feet without trouble and there was no sign of pain on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. See?" Kurt asked but his smile turned to a grimance as pain shot through his ribs.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern as he rushed to Kurt's side to help him.

"Yeah… I just have to rest some more. That's all" Kurt said.

"Take it easy, son" Burt said. "We are going to stay with you for a little more, until you two can take care of the kids. Use that time to rest as much as you can, both of you."

"Does it mean the twins are giving you a hard time?" Kurt asked.

"Do you remember how hard it was with Elyse?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"It's twice as bad this time" Blaine said.

Kurt gulped nervously. He had thought that they would be luckier this time but it seemed like he had been wrong. There wasn't anything they could do, though. They had get over this time, knowing that it would be better with time. They only had to survive the first few… years.

"Are you ready to go home?" Burt asked happily.

Kurt forgot about the difficulties in a blink. Yes. He was certainly ready to go home to his family. He couldn't wait to see his children again.

After collecting Kurt's things and getting the papers from Sebastian who helpfully got everything ready for the morning, Kurt was finally able to leave the hospital. He inhaled deeply as he walked through the door. Freedom. He had missed this feeling so badly. He followed his father and Blaine to the car, empty-handed, since none of the men let him carry anything and got in the car. He was silent on the whole ride home. He was so excited to see his children again, he couldn't wait to hold them in his arms, to tell them how mjuch he loved them. Elyse was probably angry with him for leaving her with the others for so long. It was understandable. Kurt hadn't thought that things would take such an unexpected turn either. But it was finally over. He was alive, his kids were healthy, and they would get that time they had missed back as soon as possible. He was fresh, well-rested, absolutely ready for the challenges.

Going home was harder than he had expected. As he walked up the familiar stairs, he remembered everything that had happened to him. He remembered how scared he had been, that he had thought that he would die, that he would lose his babies… Kurt forced himself not to think about that day. His children were fine, he had to leave the past behind. He couldn't live in fear anymore. He had a new chance for a better future, with Blaine just like he had imagined it. He had to focus on the good things.

"Papa!"

Elyse ran to him as soon as the door opened and threw her arms around him. Kurt crouched down beside her, pulled her into his arms and almost started crying. His little daughter… He had missed her so much.

"I'm here, sweetie" he said. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

"The babies cwy a lot" Elyse told him. "I don't like them. They are loud and they only pay with daddy."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. Blaine had told him about the difficulties with Elyse but he couldn't make himself worry. Not when his daughter was so adorable. He could listen to her voice for days. She had talked a lot before but she had learnt a lot while he had been in the hospital. His little girl had turned into a young lady. Kurt was so proud of her.

"That's because they are so small" Kurt explained. "They can't do anything on their own. They need help."

A new idea came into his mind, something that might help them with Elyse's jealousy.

"You know, I think they could learn a lot from you" Kurt said. "You are such a clever young lady, I'm sure you can teach them a lot of things."

"I'm a girl" Elyse said, slightly offended.

"Of course. I'm sorry" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, honey. We were so worried about you" Carole said as she hugged Kurt when he stood up. "Are you alright?"

"I will be" Kurt said. "I need some more time but I will be fine. I promise."

"You scared us" Pam said and hugged her son-in-law. "Blaine was so worried about you, he didn't give us a moment of peace…"

"Mom" Blaine glared at her.

"But it's true" Pam said innocently. "You should have seen him when he heard about your accident. Sam told me that he had been so…"

"Do you want to see the twins?" Blaine asked quickly. Everyone was looking at him and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes" Kurt said. He crouched down to pull Elyse into his arms bu Blaine was faster.

"You can't do that. It's dangerous" Blaine reminded him.

"Oh, come on. I carry her all the time…"

"And you can. Once you get better" Blaine said. "This way."

They walked into the nursery where the twins were sleeping in their cribs. Of course, Blaine thought. They had no trouble with sleeping when Blaine had something else to do. But when he wanted to sleep as well, they didn't give him a single moment of peace. His kids surely hated him.

"They are growing so fast" Kurt said as he walked into the room and stopped between the two babies, watching from one of his sons to the other. They were beautiful. Just like he remembered them.

"Yeah. They eat a lot. They could sleep more but I hope it will get better with time" Blaine said.

Kurt stayed there, watching his sons for while, until Elyse walked to him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the room.

"Play with me" she said.

"Papa has to rest…" Blaine started but Kurt waved him off.

"I'm fine" Kurt said and turned back to his daughter. "What do you want to play, honey?"

Elyse smiled and ran out of the room to get her toys. She was so excited that she couldn't decide which one to choose. She grabbed a doll in the end, pushed it into Kurt's hand and went to make the doll a bottle.

"She is hungly" Elyse explained.

"Oh, I see. We shouldn't let her starve, right?" Kurt smiled as he took the bottle from his daughter.

Elyse giggled and made another round in the apartment to get clothes and another diaper for her doll.

"See? This is how you can hange the diaper" Kurt explained as he undressed the dool, gave it a new diaper and redressed it into the clothes Elyse had brought to him. "These clothes are beautiful, honey. Do you want to help me pick the twins' clothes, too? I think you should do it."

Elyse froze for a moment and Kurt held his breath as he waited for her to decide what to do. She nodded in the end and went to hug him.

"Thank you, honey" Kurt said.

"Where's the babies?" Elyse asked as she looked around.

"They are sleeping" Blaine said.

Elyse sighed heavily and shook her head.

"But we want to change theil clothes" she said.

"Patience, my dear. You can get them new clothes once they are fed. Okay?" Blaine smiled.

"Fine" Elyse said in the end.

They didn't have to wait too long for that. Kurt was about to take a place on the couch, so he could hold Elyse in his arms for a while, when they heard a loud cry coming from the nursery. It was soon followed by another one.

"Lunchtime" Blaine said.

He walked into the room with Burt and soon they returned with the two very hungry and impatient babies. Carole took the one from Blaine, so the man could make them their bottles. Elyse, as if she knew that she would be ignored by the adults while they took care of the babies, hugged Kurt's leg tightly to make sure she had him all for herself. Kurt smiled at her and slowly made his way to the couch to sit down. He was determined to show his daughter that she didn't have to be afraid, that they still loved her like the other two. He believed that letting Elyse help them would help. She would feel important and probably stop being so jealous at her brothers. Or so Kurt hoped.

"Come, sit down here, sweetie" Kurt told her gently.

Elyse sat down beside him, watching him excitedly. Good.

"I have a very important task for you" Kurt said. "The babies are hungry and we have to feed them. I don't feel too well, so I need your help. Can you do that? Can you help me feed the baby?"

"Yes!" Elyse said immediately.

"Thank you, sweetie" Kurt said.

He motioned for his father to give them the baby he was holding in his arm. Kurt had no idea which one he was, both boys looked the same. He had to find out how to make difference. He hoped that once he spent some time with his sons and got to know them, he would be able to tell. He had to, he was their father after all.

"Here is the food" Blaine said as he walked back into the room. His eyes landed on Kurt and the baby he held in his arms and he looked at Elyse in concern. He had thought that Elyse would throw another tantrum, especially now that her papa had one of the babies in his arms, but she simply seemed excited for some reason.

"We are going to feed him together" Kurt explained.

"Oh" Blaine said in surprise. He should have come up with something like this before. Why couldn't he have such a great idea? Maybe Elyse would have taken the news better if he had done the same.

"Give it to me, daddy" Elyse said impatiently.

Blaine handed her one bottle and sat down with the other baby to feed him. He watched his family as Kurt helped Elyse guide the bottle to the baby's mouth and they fed him together. Elyse was smiling the whole time, she even told the baby how cute he was and that she would take care of him. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and smiled. It was definitely a good start.

~ o ~

It was the first night they spent together as a family, without having every grandparent around. Since the apartment was too small for all of them, Burt and Carole moved to Pam's house for the night, promising the two men that they would be back in the morning to help them. Blaine, although he was really tired, didn't mind having some time alone with his family. He loved his mother and he loved Burt and Carole, too, but they had always been there in the previous days and sometimes it had made Blaine uncomfortable. Now it was just the five of them. It was nice. Even if his kids were all against him.

He had no idea how Kurt could make Elyse work together with him, it certainly didn't work for Blaine. He tried to let Elyse help him but she simply left him, choosing to watch him from her room, making sure Blaine knew that she was hurt. Again… Blaine decided to ignore her until he put the twins down, so at least they could sleep. Then he could talk to his daughter and find out what her problem was.

He could have asked Kurt to help him, but he didn't want to disturb him in his sleep. After everyone else had left the house and he had taken his medicines, Kurt fell asleep immediately. He must have been so exhausted. He hadn't had any rest since leaving the hospital, so Blaine decided to take care of everything alone.

As if it was so easy… Taking care of the twins was the easy task. They were tired, so they fell asleep right after dinner, and Blaine knew that they would be out for a few hours. If he could make Elyse sleep as well, he had a few hours for himself. He could definitely need some sleep, too. But Elyse was so happy that Blaine was free that she didn't want to go to bed at all. Blaine played with her some more, he sang her a few songs, and when Elyse finally fell asleep, he barely made his way to the couch before he collapsed.

For a minute.

Because right before he could fall asleep, he heard one of the baby's cry. Damn.

With a groan, Blaine pushed himself up from the couch and walked into the nursery. He quickly pulled the crying baby into his arms and walked out of the room with him before his brother woke up as well.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blaine asked. "Are you hungry again?"

He checked the diaper but it seemed fine. So his son had to be hungry. Blaine smiled. Darren was always hungry and he could be really loud when he didn't get what he wanted fast. So Blaine made him a bottle, fed him and then sat down with him onto the couch. Blaine had no idea when the baby went back to sleep because he was out before it could happen.

When Kurt woke up hours later, he found Blaine still sleep on the couch, holding their son. Darren was awake again, crying quietly in Blaine's arms. Kurt sighed as he watched his husband. Blaine was so exhausted that he didn't even hear the baby cry. He had to do something about it because Blaine wouldn't be able to take care of the kids like this. He had to sleep.

Kurt brought his son back to the nursery and sat down with him into the rocking chair. Once the baby was asleep, he put him down and went to check on the other baby. They both seemed fine. Now there was only one more left. He opened Elyse's door as quietly as he could and peeked inside. Elyse was a heavy sleeper, sually nothing could disturb her during the night. And since she had had a few rough days, she was so deep in her sleep this time that she didn't even move as Kurt sat down beside her. He ran his fingers through his daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. Elyse still didn't move. Kurt shook his head, smiling. Blaine wasn't the only one who needed a good sleep.

He made everything ready in the kitchen for possible emergencies during the night, then went back to the nursery and took his place in the rocking chair again. The apartment was finally quiet but he knew that it wouldn't remain like this for too long. Soon his sons would be awake again and he would take care of him, quickly and quietly, to give the rest of the family a chance to have enough sleep, just once. They both deserved it.

Kurt closed his eyes and let himself fall back to sleep, hoping that he would find himself in that dream from earlier that night. The dream about himself and Blaine, lying in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Although Blaine loved having their parents around, he was so happy when they finally left. There had been too many people in their home, it was a nice change that they got their lives back. It was so peaceful… Well, at first. For a few hours. Then Blaine realized how much their parents had helped with the kids and how hard it was without them. He wished they could get them back for a little more while but he reminded himself that he was an adult man, now father of three children, and it was his responsibility to take care of them.

Sometimes it was so hard. Kurt tried to help him but Blaine barely let him. Kurt was still in pain and he had to rest. A lot. Although he never told him how he felt, Blaine could see that every movement was painful for him and he was so worried about his husband. So he tried his best to make everything on his own.

He had no idea how he would do it when he had to go back to work. They agreed that they needed help for that time, maybe they should hire a nanny because they couldn't let their families and friends help them all the time. They still didn't make the final decision. Both of them was worried about having a stranger in their home, especially around their children. It was fine for a while, knowing that their friends wanted to help them so badly and they finally agreed to accept that help. Only when it was absolutely necessary. Blaine still wanted to show everyone, especially Kurt, that he was able to deal with the difficulties alone. Even when he was exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open, he stood up over and over again and took care of the household and the kids. It worked. Although it was hard as hell, he could do it. It was just the matter of time and things would get easier, or so he believed, hoping that the kids would cooperate.

One day when Mercedes brought Kurt back to the hospital, Blaine was left alone with his children. It started as a wonderful day. The kids slept a lot and Blaine had finally some time to clean up in the apartment and think about what else he had to do. Before the birth of the twins, he had read a lot of articles, not just about how to take care of his newborn children but also some about kids at Elyse's age. She was just as important as her brothers, Blaine had to try to spend as much time with her as possible.

He also wanted to help the siblings get to know each other, so he decided to play some funny games before getting to the harder part. As much as he wanted to spend the whole day with playing games with his children, he also had to teach Elyse. And the twins, of course, although that was a lot easier. They only wanted to eat and sleep, and sometimes hear him sing. That was easy. His daughter, on the other hand… She was three years old, already a young lady, someone who needed to learn a few things to become more independent. Sometimes Elyse showed the signs that she was ready for that. Sometimes she tried to dress up alone, sometimes she helped them in smaller things, but it barely happened after the twins' birth. She acted like she was a small child like her brothers, probably to get more attention. But after thinking about it and talking to his mother, he had a great idea how to help his daughter find the way back to her old self.

"God, I'm so bad in this" Blaine said with a loud sigh, making sure Elyse heard him. "Sweetie, I'm not sure I'm doing the sandwiches right. I forgot how papa makes them. Can you help me?"

He held his breath as he waited for Elyse's reaction. It seemed like she bought his lie because she sighed and walked to the fridge. Blaine smirked as she opened it and started pulling out various things they often ate for breakfast.

"Thank you, honey" Blaine said. "Thank God you are here to help me. I would be lost without you."

Elyse seemingly liked helping her father. After breakfast, Blaine also let her help around the babies, just like Kurt had done in the previous days. Elyse seemingly enjoed that she was the big sister who knew everything so well. She didn't even try to play the baby like she usually did.

So Blaine decided to get to the next step. His mother had reminded him that Elyse had reached the age when she was ready to leave the diaper. Or at least that was what Pam had told him. As it turned out, she had already bought them everything they would need, she had also practiced with Elyse, so Blaine only had to continue her work. Potty training. Damn, it seemed so terrifying. What if he did something wrong? He didn't want to cause his daughter a trauma. He had read a lot of articles about the topic but they scared him so much that he wished he hadn't read anything at all. It was a serious thing, he had to be very careful. He had no idea why his mother had been so calm when she had talked about it when he could screw up everything if he did things wrong. But he had to try, right? Elyse was old enough and she was ready. Or at least he hoped she was.

"Okay, let's see" Blaine said uncertainly as he brought the twins to the bathroom and then asked Elyse to join them.

He gulped nervously as he stepped closer to the plastic item – bright pink, of course – and motioned his daughter to step closer.

"We have to talk" he started seriously. "Let's face it, as much as I hate to say this, you are not a baby anymore. You are a young lady, a very clever one if you ask me, so you surely understand why we have to do this."

Elyse watched him in confusion.

"I… Uhm… I think we should get over with it" Blaine said awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was the one talking to his daughter about… Damn, it was something he didn't even discuss with Kurt. How was he supposed to tell his daughter that she was old for daipers? "Just take a seat. Relax. It's completely natural."

He glanced at the twins who watched them in interest. Probably because they found the pink potty so weird. Blaine couldn't blame them.

"You two, watch the master. It'll be useful later" he said and turned back to Elyse. "Come on, honey. You can do this."

He started to panic when he saw the fear in Elyse's eyes. Did he something wrong?

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid" he said quickly. "It's completely normal. See, papa and I don't use diapers either. Because that's what people do. They use the potty."

"You use potty?" Elyse asked with shining eyes.

Blaine was speechless for a second. What should he say? Damn, he hated this topic and it was just the beginning. His daughter would get older soon and they would talk about a lot harder things. Boys, for example. Sex. Not to mention the girl things Blaine couldn't even make himself think about. Things he would let Kurt deal with. Yeah, that was what he would do. If he could do the potty training again, he would have a reason why he wanted to skip the other things.

"No" he said in the end. "Adults use the toilet here."

Elyse glanced behind Blaine's back.

"You pee in the toi- toit-"

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"How?" Elyse asked curiously.

"You don't want to see me… Right?" Blaine asked in fear.

"How do you pee in the tolet?" Elyse asked again.

"You know what? I think we might have a book about this" Blaine said hastily. "New plan, guys. Let's go back to the living room, okay? We need to learn more about this before actually doing anything."

~ o ~

Although Kurt didn't want to spend more time than necessary away from his family, he was glad that he had some time off and he had a chance to talk to Mercedes. Rachel was free that afternoon as well, so she joined them after leaving the hospital and the three of them sat down in a restaurant nearby to chat a little and have lunch together.

"What is it like?" Rachel asked. "It must be hard with three kids."

"It's not that bad" Kurt answered. "Well, not for me. Blaine helps me a lot, so I can rest. He's exhausted, though. He never complains but I can see it. I found him one night on the couch with Darren. He must have fallen asleep while soothing the baby."

"That's so sweet" Mercedes smiled.

"He tries really hard" Kurt nodded.

"What exactly is going on with you two?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said uncertainly. "I mean… we talk a lot but that's all. I don't know what's wrong with us. We discussed everything and agreed to start over, so I have no idea why we are so… distant."

"It's not that easy" Mercedes said. "If you want to make this work, you have to work on it. Talking is not enough."

"What should I do?" Kurt asked in concern.

"You need a romantic night" Rachel smiled. "Just the two of you. Flowers, candles, a delicious dinner… I'm sure it would make the trick."

"That's… great, guys, but I'm not sure we can go on a date anytime soon" Kurt said.

"Why not?" Rachel frowned.

"Because we have three kids to take care about" Kurt reminded her. "It's not like I don't want to be with Blaine but… we are too tired for that. When the kids are finally asleep, we try to rest, too. The twins wake up at least three times every night and Elyse is awake around 6 and…"

"I didn't mean you should do it at home" Rachel said. "Go out a bit. Go to a restaurant, have dinner together, drink some wine…"

"What about the kids?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you said we could babysit them" Mercedes said.

"I know but leaving them alone for the whole night…"

"Just for a few hours" Rachel said. "Believe me, they won't even realize that you are gone."

"But…"

"Do you want to fix things with Blaine or not?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course I do!" Kurt said. "But… I barely even left the hospital. I enjoy this time I can spend with my kids…"

"Kurt, your kids needs both of you" Mercedes reasoned. "Don't you think they know that something isn't right with you two? Believe me, they can feel everything. That's why you have so much trouble with them."

"You don't honestly think that the twins would sleep through the night if Blaine and I were back to normal?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't find out unless you try" Mercedes shrugged.

Kurt sighed heavily. It seemed like his friends were all against him. But what should he do? He really wanted to have a romantic night with Blaine, he wanted to discuss things with him and then… maybe… they could start acting like before. He missed Blaine, a lot. He wanted to kiss him and hold him in his arms, he wanted everything back. It had been such a long time… He missed his husband.

"Besides… we are both trained babysitters" Mercedes said slowly.

"It's a lot harder with the twins" Kurt said, knowing that none of the women had much experience with children.

"We'll be fine" Mercedes reassured him.

"Besides, I really need practice" Rachel said, smiling.

Kurt looked at her. He must have been really exhausted because he needed a whole minute to understand what was going. Normally, he wouldn't have needed more than a second. He knew Rachel after all, they had been friends since forever, one look was enough to know that...

"Oh, my God!" he cried out.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel announced.

"How long… What.. Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"That's what I'm doing right now, right?" Rachel laughed. "I wanted to tell you earlier but you had so much to worry about…"

Kurt looked at Mercedes next who didn't seem surprised at all.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Of course. Don't you know her? She can't keep anything secret and she doesn't have too many friends to share her happiness with them" Mercedes said.

"Thanks" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, she isn't that annoying since she found out" Mercedes said.

"How far…"

"Fourteen weeks" Rachel said quickly. "We didn't tell anyone in the first trimester. I was so scared that… You know."

Kurt understood her completely. Rachel had been careful not to tell him too many horrible details about her struggles when he had been pregnant with the twins but Kurt knew that she and Jesse had experienced tragedy more than once. He still couldn't believe that Rachel hadn't told him. It must have been so hard for her, especially when Kurt had been so happy for his own children. But it was finally over. Rachel was pregnant, she was over the first and most crucial trimester and the baby was still there. They would be fine, he knew they would. His friends deserved to become parents.

"I'm so happy for you" Kurt said honestly as he pulled Rachel into a hug. "You will be an amazing mom."

"I hope so" Rachel nodded, putting her hands on her stomach. "I can't believe she's in there. It's a miracle. Even if I get sick all the time and can't eat anything healthy…"

"That sounds familiar" Kurt snorted.

"I really don't mind. Because it means that she's fine in there" Rachel smiled, glancing at her stomach.

"How do you know that it's a girl?" Mercedes frowned.

"Genetic test" Rachel expained. "They could tell her gender and we wanted to know. That's how."

"I didn't even know that there was such a thing" Kurt muttered.

"So you want a night off?" Rachel asked, getting back to their original topic.

"I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Come on, it's gonna be so great. Just you and Blaine, a romantic dinner, candles, gentle music in the background…"

"Okay" Kurt sighed. "I still have to talk to Blaine but… I think I can convince him."

~ o ~

When Kurt got home later that afternoon, he found Blaine sitting on the couch, holding the twins in his arms and Elyse resting her head in his lap. They were all asleep. Kurt smiled as he stepped closer and carefully took one of his sons from Blaine. He brought the baby back to his crib and then took the other one from Blaine. That was when Blaine groaned and slowly opened his eyes, reaching for the baby even in his dazed state.

"Shh, it's okay. It's me. Go back to sleep" Kurt whispered.

"I'm awake" Blaine muttered, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You should sleep more" Kurt said.

"I'm fine" Blaine said but his eyes closed again.

"Come on, lie down a bit. I can take care of the kids" Kurt said.

Blaine hesitated for a moment but then he nodded. He pushed himself up from the couch and Kurt carefully took his place, so Elyse didn't notice that anything happened around her. Kurt watched as his husband walked into their room and then turned back to his daughter. He loved watching his children in their sleep. Sure, it was hard with them most of the times but it was totally worth it. He loved every moment of parenthood.

He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep on the couch until Elyse jumped at him and threw her arms around him.

"You're home!" the little girl said.

"I am" Kurt said as he pulled her into his arms. "Do you want to play?"

Before Elyse could have answered, both babies started to cry. Kurt sighed and hugged Elyse one more time before putting her back down onto the couch.

"I'll be back in no time" he said.

He took the twins into his arms and brought them back into the living room. He made two bottles ready for them and fed the babies with Elyse's help. His daughter was such a great help, although Kurt was afraid that she was too young for this at first, Elyse was very careful with the twins. She seemingly understood how fragile they were and they had to protect them.

They had a great time together. Kurt sang several songs for the children, they danced together and he told them stories, mostly his owns. When the bathtime came, all of his children were exhausted and seemingly ready to sleep. Kurt considered calling Blaine but one glance at the man was enough to know that it would be a huge mistake. Blaine was so tired, he needed to sleep. So Kurt decided to do everything by himself. It was time to learn how to do it after all. Blaine had to work, he had to learn how to manage on his own.

Elyse was his greatest help again. Although they were a lot slower like this, she was excited to help Kurt bath and dress the babies, then they fed them together and sang together until the twins fell asleep. When it happened, Kurt went back to the bathroom with Elyse and helped her as well. She was so tired that she went to sleep without a word after that, she couldn't even stay awake until Kurt finished the story he was telling her. Kurt kissed her forehead and then stood up. He had to check on the twins again and then he wanted to eat something. Maybe Blaine would wake up, too. He also had to eat something.

Kurt didn't even reach the kitchen when the bedroom's door opened and a sleepy looking Blaine stepped out. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in concern.

"Why is it so dark?" he muttered. "And where are the kids?"

"It's almost 10" Kurt explained.

"I slept through the whole afternoon?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "You-you did everything alone? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were exhausted and needed to sleep" Kurt explained. "Besides, I can manage on my own."

"But you shouldn't…"

"It was about time" Kurt cut in. "You did everything alone in the past few weeks. I'm not in pain anymore, the least I can do is to help you a little. Even if you don't want me to help you at all."

"It's not that" Blaine said as he stepped closer to him. "I just… You almost died. You have to be careful..."

"I'm fine, Blaine. It's time to get over that incident and get back to normal" Kurt said seriously. "It also means that we should spend more time together."

"We are almost always together…"

"That's not what I mean" Kurt said. "I… I talked to the girls. They think that we deserve a night off."

"That's…"

"And I agree with them."

"You want to leave the kids for them?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Blaine, that's exactly what I want to do" Kurt said. "I miss you. I know we talk a lot and we live together again but… We are not like before. I want that back. And I'm willing to leave our children for our friends if it means we can act so freely around each other again."

"I… I don't know what to say" Blaine muttered.

"Say yes" Kurt said.

"I…"

"Saturday at 7. Don't be late" Kurt said before Blaine could think about his offer and turned to leave, not leaving Blaine any time to come up with an excuse. "Oh, and if it helps… I still love Italian."

"Okay" Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt disappear from his sight, his eyes still wide. Life was so weird since the arrival of the twins.


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt was so excited. He didn't even remember when had been the last time he and Blaine had gone out to date. Date… Even thinking about it felt great. He couldn't wait to spend some time alone with his husband, relax a bit with him, have a romantic dinner with him, take a long walk in the city and kiss him gently. There was only one problem...

"I don't have anything to wear" he sighed heavily.

His children watched him in interest. Blaine had gone to the mall to get a few things for the twins, so Kurt had some time to figure out what he wanted to wear for their date. He had gone through his whole wardrobe, getting into his favourite clothes, much to Elyse's delight who enjoyed the show the most. But it didn't help. Although Kurt was back to his usual weight, nothing seemed to fit like before. He felt fat in all of his clothes and started to get desperate.

"You're bwutiful, papa" Elyse said.

Kurt smiled as he crouched down in front of her and stroked her cheek. Elyse always knew how to make him feel better.

"Do you think daddy will love this?" he asked.

"Yes!" the little girl cried out.

Kurt stood up and walked to the mirror again. Maybe with another shirt, it could work. He had given birth just a few weeks earlier and had had no time for sport, so… Maybe he should just accept that his body didn't seem like before anymore.

He was about to find another shirt when somebody knocked on the front door. Kurt frowned as he turned towards the noise, not knowing who it cuold be. He didn't expect any visitors that day. Oh, maybe Blaine had forgotten his keys and now he couldn't come in. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

"Hey."

Kurt blinked in surprise as he opened the door and found Isabelle standing in front of him, seemingly nervous. Kurt didn't feel any better. He remembered the last time he had seen her and things hadn't gone too well then. He was afraid of what Isabelle wnated to say now. It had to be important if she chose to come here instead of calling him.

"Come in" Kurt said and stepped back to let Isabelle in.

They walked into the living room where Elyse was already waiting for them, watching Isabelle curiously.

"Oh, my God! You grow so fast" Isabelle smiled at her.

Elyse hesitated for a second but then ran to Kurt and hugged his leg from behind, watching Isabelle from safe distance.

"It's okay, honey. You do remember Isabelle, right?" Kurt asked.

Elyse nodded but didn't move.

"Sit down. We'll be back in a second" Kurt said.

As he expected, the twins were both fussing, seemingly not too happy that Kurt and Elyse had left them alone in the middle of the fashion show.

"We have a visitor, boys" Kurt told them as he carefully pulled his sons into his arms. "Come on, let me introduce her to you."

He walked back into the living room and kneeled onto the playmat. With some effort, he was able to put the twins down beside each other and when they were safely lying on the mat, he turned back to Isabelle.

"They are beautiful" Isabelle said.

"Thank you" Kurt said.

"I… Uhm… I brought them something" Isabelle said as she showed Kurt the shopping bag she held in her hand. "And Elyse, too."

"Thanks" Kurt said again as he took the shopping bag from Isabelle. He smiled as he pulled out the onesies and the glittery pink dress.

"I wanted a better gift for the twins but it looks like they don't do anything fancy for boys. I have no idea why" Isabelle said.

"I know. That's why Joanna wants to focus on boys in her new collection" Kurt said.

"I heard that you two worked together" Isabelle said.

"Yeah… You know, I need a job in case… You know" Kurt said awkwardly.

As much as he wanted to go back to Vogue, he had no idea what would happen to him. He wasn't fired yet but he also couldn't be sure if he could keep his job. Isabelle had been really angry with him the last time.

"That's what I want to talk about" Isabelle said.

Kurt held his breath as he waited for her to continue. That was it. She would tell him that he couldn't go back to his job anymore. He had screwed up and now he had to face the consequences. No, he wasn't ready for that. He had been working so hard, he deserved this job...

"You surely know that the police caught Tony" Isabelle said.

Kurt's eyes widened. No, he didn't know about that. Why didn't anyone tell him? He had the right to know.

"You didn't know about it?" Isabelle asked.

"No" Kurt said. "Nobody told me."

"The idiot came in for his things. I knew what happened to you, so I called the police" Isabelle said.

"So it's over" Kurt sighed in relief. It had been his worst nightmare that Tony would come back one day and hurt his family again. But it was over. Over. Over. He couldn't hurt them anymore.

"I'm sure you have to testify against him but he can't come after you anymore" Isabelle nodded.

Kurt closed his eyes, forcing himself not to cry. He felt so light, better than ever in a very long time.

"I want to apologize" Isabelle said hesitantly. "I should have trusted you. You knew that something wasn't right with him from the first moment. I should have known that you were right. You are always right."

"That's not true" Kurt smiled.

"But you were right about his ideas" Isabelle sighed. "The last article he wrote… It's horrible. I didn't let it be put on our website. I couldn't let that happen."

Kurt nodded. Seeing how Tony had worked in the past, he could imagine how bad it was.

"I know it's early but… I want you to come back" Isabelle said.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"You can work from home as long as you want to" Isabelle said hastily. "I know it's hard with the kids but I really need you. Please. Anna will kill me if I don't get you back, fast."

That was all Kurt wanted but he couldn't make himself say anything. It seemed so surreal. Was it possible that everything got better around him? Was it so simple?

"You have to say yes" Isabelle said. "I'm willing to pay you as much as you want but we need you."

"Okay" Kurt said.

"Really?" Isabelle asked with shining eyes.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "I miss my job. Although I want to work from home until the twins get a little older…"

"Of course" Isabelle nodded.

"I want to continue my baby fashion blog" Kurt continued.

"Our readers will be so happy" Isabelle said.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt smiled as he leaned closer to her.

"I won't let anyone close to my work ever again" Kurt said. "If you want me to go back, you have to trust me. I won't let anyone steal from me ever again."

"That's fair" Isabelle nodded.

"Then I guess I could start immediately" Kurt said.

"Immediately?" Isabelle asked with wide eyes. "But I thought…"

"I have three articles waiting to be published" Kurt said with a shrug. "I can't help it. I had to write them."

Isabelle threw her arms around him and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

Blaine was nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't been on a date with Kurt before but this… This one was special. He couldn't tell why he felt differently now but he knew he had to make this night unforgettable for his husband. He started by getting a reservation in Kurt's favourite restaurant. Italian, that was what Kurt wanted. So Blaine made sure they had the best table available. Then he planned what to wear. Usually, he didn't pay much attention to his clothes but he knew that Kurt would dress up nicely and he wanted to look great beside his husband. Luckily, he had a few hours for himself just two days before their date and he bought himself a new shirt and another bow tie. It wasn't like he didn't have enough of them but he saw that dark red thing and he needed to buy it. He knew that Kurt would love it and he wanted to make his husband happy. And then, just before they were about to leave, he walked down to the nearest flower stall and got Kurt a huge bouquet of roses. Now he was ready for their date.

As he went back to their place, he knocked on the door and waited for Kurt to open the door. Kurt appeared on the other side of the door only seconds after that, smiling at him nervously.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly. "I brought you flowers."

Kurt took the flowers from him and raised them to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

"They are beautiful" Kurt said.

"I hope you are ready, my darling" Blaine said. "We have reservation."

"Just let me talk to our babysitters before we leave" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt into the living room. Rachel and Mercedes were sitting on the ground beside the twins. Elyse was sitting in Mercedes' lap, watching her in interest as Mercedes told her a story. They all looked up as Kurt and Blaine joined them, smiling at them.

"You look great, boys" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Kurt said. "We are leaving. I just wanted to make sure…"

"Just go. We'll be fine" Mercedes said.

"But if you…"

"Kurt, your kids will be fine with us. Go, have fun" Mercedes said.

"Just call me if you need us" Kurt said.

"Sure" Mercedes said as she turned back to the children.

Kurt sighed heavily and finally made himself step away from his children. He knew that they would be fine with Rachel and Mercedes but it didn't mean he wanted to leave them. He knew that he would miss them and wouldn't be able to stop thinking about them. But the girls had been right. He had to spend some time alone with Blaine and the kids would be fine… He deserved a night off. Both of them did.

They were still quiet on the way to the restaurant. Kurt hadn't imagined it like this. He had thought that they would talk a lot and wouldn't just watch each other in complete silence. It was nice, it really was, but… It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"So…" Kurt started when they finally arrived.

"Uhm… yes. So you wanted Italian…"

"It was just a suggestion" Kurt said.

"But I know you love Italien" Blaine winked. "Come on, honey. Our table should be ready."

Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine opened the door for him and ushered him inside. Maybe he shouldn't be so nervous. Maybe things were right, they only needed to remember what it was like when they had the whole night just for themselves.

"I asked for a table at the window" Blaine said conversationally. "I know how much you love sitting there."

He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. It felt so nice. It felt right.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said. "For everything."

Blaine didn't know but Kurt had a surprise for him, too. It wasn't like this, it wasn't a big deal at all but maybe his husband would appreciate it. Later. When the dinner was over.

They ordered their food and Kurt used the time as they waited for their drinks to check on his phone. There was a message from Mercedes, letting him know that their children were doing fine and they were getting ready for bed.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt said as he texted back. "The kids love being with them."

"Of course they do" Blaine laughed. "A night off without us. Can you believe how happy they are?"

"Especially since Rachel is trying so hard" Kurt nodded.

"She will be a great mother" Blaine nodded.

"I agree" Kurt said.

Kurt was afraid that it would be hard talking about anything but the kids but he was surprised how easily they found other topics. Memories, mostly. From those times when it had been just the two of them. Before everything had gone wrong. Kurt was careful not to talk about that and it seemed like Blaine tried to ignore those memories, too. They had gone through some bad things in the past but here they were, still together, as fathers of three children. They had survived. And Kurt believed that they would survive everything the future held for them.

"Isabelle visited us the other day" Kurt said after a while.

"You didn't tell me" Blaine frowned.

"Because I wanted to wait until tonight" Kurt said and smiled as he looked up at his husband. "She wants me to go back."

"That's… That's amazing, Kurt!" Blaine tried to be excited but he couldn't hide his real feelings. Not from Kurt.

"It doesn't mean I'll go back immediately" Kurt said, knowing what bothered Blaine. "I'll work from home for a while, until the twins are ready. I won't leave them when they are so small and need me the most. To be honest, I want to spend as much time with them as possible. I couldn't be there for Elyse too often and I didn't want to miss my chance again."

"You don't have to do this" Blaine said. "I told you that I would stay with them if you want to go back to work and I mean it. I know how hard these months have been for you. I won't hold you back, not anymore. I learnt from my mistakes. So if you want to go back…"

"I don't" Kurt said. "I… To be honest, I'm not ready. That place reminds me of… of him."

Blaine nodded but remained silent. He couldn't forget that he had brought Tony and the danger into their lives. It had been all his fault.

"Don't" Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand. "Don't blame yourself. I forgave you. I don't want you to feel bad about this anymore."

"I'm not sure I can stop feeling bad about that" Blaine admitted. "Those memories… Seeing you like that… I-I can't…"

"Blaine" Kurt stood up and walked to his husband to pull him into his arms. "It's over. He's caught and he can't hurt us anymore. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. That man is sick. He would have hurt me anyway and you wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"I should have been there" Blaine said quietly. "If I had been there..."

"He would have hurt you, too" Kurt interrupted. "Please, promise me one thing. I want a fresh start. I want to start over with you and go back to there when everything was fine. I know we can do it. But you have to promise me that you will stop blaming yourself."

"I'm not sure I can" Blaine said.

"Yes, you do" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I'm here for you. I'll get you through this."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you this?" Blaine asked.

"You don't have to stay strong all the time. Not when you are with me" Kurt shrugged. "You are right. It's been a hard time for me but I know that it's been a lot harder for you. And you… God, Blaine, I'm so proud of you. You handled everything perfectly, even when you were so exhausted that you could barely stand on your feet, you never let the kids down. Or me."

"That's what I had to do" Blaine shrugged.

"You could have chosen to stay away from us" Kurt said. "I would have understood, you know? You couldn't even be sure that I wanted to start over with you, you could have gotten out of it hurt…"

"It still wouldn't have changed anything" Blaine said. "Besides, I knew that you wanted to take me back."

"How?" Kurt frowned.

"Friends, Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"Did you honestly think that you could keep things from me when we have the same friends?"

"Good point" Kurt admitted. "And it's not that bad if you think about it. Sam told Mercedes everything about you and Mercedes told me everything, of course. So I knew how you felt. I know everything for that matter. Even that you wanted to apologise that night when I had the accident."

"How…"

"Friends" Kurt smiled. "If what Sam told me was right, I would have said yes without hesitation. It was really cute, Blaine."

"It would have been" Blaine corrected him.

"We have all the time we need to do it" Kurt said. "If you want to, of course."

"Of course I do" Blaine smiled.

"Very good" Kurt said. "Now let's finish this. I have a surprise for you."

Kurt's surprise was nothing like Blaine imagined it. He expected to go somewhere romantic, a place they often visited and had beautiful memories about it but the place Kurt chose… it was the only place in the city Blaine didn't want to visit ever again.

"Kurt, I'm not sure I want to be here" Blaine said uncomfortably as Kurt stopped – standing in front of him like that horrible night when Blaine had finally admitted what he had done when Kurt had moved to New York the first time. Blaine had avoided this place since then, especially after moving back to the city. He hated this place. He didn't want to see it ever again. "I hate this place. I haven't been here since…"

"That night" Kurt nodded. "I know. That's why we are here."

"I'm confused" Blaine said.

"We had such different plans back then" Kurt said. "We dreamt about Broadway career. We wanted to get married as soon as possible and have dozens of kids."

"I remember" Blaine smiled.

"For a long time, I didn't come back here because it was the place where my life went wrong. At least that was what I thought, especially after the second break up. Because it was what made me question our relationship. I broke up with you because of that night here. And when you left… when I saw how angry you were… I couldn't come back to this place anymore" Kurt said.

"I don't understand" Blaine said in confusion.

"If we hadn't broken up the first time, I would have married you a lot sooner. We would have followed our crazy plans… And we would have screwed up our lives" Kurt sighed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Let's face it, Blaine. We were so foolish. We thought that everything was possible and had plans that wouldn't have come true at all. We would have ruined our of future" Kurt said.

"Okay, maybe some of them were a little too much…"

"They all were" Kurt said.

"I still don't get it" Blaine admitted. "We spent years apart. We lost years of our time together because of that…"

"I don't think it's true" Kurt said. "I needed a lot of time but now I finally see it. I don't really believe in fate but I think we had to spend that time apart to find each other again at the wedding."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt said. "I avoided this place for a very long time because it brought back too many bad memories. But now that I'm standing here, I'm not feeling bad anymore. Because I know that it led us to what we have now. And it's a lot better than what we left behind."

Blaine shook his head but was unable to stop the laugh escaping his lips.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I just… You are probably the only person who can see things like this" Blaine said. "That's why I love you so much."

He stepped forward and raised his arms to put them around Kurt but his husband was faster. He threw his arms around Blaine and pressed his lips to his.

"I love you" Blaine said and grabbed the back of Kurt's head to pull him back into the kiss.

"I love you, too" Kurt said.

"But I love you more."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

They had shared hundreds of kisses in their lives. Maybe thousands of them. But none of them felt like this one. They had been missing something this whole time, even when they had felt like everything was perfect. But now it really was. They weren't stupid enough to believe that everything would be easy from now on. No, life was hard. There would be difficulties they had to face in the future but they truly believed that they could get through them all.

Because they loved each other. Unconditionally.

 **There's only an epilogue left. Wow, it's been a long ride again but I can't help it. I love this 'verse.**

 **If you can't get enough of Klaine Mpreg stories, you should check out my newest fic. It's called Men, Babies and Other Disasters and I already published the first chapter. It's about 30-year-old Kurt Hummel who's desperate to have a child but after his first visit to the fertility clinic, he realizes that having a baby as a single man isn't as easy as it first seemed. But then he meets Blaine Anderson, the cute and hot photographer. Later that night, Kurt makes a decision, believing that he won't see Blaine ever again, so he doesn't have to deal with the consequences of using the other man like that. But he's so wrong...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Surprise!**

 **I have to leave for a conference and won't be around for a week or so. I don't want to leave this story unfinished and make you wait longer than necessary, so here is the epilogue. I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my story.**

"I look like a waiter."

Kurt did his best to suppress a laugh but he failed. How could he be serious when Sebastian made his job so hard? It was such a happy day. Well, all of his days seemed so happy lately. Everything was perfect. He and Blaine were finally back together, the way they were supposed to be. They found the balance in their lives and worked like partners again. He got his job back and although he worked from home most of the time, it seemed to be fine. Isabelle loved his work and the new collection he did with Joanne was more successful than he had believed. He didn't have to worry about Tony anymore either. Although the case wasn't closed yet, it seemed like the man would spend years in jail, not only because of what he had done to Kurt but also because the police had found something else they could use against him. Kurt didn't know the details but it was enough for him that he didn't have to worry about Tony anytime soon. Blaine had been worried that he would lose his job because Tony's uncle would blame him for what had happened to his nephew but the man seemed surprisingly relieved now that his nephew was locked up safely and he felt bad for what Tony had done to Blaine's family, so he not only ensured Blaine that he could keep his job, he changed his contract, so Blaine would stay in his position for a very-very long time unless he did something stupid. Considering how much Blaine loved his job, it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Their children were beautiful and healthy, the twins already six months old, they slept through the night almost every day and they had a great relationship to their sister who finally discovered how great it was to be older than the others and being able to guide her little siblings. So Kurt had every right to be happy. His life was so perfect.

"It's not funny" Sebastian said, pulling him back to reality.

"It is" Kurt laughed. "God, I never thought I would see you get married. Isn't it wonderful?"

Sebastian muttered something and turned away from him to check his reflexion in the mirror. Dave had proposed on Sebastian's birthday as he had said earlier and they had made everything ready within weeks for a small but beautiful wedding. Kurt and Blaine had helped them a lot since they were their best men, not to mention that their friendship had become a lot stronger since there were no more secrets and misunderstandings between them anymore. And now here they were, waiting for the big time to come. Kurt was so excited and happy for his friends. Although it had seemed weird at first, Sebastian and Dave made a great couple. They were perfect together.

"Is it normal?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Kurt asked back as he checked if everything was fine with Sebastian's suit.

"To feel nervous" Sebastian asked. "I mean… I love Dave, I really do but… What if it's too soon? What if we will change our minds and…"

"Hey, stop it" Kurt smiled. "It's gonna be okay. You just said that. You love each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together."

"Did you feel like this when you married Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course. Everyone feels like this" Kurt said.

"Okay. Good" Sebastian nodded. "Good."

"You won't run away, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not" Sebastian snorted. "I'm not afraid."

"Sure."

"Maybe a little."

"I can tell."

"Shouldn't you support me? You are my best man after all" Sebastian said.

"That's what I'm doing" Kurt said. "The text of your vow is in your left pocket in case you forget it. And the ring is in the right."

"Vow left, ring right" Sebastian nodded.

"You'll get over it before you can blink" Kurt said and put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "You can do this. Let's go!"

He had to push Sebastian through the door but when they finally arrived to the large room filled with guests, Sebastian didn't seem nervous anymore. Of course not. He never showed fear, not unless he was with those few people he trusted. And Sebastian Smythe didn't trust most people.

Kurt finally had a chance to look around as he followed his friend to the other side of the room where Dave and Blaine were already waiting for them. He looked around and smiled at his children first, sitting with their grandparents. Kurt hoped that they would be silent during the ceremony because he didn't want to be the one ruining their friends' wedding. He had offered Sebastian to leave them at home but the man didn't want that. He seemed to like Kurt and Blaine's twins, especially Darren who was still the louder from the two and always got what he wanted thanks to that. Dave had also told Kurt that he had found Sebastian reading about babies one night, so it wouldn't be a surprise if those two decided to have a child on their own anytime soon.

Than he looked at his other friends. Mercedes and Sam were there, too, sitting way too close to each other. Kurt knew exactly what it meant. Luckily, he had made sure to get them a room in case things got too heated that night. Then his eyes found Rachel and Jesse. Rachel had a huge baby bump, she was only weeks away from having her own child. She was beautiful. She took the pregnancy so easily as if she was born to be a mom. She clearly was. Sometimes it seemed like she knew more about children than Kurt, she read a lot and was prepared for everything. Well, she thought she was. She would meet her daughter soon and the baby would decide what their lives would be like for the next few years.

They reached Dave and Blaine and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before turning to Dave to give him a reassuring smile. Then the two of them stepped back to watch the ceremony. Sebastian didn't want most of Kurt's ideas and the ceremony was a lot shorter than usually in the end. Sebastian had said that it was because of the children, he didn't want them to be bored, but Kurt knew the truth. Sebastian had known how nervous he would be and worried that he might do something stupid, like changing his mind, he wanted to get over with it as soon as possible.

"He's nervous" he whispered to Blaine.

"I can tell" Blaine smiled. They had never seen Sebastian like this. He looked like a frightened child who could only keep it together because Dave was there to give him support.

"The vows" Kurt whispered again after a while. "I helped him write it."

"I know. You told me, remember?" Blaine said.

"Ah, of course. And what about Dave?" Kurt asked.

"He is… Dave" Blaine said slowly.

Dave rubbed the back of his head as he looked around nervously as if he was surprised that this was his wedding. Sebastian gently kicked his leg and it seemed to bring Dave back to reality.

"I'm sorry" Dave said awkwardly. "I wrote my vow, well, I wrote several vows but nothing seemed right in the end. I asked my friend Blaine here and he agreed with me. They were all horrible."

"Seriously?" Kurt hissed as he turned to his husband.

"Just wait, okay?" Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine told me that I shouldn't make it too complicated. That I should just say how I feel" Dave continued. "I think he's right. Sebastian, you know that I'm not a man of words, maybe that was why you said no the first time I asked you out. I wish I had been bolder that time… Because now that we are about to say yes for forever to each other, I see how much time we could have spent together if we got together sooner. But it's too late to go back and change that. I'm happy that I had another chance and I wasn't scared to ask you out that time. That's why we can be here now and I know this is the best decision we have ever made. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That was so cute" Kurt whispered.

"I told you" Blaine whispered back.

It was Sebastian's turn. He reached into his right pocket but luckily, he glanced at Kurt who motioned him to search for his vow in his other pocket. He pulled out the small piece of paper but it back in the next second.

"Honestly, this isn't my style" Sebastian laughed. "I'm not a nice man. I can be really rude most of the time. That was what happened to you, Dace, when I first met you. Not because I didn't like you, I just… I had to grow up. The first time we met, I was just a high school boy, scared and insecure like everybody else but I seemed to be confident all the time not to show people who I really was. I needed this time to see that I don't have to act like that because people who matter see my true side whatever I do. That happened when I met you again. You looked straight into my soul and knew everything about me. I never believed that two people could be meant for each other but now I think I do. We do a great couple. And I think that marrying you is the best decision of my life."

"Ring in the right pocket" Kurt whispered as Sebastian looked at him again.

"I can't believe that Sebastian Smythe can be so nervous" Blaine shook his head.

"Than do a few photos because I don't think you'll see him like this again" Kurt said.

Blaine turned away for a moment, afraid that he would start laughing. He decided to check on his children instead. They seemed to enjoy the ceremony, Elyse kept her eyes on the couple in front of her and the twins were busy trying to get the decoration off the chairs in front of them. Blaine sighed heavily as he watched them. His perfect family. Everything he ever needed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he turned around to see his children as well.

"Nothing" Blaine said. "Just the memories."

"You don't want another one, right?" Kurt asked carefully.

"No" Blaine said as he pulled his husband into his arms and turned back to watch the end of the ceremony. "We have a perfect life like this. We don't need anything more."

"I agree" Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the couple in front of them. "I'll miss this, though."

"Getting married?" Blaine asked.

"These huge steps of our lives" Kurt said. "I mean… We are already over these things. We are married, we have kids… Life will be so boring from now on."

Now Blaine was unable to suppress his laugh. He was lucky that the ceremony was over and nobody noticed him as they moved towards the freshly married couple to gratulate.

"What's so funny?" Kurt frowned.

"We have three kids. Three. Do you really think that life will be boring with them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned back to look at their children.

"You are right" he nodded. "Life will be different but certainly not boring."

"We'll make sure it never gets boring" Blaine said.

Kurt leaned close and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
